The Ninth Demon
by Eraman
Summary: Freed Justine has a secret, a secret that he is trying desperately to hide. But while he is struggling to keep his lies afloat there is trouble brewing in Fiore. A new guild appears and even though their members are limited to eight they are far more powerful than any foe Fairy Tail have yet to face. But there is a reason for their sudden apperance. It is to find the Ninth Demon
1. Interlude

**Welcome to my newest Fairy Tail story. This one is not conected to my other story. It starts during the Phantom Lord Arc but will after that skip a few arcs... and after that as well. I will go after the manga and the anime because some of arcs in the anime I quit enjoyed.**

 **Disclaimer time then. If you see any song lyrics in this that you might recognize they are not my, when I rewrite the songs used in this story I try to keep the original song out and just use the melodies... sometimes that doesn't work but you will notice that. So I don't own all songs that appears. I don't own Fairy Tail either.**

 **There might be some OOC moments but it's for a reason and some characters will be a bit overly powerful but I think that it's almost ridiculous that only certain characters get stronger every few arcs and not others. Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

Interlude

 **Time flows, time flows like a river  
A long time the Mountain Kings have lived  
Dawn, day, dusk and night they watch us  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

 **One castle, one castle amongst the mountains  
There the Mountain Kings are guarding  
Marble, bone, wood and iron  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

 **Time flows, time flows like water  
The Mountain Kings are hidden in the mountain  
For 700 years they have been hiding  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

 **Seven colors, seven colors of the rainbow  
The Mountain Kings shine with their brilliance  
The springs flow through the forests  
The Mountain Kings are watching from their fortress**

 **Time runs, time flows like water  
The Mountain Kings are hidden in the mountain  
For 700 years they have been hiding  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

"That is a pretty song", Evergreen said as she sat down beside him by the river. Freed smiled at her in a gentle way and held his arm out. With a smile Evergreen snuggled close to him. They had been through a rough couple of days. The mission they had taken turned out to be far more dangerous than they had expected. It had been a lure to get a hold of a female wizard from Fairy Tail. Some rich man was looking for his daughter and it appeared she was hiding in Fairy Tail. The thugs sending them the mission flyer were not part of any guild. They had snapped up the news from some members from Phantom Lord. So they had no idea what the real girl looked like. They had just decided to get whatever girl they could. The result was Evergreen being kidnapped.

It had taken her two friends days to find her. And when they did they had been forced to fight like crazy. Bickslow and Evergreen had gotten hurt, Bickslow worse than Evergreen but Freed managed to defeat their enemies… without much effort. The thing with Freed was that he didn't really like showing off his true powers. But when someone hurt the people that meant the most to him he had no problem doing it. He'd beaten the bad guys and got them out of there in little over five minutes.

Now they were resting in the forest. Well Bickslow was resting and Evergreen had been resting while Freed kept watch, like always. Seriously the guy never seemed to sleep. Maybe it was because his powers were dark, Evergreen didn't know.

"So who are the Mountain Kings?" Evergreen asked.

"I don't know", Freed said and smiled. "It's a song I learned long ago."

"It's still pretty."

"Not as pretty as you", Freed said gently and nuzzled her hair gently. Evergreen laughed. She knew Freed was only doing it to cheer her up. There was no romantic feelings between the two of them. Bickslow groaned and sat up. He pouted.

"No fair", he said. "I want cuddles too!"

"Then come here", Evergreen told him. Bickslow grinned and hurried over to them. They cuddled close and Freed started humming that song again. Evergreen smiled and closed her eyes, just listening to his voice. Bickslow grinned and hummed along after a bit. Suddenly Freed stopped.

* * *

Freed's POV

"Freed?" Evergreen and looked up at me. I had seen something, a small light in front of us. "What's that?"

"Trouble", I said and reached out and touched the light. I knew what it was. "Freed Justine speaking."

The light grew bigger and now we could see that it was Mirajane calling us. She usually didn't do things like this.

"Oh thank God I got a hold of you", she said.

"What's the matter Mirajane", I asked politely. "You seem troubled."

"Phantom Lord has attacked us", Mira said and I felt my eyes widen slightly. Bickslow and Evergreen sat up straight. "They nearly destroyed the guild hall, then they attacked Levy, Jet and Droy. We went to get revenge but Master got badly injured. We've been trying to locate Mystogan and Laxus but only you have answered so far. Please we need your help, Phantom Lord are sure to attack us again."

"Most likely", I said. "Say are their target the guild itself or a girl by the name Lucy Heartfilia?"

"How did you know about that?" Cana asked and appeared by Mira's shoulder.

"The mission we took was a trap to capture her", I continued calmly. "They kidnapped Ever so we've spent some time paying them back for that. Now will you please answer my question since I answered yours?"

Cana just huffed in annoyance. But Mira nodded.

"That's right", she said. "Her father wants her back and Phantom Lord are trying to get the prize money. Her father is really rich and she ran away from home to be free."

" _I see so that's why_ " I thought. "I'm sorry Mira but-"

"Don't you care that she's one of our guild members!?" Cana yelled. That woman was so impatient at times it gave me a headache.

"Will you-"

"You are a worse jerk than your boss Freed Justine", Cana continued.

"Cana-"

"She's one of us and you're just gonna let Phantom have her!? Who knows what those sick bastards will do to her! And they've ruined our home and hurt Gramps! Doesn't that matter to you?"

"If you would let me finish you would know where we stand", I replied calmly, losing your temper with Cana would only make matters worse. "We would love to help if we were able to."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Our job request took us on a trip that takes _two weeks_ with a train Cana", I responded calmly even though I really wanted to spit it out angrily. "We want to help but I'm not sure we can get there in time."

"Will you at least try?" Mira asked.

"You have my word", I replied. "We will do our best but I'm still not sure it will be enough."

"Please that's all I ask", Mira said and hung up on us.

Bickslow and Evergreen turned to me and I sighed heavily. There was one way for us to get there and hopefully on time. I got up slowly.

"Freed", Evergreen asked and got up as well. "We'll never get there in time."

"We have to try", I said.

"But how", Bickslow asked and got up too. "Even if we flew it would take us weeks to get there!"

"I know that", I answered and turned to them. "But we can teleport."

They stared at me. They knew I could break my body down into small runes and teleport them a short distance. What they didn't know was that I could travel further distances too… if I wanted to. All I needed was a goal rune. I had set up those all over Magnolia just in case. If one of us got badly injured or worse… died. Every new place we got to, every new camp we made… at each place I would set up a goal rune so I could take us back to safety if I had to. But I needed to use a lot of power to do it just for me, so how much would it take to teleport all seven of us. Yes I needed to include Bickslow's babies as well. They were part of my team just as much as their master and Evergreen.

"You can't teleport that far!" Evergreen objected.

"Watch me", I stated calmly.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Bickslow asked worriedly.

"Just grab your things and hold on to me", I ordered. "And don't bother me."

"What do you mean?" Evergreen said and gripped my arm. Bickslow placed his hands on my shoulders and his babies fit into my pockets, nuzzled up to my neck or sat on my head. I closed my eyes.

"I need to concentrate", I said and tried to picture the destination rune in front of me. "If I lose focus we might lose our lives."

"Say what!?" Bickslow yelled. "I wanna get off this ride!" But before he could let go of me something happened. I knew what it was but it must've freaked them out. Suddenly the whole area around us turned purple and seemed to fall away piece by piece. Had anyone watched us it would've looked as if _we_ were turning into small runes that would then disappear. I felt the familiar feeling of being lighter than air, the feeling of not having a solid form. I smiled a little. It tickled like always. I could hear Bickslow snigger and his babies giggled like crazy. Ever was trying to keep her laughter back. Yes it did tickle a lot but I was used to it so I didn't let their merriment disturb me. I was focusing on my rune in the library of the Guild Hall. I was picturing it on the wall by my favorite table in the corner. I was picturing the library in front of me. The muffled sounds of the commotion from the guild hall. The smell of dust and old books. The feeling of calm I always had in there. The warmth the room offered. The feeling of the chair I used to sit in. The feeling of the warm sunlight coming in through the windows. The laughter from my guild sounding a bit far away. It was so familiar. It was warm. It was comforting and it was _home_. I opened my eyes.

"Here we go", I said.

"Here we what?" Bickslow asked and then gasped as it felt as if someone grabbed my hands and pulled me forward at a lightning speed. Bickslow held onto me for dear life. He never really liked high speeds like this. Evergreen clutched my arm firmly and closed her eyes tightly. I smiled. They just weren't used to it. As we flashed through the world I felt a nagging feeling and turned my head slightly. There in the shadows of the deepest part of my mind I could see it. The castle. It was getting closer. Now I could actually make out its shape, like the sketched outlines on one of Reedus' paintings. It was closer now and it made my heart take a little leap. Oh shit I lost focus for a second! This wasn't good.

* * *

 **There we go I hope you like it... well it wasn't much but I'm sure we'll get there in time ;) Please review! :D**


	2. Part 1

Part 1

Mira sighed as she ended the call with the Thunder Legion. She knew they would be of great use in the upcoming battle. But they were too far away to be able to really help them. But Freed had promised he would try to get them there and she knew that if Freed Justine gave his word he always kept it. Mira wasn't sure she should tell the next person they'd managed to contact that his team was trying to return to help. She sighed and turned around just as Cana threw her cards everywhere.

"Come on", Cana almost shouted. "I'm not getting any kind of read on where Mystogan is."

"Oh dear", Mira said. "You did your best."

"If Lucy's their real target they're bound to attack and I would bet it's sooner than later. Right now we've just got too many wounded to put up much of a fight."

"Master is seriously injured", Mira continued and turned back to the lacrima she had just been talking too. "And we can't seem to locate Mystogan. You're the only one left that we can turn to. Help us Laxus." When she said that Laxus looked disgusted. "We could really use you about now. Fairy Tail is in terrible danger."

"Man Makarov is freaking pathetic", Laxus laughed in a mean way. "I don't see how this is remotely my problem. You're big girls, so deal with it yourselves!"

"So you're not gonna help us!?" Cana yelled.

"Of course not. Why would I? That senile old toad started this, why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?"

"Please Laxus", Mira said. "Phantom's trying to kidnap Lucy."

"Who? Do I even know her?" he asked angrily. Then his voice changed, it made Cana's skin crawl. "Oh wait is it that new girl? I'll tell you what, if you can talk Blondie into being my woman I'll do anything she wants."

"You are such a pig!" Cana yelled at him, furious of how he was treating them all and especially Lucy who was already suffering from this.

"Are you sure you wanna talk that way to a guy you are _begging_ to help ya? Do me a favor; if that geezer man pulls through this tell him he's over the hills and he should hand the guild over to me." He stared laughing almost evilly and the lacrima exploded. Mira felt tears go down her cheeks. She was disgusted. How could someone who belonged to their guild turn their back on them just like that? How could Laxus be so cruel when his own guild and his grandfather was in mortal danger? And how could Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow follow him so blindly!? They were nothing like him… and Laxus was nothing like the young man she had gotten to know when she grew up.

"Mira?" Cana asked softly, worriedly.

"I don't understand", Mira replied while sobbing. "How can someone in Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel?"

Mira thought of all their friends who had gotten injured to protect their home and their family. She felt so weak and useless. She was just watching from the sidelines. She wanted to help too. She wanted to be as strong as everyone else around her.

"I can't just sit here and watch!", she told Cana. "I have to join the others and fight!"

"Wait don't be ridiculous!" Cana objected.

"I feel totally useless being stuck here at the guild hall", Mira sobbed. "I wanna help."

"I understand", Cana replied and gently took her arm. "But you'll only get in the way as you are now. Even if you were once a S-class wizard."

Mira continued sobbing and Cana hugged her close. She felt bad for making Mira more upset but it was the truth. Sure she was hurting Mira's feelings but she couldn't stand seeing her get hurt without a way to defend herself. Cana felt betrayed by Laxus. They used to be pretty good friends but now he was such a jerk. She really disliked him now, hated him almost. And she couldn't understand how the Thunder Legion could stand him. Cana had never really liked Evergreen but she could be somewhat polite to her. She really liked Bickslow and they had lots of fun together. Then there was Freed. That guy was an enigma to her. Super loyal to their boss… and their guild it seemed. She couldn't figure him out at all. That's why she had yelled at him before he could explain why they couldn't help. Cana sighed. She knew they needed more help than what they could get. She just hoped Phantom wouldn't attack soon. She thought too soon. All of a sudden the ground started shaking and Alzack came running down the stairs.

"Outside!" he shouted and they all hurried out of the guild hall. When they got out they saw a moving… castle? Cana felt fear build up inside of her. What they were facing was something that looked like an island with a castle on top of it. From the island itself came massive metallic legs and they were walking through the ocean. It was as if the castle that was Phantom's guild hall all of a sudden just got up and started walking towards them. Cana guessed that was probably what it was as well.

"What is that thing!?" Natsu asked.

"It's a guild hall with ginormous legs", Happy shouted.

"Is it Phantom?" Loki asked and Cana felt like scoffing. Of course it was Phantom! Who else would it be!?

"How do we fight that thing!?" Wakaba asked in fear. Everyone seemed scared.

"I never anticipated this!" Erza exclaimed, shaking while only wearing a towel. "I can't believe they'd go to such extremes to attack us!" The castle stopped moving and now they called all hear Master José's voice.

"The magic focusing cannon Jupiter… engage", he said. After he spoke a front wall of the guild hall slid down and a massive cannon came out of it. It was aiming right at them! They could all see the shot charging up at the pipe. "Kill them!"

"Run!" Erza screamed and looked really crazy. "Get out of here now!" Then she sprung forward.

"Erza!" Mira exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid!" Macao shouted after her. But Erza had no intention of listening to him. She just kept running. She had to stop that cannon. As she ran she requipped. She was going to make up for her mistakes when they attacked Phantom. She was going to make it all right again.

"What are you doing", Loki shouted at her.

"Protecting the guild hall", she replied after feeling her adamantine armor get into place. She could faintly hear her friends in the background but she ignored them all. She was determent to protect the guild from the blast. Even if she died doing it. She was going to protect them all, she failed before but now she wouldn't fail. She would never fail again!

"Stay back!" she shouted, ignoring their warnings and pleas. She was faintly aware of Natsu screaming her name. But then the shot was fired. Erza braced herself. The guild watched in horror as the shot came closer and closer towards them, towards Erza. But the shot never hit her. To her surprise as well as the surprise of everyone else the shot hit a barrier. It looked as if it was made of glass and it was faintly purple. The shot from the cannon shattered against it. Erza stared in awe at it, as did everyone else. The light from the shot soon faded as it was absorbed by the shield that protected them. Soon it was completely gone.

"I don't believe this", Macao said.

"What just happened!?" Wakaba asked. Then there was a manic cackle behind them and they all flew around. Lucy stared in confusion at the entrance of the guild hall. She saw a tall man dressed in the strangest outfit she'd ever seen. He had a visor on so she could only see his laughing mouth. He was dressed in really dark colors. Around him five little Tikki-totems floated around giggling. She also noticed a woman with half-long brown hair that she had in small ribbon at the top of her head, kinda like Lucy herself. She was dressed in a black and green dress, held a fan in her hand and had something that looked like wings on her back. Between the two a young man was kneeling to the ground on one knee, he held one hand just above the ground and the other resting on his knee. He had long green hair and a dark red coat, black pants, white boots and a sword hanging from his belt. Most of his face was covered by his green bangs but his visible eye was burning with anger. Underneath him she could see a magic circle, it was glowing purple.

"Bam baby you really put them in place!" the weird guy shouted loudly and started laughing happily.

"As usual the strongest team in Fairy Tail doesn't disappoint", the woman said.

"Is everyone alright?" the kneeling guy asked. But he got no answer. Everyone was still staring at him and his friends. He sighed and turned his gaze to look at Lucy. The other two did as well. She could only feel the tall guy look at her and she found that under his gaze her skin crawled. His gaze bore straight through her, as if he saw all her faults and perfections as well. He saw all of her. It was as if he saw her soul. The woman huffed and turned away from her. The green haired guy looked at her, his gaze was calm and awake. He was looking at her in a way that Lucy couldn't describe but she felt very nervous and scared.

"Who are these guys?" Lucy whispered fearfully. She was worried they were on Phantom's side.

"The Thunder Legion?" Macao asked in shock.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Wakaba yelled.

"Mira and Cana called us asking for an assist", the green haired guy answered calmly, not looking as offended as his friends did just then. "Looks like we arrived just in time." Tears welled up in Mira's eyes.

"Freed!" she screamed and ran at the green haired young man. She got onto her knees and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy now knew his name was Freed and she looked at Mira in confusion. Why was she thanking him? Mira kept sobbing, hugging him tightly but his face was as impassive as before. Erza changed back to her normal clothes and looked at the barrier. She smiled slightly. She had forgotten that Freed was a master of enchantments, she just didn't know he could make shields like this. It was impressive. Cana grinned as well and walked up to Bickslow and punched his shoulder.

"And here I thought you weren't gonna get back in time!" she said. He grinned back.

"Well what can I tell ya baby", he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're full of surprises!" Cana was about to retort something when José's voice could be heard.

"Makarov has fallen", he said. "Your members are injured. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately, you have no choice."

"That's not gonna happen", Alzack shouted.

"Like any guild would hand over one of their own to a monster like you!" Bisca yelled.

"You hear that!" Macao barked. "Lucy is staying put!"

The whole guild started yelling angrily at José. Lucy started crying again. She couldn't believe they would risk so much for her. Freed looked at the castle with anger burning in his eyes.

"I won't ask again", José said.

"We didn't ask you to", Freed said and everyone stared at him. "You think that just because you are a Wizard Saint and just because your guild is just as strong as ours you have the right to do as you please? This girl is a member of Fairy Tail and while I do not know her and even though I have never met her I would never give one of my own up to whatever fate you will lead her to! That's not the Fairy Tail way! You'd have to kill us all first!"

"Yeah!" the guild agreed with him. Mira hugged him a little tighter. Bickslow smirked. Freed could show his standpoint… when he wanted to. Evergreen looked very annoyed, but mostly she was annoyed about the fact that this José was the reason she'd been kidnapped.

"You can stop asking now because we're not gonna give you any other answer!" Natsu screamed, fury written all over his face. "We're taking every one of you jerks down!"

"If this is what you want I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter!" José cried.

"Ha!" Evergreen laughed.

"Good luck with that because I will _never_ let this barrier fall for as long as I live!" Freed called.

"You can't hold it forever!" José screamed.

"Watch me!"

"You have fifteen minutes to ponder the folly of your actions!"

"No way", Elfman said angrily.

"What will we do?" Cana asked. She knew Freed wouldn't be able to take all blasts from Jupiter forever. He was already sweating and looking pale. Freed's gaze was determent though. He would try. She knew he would, but at what cost? Then suddenly a huge horde of black ghost like creatures started appearing from the Phantom guild hall.

"You're in quite a quandary aren't you Fairy Tail?" José asked and smirked. "There's only two ways the situation can play out. Either my troops will tear you apart or you will be blown away by Jupiter."

"Are you kidding me!?" Macao yelled. "If he fires at us he will kill his own men!"

"Surely he's bluffing", Wakaba said. "Who would do something like that?"

"Nah he's gonna do it", Bickslow said and they all looked at him. "Those things aren't real people. They are just shadows. My guess is that they were created by José's Shade Magic. So if they get destroyed it won't matter."

"You're saying they're ghosts!?" Bisca and Alzack shouted.

"We gotta do something to take out that Jupiter cannon", Erza stated and requipped.

"I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces", Natsu stated. "I only got fifteen minutes to wreck it right?"

Erza nodded. And Natsu took off.

"Wait!" Freed shouted and Natsu froze. "Natsu that thing is _moving_ , it's a _vehicle_."

Natsu blanched and everyone else groaned in exasperation. Freed just chuckled.

"Natsu get over here a second", he said and Natsu hurried up to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just stand still", Freed said and moved his free hand. He wrote something in the air and suddenly a rune appeared on Natsu's arm. "This rune will keep your motion sickness at bay for fifteen minutes."

Natsu grinned widely at him.

"Awesome man!" he said. "You rock! Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said and they took off. Erza followed along with Elfman and Gray. Freed looked at his teammates. But Bickslow and Evergreen decided to stay put. They knew they'd be needed where they were. So many were injured and the two of them were strong so they could help defend the guild hall. Freed's shield would keep most of the "ghosts" at bay. But some would surely get through. He hadn't created the shield to stop Phantom Soldiers after all. He felt a bit ashamed though, he knew he was powerful enough to keep the shield up a really long time but what he truly wanted to do... was get to José. He closed his eyes and focused. He was trying to rewrite the enchantment while also keeping the shield up. Evergreen was watching his back, making sure none of the soldiers touched him. One managed to touch her though and she gasped.

"Don't let them touch you!" Cana yelled to her and some of the others.

"Freed behind you!" Bickslow shouted and Bisca fired her guns at the ghosts creeping up on Freed. Cana gritted her teeth. Freed looked at her apologetically. She sighed. She knew she should be happy Freed was keeping the most of them at bay but he was a sitting duck like this.

"Macao, Wakaba!" she shouted and the older guys looked at her. "You two watch Freed's back! Evergreen I need you to help with offense! Bickslow keep doing what you're doing! Alzack, Bisca, give them hell! Freed just hang in there _please_."

"Don't worry about me Cana", Freed got out between gritted teeth. "Make sure these jerks get a piece of your mind."

"Don't worry", Cana said and pulled some cards out. "I intend to!" Then she charged.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews I got ^^ that makes me a happy writer.**


	3. Part 2

Part 2

Freed glared at the Phantom Soldiers that kept coming his way. Thankfully Wakaba and Macao kept them off of him. Freed knew he had to at least try and look tired. He wasn't meant to show everyone how strong he really was, but keeping up a barrier like this was child's play. Then all of a sudden there was a huge explosion over at the Phantom Lord guild hall.

"Hey check it out, they blew it up!" Bisca said happily.

"Yeah they did", Alzack said. "The Jupiter Cannon has been destroyed just in time." The guild cheered and Freed managed a small smile. He knew José wouldn't be too happy about this.

"Atta boy Natsu", Macao said with a grin.

"Watch out we're coming for ya Phantom!" Laki cheered happily. Freed narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure this was really over.

"Yeah we got this", Cana said. "Wipe out the enemy!"

"Don't get too cocky", Freed called. "Just because we beat one of their weapons doesn't mean we defeated them fully. I am sure Phantom Lord have nastier things up their sleeves."

"Don't get cocky you haven't beaten me yet", José said over the broadcasting system. Freed was right, as usual Bickslow wanted to add. Freed was always right. It was quite scary actually. But Bickslow had no time thinking about that. He needed to help wipe out the Phantom Soldiers.

"Awaken the giant!" José shouted. After his words the guild hall started moving again. It split into different parts that started moving around. Freed stared in fascination. He'd heard about some guild turning their own halls into weapons. Phantom Lord was no exception. Freed had heard about the giant and had studied it. He smirked a little. José wasn't aware of that fact. While the other members of Fairy Tail started panicking, he felt calm.

"Kneel before me you detestable brats", José said mockingly. "Or you will fall victim to my wrath. Savor your last moments because soon I will end your pathetic little lives."

"They're coming to attack again", Alzack said.

"Giant and ghosts", Bisca said. "How are we supposed to handle this?"

"Don't worry", Freed said. "My enchantment is still holding most of them out and I will keep the giant out as well. Just make sure those few that manages to get through doesn't touch you."

"Or you!" Evergreen added. "Keep those things away from Freed at all costs! Or else everything will be over!"

"Yeah, let Natsu take care of the giant", Cana added.

"Yeah but what about", Wakaba began.

"His motion sickness", Macao finished and everyone groaned.

"Don't worry about that", Freed said. "As long as Happy is with him he'll be fine." Then his eyes widened when the Giant started drawing the Abyss Break spell. Freed had seen the forbidden spell in action one time before. His whole body started to tremble. At that size the black wave would wipe out the entire town… and not just his home like last time he saw it. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again his gaze was determent.

"Listen", he called and his guild mates looked at him. "I've studied the Giant and I know what it can do. I also know its weakness."

"You do!?" Cana asked and Freed nodded. "Then tell us!"

"The Element Four", Freed replied. "Their powers are linked to that of the Giant. Defeat them and the Giant will stop moving. We have to hurry though. That spell will be finished in about ten minutes." He closed his eyes again and then snapped them open. "And he knows."

"Knows what?" Mira asked, looking like Lucy still.

"That you're not Lucy", Freed said calmly and Mira's eyes widened. José laughed.

"That's right little Shield Bearer", he said. "I've known all along that Lucy isn't here with us."

"Crap what do we do now?" Cana asked.

"Somehow we need to get the message to Gray, Elfman, Erza and Natsu", Freed said. "Bickslow!"

"On it!" he said. "Go babies!" Four of Bickslow's dolls disappeared with little bursts of green light. Freed put both hands on the ground and put more power into his enchantment.

"Freed!?" Mira exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"I don't think Natsu and the others will fail", he replied. "But just in case… I am widening the shield!" They all looked around as his shield seemed to grown and was soon covering all of Magnolia. Cana gaped. Was he insane!? A shield that large would drain his magic super fast! It could even kill him to keep it up against a big attack! Not to mention all those soldiers hacking away at it. Was he insane or something? But Freed didn't look tired. He looked determent. It lit a little spark of hope in Cana's heart. Maybe they could pull through this after all.

* * *

While the others were fighting soldiers or the Element Four Freed was fighting an inner battle. He knew that he was the only one who stood a chance at defeating José. Because he was immune to black magic, shadow magic and dark magic. He knew Erza and most likely Natsu would try going up against him. If they did… they would be killed and Freed couldn't allow that. Sure they weren't his friends. In fact he couldn't even remember them saying a nice word to him at all. But they were still his guild mates and guild mates looked after each other.

That was the first thing the Master had told him when he arrived at Fairy Tail. Freed looked around him. The guild was fighting bravely and his shield had been able to defend them so far. After the giant stopped moving and the Abyss Break was interrupted he was able to shrink it down again. But now… he was thinking of dropping it. He knew he was doing great work here but he needed to be on the other side of the water. He needed to face José!

He looked at his guild mates. They were all tired. All wounded, with the exception of Bickslow and Evergreen. Bickslow had all his dolls back, they had delivered their messages and were fighting alongside their master again. Evergreen was wiping out soldiers left and right. He knew that not even them, his closest friends, knew of the full extent of his power. Not even Laxus and not even the Master did. Not even the council. No one. And Freed was happy to keep it that way. But José was going to win unless he stepped in. He had to do something! He couldn't just sit there! He gritted his teeth when a guild member fell to the ground after being touched by those blasted soldiers.

"Cana!" he called and she hurried over to him.

"What is it Freed?" she asked.

"Erza and the others will need my help against José", he said and looked up at her. "My runes will be of use against him in a fight. But for me to do that I need to drop this shield. You are in charge Cana… what do you want me to do?"

She stared at him with big eyes. She didn't know he thought so highly of her. But what could she do? They needed Freed's barrier to protect the guild hall but she also knew he was needed against José. If he could cast a barrier like this around those that fought the man then they could defeat him. She sighed and looked around.

"Okay listen up!" she shouted. "The others are most likely facing José now and he's on the same power level as our Master! Erza and the others need Freed more than we do. We need to let him get over there to fight!"

"But doesn't that mean the barrier will be gone?" Wakaba asked.

"It can't be helped!" Cana said. "Freed needs to help over there! If José defeats Erza and the others he will come for us next and he will crush us! We can handle the soldiers. Freed! You get over there this instant!"

"Yes m'lady", Freed said and vanished in front of their very eyes. Cana blinked in confusion. How did he do that!? Bickslow and Evergreen smirked. José wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

 **TBC Okay so now there will be major out of character powers in the future. Don't like don't read :P**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	4. Part 3

Part 3

Freed walked calmly through the shaking building. He met a few members of Phantom Lord but only used his fencing to get past them. They were only a nuisance to him anyway. As he walked down the hallways he could see the carnage from the other members' fights with the Element Four. He sighed and face palmed, no one could see him so he was allowed to. This meant they were all going for José. Idiots. They would stand no chance against him. Freed sighed and continued walking. That's when he met a stronger member of Phantom Lord.

"You there!" the person yelled. "You're one of the Fairies!"

"Yes", Freed replied calmly.

"Well then… now you die!" the guy yelled and threw a magic attack at him. Freed sighed. He was getting impatient. He closed his eyes as the attack came closer. When it was just in front of his face he opened them again and the attack was crushed in front of him. The wizard that threw it stared at him.

"How did you do that!?" he screamed at Freed. Freed just sighed and started walking slowly.

"You messed with the wrong Fairy", he said. "You see there is a little secret that I have… I'm not _just_ a Fairy." His eyes flashed and a scream echoed through the castle. Freed just brushed off his coat and kept walking. Behind him was nothing… He felt a bit bad about going overboard on the poor sod but he was annoyed and wanted to show that to the world. Especially since Master José had tried using _that_ spell. Freed gritted his teeth. José would pay for that. He would realize that there were darker things in Fairy Tail than in his Phantom Lord. Freed Justine would see to that.

* * *

It didn't take Freed long to reach the grand hall. When he got there he saw Erza and the others. He walked up to them and Elfman and Gray prepared to attack the intruder. But Erza stopped them because she could see him.

"No wait", she called out. "It's just Freed."

"Freed?" Gray asked and Freed walked up to them. "What are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to hold that shield up!?"

"I was but now my talents are needed elsewhere", Freed replied calmly. "I want all of you to retreat."

"What!?" Elfman yelled. "Are you serious!? It's not manly to joke about things like that!"

"José uses dark magic", Freed explained. "My enchantments can handle him much better than any of you can. That includes you Erza. You are still too banged up from your fight with Aria."

"How did you know I fought him?" Erza asked.

"The Giant stopped completely and he's lying over there", Freed replied dryly. "Now can you…"

He trailed off when a black mist started to appear all around them.

"What the…" Gray began when he felt the cold darkness.

"What is it?" Mira asked a bit frightened.

"I sense death", Erza replied and held her arm close, she must be injured from her fight with Aria.

"I don't like this feeling", Gray continued. Freed fought the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"I'm super manly and it gives me chills", Elfman said and shivered.

"Whatever it is it's pure evil", Mira said.

"Not really", Freed replied and they all looked at him. "It's just darkness."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked and got up.

"Darkness takes many forms", Freed replied. "Not all of it is evil. The Darkness itself is never evil just the person wielding it." He looked at Mira. "For one who used to be one with the darkness you should know that. The darkness isn't evil by itself. What you feel is not death Erza. Just a man. A man with power and hatred. Do not blame his powers for how he wield them."

Someone behind them started to clap their hands. The group turned around and could now see the master of Phantom Lord move towards them slowly.

"Bravo", José said. "You're all quite keen, very impressive Fairy Tail wizards. I knew this would be fun, but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be this entertaining. You annihilated the Jupiter Cannon, disposed of my elite Element Four and you even managed to bring my magic giant to its knees."

"Master José", Erza growled at the man. There was a dark aura around him that had the younger wizards' skin crawl in fear. I say younger wizards because unknown to any of them José wasn't the oldest wizard in the room. Freed watched the man calmly while the others looked more hostile. Freed sighed when Gray, Elfman and Erza attacked the man. The two boys were easily brushed aside. Erza however could put up more of a fight. Freed rubbed his temples in frustration and slowly started to walk towards the battling pair. He knew Erza would be defeated. She was hurt and José was too powerful. But he was no match for Freed. Because you see… Freed Justine had a secret. A very deep, dark secret that he had not told anyone. Freed watched as José managed to knock out Mira too and how he and Erza had a few exchange of blows. Freed saw how José grabbed Erza's arm and threw her aside. But Erza landed elegantly on the floor. José straightened up and looked at her.

"Fascinating", he said. "You fought a tiring battle against Aria and yet you're still standing."

"Only because", Erza began. "My friends have filled my heart with strength. I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones that I love!" But just as the words left her mouth her eyes slowly slid shut. José stared in confusion as she dropped her sword and slowly fell backwards. But before she could really fall Freed grabbed her and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Rest now Erza", he said gently and made sure she laid within a small rune barrier that would protect her. "I will take it from here."

"My my my this was really unexpected", José said as Freed slowly stood and turned to face him. "I never expected that one of Erza's so called friends would attack her."

"I am her guild mate but I am not her friend", Freed stated calmly. "She stood no chance against you José. But now you will have to deal with me."

"Well I can't say that it disappoints me. You did hold off my blast with the Jupiter canon, saw through my act of pretending to being fooled about the fake Lucy, you managed to keep most of my Phantom Soldiers at bay, widened your shield and I know you were the one that told the others how to defeat the giant. Powerful, cunning, intelligent and extremely calculating. Destroying you will give me unbelievable pleasure."

"Sorry but I will not let that happen", Freed replied just as the entire building started shaking like crazy and the roof and wall started falling down around them. But both Freed and José seemed very indifferent towards the falling debris. José almost looked amused.

"My what an unruly dragon you have", he said.

"That may be but Natsu is still a strong wizard", Freed replied calmly. "In fact if he only used his head more often and focused on being less destructive I'd say he could be as powerful as Laxus or Erza."

"Oh and how about you?"

"I am not going to be modest and say that he is as strong as I am because I would lie", Freed said and his eyes flashed. "Because no one in Fairy Tail is as strong as I am."

"Oh so you say that you are more than a match for me?" José asked and smirked. "Don't make me laugh. I have seen your rune barriers Freed Justine and if you think that those have what it takes to defeat me then you should really think again."

"No", Freed said and a dark sigil appeared underneath him. "You are the one that needs to rethink his actions."

"No", José said and raised his hand and sent a powerful spell towards Freed. It hit him dead in the chest and due to the explosion smoke appeared all around Freed. José chuckled at that and made sure the ground exploded again just so that Freed would be completely destroyed.

"Do you know what irks me about Fairy Tail", José mocked the smoke. "The fact that there are so many powerful wizards like Erza or Laxus who are allied with Makarov. You are sadly not one of them. So I see no other option than wiping you out." He turned his back to the smoke and stared leaving, he had a guild to wipe out.

"That's where you are wrong", a voice said and José eyes widened in shock. He turned around and stared at the smoke. It had cleared now and in its center he could see light fade from that sigil he'd seen before. When the light faded he felt his blood turn cold with horror because the darkness that was now before him was not of any kind he had seen before. Black, thick and almost oily smoke spread out around the person in the middle making its form a bit hard to make out. Said person started to slowly walk towards him and the heels of the boots clanked against the stone floor. José palled. He had never seen a creature like this.

"No i-it's impossible", he screamed. "W-what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare José", the creature answered and spread its black wings.

"Be gone!" José screamed and fired more blasts at the creature but nothing seemed to be working. "I'll kill you!"

"You won't be able to do that José", the creature replied as it slowly walked towards him, ignoring the blasts all around it, even those that hit it directly seemed to just bounce off.

"Yes I will! And finding out I killed his favorite pet monster will send that old cretin into a deep despair! Imagine how he will feel when he awakes to find his dear guild hall destroyed and all his children and his monster dead and gone! He'd be lost, completely consumed by sorrow! And once he's been reduced to that miserable state I can swoop in and kill him! But first I'll make him suffer. I'll torture him until he has no choice but to wither and die!"

"Do you really think it wise to taunt me in a situation like this José?" the creature said and raised its hand and pointed at him with a finger. José felt his feet leave the ground as he was thrown across the room and smashed into the stairs behind him. He got up on shaky legs and threw attacks of his own at the creature, but the creature just brushed them off.

"You disgust me José", it said and its eyes flashed for a second. "I have seen through your charade. You are not doing this to get Lucy and get the money from her father… no. You are disgusted by the fact that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord are both ranked as equally powerful. It disgust me that you are forcing your children as well as Makarov's to fight for their lives because you are jealous. But not just that", here the creature smirked. "You think that Makarov by using Miss Lucy will buy his way to the top, but you should know that she came to the guild as a runaway. She does not have access to any money. How do I know this? Well why would her father ask you and dozens of others to retrieve her if that wasn't the case? You are the fool here José. And you will pay for harming my guild."

With that the creature clenched his hand into a fist and José could feel the bones in his arm break. He screamed but that wasn't all. The creature started throwing him around like a rag doll, crushing the roof, pillars, floors and walls with his body. José kept screaming in pain as he was thrown around like that. He looked at the creature as he was thrown around. The creature just stood there with an indifferent look on its face and pointed at him while moving him around.

José knew that he had to do something. So in a desperate attempt to escape he sent an attack towards Gray, Elfman and Mira. The creature turned its head and it nearly had José scream in fright because his head turned 180 degrees. It dropped its hands and turned its body so that it could stop José's attack. Before José hit the ground he was running, well limping down the halls as fast as he could. He had to get away, far away from that horrible creature that he had just fought. What was Makarov thinking bringing that creature into his own guild!? Was it just another way for him to gain power? No, Makarov could not possibly know that this creature was roaming free.

José hurried on his escape when he heard clanking of boot heels against the marble floor behind him. Not far from the gate he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was twirled around. As he was turned he charged up the strongest attack he could muster and was about to let it loose on the creature. But the creature wasn't standing there. Instead Freed Justine was back and the attack was about to hit him. José smirked in glee. This meant he could kill it! But before his attack could hit a bright light nearly blinded both him and Freed.

* * *

Freed looked up and a small smile played on his lips. José turned around again and saw his nemesis slowly sink to stand on top of a pile of stone that had been part of the roof or something.

"You have shed the blood of our children and that is unforgivable", the old man that had just arrived said. "They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame José. This war between us has gone on long enough. Let's end this here and now!"

José growled in anger while Freed smiled. As he looked over Makarov he could see no trace of injury. Which meant that he was never really badly wounded or that the old woman in the forest had done an incredible job, as always. Freed made a polite bow.

"Master", he said.

"Makarov", José said. "We should not fight each other, for one it could create a contraction and wouldn't it be better if we fought that evil creature!" he pointed at Freed who looked really confused. "Surely you must know what power he has! What he can do! What he _is!_ "

"Freed is a member of my guild and therefore my child", Makarov said. "I will _never_ lift my hand against him. I will _never_ attack one of my children!"

"He's not your child Makarov!" José yelled. "He is… I don't know what he is but he needs to die!" With that his eyes turned black and he let loose a massive magical attack that was aimed at Freed. Freed stared at it and put up a magical shield. But he needn't bother because Makarov put up his own in front of Freed to protect him. He moved to stand in front of Freed.

"You kids need to get out of here", Makarov said. As he said that Freed could hear running feet and saw how Gray, Eza and Elfman carrying Mira came towards them.

"Gramps!" Gray called.

"We'll stay with you!" Elfman yelled and carefully put Mira down on he floor.

"No we have to do as he says!" Freed said and hurried over to them. "Let's go."

"But Freed", Erza began.

"We have to leave now", Freed said. "Mirajane can you stand?"

"Yes I think so", she said and slowly got up again.

"You are not leaving!" José screamed. "After I've killed you I will kill Makarov and then I will kill you all!"

"You could not kill our Master and you can't kill me", Freed said and a purple sigil appeared underneath him and the others.

"Don't you dare!" José screamed but in a flash of light they were gone. Makarov smiled. Freed's powers seemed to have improved since he last saw him. And that made him very proud.

* * *

 **TBC This was just a first little glimpse of what Freed can do.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	5. Part 4

Part 4

Freed and the others appeared outside the ruins of their guild hall. But that didn't mean their fight was over. As soon as they could all see properly they had to fight Phantom Soldiers. Freed dropped to his knees and groaned, he had to at least pretend that he was getting weakened by all the fighting. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and looked up at a worried Evergreen. All around them the earth was shaking.

"Freed are you fit to put up another shield?" Cana called.

"Are you nuts", Evergreen screamed angrily. "Do you want him to pass out!?"

"It's okay Ever", Freed said and put his hand on the ground and created a new shield around them. "Because there is hope now that the Master is back. These things might have torn down our guild hall but we are still Fairy Tail." Evergreen nodded and continued fighting. Erza stood beside Freed to cover his back, still exhausted by her own fight. She looked at the man beside her. He was on his knees and as far as Erza knew he had been fighting a hard battle against José all on his own. But he was still pushing through, it was the Fairy Tail way. Freed was a Fairy Tail wizard, no doubt about it. Suddenly a golden magic circle appeared over Phantom Lord's guild hall and the sigil then exploded into a warm golden light. Freed smiled, he knew what that was. Many of his guild mates could not look at the light.

"Where's that light coming from?" Alzack asked.

"It's so bright", Bisca nearly whimpered. All around them the Phantom Soldiers started disappearing so Freed let down his shield. "They're disappearing, what's happening?"

"I think the light's killing them. But we're all still okay."

"You're right, it must be somebody on our side."

"This is Fairy Law", Erza said and all eyes turned to her.

"What is that", Gray asked.

"A spell that vanquishes darkness with a sacred light. It only affects those that the caster sees as their enemy."

"It is a bit more complicated than that", Freed said and all eyes were on him now as he was slowly getting up. Bickslow had slung Freed's arm around his shoulders and had his own arm around Freed's waist to help him up. "The spell looks into your heart and affect those that your heart sees as your _true_ enemies."

"Incredible isn't it?" Erza asked him and he nodded.

"It is one of the most legendary spells in existence", Freed said. "We should all feel honored that we got to see it with our own eyes." Not long after those words left his mouth the light faded and the sun came back out. Finally the battle was over and the guild started cheering happily. Freed and his team remained silent because they still didn't really feel as part of the guild. Mira walked over to them.

"Thank you Thunder Legion", she said. "We couldn't have done this without you."

Freed just bowed his head while the others said nothing. Soon the Master appeared and started speaking about their battle but Freed didn't really listen. He was thinking of something else. His powers and the fact hat the castle he had seen was coming closer. Which meant _they_ were getting closer. That both lightened his heart and made it drop. He had made some really good friends in Fairy Tail but he knew it wouldn't last. Especially not if Laxus ever went through with his plans. Freed listened as Makarov talked to Lucy about not blaming herself, but he only listened with half and ear. He looked up at the guild hall he'd arrived to seven years ago. Now it was nothing of it left and it saddened him a little. But he knew they would rebuild it. It would be bigger, stronger and better. Hopefully it would be able to withstand anything that came it's way. Freed was awoken from his thoughts when he heard Natsu scream:

"Run guys let's go!" Freed turned around and saw the Rune Knights and sighed. Oh boy this wouldn't be fun. Sure enough Natsu was already trapped in a rune trap. As was many others.

"Silly Natsu you know there's no escaping the rune knights", Mira said.

"Speak for yourself", Freed muttered.

* * *

Makarov stopped crying, why he had been crying was beyond Freed. Makarov tried to reason with the knights but they weren't listening. They were casting their rune barriers left and right to trap all his children and Makarov himself. Well… not all his children if the annoyed shout was anything to go by. He turned his head as did everyone else and saw a young rune knight casting a rune trap… on Freed Justine of all people. Freed just smirked and dispelled it over and over again. The rune knight was getting more and more frustrated because he couldn't see _why_ his barrier kept disappearing. But Bickslow and Evergreen could. There was a tiny smile on Freed's lips and a small shine in his eyes.

"Maybe it does that because I am innocent?" Freed asked calmly. The Rune Knight glared at him. The knight felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed his commander stand there.

"Leave this to me boy", he said. "Go and take care of some loose ends." The Rune Knight nodded and left, the run barrier fell when he left and Freed looked as calm as before. The commander turned to him.

"Freed Justine", the commander greeted.

"Commander", Freed greeted back.

"Will you stop tormenting my new recruits?"

"When they let me walk on my own, you do not need rune traps."

"It's just procedure."

"Well I am not too fond of that procedure."

"Well we wouldn't have to use it if you weren't resisting arrest."

"I wasn't."

"This time."

"Why do we always have to dance this dance commander? Why not say what you wanted to say as soon as you saw me?"

"Well then, we could make all charges against you go away if you joined the Rune Knights."

"No thank you."

"Is that always going to be your answer?"

"For now."

"Is there no way I can make the offer appeal to you?"

"The only reason I would join ranks with you commander is if I for some reason found myself without a guild to call my home. Besides am I not too unruly or keep too unruly company for the taste of the Rune Knights?"

"Well we could help you seek better company."

"I doubt that but thank you for the offer."

"Come now Mr. Justine surely you must at least be a little tempted?"

"I am a little tempted."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am tempted to glue your lips shut with a rune", Freed replied with a pleasant tone and pleasant smile. The commander smiled as pleasantly.

"Well if you do that I might have to put you under arrest for assaulting a Rune Knight."

"Add it to my tab."

"What does that contain again?"

"Resisting arrest, public mockery of a Rune Knight, public display of superior power-"

"You know very well that it's not the true name of that allegation."

"-criminal conversion, unruly behavior, destroying Magic Council property, disrupting the peace, vandalism, petty theft, smuggling, hiding illegal immigrants and murder."

"For the last time we thought it was a true body you were seen disembodying, not a rubber copy that would scare off a dark guild."

Freed opened his mouth to say something insulting but in a very polite way but Makarov appeared by his side.

"Freed stop tormenting the commander and just come along", he said.

"Of course Master", Freed said and made a little bow. "Evergreen?" He held his arm out to her and she smirked at the Rune Knights beside her and walked up to him. She hooked her arm to his and he started leading her down the street towards the Rune Knight camp. Freed's face looked impassive but in reality he was smirking inside. José would have nightmares about him for the rest of his life and a darker part of Freed's being was enjoying that immensely.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	6. Part 5

Part 5

Freed sighed and rubbed his temples. Sometimes Laxus was a real idiot, like now when he wanted to attack their guild to take it over. Freed knew that it wasn't really Laxus' fault. Ever since Ivan put that lacrima into Laxus his body had bottled up much of his magic energy and emotions. That building reserve of power was affecting his mood, his attitude, his powers, his soul, his being… everything.

Freed had noticed it ever since they first met, but first thought it was due to Laxus being a hormonal teenager. But it was getting worse… fast and ever since Laxus became an S-class mage his conditioned worsened. He started to get arrogant because he had noticed how strong he really was. That strength and the bottled up power was getting to Laxus' head.

Bickslow, Evergreen and himself had told Laxus they were going to go along with his plan but in reality they really felt bad about it. Ever since Phantom had attacked them the trio had started to get closer to their guild mates. Bickslow and Cana were starting to become good friends as was Evergreen and Bisca of all people. Freed was getting along with everyone, not getting particularly close with anyone. But he was curious about a few of them, Gajeel for example and Gray and Erza. Erza especially because she reminded him of someone he knew long ago. Especially when she did battle.

But now he was supposed to attack them. The Thunder Legion had gone out on a mission but Laxus had called them back to attack during the Fantasia Parade. Freed had helped him form the plan… without telling him that he was forming his own as they plotted. All morning he had been drawing enchantments around the town and he was now going to help the others with Laxus' plan.

Evergreen and Bickslow was aware of Freed's plan and wanted to go along with it to help Laxus. This was all to help Laxus but he knew feelings would be hurt today. But he stayed calm. He watched from the balcony as the Miss Fairy Tail Contest went on. Lucy was being called and appeared on stage, it was time now.

* * *

"Entry number 8", Evergreen's voice said.

"Hey hold on I haven't even started to do my cheer yet!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"I am the very definition of fairy", Evergreen said as she walked out on the stage. "Not to mention the very definition of beauty. I'm the only woman here who embodies everything men desire therefore the winner is me the lovely Evergreen. Now this idiotic contest can end."

"Whoa she's back already?" Gray asked.

"Then maybe Laxus is here too", Elfman said.

"Something doesn't feel right", Happy said. "There's something different about her."

"Can't you go mess up a different contest", Lucy yelled at Evergreen angrily. "Give me a break here I really need this prize money!"

Evergreen sighed and took off her glasses.

"Lucy don't look her in the eye!" Gray yelled in almost panic.

"I'm sorry but this is for the best", Evergreen said and looked at Lucy. Lucy didn't look away so in an instant she was turned to stone.

"This is bad", Max said and turned to the audience. "Everyone get out of here now!" The audience fled in panic. The mages all approached the scene.

"What do you think you're doing Evergreen", the Master asked. "You're ruining the festival for everyone."

"On the contrary", Evergreen said while chuckling. "I think things are just getting interesting." As she spoke the curtain behind her got pulled up and showed all the contestants turned to stone. But Gray narrowed his eyes. There was something strange about Evergreen's behavior, it felt forced.

"No Mira!" Elfman yelled.

"She got Erza too!?" Happy exclaimed.

"Don't be a fool, return them to normal this instant!" Makarov yelled. But just after he spoke lightning hit the stage and Laxus appeared. He had a crazy look in his eyes and a manic grin on his lips.

"Well looks like all your fans decided to head home", Laxus said and grinned. "Pity 'cause the party's about to start!"

"I should have known", Makarov said with a sigh. Gray felt movement above them and looked up. He saw Bickslow sit on the railing of the second floor while Freed leaned against a pillar. Freed held his arms crossed and had a strange look on his face. Bickslow looked as happy as ever. But there was still something off about the two of them and Evergreen as well.

"Freed? Bickslow too?" Gray asked but Freed didn't look at him.

"The Thunder Legion?" Macao asked.

"What the heck are you guys trying to pull?" Wakaba yelled angrily.

"Come on let's have some fun!" Laxus said before his bodyguards could reply.

"I've had about enough of your nonsense", Makarov said, not wanting to fall to Laxus' level. "Turn them back or else!"

"You better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade", Laxus said and summoned lightning above Lucy.

"No stop!"

It struck right in front of her. But Gray and Macao noticed something, Freed had moved his hands and there was a small light around his finger. Had he diverted the lightning or had he prepared to stop it?

"In other words", Laxus said and put his arm around Lucy. "I'm taking all of 'em hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one or I could just smash them all right now."

"I'm not amused Laxus", Makarov replied. "Stop fooling around!"

"I'm serious old man."

Freed jumped down onto the stage and looked at Makarov.

"I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild, _now it's time to find out_ ", he said and Makarov understood at once. Just looking at Freed and by the tone in his voice he understood. That line Freed had just spoken was something the two of them had come up with long ago. When Makarov had asked Freed to look after Laxus. If Laxus was ever doing something stupid and Freed wanted Makarov to know Freed was going to try and stop it he was to say: _now it's time to find out_. Makarov had always thought it was a strange code but Freed had explained that he could easily work it into many natural conversations around Laxus and Makarov.

"Yeah let's have some fun!" Bickslow said and his dolls echoed him.

"There's only one rule", Laxus continued. "Whoever is left standing at the end is the winner. It's a Fairy Tail Battle Royal!" After he spoke Natsu suddenly seemed to come back to life, getting all fired up.

"Nice and simple", Natsu said and grinned. "That's just how I like it. I'm fired up now."

"Glad you could see it my way", Laxus said with a grin. "If nothing else you've got the right attitude."

"Natsu", Makarov warned.

"This is a festival right", Natsu replied. "So let's party."

"Have you already forgotten how badly he beat you last time you two went at it?" Warren asked.

"I was just a kid back then", Natsu said happily.

"What do you mean!? That was last year!"

"Yeah but since then I've become a man!" Natsu said and charged at Laxus.

"On the other hand", Laxus said. "I think that attitude of yours will get you into a world of hurt. Why don't you sit back down!?" And with that he used a single lightning bolt to knock Natsu out again. Freed fought the urge to face-palm.

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed.

"I told you so", Warren said, who had face-palmed.

"He's no man", Elfman muttered.

"Poor guy he was finally feeling better too", Happy cut in.

"Naturally if you want me to turn the girls back to normal you're going to have to defeat us first", Evergreen explained.

"With those odds you aren't bad", Bickslow added. "There's four of us and like a hundred of you guys."

"Lots of you lots of you", his babies echoed while he laughed.

"You have three hours and not a second more", Evergreen said. "After that these pretty statues of yours will be reduced to dust."

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battle field", Laxus added. "The fight will begin when or if you can find us."

"Laxus!" many voices screamed.

"Now now simmer down, it's all part of the festival right!?" Laxus yelled and used his lightning to teleport himself and the Thunder Legion away. "Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!"

"He disappeared!" Jet said.

"So it's high stake hide and go seek huh?" Macao asked.

"Let's go", Elfman yelled. "We gotta man up and save our girls!" With that he and the members of Fairy Tail headed for the doors, Alzack made a promise to Bisca first. But they didn't get far. When they reached the gate they smashed into an invisible wall. Everyone tried to get through it but nothing happened.

"Stop", Makarov said. "There is nothing you can do, we are trapped. We are stuck in one of Freed's enchantments. Which means we have to obey its rules."

"That is true", a voice said behind them and they all turned to see Freed walk towards him.

"Freed", Elfman yelled and made to hit him. But Freed held his hand up and stopped his punch. Everyone stared. Freed pushed Elfman back, sending him into a couple of tables.

"Calm down Elfman I'm not here to fight you", Freed said and turned to the Master. "The Thunder Legion does not approve of Laxus' methods or plans. But to be able to help we had to pretend to go along with it." He looked at the master. "I'm sorry."

"I understand dear boy", Makarov said. "But am I wrong in assuming you have a plan?"

"No", Freed said. "I have a plan… which is why you are all locked in here. I can't have you interfere with my plan. In about ten minutes Evergreen will lift her spell. Laxus will know and throw a tantrum. He will try and leave his hiding place… only to find that he is stuck there."

"Where is he Freed?"

"Kardia Cathedral."

"Right. I will go there myself."

"No Master."

"He is a member of my guild Freed! As well as my grandson! It's my job to stop him from doing foolish things."

"But it is my mission to protect my entire guild. That includes you Master. Laxus can't hurt me even if he tried."

"I still won't let you put yourself in harm's way Freed!" Makarov yelled and Freed's eyes widened a little. "Just being here you are putting yourself in danger! It's not me Laxus will be angry at once he realizes he can't leave! It's you and you'll be his number one target."

"Good", Freed said.

"Good!?" everyone yelled.

"Are you crazy man?" Gray asked and gripped his arm. "Laxus can kill you!"

"No he can't. He is trapped by _my_ enchantment so he has to obey its rules."

Makarov sighed. "Fine but if you are going I am going with you. The rest of you wait here and help the girls when they recover. Macao I trust you can explain to the girls in a way to keep them calm. Freed let's go."

Freed nodded and he and the Master walked out of the guild hall. Natsu ran after them but hit the wall. Freed gave him a small apologetic smile before he and the Master disappeared. Just as they did the statues came back to life.

* * *

Laxus was standing inside Kardia Cathedral. He'd just realized that Evergreen had dropped the spell on the statues and that no one was out of the guild hall. They were all staying put, most likely due to Freed or Bickslow. He rammed his fist into a pillar.

"I put my faith in you guys and this is how you return the favor", he growled angrily. "I come to find out you turn on me! Damn."

"We didn't turn on you Laxus, you turned on us", a voice said behind him, he knew who it was at once.

"Why are you here when you should be fighting those fairies", Laxus asked angrily. He had been sure these past few months that at least Bickslow and Evergreen would turn on him. They were weak and he had no time for weaklings and no place for them within his new guild. But there was one betrayal he had never foreseen. That of Freed Justine, Freed the Dark. Freed wasn't weak no matter what people believed. But now he was here after betraying him and that angered Laxus. Had his oldest friend given up on him? Was Freed here to make sure he failed!?

"Because… the game was over before it began", Freed replied and rage built up in Laxus. Freed was tuning on him! "I will not stand idly by when you destroy everything we have fought for. You claim that the Master is a danger to this guild Laxus but in reality… you are." Lightning started hitting the floor all around them.

"What are you doing?" the greenette asked.

"This fight ain't over", Laxus continued. "If you don't wanna follow me then you can get lost. There's no place for weaklings in my Fairy Tail."

"Laxus you can't expect me to let you try and get yourself killed. Besides I will not allow you to take the whole of Magnolia hostage with your Thunder Palace. That is taking this silly plan way too far."

"Too far huh?" Laxus asked with an evil smirk on his face. "I will decide how far is 'too far'. This is a fight to the bitter end and that means it won't be over until one side is wiped out!"

"Which side? Yours? Because you are all alone on your side."

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out there hunting Fairies like I told you? The old man is going to be counting on Erza now, so I'll take care of her. And Mystogan too. In the meantime you deal with the rest of them. I don't need either of them in my Fairy Tail. Exterminate them."

"Laxus this is way too far I refuse."

"When I give an order you'd better do as I say!" Laxus roared and turned around to face Freed. He froze because there was a dangerous look on Freed's face. The other man looked him dead in the eye. Laxus almost trembled. He had _never_ seen that type of look on Freed's face or that darkness in his eyes. Laxus all of a sudden felt very small. Freed kept looking at him before uttering one single word:

"Never."

"What?" Laxus asked and took a step closer.

"Never Laxus", Freed said sternly. "I am your friend, not your servant. I will not let you boss me around. You are not the Master of the guild yet so you have no right ordering me about. I'm not a lackey. I am not a slave. I am not a servant."

"You promised to help me."

"And I am, just not in the way you had in mind. Laxus your plan was going to fail from the start. Have you learned nothing of Fairy Tail? The members of Fairy Tail always finds a way to win… when working together. But you Laxus, you are all alone now. Fairy Tail is not your guild only, it belongs to all of us and I will make sure that no danger will ever come to it. Even if it means protecting it from you as well. For the moment Laxus… you are the enemy." He looked at him. "And I always fight my enemies."

"TRAITOR!" Laxus roared and all the pent up electricity he had been collecting since his frustrations started growing was let loose. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" he directed his attack directly at Freed's chest. It hit its target dead on and sent Freed flying through the air, straight into the gates of the cathedral.

"FREED!" he heard someone scream. "NO!"

Freed hadn't expected the force to be so strong so when his head hit the golden cross on the gate with the force he had, he was knocked out. And for real this time. When he did all his rune walls shattered. The members of Fairy Tail all headed for the cathedral. They needed to find out what had happened over there.

* * *

Freed had no idea of what was going on. Someone was shaking him, not roughly but absolutely not gently either. It was more like someone with panic was shaking him over and over again.

"FREED! Freed baby wake up! Look at me!"

"Bickslow be careful!"

"Why isn't he waking up! Don't you die on us Freed! If you do I will kill you myself!"

"Bickslow!"

"No no no no no you can't be gone you can't. Freed? FREED!"

"Will you stop that? You're gonna hurt him even worse!"

"And here I thought hitting a gate was painful", Freed groaned and opened his eyes, coming face to face with Evergreen and Bickslow. "But being worried about by Bicks is far worse."

"Freed!" they both screamed and hugged him tightly. Freed looked at the destruction of the cathedral and then up at the shaking roof.

"What's going on?" he asked and they told him.

After Laxus had knocked him out the Lightning Dragon Slayer had panicked. He was sure he had killed Freed and his emotions had started to run haywire. He had started destroying everything around them, that's when the Master had made his presence known. He had tried to calm Laxus down but the raging mage had only attacked him, claiming that this was all the Master's fault. The Master had tried to talk to him while they fought but he had no chance against Laxus' temper. Not long after that Gajeel, Natsu and Erza had arrived to fight him. Mystogan had been there as well. Mystogan and Laxus had fought a ferocious battle but at one point Mystogan's hood had been removed and they had all been able to see that he looked just like Jellal. After that Mystogan had disappeared again. Now the trio was fighting Laxus again, to try and calm him down enough for the Master to get through to him.

"I see", Freed groaned and got up with Bickslow's help. "Let's go out there."

"Are you crazy!?" Evergreen asked. "Laxus will be furious!"

"That's what I was counting on", Freed said and they hurried outside. They saw Laxus and the trio fight on the roof. Freed sighed. This had gotten out of hand. He freed himself from Bickslow and got wings onto his back. Just as Laxus was about to throw a powerful attack at the trio.

* * *

"Why won't you just kick the bucket already?" Laxus growled at the trio. "You three losers… Mystogan and gramps… those weaklings in Fairy Tail… and the pathetic people of Magnolia… you're time is over now!" Lots and lots of magical energy started charging up all around Laxus. But not just lightning.

"Where's all that… magical energy coming from?" Gajeel asked.

"This feels like one of Master's spells", Erza said and slowly got up.

"This guy is insane", Gajeel grumbled. "He's trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgment spell. It will target anyone the caster sees as their enemy. We're as good as dead."

Laxus roared and positioned his hands.

"You're right metal head", Laxus said and laughed. "I've mastered the Fairy Law spell!"

"That's the same spell that defeated Master José. No!"

"Laxus what are you thinking!?" Natsu screamed. "Don't do this!"

"I must", Laxus growled. "Thanks to you lot and gramps I hurt the only true friend I had. I have nothing left now so all I can do is start over on a clean slate… and to get that… I must destroy you all!"

"Laxus stop!" Erza screamed. "You can't do this! Freed might still be alive! Freed… your best friend… is close to death for your sake! Stop this! Go see him one last time! Please hurry before it's too late!"

Laxus didn't say anything but he looked as if he was thinking about Erza's words. Natsu looked down.

"No… he can't be", he whispered. "Freed is gonna die? No way…"

"Please Laxus!" Erza screamed tearfully. But Laxus didn't seem to care about that all. Because he already knew… that Freed was dead. There was no other way this could have ended. He hit him with one of his strongest roars ever. Freed was dead before he hit the gate.

"That only gives me more reason to destroy you all!" Laxus roared.

"Damn you", Gajeel growled. He hadn't known Freed or the Thunder Legion for long but he knew the green haired man had fought Master José and made José flee. So he must be a strong wizard. Gajeel wouldn't say he was fond of the guy, but he respected him. Knowing that Laxus killed him… one of his own… that made him sick to his stomach.

"This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail", Laxus said. "I'll rebuild everything from the ground up. I'll form the ultimate guild. One so powerful all will tremble at our name!"

Erza fell to her knees. "No Laxus."

"You can't do this!" Natsu yelled trying to get up. "Don't you care about Freed at all!?"

"Fairy Law", Laxus said and unleashed the spell. The whole of Magnolia was incased in a golden light. But within that golden light there was a small speck of darkness that covered the three members of Fairy Tail that had been closest to Laxus.

* * *

When the light faded Laxus grinned, expecting to see nothing left of his enemies. But to his surprise he found that they were all still alive and the whole city was unharmed. But there was also a purple barrier all around them.

"What the?" Laxus asked and took a step back. "No way… Impossible! How in the hell are you all still alive!? I hit you with so much magic energy."

"The other guild members and the citizens of magnolia remind unharmed", a new but very familiar voice said and Laxus' felt his eyes widen. He turned around slowly, scared that it was just a dream. But there right in front of him and in front of Erza, Gajeel and Natsu were Freed. He stood tall, with his face as calm as ever. Only a small part of his coat was burnt as well as his shirt. Just by his heart, where Laxus had hit him with the lightning. Bu Laxus could see the enchantment on his chest… it wrote: "lightning shall not pass".

"Freed?" Laxus whispered.

"Looks like your spell didn't work", Freed stated calmly.

"Freed?" Erza asked as well, feeling relieved that he was okay.

"Not a single person was killed", Freed continued and Laxus started walking slowly towards him. Freed could feel the change in his friend. All that pent up energy was gone. "Your true feelings have betrayed you Laxus. You've inherited more than strength from your grandfather. Deep down you also have the Master's heart. Whether you'd admit it or not it's evident that you care for your comrades. The Fairy Law Spell only affect those the caster sees as their enemy." By now Laxus was right in front of him. "Since no one was hurt. We know how you truly feel." Laxus reached a hand out and poked Freed's shoulder, to make sure he was real. He then put a shaking hand on Freed's shoulder.

"Your magic could see into your heart", Erza said and got up. "And that's why we're still here."

Freed smiled a little. "You can try to hide your feelings Laxus. But your magic will always reveal the truth within your heart."

Laxus choked out a sob and pulled the green haired man into a hug and hugged him tightly. Fred was as taken back by his actions as everyone else. But he let the taller man hug him tighter and tighter. Laxus was all but clinging to him, desperate to make sure that his friend really was there. Freed smiled a little. All that pent up energy and anger had gotten an outlet now. Now Laxus was really free of his demons. All it had taken was casting Fairy Law for his heart to heal… and to realize that it was not only rage that controlled him but guilt as well. Freed hugged Laxus back like you would hug a crying child. He gently stroked his back and caressed his hair. It was to that scene that the rest of the guild could stand down and that Bickslow and Evergreen could finally smile again after fearing they had lost both of their friends in one single day. They would have to pay for their actions later, but right now they were just happy that they were all alive and that they were all going to be okay… with time.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **American Girl - Because if I remember correctly it is illegal for guilds to fight each other like that, starting guild wars. So the magic council wants to make sure who is to blame and sent the Rune Knights there :)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	7. Part 6

Part 6 – Many months later

Freed looked at Rustyrose with a bored expression on his face.

"Who dare silence my symphony!" the Grimorie Heart member yelled.

"It's Freed and Bickslow", Levy said, relief showing all over her face. Bickslow was oozing anger but Freed looked calm as always. After the Battle of Fairy Tail the Thunder Legion had kept getting closer and closer with their guild mates. Laxus had been suspended from the guild for a few months to gather his thoughts and priorities, and to get some therapy to help getting his powers and temper under control. The Thunder Legion had offered to go with him but Laxus had asked them to stay put and protect the guild. And that was exactly what Freed was going to do.

"We saw a red flare in the sky", Bickslow said and woke Freed from his thoughts.

"So we returned with Gildarts", he said.

"He really came back to the island with you guys?" Lisanna asked excitedly.

"Huh though your ranks may swell you'll still be swept away by my arch of embodiment", Rustyrose said smugly. "And all that will remain of you will be the ephemeral fragments of tragically fading memories."

"You're gonna realize pretty quickly that we don't always like to play by the rules in our guild", Bickslow said. "We will do whatever it takes to beat you."

"Simply put", Freed said calmly. "Since you've harmed a member of the Thunder Legion and the members of Fairy Tail… the rules no longer apply." What rules? Quite a few people wondered, even Bickslow. But he was going to ask about it later.

"Baryon formation!" he shouted and his babies fired a magic beam at Rustyrose. But the attack bounced off of a huge shield.

"In my left hand appears a golden shield through which no single attack shall ever pass", he said smugly. Freed pulled his sword and wordlessly sent an attack towards Rusty. The attack missed when small wings appeared on Rusty's feet. "On my feet appears Pegasus wings. Huh! You cannot defeat my rich imagination. An eternal wellspring of endless power! Come forth my guardian saint beast! Belfast the Windstorm! May your mighty gusts sing through their bones!" a giant monster appeared behind him.

"Where did that… come from?" Lily asked in shock.

"Summoning magic, but like nothing I've ever seen before!" Levy explained.

"Hey guys", Lisanna called. "Watch out! He's really dangerous!"

"Oh we know how to handle this fool", Bickslow replied calmly. "Seith magic… Possession!" the beast froze. "Shatter!" the beast exploded and crashed to the ground by Rusty's feet.

"Impossible!" Rusty exclaimed. Freed swung his sword.

"Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!" he shouted and his body was transformed into some kind of armor. He now used his "new" strength to easily cast Rusty aside like a ragdoll.

"Incredible!" Lily said, feeling in total awe.

"They sure are", Lisanna agreed.

"That's our Thunder Legion", Levy said, close to tears. "Thanks you guys." Freed and Bickslow walked up to a trembling Rustyrose.

"Get up", Bickslow barked.

"There's nowhere for you to run", Freed stated calmly. Rusty at first looked totally terrified but soon started smirking and got up. He put his fingers to his temples and started talking while strange things started appearing all around him.

"These racing thoughts of fear are like my fuel", he said. "They serve to spur my imagination!"

"Cute", Freed said dryly. "but enough of that."

"Huh?" Bickslow asked and turned his head. But then to Rustyrose's big surprise Bickslow, Lisanna, Lily and Levy all fell to the ground unconscious. Freed reverted from his new form, back to his usual form. He looked at Rusty with calm eyes. His expression was almost bored.

"What are you doing", Rusty questioned. "Why did you put your guild mates to sleep? None of you stand a chance against me on your own!"

"They might not but I do", Freed stated calmly and looked up at the strange beings behind Rusty. He sighed an almost bored sigh. "Is this the best your 'rich imagination' can do?"

"What do you mean!?My imagination can do anything!"

"Your imagination is weak, here have some of mine", Freed said and raised his hand and an invisible force streamed from his hand right into Rustyrose. His face whitened when strange things started appearing in front of his eyes. He looked at Freed but didn't see the green haired man clearly. Instead he saw a being of shadow, of claws, of fangs, of horns, of wings and darkness. Such terrible darkness that it had him trembling.

"W-what is this?" he stuttered.

"Just how I imagine I would look to my enemy", Freed responded and pulled his sword and started slowly walking towards Rusty. Rusty screamed and created a new shield. Freed hit it with his sword and it shattered into pieces. Rusty stared with wide eyes but then he heard a strange and loud sound. He knew that meant that the Tenrou Tree was falling. He smirked, because now he knew the tide would turn and that Freed would lose all power. He smiled cockily but his smile vanished when he realized Freed wasn't losing any powers at all. In fact his powers seemed to surge with the fall of the huge tree.

"W-what's going on!?" Rusty screamed when darkness started encircling them. He felt his blood turn cold with horror because the darkness that was now before him was not of any kind he had seen before. Black, thick and almost oily smoke spread out around the person in the middle making its form a bit hard to make out. Said person started to slowly walk towards him and the stiletto heels of the boots made the ground underneath its feet crack. Rusty had never seen a creature like this, not even in his darkest nightmares. He felt his body freeze up in fear. But the creature that had been Freed didn't seem to care.

"T-this is impossible!" Rusty screamed. "You should've lost all power! Members of Fairy Tail would've lost their power when the tree fell!"

"Well I'm not a true member of Fairy Tail", the creature replied. "You see Fairy Tail is a wizards guild… and as you can see I am not a wizard."

"W-what are you then?"

"I am what nightmares are made of", the creature replied. "And you will now realize that you are stranded right in the middle of a beautiful and dark one." The creature pointed at Rustyrose and all over the island everyone could hear a scream of terror that sounded as if it was from someone being dragged through the flames of hell. Freed looked at the place where he had last seen Rustyrose. All that was left was a pair of glasses. Freed picked them up and crushed them in his hand.

"You injured my comrades", he said. "The rules no longer applied." His eyes widened and he clutched his head and fell to his knees. His true powers wanted another outlet but he couldn't let that happen. Not now. The only people around were his friends. He knew he needed to let the powers go completely and soon. But if he did it right now his friends could be injured. But his powers wouldn't affect himself! He used his sword to write an enchantment around himself that would direct all attacks and the like at him. Then he unleashed the power on the enchantment. The powers bounced back at himself. He screamed because it did hurt a lot and a huge pillar of darkness rose into the air. Everyone that saw it gasped in horror or just stared. Hades looked shocked from his place on the ship. He'd never seen power like that!

Freed fell to the ground with a groan and laid there panting. But since he'd drop all enchantments but the one around him the others now woke up, just as their own powers started to return. Bickslow shook his head and then saw Freed on the ground, shaking and looking exhausted. He had cuts on his face and his clothes were ripped in places and smoking.

"Freed!" he shouted and ran at his friend. Freed looked at him before pretending to faint.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	8. Part 7

Part 7 **Possible Spoiler Alert! Don't read if you haven't read Chapter 436 of the manga!**

He woke up a while later and slowly sat up. Bickslow and Levy were there at once to try to get him to lay down again. But Freed just brushed them off, claiming that he was perfectly fine. But he allowed Bickslow to force him to sit on a crate and rest some more. He knew that they wanted to ask what happened but he knew that Bickslow wasn't going to ask. The other three on the other hand… well Freed was sure he'd find out.

"What happened", Lily asked. "The last thing I remember is seeing that guy form some strange things with his fear and then everything went black."

"That guy used his imagination to make us see our biggest fears", Freed explained calmly, making things up as he went. "I wanted to protect you from it so I set up an enchantment that would cause you to be spared from fear."

"So you made us faint?" Bickslow asked.

"No, more like put you to sleep and made sure no bad dreams could touch you."

"But that left you facing that guy all alone!" Levy said almost angrily.

"Once you were all out of harm's way I could really use my full power, unleash the inner darkness."

"So you went demon-self on his ass?" Bickslow asked. "I thought you said that was forbidden."

"As I said the rules no longer applied to him", Freed replied calmly. He was glad he had a fake-demon version to transform into when there was need for it. "As my demon-self his stupid nightmares had no effect on me. But doing that has left me feeling quite tired and out of energy."

His demon-self wasn't his _true_ self. It was just a way he transformed, not Absolute Shadow another way. He had used that form against Mira once, years ago. When Lisanna had died Mira's power had run haywire and Freed had helped trying to make her come back to her senses.

"Well I think it's amazing", Lisanna said and smiled. "What happened to him?"

"He ran off", Freed lied calmly. "I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

The others nodded. Bickslow was furious that Freed had put his own life at such a risk. But he knew that there was no idea trying to fight with the other man. Freed would always find arguments to counter Bickslow's. And he was probably right in being the only one able to handle the attacking wizard. Freed was always right. That trait really was annoying. Bickslow was just about to ask something else about the fight when Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy appeared at the camp. When the newcomers saw the state of their friends they looked horrified. They also looked really beat up and dirty. They had probably been through similar things to the people in the camp.

"Whoa it's a whole lot worse than I thought it would be", Natsu said.

"Yeah this is awful", Lucy agreed. "Even Gajeel and Mira went down!"

"Don't worry guys I'll use my Sky-magic to heal them", Wendy said and hurried up to their friends.

"Hey Natsu", Lisanna said as she moved closer to them.

"Ah I'm glad you're okay Lisanna", Natsu said and Lucy agreed with him. But Lisanna just turned her gaze to Wendy.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do Wendy", she said. "But I'm not sure you can right now."

"Your magic has been seriously over tasked today", Carla said, agreeing with Lisanna. "You need to rest for a little while."

"You know Carla's right Wendy", Happy agreed.

"What happened here", Natsu asked, trying to change the subject and give Wendy some time to rest. "Tell me."

Lisanna looked at the black spot where they had last seen Rusty Rose. She started to explain what had happened before Bickslow and Freed arrived. Then Freed had to take over to tell his story again. Natsu could see the cuts and bruises already forming on the green haired man's face and once again found himself realizing that Freed really was a strong and powerful wizard. Natsu remembered the battle against Phantom and later the battle against Laxus. Freed gave it all he had and then some to make sure his team mates and his guild would be safe. Even when his powers were already spent Freed would just keep going. If the guy that had attacked was as powerful as it seemed then Freed really must've put up a great fight. Natsu looked at their injured friends lying in the tent. He cracked his knuckles.

"They're gonna pay", he said. "I'll make damn sure of that."

"We have to try at least", Wendy agreed.

"And now we can count Master and Cana among the injured", Freed mused aloud, to himself but the others didn't know that. Freed was already plotting in his mind. He had already figured out a dozen of strategies that would all lead to him annihilating the enemy completely and then most likely let his guild know his secret and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"How they'd get the upper hand like this?" Bickslow asked.

"Grimorie Heart's ship is stationed right by the shore line just east of here", Lily said calmly. "I propose this strategy: that we split our group into two separate teams."

"One team will be offense and one defense", Levy took over. Freed tuned them out after that. He was still looking over his options. He knew that if he wanted to he could easily just walk up to Hades and get rid of him all on his own. But that would leave his friends in danger. He could still feel dark magic around them, everywhere. There were still enemies around on the island and they could and probably would be coming to their camp. He could also feel a strange presence, a really dark power that was familiar. But he couldn't figure it out. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Lucy say:

"Well yeah but wouldn't Freed be a better choice?"

"Thanks", he said politely. "But I need to stay here and write an enchantment." He just hoped that he had answered in a logical way. He guessed Lucy had said that becuse someone had asked her to go and fight Hades.

"We'll stick around and make sure the others can heal up", Bickslow agreed.

"But if you need us just call and we'll come running."

"You can't hear us from all that way!" Happy said and flailed his arms around wildly. Freed just smirked at him and Happy felt confused. He'd always thought that there was something very fishy with the green haired man and it had to do with the first time they met him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Natsu and Happy were out on a mission that involved saving a town from a monstrous shadow lurking around. It wasn't actually Natsu's mission but a mission he tagged along on, without Laxus knowing it. Happy knew the lightning wizard wouldn't be happy if he knew they were there to lend a hand but Natsu couldn't care less. While Laxus were seeing the mayor Natsu asked around about the monstrous shadow in the village. The people they met said it was dwelling in a cave near the mountains. Natsu headed there at once, he was sure he was going to defeat the shadow way before Laxus did! There was just one problem… Natsu hadn't thought of the monstrous shadow being a wizard. The people had said it was a monster but when Natsu entered the cave he saw a figure sit by a fire. It was a figure dressed in dark clothes and a dark cloak._

 _"Let me guess, this cave is too close to the village?" the figure asked._

 _"What?" Natsu asked._

 _"I did what you asked and left the village, now let me at least stay in the cave. I haven't bothered anyone but still you keep sending people to attack me."_

 _"Um yeah because you are a monstrous shadow?" Natsu replied even more confused. He saw a flash of purple and then there was nothing. "Um… okay… uh look buddy I-" he took a step forward but his an invisible wall. "Ow! What the hell was that!?" The guy in the cave got up and pulled a sword._

 _"You stepped into my enchantment", he said. "Now prepare to follow its rules."_

 _"Rules?" Natsu asked and then noticed runes in the air. "What the hell does that mean?"_

 _"It says that those trapped within this enchantment will not be allowed to leave unless only one stand victorious."_

 _"What!? That's so cool!"_

 _"Pardon me?"_

 _"You can lock people in a cage to fight! That's so cool! I gotta learn that so that I can beat Erza and-"_

 _Happy stared as the other mage just lifted his hand and pointed at Natsu. The boy fell to the ground unconscious. Happy started screaming his name to try and wake him. The shadow looked at them. Happy looked up and saw a pale face that was partly covered by green bangs. The young man looking at them was just about to ask something when a huge lightning bolt shot at him and sent him flying. Happy turned and saw a pissed off Laxus stand at the opening. Help had arrived._

 _End flashback_

* * *

Happy remembered the battle that had taken place. Freed had used his powers to keep Laxus at bay, for the most part. While they fought Freed kept asking questions and Laxus answered them all. When Freed had asked why Laxus was angry the young blonde had replied that Freed had injured his guild mate. At that point Freed had stopped attacking and told Laxus that he gave up. Freed vanished without a trace. They didn't see him until weeks later when he appeared at the Fairy Tail Guild. He fought Laxus again and that match ended in a draw. Laxus claimed Freed as his team mate at that point and the Master made Freed a member of Fairy Tail. But what had always confused Happy, since he had been the only one to see the young man's face fully, was that when arriving at Fairy Tail he had looked much younger than he had in the cave. Looking at the man now he looked more the age he had back in the cave. Maybe the lights back then had only played tricks on him. But Happy had always known that there were more to the young man than anyone else thought. Not that anyone ever listened to him when he tried to explain it. Like now for example.

"I'm telling you guys", he said while he, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu and the other exceeds traveled through the woods towards the ship. "Something's up with Freed."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"He's acting all weird again. I mean the most logical thing would be to bring our strongest players along. And right now that is Natsu, Freed and Bickslow. So why did Freed say no?"

"Because he wants to protect the camp tom cat", Carla said in annoyance. "If we send all our strongest players to fight Hades there won't be anyone that can protect the others if there is an ambush."

"Besides Freed's enchantments are far stronger than anything Levy could write", Lily said. "I mean that with no offense."

"We know", Lucy said. "And it's true."

"But…" Happy began and bit his lip.

"Look I know you think Freed is a bit weird", Natsu said. "But the guy is seriously strong and if he beat up that Grimorie Heart jerk all on his own I will challenge him after this fight is over."

"He can't be that powerful if he lost to Cana and Lucy", Carla said.

"I'm sure they lost on purpose", Happy said.

"They did not you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Back at camp Freed's ear twitched as he heard them and he chuckled. This would be entertaining. He was almost finished with his enchantment, his true enchantment. He'd put down a way easier one that Levy was "helping" him with. But at the same time he was writing one that was much more complicated. One that would create a mirage of him within the other enchantment while he could wander off and do whatever he wanted.

He felt a little bad about leaving a mirage in his own place and he hated some of the side effects it caused. Mirages always were a bit different in personality, his were usually arrogant and cocky. Bickslow would know as soon as the mirage started talking. But Freed had to do this, there was no other way. He had finally figured out what that negative energy he felt was. So he looked over his shoulder one last time before heading into the forest.

* * *

Freed soon arrived at the site where Juvia, Melody and Zancrow were. He noticed that Zancrow was dead but the others were okay. He turned his head and followed the dark energy he had felt. As he walked he could feel the darkness within him rumble. Soon he came upon a glade and saw a dark haired young man sit by a small pond. Freed walked slowly towards the man. The man didn't even look up.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Albion?" he said.

"It sure has Zeref, but what are a few hundred years to us immortals?", Freed replied and sat down beside him. Everything was quiet. Only the wind rustled through the trees. None of them looked at each other. None spoke. They just sat watching nature. It was so calm here, no traces of the battles that had been fought not too far away. Here was no magic in the air that told of battles and hardships. It was just peaceful. Had you walked by you'd just see two young men sit and watch a small lake. That would look as if it was all they were doing. But in reality the two were measuring each other. Looking into the other man's power.

"I do not hold you responsible Albion", Zeref said after a while.

"That is good since I do not share a part in your fate."

"You did warn me."

"I did."

"But I would not listen."

"You were blinded by your genius and the love for your brother."

"And you tried to open my eyes."

"That I did. I warned you that Ankhseram would not take lightly on you playing with life and death."

"I was not playing, I was trying to save my brother."

"You wanted to defy the laws of nature. You wanted for him to live hence is why now everything around you must die."

"I know, but I truly wish it was not so. That is why I came here. To try and live in solitude and peace."

"But like our fates we cannot escape them forever, no matter how hard we may try. Is it not so Zeref? You have tried to make yourself something else have you not?"

"It is people like them who made me what I am today. And their wicked thoughts have summoned Acnologia. This day shall forever mark the end of the current era. It can no longer be stopped. This miserable world will come to an end here and now. There are no need for their keys any longer. As you can see Albion I am wide awake."

"As you should be, it would bother me if you slept the eternity away."

"Do not joke. These matters are serious." He looked to the sky. "I wonder if they counted the lives they took when obtaining those keys to supposedly wake me up. Did they count the widows they made? How many children that will never grow up? Everyone of those was surely a meaningless loss. But then again those keys were just a figment of imagination, stories made up by cultists that longed for my resurrection. But since I was never asleep there was never need of any keys. I am the true black wizard Zeref."

"But you were not really the dark wizard Zeref", Freed said and picked up a stick. "I did not feel you when we approached this holy place. But now it was like a beacon leading me here."

"When I met the people seeking for me I was not at my full power. But no longer." Magic started surging around Zeref. "Long ago, 400 years to be exact, I watched countless human conflicts and the devastation they wrought. But then, one day as if a miracle I learned the true glory and value of life. I gained peace and serenity. However since that fateful day the more I valued life the more this cursed body of mine would steal the souls around me. If I am to stop taking people's souls I must forget how to appreciate the sanctity of human life. This burden is a wretched one indeed."

"How do you figure?"

"I have not been able to use my powers for so long since I was bound by this morality. But Grimorie Heart's actions have rid me of those shackles for good. The world will be forever changed today. Acnologia will bring an end to this era. It was their evil thoughts that summoned it forth. Their master shall be punished for all the suffering he has caused. I shall punish him for summoning Acnologia to this world. But his greatest sin of all… Hades has made me forget the importance of life. Death is too good for him. He shall suffer in the afterlife."

"Who are you to play the knight, judge and executioner? 400 years of peace and serenity you say? You have learned nothing Zeref Dragneel. You are still the same lost little brat that came to me seeking guidance into life and death. You have chosen to forget the sanctity of human life, urged by the acts of Grimorie and Hades I am sure. But you could choose to keep remembering. Their actions has called forth Acnologia. But you are the one running away from the truth."

"And what truth is that?"

"The same truth that has caused this curse upon you. You still do not understand the meaning of life and death."

"You speak to me as if I was just a mere child Albion. But I am not. I have lived for hundreds of years and I have seen life and death. I have created life and I have caused a lot of death. I know more about it than any living thing."

"No Zeref you truly do not know. The curse has not been lifted. It won't be until you finally understand."

"Understand what?"

"The meaning of life and death. The holiness that is between them, the reason you are now what you are. It is not Hades of Grimorie Heart who has brought Acnologia forth. This your decision to forget what you have yet to learn."

"You speak to me in riddles my friend."

"It is not my place to answer your problems for you my friend."

"You have the solution."

"I have _a_ solution, is it the right one or the wrong? It matters not hence you are still too stubborn to listen and too young to know when to ask for help. Help I would gladly give once you are willing to fully understand the meaning of your curse."

"I do understand."

"If you did we would not be sitting here, hundreds of years since our first encounter and maybe this shall be our last."

"Yes… Acnologia is approaching. Will you act upon it?"

"Will you?"

"No, he is not here for me."

"He is but you will run away and let my guild mates face him alone. They will try to reason with him."

"He will refuse to speak to them. Which will mean he watches them as nothing more than insects. Men don't engage vermin in conversation. This is no different. And man does not bother pests the same as actual threats. Those poor souls have no prayer of surviving. Mankind will soon learn who is at the top of the food chain. It would seem I am at the crossroads once again. At the end of yet another era."

"You do not have to be."

"I am not destined to fight him."

"Neither am I but I shall."

"You could survive, in fact I believe you shall. But those with you will not."

"Have the battle taken place yet? Can you see into the future to truly tell me what lies ahead? Can you see so far into the future that you can answer how that day will end? The day is not yet here, in fact it shall be here soon. Tomorrow. It is a long time until tomorrow."

"A long time? No, it is not."

"Once again you do not understand. Time bends and flows and changes but it marches on without a halt. That does not mean that time cannot be changed. Every little thing we do affect the time we have left. My time is infinite. Theirs is not. Neither is yours. Time shall run out but it shall not run out tomorrow."

"You still speak in a way that I believe you are either crazy or in denial. What chance do they have against Acnologia?"

"A very small one. But it still a chance."

"You are a fool."

"And you are a child." An explosion rung through the air. "You must be on your way."

"As must you."

They both got up and without looking at each other started walking in opposite directions.

"Albion", Zeref said. "Will you look after him for me?"

"Why do you ask this of me?"

"Why should I not?"

"He does not need it, of that I am certain. The thing with your brother is that he always bounce back no matter what hardship he faces."

"One could think he is like you."

"Let us hope not. But I shall do what you ask."

"Why would you?"

"Why would I not?"

Zeref smiled and walked into the woods and disappeared amongst the trees. Freed didn't watch him go. He left towards the camp. His guild would need him, soon more than ever before.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	9. Part 8

Part - 8

Freed looked up when Acnologia landed just above him and Bickslow. Freed knew that he could've easily have put up an enchantment to protect them all but he couldn't give his secret up just yet. But he had another plan. He just needed the perfect moment to execute it. All he needed was for his guild mates to ask either him or Levy to put up an enchantment to protect them from Acnologia. But right now no one was asking that. Freed managed to push Bickslow out of the way when Acnologia tried to kill them. He himself jumped to the side just in time. He heard Evergreen scream his and Bickslow's names in worry.

"He cut off our escape route", he heard Gray yell.

"But why us?" Wendy asked as they watched their newest and most deadly enemy. "Why are you doing this? Answer me!"

Freed looked up at the huge dragon above him. That it wasn't feeling him was somewhat a mystery to Freed, or maybe it was and that's why it refused to speak to Wendy or why he was so intent on killing them all. No Freed was sure the man turned dragon didn't know he was here. Freed could see the wickedness and evil within the beast. There was darkness there too but like he had told his guild mates when they fought Phantom Lord, darkness wasn't evil or good. It just was. He watched Evergreen and Elfman struggle and had to fight a smile. How those two didn't see that they were falling for each other was beyond him.

"No, we're trapped", Levy said in fear, staying close to Gajeel. "What do we do?"

Freed looked at Bickslow, his best friend. He was so tempted to let his powers loose on the huge dragon but he knew that could be too dangerous to all of them. If he just let go he could destroy the whole island. He sighed and watched Natsu trying to fight Acnologia without much luck. The pink haired boy was strong, Freed could agree to that, but against Acnologia he was nothing. All of a sudden their Master took off his shirt. He had to smile when thinking of how that reminded him of Gray. Freed watched their Master grow in size.

"Get to the ship", Makarov ordered them before he attacked Acnologia himself to give his children a chance to flee.

"He's crazy", Gray said. "He can't fight that thing!"

"Master please don't play the hero", Erza yelled. "The guild needs you to stay alive!"

"Get out of here", was Makarov's reply. Freed narrowed his eyes. Their Master was willing to die for them? That wasn't right. Not when he himself had the power to take on Acnologia. He looked up with determination.

"I will fight by Master's side", he said.

"No lizard's gonna tear this guild apart", Bickslow added.

"I'll stay with you to the bitter end!" Evergreen added. After her many more started to call out that they were joining the fight.

"Will you brats just shut up and honor your Master's final wish", Makarov then yelled and they all stared at him. "Get out of here now!" Freed wanted to protest but Bickslow grabbed his shoulder and started pulling him. Freed turned around and started running. A huge lump started forming in his throat. This wasn't right! The Maser didn't need to die! Freed could protect them all but he was too afraid of what they would think if he really showed them his true self. They had just gotten a little bit when Erza stopped along with Natsu and Laxus. All three had determent looks on their faces.

"Okay here's the plan", Erza said. "We will all attack that thing together. When we have given him all we got Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy will use their Dragon Slayer Magic and destroy that creature."

"We only get one chance at this guys so let's make it count", Laxus said and they all agreed. And turned to fight alongside their master. Freed felt pride for his guild mates' bravery. He felt hope for them all. But he also felt a strange power all around them. It wasn't Zeref and it wasn't Acnologia… so what was it? He didn't have time to think because now he realized that Acnologia broke the surface on the sea and took to the skies again. All their efforts had given them nothing.

"All our attacks didn't even put a single scratch on him", Elfman said.

"His power is unbelievable", Gajeel said.

"We gave it everything we had", Wendy said sadly. "Three Dragon Slayers all at the same time, our whole guild went against him and it still wasn't enough!"

Freed noticed Natsu fall to his knees and then looked at the sky. He saw Acnologia prepare to do a breath attack. He only listened with half an ear when some of the others spoke. He sighed. He knew he could stop this all, he had the power too but he was still too afraid to show his true self. He knew that if everyone knew they'd never trust him again. They would never look at him again. They would never talk to him again. They' cast him out. They'd shun him and he had already lost one family. He didn't want to lose another.

"No", Lucy whimpered and woke him from his musings. "Isn't there anything we can do? Is this it? Are we all just gonna die here?"

"Defense magic users bring out your most powerful spells", Erza said in a bit panicked voice.

"But I don't have the time to write an enchantment", Freed told her.

"Script magic has plenty of other defensive spells that we can use right now", Levy cut in.

"Yes you're right Levy", Freed said and pretended to look a little scared.

"Think of one real quick!" Bickslow barked at them.

"Everybody concentrate all your magic power on Freed and Levy", Lisanna called.

"Let's hold hands", Mira said and they all started to form a circle. Freed didn't really listen to what was being said around him. What he was focusing on was drawing the magic from his friends and mixing it with his own. Hopefully Levy wouldn't notice what he was doing. He was deaf to everything around him, but he heard one thing.

"Back home to Fairy Tail!" everyone around him shouted. Freed smirked and watched Acnologia launch his attack. He nodded slowly and started to channel up his magic. Had anyone looked at his eyes they would've seen them turn completely black. All around him his guild mates fell into a deep sleep as his darkness lulled them into the "night". After that darkness spread around them like water and he was in its center. All around him darkness grew but then there was a golden light within his darkness. He saw a young girl stand there. She had long blonde hair and eyes in a lovely shade of green. She looked right at him. He noticed that her feet were bare but she wore a strange pink dress. She had wing-like decorations on her head. She ran towards him and for every step she took the darkness around her toes moved away. Just as if it didn't want to touch her. Freed tilted his head in confusion as she got closer. She kneeled in front of him and held up her hands.

"I can help", she said. "We can protect them together. Just hold my hands."

Freed nodded and took her hands. She gasped a little because she wasn't used to people actually being able to touch her. Their fingers intertwined and his black eyes bore into her green ones. She smiled again. He smiled back and they looked up at the massive dragon. The girl started shining brightly while the darkness surged around Freed. Light and dark in perfect harmony. It was almost beautiful. Freed and the girl closed their eyes. Just as Acnologia's attack was just above them they both opened their eyes. The magic they were creating and letting loose was not only their own. It was a Magic which converted the bonds and faith of the Fairy Tail Guild into magic power.

"Fairy Sphere", Freed and the girl spoke at the same time. They being the only ones that could see it saw how a large sphere with a Fairy Tail mark built up all around the island. It protected them from the blast but Freed felt strange. He felt very tired. He collapsed onto his back and the darkness stopped surging around him. His eyes returned to their normal blue color. The girl smiled.

"What's… happening to me?" Freed groaned. He couldn't recall feeling this tired in many, many, _many_ years. The girl smiled and placed his head in her lap. She started slowing stroking his green hair.

"We invoked Fairy Sphere", she said calmly. "This magic protects our guild from any evil. It is an absolute defense magic. It is powerful enough to defend everything within the sphere against even time. Which means that in here time stops. Everyone within it is stuck in a frozen state in which they don't age. The same goes for you. When the spell is ready to be released it will be, not before. But I do not know how many years will pass."

Freed looked at her.

"Not too much I hope", he whispered. "I know I am already running out of time… I just don't want to wake up and find it all gone."

"We shall see, for now just rest Freed Justine. And know that you have made the guild proud today."

Freed smiled and closed his eyes. Now he could sleep for a while in peace along with his guild, knowing they were all safe.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	10. Part 9

Part 9

What woke him wasn't a gentle tap to the shoulder like it would be if Evergreen woke him up. It wasn't the rough shaking Laxus would do because he got worried when Freed didn't wake up before him. And it wasn't that annoying poke to the face that would wake him if it was Bickslow. And neither was it the small whispers from the five "babies" that would wake him. They liked trying to see how loud they needed to be to wake him. No. None of that was it that woke him up this day. Not it was loud shouting. Freed sat up and found that he, Bickslow and Evergreen were stuck in some bushes. They managed to get out just to be tackled in big hugs from Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, Alzack and Bisca. But their friends looked strange. Freed noticed it at once. They looked older. Then he heard the voice of that young girl. She explained to them what had happened, well she lied. She didn't mention his secret. Now Freed knew who she was, she was Mavis Vermillion. Fairy Tail's first Master. He nodded to her when their eyes met.

"When the dragon attacked", Mavis explained with a gentle voice. "I was able to convert the bonds of trust and friendship between your guild mates into pure magic power. Their bonds were so strong that Fairy Sphere was activated. One of the three grand Fairy Spells. It is an absolute defense spell, capable of protecting the guild from all manner of evil. Those inside the impenetrable sphere were in a suspended state. It's been seven long years but the spell has finally been lifted."

Freed's body went rigid and he froze completely. To him it was as if he could hear someone shattering glass with those words. Seven years!? This couldn't be possible! He remembered Mavis telling him she didn't know how long the spell would last. He had thought she meant hours, days or maybe weeks. But years? No he hadn't expected that and he felt a rush of panic. Seven years? It was too long to stay asleep! 693 years ago he wouldn't have thought that but now… Now he felt as if the world was crashing in around him. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

He suddenly felt a hand gripping his tightly. He turned his head to the side and noticed that Evergreen was looking quite pale and that she was shaking. Another hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at Bickslow. He noticed the taller man's lips were just a thin line, his jaw tense and his skin quite pale. Were they reacting to the seven year bombshell as badly as he was? All around him everyone looked a little unnerved. Freed met Mavis' eyes again, just before she disappeared. She winked at him. He had to smile. Then he decided to focus on his friends. He squeezed Evergreen's hand.

"We'll figure this out", he told her. "Don't you worry. Seven years is a long time but it isn't forever. I assure you that you haven't been forgotten princess."

She smiled a tiny smile. Freed kissed her cheek in a big brother way. Noticing Elfman bristle at that. He then looked up at Bickslow. The taller man wsd grinning like normal now and color was returning to his face.

"Do you think our house is still standing?" Bickslow asked. Freed chuckled.

"It barley stood before we left so why should it now?" he asked.

"True… oh well we can always crash at Laxus' place."

"The hell you can!" Laxus said. "I have nothing against Freed crashing there but you are still banned for life!"

"Hey it was just one glass window!"

"And a few walls… and the stairs… and the roof and a couple of doors and should I get started on the fence?" Freed asked only to be rewarded by a hard elbow to the ribs. He chuckled and looked around. Everyone was talking to each other or their now older friends. Freed walked up to the Master who was looking at the sky.

"Master?" he asked.

"What is it?" Makarov asked in return.

"Is everything alright?"

"No… I have a feeling of urgency… like we are desperately needed."

"Well then", Freed said and smiled. "Why don't I get us back then?"

Makarov smiled at him.

"Thank you my boy, bring us back home to the guild hall."

"Wait!" Jet interrupted and stood in front of them. "We don't have the guild hall anymore…"

"No worries", Freed said and picked up a twig. "I know where we can go."

"Wait go", Natsu asked. "What's going on?"

"Aw hell not again!" Bickslow said when he saw the wicked gleam in Freed's eyes.

"Just grab your things and hold on to me or at least stand really close", he ordered. "And try not to bother me."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as the whole guild gathered around them.

"If we want to survive be as quiet as you can."

"WHAT!?" many voices screamed but Freed just grinned and moved his twig. Before anyone could react the whole area around them turned purple and seemed to fall away piece by piece. Erza gasped when she all of a sudden felt lighter than air. She stared at Freed. Everything around them was purple except for him.

"Here we go", Freed said.

"Here we what?" Happy asked. There were quite a few gasps all around when they felt as if they were moving faster than lightning. The world rushed around them in a strange dark purple light. Happy who was used to high speeds from some of his flying was actually enjoying it a lot. He looked around. The others didn't seem to enjoy it as much. Well Jet did but he was used to high speeds. He seemed to think this was great. Maybe they finally got a view into how he was seeing the world around them.

Happy looked at Freed to see if this was hard for him at all. But the green haired mage looked calm. Happy looked around and there was suddenly a small flash in front of his eyes. It was there just for a second but he had seen it. A huge building or maybe it was a mountain. It was there for just a second so he didn't remember any details. But it had a strange effect on Freed. His smile vanished and he looked less focused. That flash came again. But this time Happy got a one second look of a tall figure all clouded in shadow. Happy wasn't able to make out any details. There was a third flash and this time Freed was the one that flashed. There was a strange shadow all around him. It was there for just a second and then it was gone.

Happy looked around. No one else seemed to have noticed. No wait. Jet looked strange. He looked scared. He was staring at Freed with huge, terrified eyes. His whole body was shaking. What had Jet seen that scared him so badly? Happy was about to ask when all of a sudden there was a huge flash and they were all standing in front of Kardia Cathedral. They were back in Magnolia. They were home.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	11. Part 10

Part 10

Freed sighed in boredom as he sat outside of the tavern Fairy Tail were having as their "guild" during the grand magic games. He was getting so bored and so restless with each passing day since their return from the Fairy Sphere. Not even the battle with the dragons seemed to do anything for his mood. As soon as they had left Tenrou Island he had felt his powers surge and now they were calling out to be used. He didn't want to, not just yet. Sure he had been close to unleash it all on Atlas Flame but he had gotten a vision of what was needed so he had held back. He sighed again and looked up at the moon. It had been red these last couple of nights but was now back to its normal color. But soon he knew it would change again. A green moon was approaching. It only happened once every 300 years. It was coming, he could feel it.

* * *

He got up and started walking away from the tavern, not noticing that he was followed. He walked through the town until he reached a canal. He looked at his face in the water. He looked like he always did. No change. But that was only because he was keeping it that way. He sighed and ran a hand over the beauty mark. The only place that refused to change. It wanted to show his real self. He was sure Nemesis had done that just to spite him. He sighed and looked at his hands. He should've been able to kill that dragon, Atlas Flame, without as much breaking a sweat. But he hadn't. He had gotten a vision of the future. A vision of Natsu on its back, fighting together. And later that dragon in another place, but yet again Natsu played a big part in that. If it wasn't impossible Freed was sure that Fortuna had sent him that vision. He sat down and looked at the water.

"That gate", he mumbled. "I know I have seen it somewhere before… but where? Was it really… no it couldn't have been… but it must've been." He was thinking as hard as he could. But for the love of him he couldn't remember. But he was sure it was hundreds of years ago. Hundreds… he smiled a little. It felt so strange knowing that 700 years had soon passed. What would happen? He wasn't sure yet. But he hoped it would be good. He suddenly jumped when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. He looked up at Laxus. Laxus was looking dead ahead. Freed had to fight a chuckle, the taller man was never one for heart to hearts. But his team leader seemed to believe they were in need of one.

"You okay?" Laxus asked.

"I have had better days", Freed agreed.

"Wha's botherin' ya then?"

"Well other than you slaughtering the language… it is very hard to explain."

"Try", Laxus said and sat beside him. Freed sighed and leaned back, looking at the sky.

"I feel like I am letting everyone down", he explained.

"How do you figure?"

"I could've protected everyone against the dragons."

Laxus couldn't help the snort.

"I could", Freed objected.

"Sure you could."

"Don't you look down on my powers Laxus Dreyar."

"I don't. Your powers are some of the most amazing I know. You are super smart, fast, strong and those fucking barriers of yours can be fucking annoying."

"That's not all I can do."

"I know but it is _what_ you do."

Freed sighed again, almost in frustration. "I could've defeated that dragon on my own… if I wanted to. And I did want to but there was something that told me not to do it."

"Because then Natsu wouldn't have been able to fight that future Rogue?"

"Yes… I don't know where that feeling came from. I have never been clairvoyant before."

"We all experienced that one minute future thing."

"This was way before that and didn't feel the same."

"So let me get this straight. You believe that you could've defeated that dragon on your own if given the chance? But for some reason some strange being or power wanted you to hold back and just let it hurt people?"

"Pretty much that yes."

"Well if that's what's bugging you let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Next time dangerous creatures like that dragon appears you _have_ to fight it. No holding back, no nothing. Just go at it with your full power and let them have it. Protect your guild mates at all costs. Do we have a deal?"

Freed chuckled and took Laxus' outstretched hand.

"Sure", he said. "We have a deal."

* * *

That conversation was brought back to Freed's mind when he was now watching a strange person entering the restaurant where he himself, Bickslow, Evergreen and Mr. Yajima had been discussing the attack on the magic council. But as soon as the man entered Freed knew _what_ he was and it made his blood boil in anger and hatred. The man, no the creature, uttered a word and the whole restaurant was destroyed in a gust of wind. But Freed was faster. He pulled up an enchantment that protected his friends and himself. He was going to keep his word to Laxus this time. So when the creature aimed for Yajima Freed stepped in between them along with Bickslow. The creature, this fake demon, pushed Bickslow aside easily but Freed just grabbed its hand and threw him aside. But he managed to see a guild mark on him and understood at once.

"I see Tartaros is after former members as well", Freed stated calmly. The guy got up and looked at him with a blank stare. "My question is why?"

"Freed don't talk to him", Bickslow yelled. "Just kick his ass!"

Freed just smiled and turned to the guy. The guy tore off his shirt and now showed that he obviously wasn't human. Evergreen and Bickslow moved closer to Yajima to protect him. The three of them felt horrified at what they saw. Freed just felt anger. This was a _fake_ demon created by Zeref. Freed would have no problem slaying it. The demon attacked him but Freed kept out of its way by easily sidestepping all the time.

"Stand still coward!" the demon yelled and charged him again. Freed stood completely still and just when the demon was about to hit him Freed used his runes to form his arm into a sword and rammed it through the demon's chest. At the same time that Laxus returned. Laxus dropped the groceries in shock and the other three people were staring at Freed as well. Freed withdrew his sword and the demon fell to the ground. Freed's arm returned to normal before he turned to help his friends up. He gently pulled Evergreen to her feet.

"You okay Ever?" he asked and she nodded.

"I… I didn't know you could do that with your runes", she said.

"I've been working on improving them", Freed replied calmly before helping Bickslow get Yajima to his feet. Laxus walked over and patted Freed's shoulder. He was proud of the younger man.

"Who was that thing you just pierced?" he asked and Bickslow explained it all to Laxus. But Freed had a nagging feeling that something was amiss.

"So what should we do with him now?" Laxus asked and looked at the oldest member in the small group. "I'm all ears Yajima."

"Well I would say we should take him to the council", Yajima replied. "If there still was one that is."

"They HQ's gone sure but they have other outposts don't they?" Bickslow asked.

"He has quite a few questions to answer", Freed reasoned calmly. "So why not take him back to the guild hall?"

Evergreen pulled out a line of sausages and stroke a pose with them.

"Just leave him in a room with me and I can guarantee he'll talk", she said and giggled.

"Moving along", Freed said dryly. "They could've gone after the current council members for a number of reasons but retirees? I don't understand the motive." He crossed his arms, but he still couldn't fight that nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"Me neither", Bickslow said.

"And hence interrogation time!" Evergreen said happily.

"Enough with the sausage okay!" Yajima yelled. Freed's eyes flew open and he threw his arms out.

"Freed what the hell?" Laxus asked but then there was a huge purple flash and he was gone.

"Laxus!?" Evergreen, Bickslow and Yajima shouted. But they all disappeared as well. All through town the people started disappearing and soon only Freed was left there. He turned and looked at the demon he had just pierced. The demon was moving.

"So you're with Fairy Tail are you", it asked and Freed walked up to it. "I misjudged you. I never imagined I would encounter your kind of power on the surface. No matter though. All I need to do is die."

"Shut up, I didn't hit any vital organs so you will not die. No one is going to die."

"A great number of people will die", the demon growled.

"No since I moved them all out of harm's way."

The demon just smirked at him.

"Doesn't matter", it said. "I will get them all anyway. Mankind cannot escape disaster. The mist is ripe with bane particles. As they spread they will destroy any eternano they can find."

"I see and since eternano is in all living things every living thing here will die."

"Right you are. Which is why this mist causes magic deficiency syndrome and Bane Sickness. First you'll be stripped of your powers and then you'll be stripped of your lives. I will be gone with this attack. But I have to return to Tartaros to be reborn every time I use it. That means I'll see you soon. In the Netherworld."

"That is what you think", Freed said and smirked as his eyes started glowing purple. "Eternano are within all living things and bane particles are within this mist. The problem is that I know who created these particles and I know that they made _me_ immune."

"What?"

"Which means I can absorb them all myself and destroy them. But I need to use my full power to do it."

"I do not understand."

"Calling yourself a demon when in reality you have no idea what a true demon is. Here let me show you."

With that he let go completely of the withheld powers within him. Black, oily and thick smoke spread out all around him and he was in the center. His body started changing. He grew fangs like a vampire. His nails turned into claws. His skin went almost ashen. His hair grew much longer. From his forehead and curling back along his head grew a pair of horns. From his back sprouted raven-like wings. His clothes started changing as well. His pants tightened around his long legs and got almost scaly and black. His cooking jacket changed into a long black leather coat on which a metallic hood appeared. There were slits in it that fit the horns on his head. Within the open coat was a black chestplate bearing a strange symbol. The same symbol appeared on each of his pauldrons. These were too black. His boots turned black and reached up above his knees, ending on the mid thigh. He closed his eyes and then opened them and cried out in rage, when he did his wings spread and the black mist started withdrawing towards him. He was absorbing it all.

* * *

At that exact moment Laxus and everyone else appeared on a mountain looking down at that town from afar. But Laxus was for some reason inside an enchantment cage. Freed didn't want him to teleport. Everyone was confused to what was going on and why the hell Freed weren't there? But then they saw the huge explosion and the black smoke spreading through the town. Laxus placed his hands on the barrier keeping him in place. He was pale and his eyes wide.

"Freed", he whispered. "What have you done?"

 _"Next time dangerous creatures like that dragon appears you have to fight it. No holding back, no nothing. Just go at it with your full power and let them have it. Protect your guild mates at all costs. Do we have a deal?"_

 _Freed chuckled and took Laxus' outstretched hand._

 _"Sure", he said. "We have a deal."_

From their spot on the hill the members of Fairy Tail and Yajima and the townspeople saw the mist first spread and kill everything in its path and then they saw a strange black and purple light in the town and all the mist started getting drawn there. All of a sudden the mist disappeared completely and with a small plop the barrier around Laxus disappeared as well. As soon as it was gone he used his lightning to teleport back to what was left of the restaurant. When he got there he found no trace of that Tartaros creep. He sniffed the air. He felt Freed's scent and then a strange scent he didn't recognize. They seemed to mix together. Laxus ran and soon found Freed, once again in his cooking clothes, lying on the floor gasping for air.

"Freed", Laxus said and as gently as he could picked the smaller man up. He hugged him close to his chest and teleported away again. They needed help and fast.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Guild were nearly all crowding the medical room at the guild hall. Makarov and the Thunder Legion were at the front. Porlyusica stopped examining Freed and turned to them.

"What the hell happened to him", Makarov yelled at her. "Whatever it is tell me you can fix it! He'll be okay won't he?!"

"He's been heavily exposed to Bane Particles", Porlyusica replied. "I'll do what I can. But far smaller exposures than his has proven fatal in the past. Recovery is possible but not guaranteed or even likely. But since Freed somehow absorbed all the particles his case is much worse than anything ever recorded. That he has survived this long is a miracle."

"M-Master", Freed groaned out in pain and his team mates and the Master hurried up to him.

"I'm here", Makarov told Freed gently.

"I-I'm sorry sir. M-mist… mist everywhere. Would've killed us all. I tried to…"

"You'll tell me later", Makarov interrupted when it looked like Freed was in too much pain to continue. "You did well son, now get some rest."

"So much poison", Freed groaned. "I tried to absorb it all… so it wouldn't… reach the town. The… people are fine.. aren't they? They are safe…"

"Yes", Makarov replied. "Thanks to you."

"Then… it was worth it…" Freed said and closed his eyes.

"Freed!" Evergreen exclaimed and gripped his hand. "Freed wake up!"

"He's just resting", Porlyusica said. "Calm down."

Laxus turned away from the bed and headed towards the door. The last he heard before slamming the door shut was Natsu saying:

"Gramps this means war!"

* * *

When everyone had left Porlyusica turned around and stormed up to the bed where Freed was lying. She looked at him with a face that resembled a storm cloud.

"I don't know who you are, what you are or what you are planning but know that I know that you are not Freed Justine", she said. When she had finished speaking the creature in the bed open its eyes. Where the white used to be were now pitch black and where the irises used to be were now burning flames of dark purple. Porlyusica tumbled back in shock and the creature on the bed got up.

"Thank you for looking after me and my comrades during my nap", it said and transformed back into the shape that had faced Tempester. "I am in your debt Dragon Woman."

"What are you?" Porlyusica asked and got up from the floor very slowly. "I have never heard of a creature like you before."

"I do believe that you have, only… you have heard of imposters."

"So… are you with Tartaros?"

"Tartaros", the creature scoffed. "Tartaros is a joke. I could wipe them all out on my own… if I thought it was needed. But I believe that there are members in this guild that need to face them for themselves. I shall however keep an eye on things."

"And how do you intend to do that? You are quite… eye-catching."

"I can take other forms as well, as you just observed. I shall keep watch over all of you during this fight and intervene if possible."

Porlyusica looked at the creature that had looked like Freed Justine. She narrowed her eyes and stepped a little closer, peering into his demonic face. The creature didn't move a muscle and didn't speak. She reached out to touch it only to find that what she touched was nothing but hundreds of raven feathers… no black angel feathers. She shuddered before taking her broom so she could clean up. Whatever creature it was that she had now let loose she hoped it was for the best. She also wondered how she could keep the guild from finding out that Freed Justine was most likely dead.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	12. Part 11

Part 11

Freed Justine had felt anger well up inside him when the Fairy Tail guild hall had exploded. His wings bristled in anger and a dark fire appeared around him. Had you been standing close to him you would've been burnt by the heat from his rage. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned is the saying. But Freed was the one who came up with that and he had seen firsthand what Hel herself was capable of in her rage. But now his own saying should be: Hell hath no fury as Freed Justine when scorned.

* * *

He spread his wings and took to the skies. He had watched from afar as Lucy somehow managed to bring the Celestial Spirit King into this world. It had to be Lucy, there was no other way. From his high vantage point he was able to see everything that happened down below, but he was sure no one was looking at him.

He had seen that Tempester-fellow and had clenched his jaw in anger, but that lug wasn't the person that needed to feel his rage. Neither was that so called Underworld King. Mard Geer may call himself the Underworld King but he was nothing against the real king. He was _no_ Hades. Freed clutched his hands into tight fists. He was completely furious about these so called demons claiming titles that did not belong to them. He didn't really know why this sudden powerful rage overtook him. Sure he had been angry before, furious but never this full of rage.

He had been quite annoyed when he heard of this "Angel" girl calling down "angels" to fight for her. She may bear the name but Freed had faced the Mouth of God on many occasions and there was a huge difference between Metatron, Angel and her fake angels. He had also watched Erza and Kyôka fight and shook his head in disgust. That fake demon brat thought she was the queen of darkness and night. But she was nothing against his beloved little Nyx. Seliah was almost amusing him. She was both cold and calculated as well as extremely loyal to those she cared about. He was sure she was more powerful than anyone thought but he had seen stronger women in Amaterasu and Fortuna. Fortuna could tell the future and the luck of those around her, Seliah thought she could. She couldn't.

* * *

When Acnologia appeared Freed had felt quite annoyed with the big lizard. A lizard he wanted to pay for the time skip that caused so much suffering… and because the thing was starting to irritate him. He had to admit though that when he had seen that dragon leave Natsu's body he was a little surprised and seeing how the other dragons appeared to destroy all the Faces calmed his rage a little. But it was soon awakened again when he looked down below him. His feathers bristled in rage and he stroke.

* * *

Gray and Natsu both stared at the person behind them. Sting and Rogue both watched the man as well. He looked very young. He had pitch black eyes and black hair. But they could all feel huge powers from him.

"This is my book", the man said. "I'm taking it back. It's an important book."

"Zeref!" Natsu said. Zeref smiled. Then he started walking towards them.

"Mard Geer", he said. "You did well. You were one step away from reviving END. Now you can sleep." The last part he said almost gently.

"Mard Geer…" Mard Geer struggled to get out. "can bring about… whatever you desire…"

"No" Zeref said and was about to snap with his fingers when all of a sudden he had to jump back. From above something had charged at the Black Wizard. When the dust cleared they could all see a strange creature crouch on the ground. Its fist was in the ground, creating a _huge_ crater around it. Everyone stared at the creature with huge eyes.

The creature had raven wings, fangs like a vampire, claws, they could only make out parts of the skin on his neck which was ashen and scaly, long green hair fell from somewhere inside a hood and the hair reached its feet and from its forehead a pair of horns curled back and fit into the slits of the hood. It was clad in scaly black tight pants, long boots, a long black leather coat with a metallic hood, within the open coat they could see a black chestplate bearing a strange symbol. The same symbol appeared on each of the creature's pauldrons. These were too black. When it rose it spread its wings and the air around it shook from its power.

"What… power", Rogue breathed.

"This guy is strong", Sting groaned and sat up while Gray and Natsu made themselves ready to fight. But the creature didn't seem to take notice of them.

"Zeref", it spoke, its tone deadly. Zeref's eyes widened.

"A-Albion", he stuttered.

The creature started to slowly walk towards Zeref.

"Do you remember what I once told you Zeref?" it said. The voice was male. "That you were not to create demons, that you were not to tatter my name."

"His name?" Natsu asked confused, but the creature didn't seem to care. Gray narrowed his eyes. He'd felt this power somewhere before. But where? Zeref just watched and his whole body shook with fear.

"When you came to me and asked me if demons would be strong to kill someone that cannot die I told you yes", the creature continued. "But I also forbid you from creating demons yourself. Lullaby. Delliora. They were dangerous but weak and savage. They did not plot they only destroyed. They were just monsters. Not demons. They did nothing to deserve my anger. But _these_ things", the creature looked at Mard Geer who was staring at him in wonder. "they are an insult to me."

"I did not mean to insult you Albion", Zeref said.

"But you _did_ ", Albion replied and slowly turned his head to look at him.

"I apologize. But you refused to help me. I needed to find a way to die."

"If that is all you want", Albion said and black light started charging up around his arm. "I can do it for you!" he sent a shockwave at Zeref. Zeref had to jump out of the way to avoid the blast. Albion kept attacking. Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Gray watched in awe and horror as the creature went at Zeref over and over again. But the Black Wizard kept dodging. Mard Geer also watched, full of awe. Was this Albion… was he END? Zeref was forced to protect himself because whenever he tried to attack Albion only wiped his powers aside like they were nothing.

"I only came here to", Zeref began.

"I am not interested", Albion interrupted and punched him in the face so hard it sent him flying into a huge wall that collapsed. On the other side of that wall Albion saw a small flower and the furious energies around him came to an abrupt halt. The flower was about to get crushed by a rock. As fast as he could Albion saved it. Natsu and the others stared in confusion. Zeref sat up slowly and picked up the Book of END. Albion slowly stood up. All anger seemed to have washed off him.

"Do you remember what I told you more Zeref?" he asked, voice soft.

"No…" Zeref groaned in pain.

"Emotion only dull one's thinking", Albion said. "Long ago I lost myself to rage and suffered from it. Rage is one of the worst emotions… It can corrupt and kill. Therefore I decided long ago to try and rid myself of that emotion. I managed that a long time but recently I have found it harder and harder to push it back… and it flared up… due to your existence."

Zeref's face went even paler with fear when he saw Albion charge up another attack but before he could react the demon sent it… at Mard Geer. In seconds Mard Geer was turned back into a book and completely destroyed. The false demon was not given a chance to react. Zeref stared.

"The Underworld King", Albion said and sighed. "That name was not his and you know it… Tartaros. Were you trying to mock or honor us?"

"Honor", Zeref groaned and got up. "You are the strongest creature I have ever faced. Acnologia would stand no chance against you. I thought a name with your names would surely succeed in my highest wish."

"If you want to die I can kill you."

"I do not wish for you to kill me."

"You do not wish to die… period."

"I really truly do."

"Then you would be dead long ago. Go Zeref before I change my mind and do kill you."

"Will we meet again Albion?"

"Time will tell… now go."

Zeref disappeared.

"Oi!" Natsu screamed. "What the hell!? What the fuck are you? Who the hell are you and why did you let him get away!?"

"Natsu", Gray snapped. "Drop it."

"But he-"

"Is someone even Zeref is afraid of… if that's the case we stand no chance against him."

"I am no threat to you", Albion cut in and stretched his wings. "Actually I want to express my regrets. I wish I would've gotten here sooner. If I had your guild hall would still be standing and your friends would not have to be so badly injured. But I was told not to come. And I am told that I now must go."

"What does that mean?" Rogue asked. Albion looked at the two battling dragons above him.

"Acnologia…" he said. "I shall twist your neck if you ever cross my path again."

"WHAT!?" the four young wizards yelled. Albion took to the sky.

"Natsu, Gray", he said and hovered above them. "Tartaros kidnapped a friend of yours and put a fake demon in its place. If you go that way… you shall find him." He pointed.

"Eh?" Natsu asked. "How do you know that?"

Albion smiled, they could see his lips in the pale moonlight but nothing else of his face.

"It was Freed Justine's powers that called me here."

"Freed!?" Natsu and Gray yelled. Porlyusica had told them that she had returned to the medical room to find their friend missing and in his place was a demon.

"He is well, tired but well", Albion continued.

"Wait", Sting called out. "Who are you, what are you?"

"Since you ask so politely I shall answer."

"Oi!" Natsu objected.

"I am Albion and _I_ am real demon." Albion went on and with that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	13. Part 12

Part 12

While Natsu was grieving and the other Dragon Slayers were talking to their dragons Gray grabbed Cana by the arm and started leading her in the direction Albion had pointed. Cana was confused and demanded to be told the reason they were going there. Gray didn't want to get someone else's hopes up. So he said he had heard some strange sounds coming from there. They needed to make sure there wasn't any more enemies around. Cana agreed and walked beside him. She could feel the change in her oldest friend. She looked at Gray and wondered what had happened. There were so many emotions on his face and she had never seen that before. As they walked she slowly took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile, the kind of smile she was the only one to get.

"Are you okay Gray?" she asked gently.

"Not really… but I'll break later. In private."

"Hey", she said and made him stop walking. "Gray we've been friends for a long time and we both know how you get when 'breaking in private'. If there's anything I can do just ask okay? We're friends. Best friends once. I'll always be here for you. Even if I've been replaced." She let go of his hand and started walking away.

"Hey", Gray objected and grabbed her wrist gently. Cana stopped but didn't look at him. "What do you mean with being replaced? Cana I haven't replaced you."

"No? Then why do you only hang out with Lucy, Erza and Juvia these days hm?"

"Lucy and Erza are on my team. And I'm kind of stuck with Juvia. I keep telling her no and she doesn't get the picture… and Master keep pairing us up because our magic complement each other."

"Ours did too… when we were younger."

"And still do. You and I are a great team Cana. When I suggested we start our own team you said no. Because you wanted to be on your own."

"Well maybe that has changed", Cana mumbled. "Back then I was dead set on getting to know my dad and be with him… but not anymore."

"We've grown up."

"Yeah… I guess so."

"But what's stopping you from creating a team of you own?" Gray asked curiously.

"Mostly me I guess…"

"How so?"

"I want certain people on my team and some of them are stuck in other teams."

"Meaning?"

"You and Bickslow."

"Bickslow!?"

"What, he's fun to hang around with. He's a great drinking buddy too. Actually the whole Thunder Legion is really…" She trailed off and sighed. Everyone had been upset knowing that Freed was missing, probably dead. Gray sighed.

"Freed isn't dead", he said and she looked at him.

"How do you know that?"

"After Natsu and I defeated Mard Geer Zeref appeared. He started talking shit and all of a sudden this… this thing came down from the sky and tried to kill him. That thing was fucking scary Cana. The power we could feel from it… damn I've never felt something like that. He was stronger than Zeref. Zeref was _afraid_ of him. Anyway the thing tried to kill Zeref or at least hurt him badly for a while. He was super angry. I really don't understand why. It was something about his name and these 'fake' demons in Tartaros. After seeing some flower the creature calmed down and sent Zeref packing after disposing of Mard Geer. When Zeref was gone the thing was about to leave as well. But not before telling Natsu and I that he only came because someone's powers had called him… Freed's."

"Freed's!?" Cana asked in shock.

"That thing… Albino or something said that Freed was around here somewhere."

"Here!?"

"Yeah… that's why we're out here look-"

He was cut short when they both heard a groan. They ran around a corner in the fallen castle. There on the ground sat a young man dressed in a pair of black pants and ripped white shirt. He was barefoot and had dried mud all over his body. His long green hair was ruffled and he looked even paler than usual. There were some strange cord-looking things lying on the ground. There was blood on them and the young man had blood splatter on his back and sides. But they could both recognize him.

"Freed!" Cana exclaimed and ran over to him.

"Cana?", he asked before she gave him a hug. "Where did you come from?"

"From my mother now shut up and give me a hug", she said. Freed blinked in confusion but followed orders. Gray smiled a little.

"Hey man", he said. "Glad you're alright."

Freed smiled back at him and hoped this was the last they'd see of Tartaros. He was pretty sure it was the case. But he was going to be ready for it if it ever happened.

* * *

While Freed, Cana and Gray started heading back for the guild. Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow were watching their friends celebrating. But they themselves weren't in a celebrating mood. This battle had cost them their guild hall and their captain.

Evergreen sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Freed had always been like a big brother to her and Bickslow. Even though Bickslow was technically older than Freed. She sighed and looked up at the morning sun that was finally coming up. It had felt as if they'd been walking around in darkness these past few days. She wiped her eyes and leaned back against Bickslow again. Bickslow was hugging her close, being just as sad as she was. But he was also angry that no one else seemed to notice that they had won but had also lost important people. Sure all the dragons were counted in the losses as well but Freed was one of them. Everyone seemed to have forgotten him.

Bickslow had been having a horrible day. He had helped Juvia in her fight against Keyes. It sickened him that the Necromancer had experimented with souls and bodies. So ripping him apart with his powers with Juvia's help had given him quite the pleasure. He had then helped Evergreen and Laxus to defeat the creature that had caused them all this pain in the first place. Tempester had _not_ remembered them or Freed. Let's just say that Tempester met a very painful end.

Evergreen felt Laxus take her hand in a supporting way. Laxus was grieving just like they were. He looked super tense, which he was. His jaw was tense, his shoulders as well and his whole being spoke of anger. But Bickslow and Evergreen knew better. It wasn't anger… it was guilt. Laxus felt guilty for not being able to save Freed back at that town. They had tried to make him understand that it wasn't his fault. Freed had somehow teleported them away to keep them safe. There was nothing Laxus could've done. But Laxus was stubborn and was sure there must've been something he could've been able to do to keep these jerks from killing his friend.

He sighed heavily. But that's when his sensitive nose caught it. It couldn't be… but it had to be. There was no mistaking that scent. All of a sudden he heard a gasp and turned his head to look at Evergreen. She was staring with wide eyes at something in front of them. Bickslow and Laxus followed her gaze and both froze. There they saw Cana and Gray leading a limping figure through the remains of the guild hall. The figure had each of his arms around Gray and Cana's shoulders. His clothes were in tatters and his hair was a mess. But there was no mistaking him. Laxus blinked and in the next second he saw Evergreen wrapping her arms around the figure and the figure hugged her back, smiling gently. Bickslow and Laxus reacted just a little slower but they were soon joining into the hug.

"Look what we found!" Cana shouted to the rest of the guild. When all of them saw Freed Justine a loud cheer erupted from the crowd and the Master even cried out of joy and hugged the young man close. But no one showed more joy than Laxus. He was given a third chance to protect his friend and he'd be damned if he didn't keep that promise. But unbeknownst to all of them there, things were about to get intensified.

* * *

 **TBC Okay there was some confusion about who Albion is. I thought I was clear that it was Freed's real name ;) Anyway onwards we go.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	14. Part 13

Part 13

The king and the princess were getting pretty bored by the economic reports. They had been going over various boring reports all day and now that the day was drawing to a close… they were getting bored. Princess Hisui found herself thinking of her friends in Fairy Tail. She wished she could be there once again. There was always something exciting happening in the Fairy Tail Guild. Of course there last "adventure" had been a hard and hurtful battle against the dark guild Tartaros. The king had gotten a full report from what was left of the Rune Knights. They knew what had happened at the head quarters, what had happened in the town that Freed Justine had saved and what had happened in Magnolia. They had gotten that report too… it had taken a long time.

Hisui was fighting a yawn. It was taking all her willpower not to let that yawn escape her. It didn't help that Arcadios was yawning behind her. She elbowed him in the waist but he only chuckled. He was most likely doing this to tease her. She sighed and wished once again that she was far away from here. That's when the doors slammed open and all of the lights went out. The guards all formed a circle around the king and princess and Arcadios was at the front. A strong wind blew in through the doors and for a moment everything around them was black. Then there was a chuckle.

"Oh my", a voice said. "We seemed to have caused quite the scene. Lilli, Nina please turn the lights back on my dears."

The candle lights came back and in the dim light the king and princess could see eight people around the room that hadn't been there before. There was a young man with pitch black hair, pale skin and red eyes sitting in the window. He was completely dressed in tight leather clothes and wore stiletto heels. He had lots of rings, all with skulls. In a belt around his waist hung a big knife. He was lean and had a cocky grin. His most prominent feature was a scar going from his temple, diagonally down his face and ending at his jaw. He smirked and played with another dagger.

There was a giggle and Hisui looked up towards the roof. There on the chandelier sat a young woman with long pitch black hair. Hisui was sure it would reach her feet if she was standing up. Her skin had a nice tan color and her dress was long and white, with wide sleeves and a golden belt around the waist. She was barefoot but from the high slits on the dress Hisui could see a golden dagger strapped to her tan leg. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she had a gentle and happy smile on her face.

On each side of the gate leading into the room stood a man. The first one was a young man with flaming red hair. He wore it in a ponytail. His eyes were auburn and his skin light. He was dressed in an armor made of a shining silver grey metal. He wore a long red cape, army boots and had a shield strapped onto his back. From his belt hung two swords. He had an amused look on his face. Hisui blushed a little when their eyes met. The other man was tall, taller than Arcadios. He wore a heavy navy blue coat with leather pauldrons on each shoulder. He wore heavy boots and baggy pants. He held his arms crossed. He was wearing a wolf-like helmet which made his face a little harder to make out. But she could tell he was quite pale but with long well kept golden brown hair. His eyes were grey. He had scars all over his hands and wore a huge belt around his waist.

Between the two men, standing in the doorway was a woman dressed in grey robes that made her body shape hard to make out. She wore a hood so Hisui could only make out the dark blue bangs hanging in her forehead. Her eyes were covered by a bandage and she held a hand on the bigger man's arm. With her other arm she was clutching a book tightly and from the rope around her waist hung an hourglass.

There was another woman in the room. She was dressed in an armor that reminded Hisui of Eza's Purgatory armor only much more revealing. The woman wearing it didn't seem to mind all the stares. She had a voluptuous body and was not ashamed of flaunting it. Her hair was white and stood straight up on her head. Her eyes were yellow and she grinned a wide grin. Her teeth looked like fangs and were pearl white.

Closely to the thrones was a young woman with a long wavy dress in many shifting hues of blue. She wore a long coat over it, this one shifting in blue as well. She wore black sandals and showed off her pale skin wherever she could. Her eyes were shifting in many different dark colors and hair purple hair had lots of little sparkles in them. She moved slowly around the ring of soldiers and when she moved her hair moved softly around her.

Last but certainly not least was a young man with short, wavy and honey colored hair. His skin was perfectly tanned and his eyes were honey colored as well. He was dressed in a sharp white suit, a golden shirt and wore a white tie. He wore white shoes and had a strange coat hanging over his shoulders. It was ruffled in a strange way and was golden. Hisui felt really strange when looking into his eyes. He smiled at her and she felt her knees go a little weak and her face flushed even more.

"Now that was much better", the last young man said and smiled. Hisui jerked out of her almost trance like state. It was the same voice as before. "I do apologize for the intrusion but we thought it necessary to at least take a look at our new neighbors."

"Neighbors?" the king asked confused. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Oh I apologize", the golden young man said and bowed. "How rude of me. I am Martin and these are my brothers and sisters." He showed at each of them. "By the door with red hair is Charles and on the other side is Nestor. The beauty hanging onto Nestor's arm is Alexis. In the window is my youngest brother Peter. The white-head making your soldiers blush is Lucille. The woman in blue is Nina. Now Lilli it is very rude to invade someone's chandelier. You should know better."

"I do apologize", said the young woman and sailed down to the ground slowly. Everyone that didn't know her gaped at her. She just smiled. "Hello, nice to meet you." Her voice was sugary sweet. Reminding the princess of Mirajane.

"Now we know who you are", Arcadios said sharply. "Now what do you want?"

Martin smiled.

"Revenge!" Peter said from the window.

"No Peter", Martin scolded half-heartedly. "We only came here to meet the new neighbors and warn them."

"Warn us?" Arcadios asked. "Warn us of what?"

The warmness in Martin' eyes vanished and the air in the room grew cold. The lights stared to slowly go out again but Martin started shining with a strong golden light.

"Hear me king of Fiore", he said and his voice echoed in a rather spooky way. "Listen to my warning and take heed from it. None of thy subordinates are to enter the halls of Necropolis or approach the Mountain Kings with intent to harm in their eyes. If they do not my bidding your punishment shall be hard and deadly. Do not challenge our existence and we shall not challenge yours. Leave us in peace and we shall do the same. But try to go after myself or my family you shall all perish. The Mountain Kings are powerful and we will not let anyone stand between us and our goal."

"What is your goal?" Hisui asked. But she got no answer. With a large gust of wind these so called Mountain Kings disappeared just as suddenly as they came. But on the wind she thought she heard a whisper.

"Find Albion, bring us Albion", it whispered.

They lights came back on again but on the floor was a huge burn mark of a mountain with nine crowns above it. Hisui thought it was strange. What was this strange symbol? She knew someone who would know! It was time to return to Fairy Tail.

* * *

The day after all this had happened the Fairy Tail Guild were all gathered outside in the café area. They were taking a break from reconstructing the guild hall. Again. The Master was overseeing constructions. Levy and Freed had constructed the new guild hall in hopes it wouldn't be so easily destroyed next time. Mest had been reintroduced to the guild and the Master had explained what had happened with the young man.

Mest was teleporting around with building materials and official forms and such for the Master. Freed watched him with a little amusement. Usually it would be him bouncing around or one of Bickslow's babies. But at the moment Freed was forced to take it easy. Bickslow, Evergreen and Laxus were constantly making sure he was okay. Freed had told them that Tartaros had tried to turn him into a demon. But just like with Mirajane it hadn't worked. He felt a little bad to be lying but they couldn't know the truth yet.

At the moment Evergreen was shouting at Elfman for something. Freed smiled but then something happened. His eyes widened and he flew up. The guild mages closest to him stared but then he took off at a high speed tackling Evergreen to the ground as he went. Everyone stared at a huge stone that had fallen from one of the walls, right where Evergreen had been. She looked up at Freed, but he was looking up at the build. He narrowed his eyes and all of a sudden he jumped up and landed on top of the wall. He looked in every direction but there was nothing there. All he could see and feel was a soft wind blowing. He closed his eyes and on the wind he could hear a soft melody. A melody he hadn't heard in a long time. He was so absorbed in the melody that he didn't notice what his body was doing. But everyone else was noticing. A dark purple light was shining around Freed.

"What's going on", Natsu asked in confusion. Freed's eyes shot open and with a scream purple energy shot out all around him.

"Freed!?" Many voices screamed and after a few seconds the power surge stopped. Freed's body was smoking and his eyes closed. He swayed on his perch before falling towards the ground.

"I got you I got you!" Natsu shouted but he wasn't fast enough. Bickslow and Laxus both jumped and managed to catch the captain of the Thunder Legion. They carefully lowered him onto a bench. His closed eyes were twitching and he was sweating. He kept repeating something over and over again. Evergreen leaned in close and heard:

"The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains. The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains. The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains. The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains. The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains. The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains. The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains. The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains. The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains."

Evergreen blinked in confusion and looked up when she heard a crash. She saw that Mira was staring in front of her with an empty gaze. At her feet was a tray filled with glass. Her siblings were trying to get her to respond. But to no avail. She only sang the same verse over and over again:

 **Time flows, time flows like a river  
A long time the Mountain Kings have lived  
Dawn, day, dusk and night they watch us  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

"Who the fuck are the Mountain Kings?" Natsu asked. He could hear both Mira and Freed mentioning them. But Freed and Mira weren't the only ones acting strange. Back at Sabertooth Rogue had suddenly collapsed. He nearly gave Sting a heart attack when doing so. Now the Sabertooth guild were trying to make sense of the words Rogue kept repeating over and over again:

 **Time runs, time flows like water  
The Mountain Kings are hidden in the mountain  
For 700 years they have been hiding  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

But these three weren't the only ones. All of a sudden Bickslow's babies started hovering in the air in a single line and they started chanting:

 **One castle, one castle amongst the mountains  
There the Mountain Kings are guarding  
Marble, bone, wood and iron  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

"Hey cut that out", Bickslow ordered but for the first time ever they didn't obey him. Bickslow blinked in confusion. "What the hell?" He used his powers to look into their souls. He saw a shape behind his babies, controlling them. He saw a tall man. The man wore a heavy navy blue coat with leather pauldrons on each shoulder. He wore heavy boots and baggy pants. He was wearing a wolf-like helmet which made it impossible to see his face.

"Oi leave my babies alone!" Bickslow yelled and tried to fight the figure off. But instead of defeating the shadow Bickslow snapped up the message said figure was sending out.

"The Mountain Kings are calling you, find Albion. Find Albion. Find Albion."

Bickslow clenched his jaw and gathered up all the power he could muster. He could see different shapes behind Freed and Mira as well. He focused all his energy at those three forms.

"Seith Magic", he called. "Exorcism. Be gone!" With that those strange presences disappeared and his babies returned to normal. Along with Mira and Freed. Freed sat up and looked around. Confusion written all over his face. Mira was looking just as confused as he was. Her siblings hugged her close and started to make sure she was okay. Evergreen started checking on Freed while Bickslow was making sure his babies were safe. Freed, Mira and the babies were just as confused as they were before. They didn't remember anything of what had happened or what they had said. But it was really strange. A chill went through everyone in the outdoors bar area and even Gray shuddered. It was as if a dark cloud was surrounding them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Laxus growled.

"I'm not sure", Makarov said. "But I'm hoping it's nothing bad."

"It better not be, I don't think we can handle any more bad news right now."

* * *

A while later Freed could be found in the library along with Levy. He was pretending to doing research on the so called Mountain Kings. But in real life he used this assignment to cover his tracks. He didn't want Fairy Tail to find the Mountain Kings. It could be dangerous to them.

"Here's something", Levy said and Freed looked up at her. "According to this ledger the Mountain Kings was the world's most powerful guild. They were said to live in the mountains above Crocus but then they just disappeared."

"Anything on how they disappeared?" Freed asked and moved closer to her.

"No. It just says that they were not many members. There were also talk about them being…"

"Being?"

"I don't know the pages are smudged."

"That's too bad", Freed said but cheered on the inside. "All I could find were an old nursery rhyme."

"A nursery rhyme?"

"Yes", Freed said.

"Sing it."

"P-pardon me?"

"Sing it. Evergreen said you can sing amazingly so sing."

Freed blushed a little and tried to find a way out but he couldn't find one. What was worse was the fact that Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel seemed to have heard them talking and entered with Jet, Droy, Lucy, Erza and Gray in tow. Freed looked a Jet and the other man looked gray in the face at once. Freed had noticed Jet acting strange around him ever since they teleported back from Tenrou Island. The redhead did everything he could to stay out of Freed's way and even his line of sight. Freed was quite confused. He could see that Jet was uncomfortable around him. But why? He didn't get much chance to think about it because Levy hit him with a book.

"Ow what was that for?" Freed asked confused.

"Stop pretending that you can't hear me and sing that stupid song!"

"What song?" Natsu asked and sat down by their table, the others joining.

"Yeah I thought you were looking for the Mountain Kings", Gray said and picked up one of Freed's discarded books and started looking through it.

"We are, but Freed found a nursery rhyme about them!" Levy said happily. "So sing!"

"There's no sheet music Levy", Freed tried. "How should I know how to sing it?"

"Just sing", Erza said and Freed groaned before clearing his throat and he started singing. His voice was amazing and the melody soft and beautiful.

 **Land of night and realms of shadows  
The place that gave them birth and blessing  
The place that sang about their hopes and dreams  
They make their home among the mountains**

 **They will go home, they shall come home  
They have their home among the mountains**

 **They will go home, they shall come home  
They have their home among the mountains**

 **Words of danger, fangs with poison  
Claws of anger, sword of justice  
Hear their singing see their magic  
They make their home among the mountains**

 **They will go home, they shall come home  
They have their home among the mountains**

 **They will go home, they shall come home  
They have their home among the mountains**

 **Wings of jewels, wings of color  
Claws of darkness, wings of shadow  
The rule of night time, rule of morning  
They make their home among the mountains**

 **They will go home, they shall come home  
They have their home among the mountains**

 **They will go home, they shall come home  
They have their home among the mountains**

 **Look upon the castle of darkness  
You've reached their home among the mountains  
They will go home, they shall come home  
The Mountain Kings live among the mountains**

The room was completely quiet and Freed looked up from the book he was reading the lyrics from. He blushed and cleared his throat when he noticed how everyone was outright staring at him. He rubbed his neck and looked at the book.

"It's not… um much but they are mentioned… somewhat", he said and his words seemed to shake everyone out of their shell-shocked looks.

"Yeah", Gray agreed. "I just wonder what that thing about fangs and wings and swords were about."

"Maybe they were vampires", Happy said from his place at the roof, he and the other exceeds had been there all along. Keeping an eye on Freed for the Master.

"But 'wings of jewels' doesn't really sound… vampire", Lucy said and sat down. "I think the Mountain Kings themselves wrote that rhyme to seem more mysterious."

"Are you already researching the Mountain Kings?" a voice said from the door and they all turned to look at princess Hisui and Arcadios. They had entered along with Master Makarov and the rest of the Thunder Legion. The Master asked how Hisui knew of these people and she started telling them her tale. She told them about these strange people that had appeared out of nowhere.

"They were all looking very different but their leader said they were brothers and sisters", Hisui explained. "I could also feel a lot of power from them. Especially the team leader who called himself Martin. He was the only one really talking. First he said they'd come to look at the new neighbors but then he threatened my father. He said that we should keep away from the Mountain Kings and to stay out of Necropolis."

"Necropolis… what's that?" Natsu asked.

"It says here that it's the rumored hometown of the Mountain Kings", Levy said and they all looked at her as she was reading. "Necropolis was a town that was created years ago. The town had one guild, the Mountain Kings. They called themselves that because the town was in the mountains. Their guild mark is a mountain with nine crowns above it."

"That's the symbol the mages left burnt into the floor of the castle", Arcadios said and narrowed his eyes. "What else does it say?"

"Nothing really", Levy said. "None of these books can really tell us anything about them."

"Other than that they are supposedly dead", Gray spoke up and they all turned to look at him. He was reading that book Freed had told Levy held no knowledge. "According to this the Mountain Kings disappeared long ago."

"What killed them?" Levy asked.

"It doesn't say…" Gray said and looked up at everyone.

"But… if they are all dead", Lucy said. "How can they be back?"

"I don't know", the Master said. "But I suggest we send our strongest teams there to find out."

"But we can't", Hisui said. "'None of thy subordinates are to enter the halls of Necropolis or approach the Mountain Kings with intent to harm in their eyes. If they do not my bidding your punishment shall be hard and deadly.' That's what Martin said."

"But we won't be going there to harm them", Makarov said. "We are just going there to explore."

"And who exactly are we?" Laxus asked.

"I was thinking your team as well as Natsu's. Maybe send Cana, Mira and Gajeel as well."

"Sounds like a good plan Master", Erza said. "We will leave at once. Freed… could you teleport us all to Crocus?"

"My pleasure", Freed said.

"Wait I'm coming to", Levy said and got up. "You might need my help to translate things if Freed is… not able to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laxus growled.

"Just that Freed read that book but said there was nothing in it about the Mountain Kings. And you knew that nursery rhyme. I don't believe you made that up yourself. What else do you know of the Mountain Kings Freed?" Freed cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait…", Evergreen said. "Freed you sang about the Mountain Kings, the same thing the possessed people were saying. Remember Bicks?

"Yeah that song about them watching from the mountains", Bickslow agreed. All eyes turned to Freed. He looked calm but on the inside he was panicking. They were gathering up all his little slip ups and were connecting the dots. How long until they understood what was really going on? How long until they found out who and what he really was? He had wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell them, but not like this. Not like he was lying.

"And maybe you can explain what it was I saw behind you when we teleported", Jet spoke up all of a sudden. "What was that castle? And those shadows? And those wings on your back! What the hell was that?!"

"I saw that too!" Happy said and stared at Jet.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Freed tried.

"Don't deny it!" Jet yelled. "I saw it. With my very eyes. I saw a castle and lots of shadows and a strange creature behind you! And now Levy points out that you know things you can't really know and Evergreen and Bickslow told us you know more than you let on! What is it that you are hiding?"

"I am no hiding anything", Freed said and tried to stay calm. "The song Evergreen and Bickslow heard me sing was a song that my parents used to sing to me. I didn't know the nursery rhyme. You told me to sing and I did, I used a melody I thought would fit. And I still have no idea what Jet and Happy are talking about. But I do know that when you travel the way I do you kind of pass through other worlds. So maybe that is what you saw? Other than that I am not sure what it could have been."

"Whatever it was it was scary", Happy said and shuddered.

"But what about the book", Levy asked him. "You said it was nothing useful in it."

"And I don't think knowing the old Mountain Kings disbanded were useful."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter", Makarov cut her off. "What is important now is that you have to go to this place and find these new Mountain Kings. Figure out what they want and then return here."

"Yes Master", Erza said and took charge. "Let's gather our things and then set out to Crocus so we can find these so called Mountain Kings."

"Right", everyone said but Freed had a bad feeling about this. He knew how the people going with him were. This wouldn't only be a recon-trip. When everyone else had left he walked up to the Master and asked a very important thing of him. He asked Master Makarov to give his word to Freed that they were not going to attack the Mountain Kings. Makarov smiled at him and told Freed that he promised that. But there was something about the way the old man said it that made Freed's heart sink. He knew the wizards of Fairy Tail were strong but he knew something else. The Mountain Kings were much stronger. He looked at the guild mark on his hand and sighed. He could already see how it was starting to fade. He hurriedly put his hand in his pocket and went to look for a pair of gloves. He could also feel a tingle on his forehead. He knew what was happening. His real mark was starting to show. The green moon was coming closer and when it did there was no way for him to hide anymore. Freed looked up at the fading sun and in the glass of the window he could see his real self. He sighed. He had longed for this day but he realized now that he was fearing it more than anything on this earth. What should he do?

* * *

 **TBC Bonus points to whoever can guess what song I listened to that inspired this nursery rhyme.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	15. Part 14

Part 14

Freed knew that in reality he could've teleported them the whole way without trouble. But he had to keep pretending he was weak. So he placed them down just outside of Crocus and when he did they all stared in shock.

"I may have a really bad sense of directions at times", Happy said. "But I don't remember _that_ mountain being there… do you guys?"

The mountain he referred to was placed just by the smaller mountain that held the arena for the Grand Magic Games. But this mountain was much bigger and they couldn't remember ever having seeing it there before. Arcadios and Hisui were shocked more than anyone else because that mountain had not been there when they left the city. But now it rose high above the city. It was a dark mountain, much darker than the mountains around. Erza shuddered when she looked at it. Hisui and Arcadios were told to go back to the city to help look after the people and make sure no attacks came upon the city.

While they left Fairy Tail were all looking over the city and the mountain and were so busy doing it they didn't notice the people moving closer to them from behind. Not until a hand tapped Natsu on the shoulder and he screamed in fright. Which only made Sting scream in fright in return. Rogue just shook his head. The duo had set out towards Crocus after Rogue was possessed by whatever it was. Afterwards Rogue had a feeling of urgency, he needed to go to Crocus. That was all he knew. Sting offered to go with him and they brought Frosch and Lector with them of course. Gray sniggered as Natsu started to calm down. Rogue explained why they were there.

"It was as if all of a sudden I was trapped inside my own body and this voice kept telling me to repeat a strange song", Rogue explained. "Something about the Mountain Kings. We looked them up at the magic library but all we could find was that they used to be a magic guild near Crocus that had been wiped out 7-"

"Yeah yeah", Natsu interrupted. "Whatever let's just go there and kick some ass!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"No", Freed said and they all looked at him. He was looking at the mountain with a very strange gleam in his eyes. "We are not going to attack. Remember what Master told us. This is recon only."

"Aw come on man don't be like that! Let's go there, kick these guys' sorry asses and then show them who really are the king of the mountains!"

"Hell yeah!" Sting agreed.

"Natsu we have no idea what we're up against", Erza said. "Hisui and Arcadios are the only ones who have seen these people and Hisui herself said that their power were tremendous. We can't just barge in there."

"Even though we really want to", Gajeel said. "Man just looking at that place gives me the chills."

"And this creepy moon doesn't make it any better", Laxus grunted and they all looked at the sky. When they did most of them felt their eyes go wide. For different reasons. Some had their eyes wide in amazement. Freed on the other hand was shocked. The moon was green and not a little green. Green like fresh grass. Green like a huge glowing emerald. Green like jade. He could feel his whole body vibrating when the rays of the moon landed on him. He started trembling and Bickslow who was standing the closest seemed to notice.

"Baby what's going on?" Bickslow asked and all eyes were on Freed. They could all see how he was trembling, his eyes were wide and they all noticed that his breathing kept coming at a quicker pace.

"A green moon", Freed said and kept staring at it. "It only appears once every 300th year. When the clock strikes 3 during a night of a green moon all the demons come out to play."

"Demons?" Mira asked. "You mean… like in you and I?"

"I sure hope not", Levy said. "I read about a green moon a while back. According to the book; people with demon links or demonic powers will be turned into uncontrollable demon forms of themselves. These demon forms will run wild throughout the night… until the green moon is no more." All eyes were on Freed and Mira. Mira looked scared, Freed looked pale. "We need to do something!"

Freed sighed and decided to do something he wrote a rune on Mira's arm and one on his own. Those runes would contain the beasts from running wild. He knew that it wouldn't matter about Mira because she would not be affected by the moon. She was not a true demon, only partly. She could channel devils of course but not true devils or demons. But Freed… he _was_ one. And he knew he wasn't going to run amok. The green moon didn't affect him like that. When the clock stroke 3 his true self would be shown, no matter how he tried to stop it. He sighed and looked at the mountain. Just seeing it there filled him with joy as well as worry. But he was not given the chance to think about it because Erza told them to move out and their group started heading towards the mountain.

* * *

When they got there they found a footpath and started following it. The exceeds volunteered to fly up and have a look but Erza asked them not to. They didn't know what would await them at the top. But it turned out they didn't need to reach the top. When they had walked and climbed halfway up the mountain… they came upon Necropolis. But to their amazement it was not a city. It was a castle. Seeing it filled most of them with fear or worry. The castle was cut out of the mountain and partly looked as if it was melting into the mountain side. The stone walls were of many different marbles and stones. Looking at it you wouldn't have thought it was evil. There were no scary gargoyles on the roof. No spikes. Nothing that made it look evil like in stories. It just looked like any other castle or guild hall. But it was the energy around it that filled most of them with dread. The energies were so powerful it felt as if they were pressing the mages down into the earth.

Freed on the other hand felt tears run down his cheeks. The castle. His home. His home that he thought he would never see again. Last time he had seen it he had been struggling to get there in time. His brothers and sisters had been contained inside by runes from the first ever rune mage. The Abyss Break Spell had been cast upon the castle. Each window had first been filled with bright light before exploding and piece by piece the castle had been torn away. It had been like watching a mirror break and piece by piece the glass shards fell to the ground. All along the earth around the mountain was shining brightly. He had tried to get inside. To get to his brothers and sisters. He had seen his oldest brother in the window and had grabbed his hand. His brother had smiled at him and with a powerful magic attack had sent Freed crashing down into the earth far below them. Freed had then been too hurt to move. He could just watch as the castle, his home, his family was destroyed in front of him. But he could hear the voices of his family whisper in his ear. Telling him not to worry. Freed had felt the links between his family and himself tear off one by one. He had screamed in pain as each link burst and he had in his mind tried to grasp for them, like a small child trying to grasp the rope of his kite when it was stolen by the wind.

Now Freed could see the castle. Now Freed could see the mountain. Now Freed could see his home and it filled him with so much joy and relief. He felt his legs buckle and he fell to his knees, placing his palms on the stone before him. He felt the tears run fast down his cheeks. He sobbed hard and didn't stop when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Evergreen was horrified at her friend's reaction. All of a sudden Freed had just collapsed onto his knees and started crying. She had never seen a reaction like this on his face before. Was he in pain? She couldn't tell. Was it the moon that caused this?

"Laxus", she called. "Bickslow, something is wrong with Freed!" The mages all turned to her and saw the state their friend was in. Laxus and Bickslow kneeled by Freed's side and like Evergreen tried to get a response out of him. But Freed seemed to be too out of it to even reply. He was just sobbing and clutching at the dirt beneath his hands.

"What the hell is going on", Gajeel asked. He didn't like this at all.

"Look there is a sign here", Levy said and the mages minus the Thunder Legion hurried over. They could see a sign cut into the mountain. There was writing there in a language they didn't understand.

"Can you translate it Levy?" Erza asked and Levy pulled out a book and started looking through it.

"It's a dead language", she said. "All I know about it is that it was widely spoken for almost 700 years ago before fading. I have no idea what it says."

"I-it says", Freed choked out and all eyes turned to him. "It says that… that this road is shut. I-it was made by the creations of the Great Will and the Mountain Kings keep it… the road is shut."

"How do you know that?" Evergreen asked.

"It doesn't matter", Freed said and looked at the castle. "They know we are here."

"Who does?" Laxus asked. But all of a sudden a huge windstorm swept in and blew up a lot of sand. They all had to cover their eyes but when the wind stopped and the sand cleared they could all see eight shapes standing in front of the gates of the huge castle. To the far left was a tall man, taller than Laxus and Bickslow. He wore a heavy navy blue coat with leather pauldrons on each shoulder. He wore heavy boots and baggy pants. He held his arms crossed. He was wearing a wolf-like helmet which made his face a little harder to make out. But they could tell he was quite pale but with long well kept golden brown hair. His eyes were grey. He had scars all over his hands and wore a huge belt around his waist and on the buckle was the sign of the Mountain Kings.

Next to him was a woman dressed in grey robes that made her body shape hard to make out. She wore a hood so the dark blue bangs hanging in her forehead was the only thing they could see. Her eyes were covered by a bandage. She was clutching a book tightly and from the rope around her waist hung an hourglass. On the book was the sign of the Mountain Kings.

Next to her was a young woman with short pitch black hair, pale skin and red eyes s. She was completely dressed in tight leather clothes and wore stiletto heels. She had lots of rings, all with skulls. In a belt around her waist hung a big knife. She was lean and had a cocky grin. Her most prominent feature was a scar going from her temple, diagonally down her face and ending at her jaw. On her chest, at almost the same spot as Evergreen's guild mark, was the sign of the Mountain Kings.

Beside her was a young man with short, wavy and honey colored hair. His skin was perfectly tanned and his eyes were honey colored as well. He was dressed in a sharp white suit, a golden shirt and wore a white tie. He wore white shoes and had a strange coat hanging over his shoulders. It was ruffled in a strange way and was golden. On each of his palms was the sign of the Mountain Kings.

There was a young woman on his arm. A young woman with long pitch black hair. It reached her feet. Her skin had a nice tan color and her dress was long and white, with wide sleeves and a golden belt around the waist. She was barefoot but from the high slits on the dress they could see a golden dagger strapped to her tan leg. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she had a gentle and happy smile on her face. At the base of her neck, where her collarbones met was the sign of the Mountain Kings.

A young woman with a long wavy dress in many shifting hues of blue was beside her. She wore a long coat over it, this one shifting in blue as well. She wore black sandals and showed off her pale skin wherever she could. Her eyes were shifting in many different dark colors and hair purple hair had lots of little sparkles in them. The wind moved her hair in gently waves. She clutched her hands in front of her like in a prayer and on each of her hands was the sign of the Mountain Kings.

Next to her and dressed in an armor that reminded them all of Erza's Purgatory armor only much more revealing was another young woman. The woman wearing it didn't seem o mind all the stares. She had a voluptuous body and was not ashamed of flaunting it. Her hair was white and stood straight up on her head. Her eyes were yellow and she grinned a wide grin. Her teeth looked like fangs and were pearl white. On each of her hips was the sing of the Mountain Kings.

Last in the row and furthest to the right was a young man with flaming red hair. He wore it in a ponytail. His eyes were auburn and his skin light. He was dressed in an armor made of a shining silver grey metal. He wore a long red cape, army boots and had a shield strapped onto his back. From his belt hung two swords and on their hilts was the sign of the Mountain Kings.

"Whoa who are these guys", Gajeel asked.

"Their power levels are incredible", Gray said and gaped at them. The one with honey hair smiled gently at them.

"We knew you would find your way here", he said. "Welcome back 'Freed Justine'."

All eyes turned to Freed.

"Dude what the hell does he mean?" Natsu asked.

But before Freed got a chance to reply there was a golden flash all around them, a bright golden light which almost blinded them all. But in the light they could see two arms grab Freed and with a surprised yelp Freed was lifted high into the air.

"Here you are", a voice said. Erza had figured out who he was from the way Hisui had talked about him.

"Martin!" she yelled. "Let him go!"

"Why would I? I have waited so long to lay my hands on him and now I can. Thank you for helping me realize where he was Masters Bickslow and Rogue, Mistress Mirajane. I pray we will meet again someday. But we will be going now."

"The hell you are!" Natsu yelled and jumped at where he could see Freed but before he could reach the duo they were gone and Natsu fell. But he managed to grab hold of something and yank it down with him. A painful yelp was heard and then it was quiet. Natsu growled and looked into his hand. There was a black feather there. He looked up but all the people at the gate were gone and Freed with them. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

 **TBC No one got it. I got a few good guesses though. I was listening to the soundtrack from King Arthur and Song of the Exile. I am not ashamed of admitting it.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	16. Part 15

Part 15

Laxus was furious. These Mountain Kings had swiped down on them and had _taken_ one of _his_ team members. One of his _friends_. One of _his_ friends. Laxus balled his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth. He was glaring daggers at the gate. A gate which Natsu was trying to tear down and fry. But the gate wasn't showing any signs of giving up. It just stood there as tall and secure as before. The others kept attacking the gate as well. Because now they were throwing Martin's warning to the wind because the Mountain Kings attacked _them_ and kidnapped their friend. Laxus growled and started charging up his electricity.

"Everybody out of the way!" he yelled and everyone dove away from the gate when he unleashed all his power onto it. There was a lot of smoke after the hit, but when it all cleared the gate was still standing there. Unharmed.

* * *

Above them the Mountain Kings were watching from a window. Martin had an amused smile on his face. He looked at Freed by his side, a Freed with the vengeful Emma on one arm and Nina on the other.

"Your friends are quite unruly", Martin commented.

"They mean well", Freed replied fondly.

"They want to bring you back."

"I know."

"You can't go with them."

"I know."

"Do you want to say goodbye?"

"I do."

"But?"

"They would be frightened and hate me."

"No they wouldn't, not if they were true friends."

"Perhaps…"

"Are they strong?" Nestor asked from behind them, placing a hand on Freed's head.

"Very."

"I would like to meet them", Charles said and sharpened his sword. "Especially that red haired beauty down there."

"I figured you would… Her name is Titania Erza."

"Titania?!" Charles all but ran towards the door. Nestor chuckled and grabbed his collar.

"Hold your horses lover-boy", he told his younger brother. "We need to do this the real way. Ask them to fight us in duels."

"You won't need that", Freed said and chuckled. "They'll get through the gate and come looking for us."

"No they won't", Emma said and looked at him. "They aren't clever enough."

"That they are. Um… Emma why exactly are you female today? Hisui said you favored your male part when last you met."

"I felt extra wicked", Emma said happily. "Oh I didn't expect that." They all followed her line of sight and noticed little Wendy pulling on the door handle of the big gate. She was slowly pulling it open. Freed smiled proudly. Bickslow and Laxus helped her pull the gate fully open.

"Very well then", Martin said and his strange coat fluttered. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

The mages of Fairy Tail entered the huge castle together and found themselves in a huge hall. In the hall were ten statues on different pedestals. They all looked different. Six of them had wings. A few had weapons. But they all had one thing in common, their faces were impossible to make out. There were five male statues and five female. As they spread around the room Gray felt drawn to a statue near the middle on one side. He walked up to it and looked closely.

It was male, he could tell since there was no bosom. The statue had fangs like a vampire. Claws instead of nails. From his forehead and curling back along his head was a pair of horns. From his back sprouted raven-like wings. The statue's pants were tight around his long legs, they were almost scaly and black. The statue wore a long coat on which a metallic hood was depictured. There were slits in it that fit the horns on his head. Within the open coat was a black chestplate bearing the symbol of the Mountain Kings. The same symbol appeared on each of his pauldrons as well. His boots reached up above his knees, ending on the mid thigh.

"Hey Natsu, Sting, Rogue", Gray called and the three slayers walked up to him. "Doesn't this dude look kind of familiar?" The trio looked at the statue before making various sounds of surprise. "Yeah I thought so too."

"That's Alvin!" Natsu screamed and pointed. "That dude is a Mountain King!?"

"His name is Albion", Rogue said. "And if he is then we're in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"How so?" Gajeel asked and walked over to him.

"This is a statue of the dude that scared Zeref", Natsu explained. They all gathered around it. The statues gave them the creeps. But they could all conclude one thing. The Mountain Kings they had seen looked nothing like the statues and there had only been eight of them. Cana walked up to one of the other winged statues.

"All but one of the statues with wings are males", she said. "This one looks like he has butterfly wings though."

"This girl and this guy have the same clothes", Wendy pointed out from where she and Levy were looking at two almost identical statues. "But there's something weird about it as well… like none of these things are portraying humans."

"Albion did say he was a demon", Rogue said calmly and looked at that statue again. "Wait…"

"What is it Rogue?" Erza asked.

"I just had a thought. Sting, Gray, Natsu remember what Albion said before he left? He said that Freed's powers was what drew him to that place. Well what if that's true? What if Freed's connection with the darkness can somehow summon Albion? Maybe that's what the Mountain Kings are trying to do! Maybe they are trying to summon Albion."

"Well why would they want Albion?" Gray asked.

"Look around you", Rogue said and moved his hands to show at all the statues. "Albion was obviously a special demon to the Mountain Kings. Someone even _Zeref_ is afraid of! What if these clowns are trying to summon Albion here so that they can go after Zeref? What if all these statues represent powerful demons!?"

"That could be really bad", Mira said. "If all these are demons and all are strong enough to scare Zeref who knows what could happen. I mean these Mountain Kings can't probably control them all, can they?"

"I doubt it", Laxus said. "And if the demons get angry for some reason… we could be in for a lot of trouble."

"I think we already are in trouble", Happy said. "That Albion guy… it looks like the thing I saw behind Freed when we teleported. I saw it this time too."

"And all these demons are wearing the marks of the Mountain Kings", Lily spoke up. "Even in the same places as those other Mountain Kings we met. I wonder… are they the same people?"

"How can that be possible?" Carla asked.

"How can a mountain and castle just appear?" Lily countered. "Magic."

"But what if it's a question of lineage?" Evergreen asked and studied the statue of a being that looked like an angel. "What if these new Mountain Kings are descendants of the first? Maybe they are trying to get these demons to possess them since they are related to the first Mountain Kings?"

"And Freed might be one but doesn't know it", Bickslow spoke up. "I mean he knew those songs about them from his parents. Maybe those songs have been passed down from generation to generation so that the Mountain Kings wouldn't be forgotten."

"For 700 years?" Rogue asked. "That would be a very hard thing to do."

"Why 700 years?" Levy asked. "Was that when the Mountain King disappeared?"

"Yes."

"No they didn't disappear", a voice said behind them and they all twirled around. At the far end of the hall was a throne and on that sat the man dressed in white. "The Mountain Kings didn't disappear they were banished. Banished by a spell that caused their entire home to be ripped away from time and space. But as you can see… not forever."

"Martin", Erza said. "Where is Freed Justine?"

"He is safe", Martin said and got up from his throne. "He is resting within this castle. I once again want to thank you for bringing him here. We have missed him so."

"Give him back you bastards!" Natsu yelled and his fists fired up while Martin walked closer to them.

"No. And remember my warning."

"Shut your face! We're taking all of you jerks down! You are all getting destroyed!" Natsu yelled and jumped at him, ramming his fist into the man's face, sending him flying. But when he did… the whole castle started shaking. Martin got up and rubbed his jaw. His eyes were glowing red.

"You shouldn't have done that", he said and flames burst up through the floor. Flames that burned even Natsu.

"Let's get out of here!" Gajeel yelled and grabbed Levy's wrist and started pulling her towards the door. But he was stopped when that huge man from before appeared and was now wielding a huge axe. That girl with bandages over her eyes appeared through the floor and opened her book. When she did she sent the other guild mages away. Natsu was the only one left in the main hall. When he turned around all of the Mountain Kings had appeared in the room. The Mountain Kings watched him and then he felt someone behind him and turned around. In front of him was Martin. The man's eyes were glowing blue now.

"Be gone", Martin said and raised his arm and pointed at Natsu. Natsu felt his feet being lifted into the air and he was flung out of the window.

* * *

He was flung from the mountain side and was crashing towards the ground. But before he could hit it he felt two strong hands grip his arms. He saw black feathers around them and felt a familiar scent.

"I got you Dragon Boy", a voice said, a voice he recognized.

"Albin?" he asked.

"So close", Albion replied and hovered in the air. Natsu looked down and saw his friends appear one by one far below them. "She has put your friends back where they should be since you did not heed the warning."

"What warning? Martin's shit about not coming here if we wanted to hurt them? They hurt us first!"

"How so?"

"They kidnapped Freed to get you or something! They stole our nakama and we want him back!"

"What if he wasn't really yours to begin with?"

"Doesn't matter! He is ours now so give him back!"

"I can't…"

"The hell you can! You scare Zeref! You can do anything so do it!"

"I-"

"GIVE OUR NAKAMA BACK!" Natsu screamed and the loud scream made Albion cover his ears on impulse… which meant Natsu started falling towards the ground. Natsu screamed all the way down, until Happy appeared and saved him. Albion hovered in the air and then saw how a lot of magical attacks were aimed at him. He had a hard time maneuvering between them. He yelped when one of Erza's swords hit his shoulder and cut through a chain within his clothes. He tried to grab the pendant that fell down. But missed. Then he had to flee because the attacks kept coming. He fled into the castle and closed the window behind. Not knowing that the pendant he'd dropped had landed between the feet of a self-proclaimed Fairy Queen.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	17. Part 16

Part 16

"We need to get back up there!" Laxus yelled and slammed his hand into a pillar in the royal library where they had gathered with the king, princess, Arcadios and Darton. Erza had just finished telling them everything that had happened at the mountain. Hisui had informed her father and Darton about what they had learned from their visit to Fairy Tail. Erza explained to them that they believed that these so called Mountain Kings had kidnapped Freed to summon some demon called Albion.

"Albion?" Darton asked and all eyes were on him. "Are you sure that is the name?"

"Yes", Erza said and looked at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really… it is just… I came across that name here in the library when researching these so called Mountain Kings. Albion was one of them and from what I can tell one of the most powerful. Well if you believe the legends, stories and myths of course."

"What myths?" Levy asked. Darton walked over to a bookshelf and took out a copy of a book Levy recognized. "Wait a minute! We have that in our library! Freed said there was nothing in it that was useful."

"He was probably right", Darton said. "This is an old story book. Fairy tales, ballads, myths, legends. The information is nothing that can be used to understand more about the enemy."

"Let us judge that", Erza stated calmly. "Now, what was it about Albion?"

"Well it says here in _the Legend of the Nine Kings_ that there are nine kings. The oldest is the king of light. The youngest is the king of vengeance. But it is the middle king that is the most interesting. He is the King of Darkness. In the legend everything was fine in the world. It was peaceful. There was no evil… that is… until Albion brought it here."

* * *

 _The world was bright. The world was good. The world was peaceful. Prosperity and truth reached all across the lands. There was not a cloud in the sky. The people thrived and the nature bloomed. There was no such thing as horror or darkness. Man did not speak of greed or anger. There was no jealousy. There was no quarrel. The magic was bright and vibrant. Life was calm and peaceful. The Nine Kings saw this world and helped breathe light into it each day and breathe stars and moonlight into the night. The kings looked after the world, treated it as their child and everyone who lived in their world were looked after in a way that did not deem some more superior than others. That was the way it was and the way it should be._

 _But alas all good things must come to an end. The King of Darkness, Albion was his name, would be the doom of it all. Darkness is mysterious. Shadows can easily corrupt and cover light. Albion looked into the dark and like many lost his way. In the dark he heard whispers of other feelings, of other things, of other beings… of other lives. Other sides to humans that did not exist outside of the darkness he spent his time in._

 _Naïve and eager to show the world what he had learnt he hurried down from the mountains to walk among the people. And there… he corrupted them. He told them stories of the grandeur of the shadows how there were feelings much more powerful than joy or sorrow. He spoke of anger and told stories of how two men could fight over a single woman due to envy. He told them what the darkness had showed him. That mankind has many more sides to it than what they could see. He did not think it right that only one side should be living free. People should be free to make their own choices, be rewarded for their part in the circle of life. Why did everyone always have to have the same? Could not someone be worthy of a little more? Did the person that manage to lift the stone out deserve less than the person that dug it out in the first place? All these questions all these feelings was brought out into the world by Albion and at first nothing seemed amiss. That is until the first killing happened._

 _Men started killing men. Children fought. Women cried, men cried, children cried… people cried. People argued. People got jealous. People lost themselves in the shadows. Greed was born. Anger was born. Albion had given the people what they never needed but something they came to think they wanted. Choices and other emotions. There had been no choices before. You had just done what you were told and that was okay with you. It was not wrong doing what was right from the beginning. But Albion brought out the choice._

 _The choice to choose how to do what was right and what was right for you. When the other kings saw what Albion had done they wept for the fate of the world. Albion had set it off on a journey that could only end in disaster. But Albion did not share their worry. No he believed the people were thriving more now than ever before. He would watch the carnage around him and claim that it was all progress. The other kings did not agree._

 _Wars broke out between the people. The eight kings wept and Albion thrived. People were learning things through wars. People suffered and discovered new feelings, new means new methods. So much new. Blinded by the darkness Albion started luring people into doing the wrong thing. Just to see what would happen. He was corrupted by darkness. Curious. Curious of how far he could push the world before it destroyed itself. He wanted to see. Overlook it all. But when standing amongst it he could not. The eight kings wept for him._

 _One day in the middle of a battlefield Albion longed to see it all so much that he looked onto the sky and suddenly wings of pure darkness spurted from his back. The people fighting pulled back in fear. Albion did not mind. His wings would let him overlook. Would let him see. The eight kings wept for him._

 _The wars continued. Albion set them off. He wanted to know how far a man could go. He wanted to see what they could do. What they could find. What they could invent. He wanted to see it all! The eight kings wept no longer. They had come to a decision._

 _Albion was yet again watching a war commence. But all of a sudden he was stricken down from his perch high above the clouds. As he fell his black feathers sailed down like a black rain. The one striking him down was the King of Light himself. To save the world he spurted golden wings to slay his own brother. Shadow cannot show itself in light while light can show itself in the dark. Whatever the light touches the darkness flee from and when dawn came mankind started to accept that they were not equal anymore and life became calm once again._

 _But with dusk they all returned to their homes to complain and wish and dream for more. What Albion had started there truly was no stopping. Albion himself might have been stricken down by the light. But his work goes on. His shadow still grows and are we not careful… Albion will corrupt us all._

* * *

"That is a load of rubbish", Bickslow said.

"Rubbish rubbish", his babies echoed.

"People didn't know back then why we act the way we do", Darton said. "Truth is we still don't know."

"But that story sounds familiar", Cana said. "I remember a song I heard in an inn here in Crocus. What was it called… _Dark…_ something… something."

" _Dark Wings Dark Words_ ", Hisui stated calmly and opened another book as soon as she did a melody started playing and a voice sang:

 **It's been a long cold winter  
Widespread snowfall, raging storms  
Cutting winds, delusions of our heart and soul**

 **He came down from the mountains  
Into our frozen world  
Spoke of revolution  
Fed us with his words**

 **A sacred man from the other side  
He gave us something to believe in  
How could we be so blind**

 **His right hand gave us freedom  
While the other stole our pride  
We thought he had the answers  
Standing by his side**

 **Tales of a world, not so far away  
We got entangled in his vows  
How could we be so blind**

 **Oh, oh  
Heed the seven signs  
When sun and moon unite  
Oh, oh  
Fear the dark winged messenger  
Dread his darkened words**

 **A graven image, shattered  
A meltdown of our wonderland  
As the sun rise slowly  
We try to understand**

 **Our sacred hearts lost prosperity  
But we found a way back home  
From dusk came clarity**

 **Oh, oh  
Heed the seven signs  
When sun and moon unite  
Oh, oh  
Fear the dark winged messenger  
Dread his darkened words**

Everyone shuddered when they thought of the song and the story… and what it would mean if this Albion really was the same demon they had seen. Whatever it meant there was still no changing their next actions. They needed to get back up the mountain to bring Freed back. Erza knew they needed some more advice. She contacted their Master and then waited. It didn't take long for Makarov to answer. When he did Erza explained what was going on.

* * *

"Hm that is quite worrisome", Makarov said. "But if you are right and that they are using Freed to summon that demon Albion… why did he not attack you? You say he saved Natsu right? And that Albion told Natsu and Gray he was no threat to them."

"Yes but maybe that was then and this is now. Master we need to save Freed somehow. But we aren't even allowed to come anywhere near the mountain."

"Maybe it is because you are trying to force your way through", Makarov theorized. "Martin warned the king to attack them. And you said the gate opened when Wendy just wanted to check if it was locked? Wendy didn't think of attacking it?"

"No she didn't… wait is that the key? That we show that we aren't hostile?"

"I think it will be more complicated than that this time. You really need to _be_ forthcoming. They must be assured that you aren't entering the mountains to fight them or to hurt any of their members. I know that it will be hard with the feelings you are all having. I know you are all feeling rage but you need to kill the fires of anger within you if we are ever to get our family back to us. Freed's life is in the balance here… we need to keep calm. I know that some of you will find it really hard. But you _must_ stay calm and go on. You need to preserve your energies so that you can reach Freed. When you have finally reached him it is time to act."

"But Master there is no way Laxus, the Thunder Legion and _Natsu_ can keep calm for long enough."

"I know… which is why I am sending reinforcement. They should be there right about… now."

Just as he said _now_ Mest and Jet suddenly appeared beside Erza. Their appearance was so sudden that she yelped in surprise. This caused everyone else to look at her and noticed the new comers. Mest looked at them all and explained the plan. It was simple yet brilliant.

Mest was going to change their memories so that they only knew that they were going up to the castle as messengers from the king to try and figure out more about what the Mountain Kings really wanted. But when one of the team going up mentioned Freed's name all memories would come back and at that exact time Jet would remember his assignment. When they got to see Freed, which they hopefully would, Jet would use his powers to get him. When the members' memories returned they could then focus on taking down the Mountain Kings before something truly bad could happen. As a precaution Mest had also erased their memories of Freed being there at all. he changed their memories so that the "knew" that Freed was back in Magnolia doing research to help them if they needed to fight the Mountain Kings. The chance someone spoke his name if they saw him would be so much bigger then. He erased their memories and then hurriedly teleported away so that there was no chance someone suspected their memories were changed because the Mountain Kings would realize that something was strange and if Mest was there his own guild could ruin the whole plan. The Fairy Tail guild looked at each other before their eyes turned to the mountain.

* * *

 **TBC Song is not mine. It's by Hammerfall and it has inspired this chapter so I had to throw it in there.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	18. Part 17

Part 17

High above them the Mountain Kings were watching in amazement as the mages from Fairy Tail climbed higher and higher on their mountain. All eyes were on the floor where they could look through a strange mirror that showed them what happened on their mountain. They saw the people they had just thrown out calmly climb higher and higher, helping each other on the way and small talking like nothing was wrong or upsetting them. Martin cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at Freed Justine by his side. But Freed was just as surprised as they were. He realized that Jet was down there and guessed the man had probably come with orders from Makarov. He also remembered Makarov's promise to him. That they were not going to attack the Mountain Kings. But there was something fishy going on there. Freed narrowed his eyes and tried to feel if a certain someone was around there somewhere. But he couldn't find anything.

"They are planning something", he said.

"But they can't be", Nina said and looked at them. "If they were they wouldn't be able to climb the mountain."

"Alexis", Martin said. "What do you see."

The girl with bandages over her eyes bent her head as if she was looking into the palm of her pale hand. She traced the lines there slowly. The others watched her in complete silence. After a bit she looked up at the window.

"Something is about to happen", she said. "But I am not yet sure which reality will take place and I am not allowed to say what I have seen."

"We know, but are we in any danger?"

"Some."

"Are their goal to attack us?"

"Not right now."

"I see… well then I guess all we can do is wait for them to come to us then", Martin said and turned. Once again his strange cloak fluttered as if it was shivering. He headed for the throne which was his as he was the oldest of them.

Martin was the oldest and most powerful of the nine beings in the room. After him it was Lilli and she smiled as she walked to stand on his right side. On Martin' left and with a hand resting on the golden young man's shoulder was Nestor. Third in line of the throne he was. Beside Lilli Lucille took her place. She was fourth in row to the throne. Freed walked up to stand beside Nestor but as he walked he cloaked himself so that he could not be seen by any mortal eyes. Martin smiled at him and Freed smiled back. A smile from his big brother could always calm Freed down. Charles stood beside Lucille. Alexis had followed him, he had held her thin hand in his and had led her to stand beside Freed. Freed held his hand out to her so that she would know where he was. Nina stood beside Charles looking almost tired. Beside Alexis Peter bounced into place. Emma had been tired of being a girl and had changed back into Peter. It would throw those people from Fairy Tail for a loop.

Freed took a deep breath to calm himself. He hadn't been standing in this way for 700 years and it was exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time. He and the others watched the door to the giant throne room. The green moon was shining in through the windows. It was getting close to 3 o'clock at night. Freed just hoped he would have a chance to explain before it happened.

As he watched the doors he saw the handles move and the doors were pushed open by Laxus and Bickslow. Erza walked towards them with the others trailing behind. When everyone had passed Laxus and Bickslow followed so that they could bring up the rear and protect anyone from being attacked from behind. The exceeds hovered above them and Martin cocked an eyebrow at them. He had not seen creatures of the like in Fiore or in Earthland before. Much must have happened that he was not aware of. Martin draped a leg over the other and rested his elbow on the armrest of the throne. Then he tilted his head against his hand and watched the members of Fairy Tail. He heard a small gasp escape Charles and smiled. Yes the past was surely back to haunt them and the rest of the world.

* * *

Erza wasn't sure why she had a strange feeling of being in danger when they walked towards the waiting Mountain Kings. Hisui had told them that they were powerful and she could feel it herself. But so far they had met no obstacles on their road to meet them. All their members were standing by a throne on which their leader seemed to be seated. Erza felt her body tingle, as if she was being watched and she soon realized who was watching her. The red haired man by the throne was outright _staring_ at her with a strange look in his eyes. Erza didn't want to show him she knew he was staring and that it bothered her so she let her gaze move over all of the members of the Mountain King guild. When they were a few feet away from the other guild they stopped. The golden young man on the throne looked at them and smiled.

"Well this is a surprise", he said and slowly got up. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Have we met before?" Erza asked and the apparent leader looked confused. "If that is the case I have no memory of it. I do apologize."

"Uh… no harm done?" the other replied looking even more confused.

"I am Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail Guild", Erza continued. "We are representing of the kingdom of Fiore whose king you threatened."

"I am Martin Gold of the Mountain Kings", Martin replied and nodded his head. "But we did not threat your king. I merely ushered a warning that you did not follow."

"I am well aware of your warning but as you can see we did follow it or I take it we would not be standing here would we not?"

"That's not how you acted last time we met", the huge man spoke up and Erza felt confused. Had she met him before too? Come to think of it all the Mountain Kings were watching them in confusion. What was going on here?

"If that's the case I apologize for our rash actions", Erza said to be on the safe side. "Allow me to introduce my friends here. We have my team which is made up by Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy. Then we have Wendy and Carla. Gajeel and Panther Lily. Levy and Jet. Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow. We are also accompanied by Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector from the Sabertooth Guild." She turned back to the Mountain Kings.

"We know who you all are", the golden young man said and got up from the throne. "What I wonder is why you are all acting as if we have never met before. Not long ago you barged in here and attacked us regardless of my warning."

"That is impossible", Laxus spoke up. "I have no memory of doing so."

"Not even trying to barge in here to demand we return your comrade to you?"

"What comrade?" Laxus asked. As a reply Martin turned and stretched out his hand to where Freed was still invisible. He removed the cloaking and Freed Justine was standing before them. He looked as confused as everyone else.

"Freed?" Erza asked and then there was as if she got shocked by one of Laxus' lightning bolts. All memories that Mest had removed returned to her. As it did for everyone else in Fairy Tail. "Take them down!" she yelled and all at the same time her friends let loose their most powerful attacks and they all hit their targets dead on. Sending the Mountain Kings flying or crashing to the floor. Freed's eyes widened in horror when he npticed how one by one his brothers and sisters fell on either side of him. His eyes widened even more when he heard Alexis scream next to him, she had been struck directly in the face and was now lying on the ground. He stared when he saw some blood trickle down underneath her bandages. His whole body started shaking. But then he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. But he was not going to let anyone drag him away from his home. Not this time. He narrowed his eyes and willed the floor to hold him still and willed his body to stay put.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jet asked and tried to pull on Freed. "Come on man move your ass!" Jet pulled as hard as he could. But Freed didn't move a muscle from where he was standing. "Come on man we need to go!" Jet felt a chill run up his spine and looked down. He had moved his hands to grip Freed's arm and pulling on it. Jet's eyes widened because thick oily smoke was encasing Freed's arm. Freed's eyes were narrowed and that same smoke started spreading all around him.

"The Master planned this did he not?" Freed asked and kneeled down to caress the head of the girl at his feet gently.

"Uh… yeah? He wanted to get you back so he got up with this plan that-"

"So he willingly broke his promise."

"Dude I think that your life is-"

"He promised me not to attack the Mountain Kings", Freed said and his eyes started glowing and he slowly got up while the smoke kept cascading around him.

"Yeah well that changed when-"

"He willingly attacked people that have a connection to me…"

"Look man I don't know what they've told you but these people are bad."

"How does he know? He has never met them. And yet he planned to hurt them… from the start. I can't allow that."

"Um… a little help here?" Jet called to the others.

"He decided to rid the world of them once again."

Laxus hurried towards them but just as his hand touched Freed's shoulder the green haired man shouted:

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

When he shouted a surge of magic threw Laxus and Jet backwards into their friends. They all looked up and saw thick, black and oily smoke well up all around Freed. His eyes glowed dark purple.

"This… this is bad", Bickslow said. "Freed, dude calm down!"

Freed just screamed in rage and raven like wings appeared on his back and he took off against them. Laxus managed to push Erza out of the way of the raging mage. Freed hovered above them, his whole being screaming of rage. Levy took a step backwards and then screamed in horror and looked down. Peter had clutched her ankle.

"Die you bitch!" he yelled and was about to stab Levy when Gajeel and Jet appeared to save her. Peter growled and with a swipe of his arm all four of them disappeared.

"Levy!" Lucy called and stared in horror. She and Cana ran towards the place only to feel the floor disappear underneath them and they fell into darkness once again.

"Cana!" Gray yelled but Nestor appeared in front of him and gripped his wrist. The huge man towered over Gray. Then he swiped with his axe and Gray along with all the exceeds disappeared. Erza stared in horror as one by one her friends disappeared around her. Sting was taken by Lilli, Rogue by Nina, Lucille appeared out of nowhere and brought Mira with her and Freed roared in anger and took the Thunder Legion and Wendy with him to who knows where. Erza suddenly felt an arm around her waist and she was moving through the air.

"You are coming with me", a melodic and warm voice spoke. "Titania." She looked up and noticed that she was in Charles' arms as he flew between pillars and with a bright flash she lost sight of the throne room.

"The hell is going on?!" Natsu yelled and turned around and glared hatefully at Martin. Martin just brushed off his suit and smiled.

"Let the games _finally_ begin", he said.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	19. Part 18

Part 18 – Lucy and Cana vs. The Roulette

Cana groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. All that met her was whiteness and smoke. She felt like she had a hangover and groaned. Damn it what had happened? She slowly sat up and looked around. She found Lucy lying next to her and shook the blonde awake. The duo slowly got up and looked around. The smoke which turned out to be mist reached just to their waists. But everything was white around them.

"We need to get back to the others", Lucy said.

"Yeah but first we need to figure out where we are and how to get out of this hell hole", Cana said and looked around. "There's nothing here."

"That is where you are wrong", a soft voice said all around them. "There is a lot of things here. Air, mist, white, life… everything is here. If you only chooses to see it." In the middle of the smoke the girl with bandages over her eyes appeared. Her book was open and the sand was running through her hourglass. Cana felt a chill run up her spine. There was something strange about this young woman and she wasn't sure she liked it. She was going to be careful around her, that's for sure.

"Look we don't know what it is you want", Lucy told the girl. "But you kidnapped one of our comrades and we want him back."

"No you don't", the girl replied.

"Um yeah we do."

"No you misunderstand me", the girl said. " _You_ Lucy Heartfilia don't want him back. In fact you couldn't care less because you really don't care for the members of what you call the Thunder Legion. You think that they are strange and scary and that they don't understand what it means to be part of Fairy Tail. You also don't trust Freed Justine. You think he is hiding something, something that will be dangerous to _you_. But I don't blame you. You are one with the stars and the stars fear the darkness. But without the darkness your stars wouldn't be visible. They wouldn't shine as brightly. Think of that."

"Okay I think we've gotten a bit off track", Cana said and pulled out her cards and sent an attack at the girl. The girl didn't move and the card stopped right in front of her and burnt to a crisp. The girl smiled.

"Then there is you Cana Alberona", she said. "Using cards to see the future yet you fear the past, the present and the future. You use your cards to see the future but are too scared to really look. You are scared of what you will find there as well as in the here and now. You are scared that your past will come back to hurt you when all you really need and want is to live in the present along with your past and looking forward towards the future. Your heart is confused and it clouds your judgment, hiding your true future from your own seeing eyes." Lucy noticed Cana look a bit upset so she pulled out a key. She knew how to make that girl stop.

"Open Gate of the Lion!" she shouted. "Loke!"

Loke appeared in golden light, smirking in a cocky way.

"You called gorgeous?" he asked.

"We need your help Loke", Lucy said and pointed at the girl. "Take her out."

"Anything for you", Loke said and ran at the girl. He jumped. "Regulus-" and was about to hit the girl but his eyes widened and he hurriedly pulled his attack back. "It's impossible!"

"Loke what the hell?!" Cana yelled angrily. But the girl only smiled.

"Hello Leo", the girl said.

"Fortu-" Loke began but the girl moved her hand and he was forced back through his gate. Next thing the girl did was hold her hand open and all of Lucy's keys as well as all of Cana's cards left their respective user. They made a spiral pattern in the air as they traveled to the girl's hand. Cana and Lucy stared in horror as their belongings disappeared. The girl smiled.

"I am almost insulted that you would use these against me", she said. "If you want to get out of here and get back to your friends you need to win in my game."

"What game?" Lucy asked. The girl smirked.

"I'm so glad you asked", she said and waved with her hand. A shadow fell over all of them and Cana and Lucy looked up. Something huge was lowered down towards them and the ground shook when it landed.

"What's this?" Cana asked when she saw a huge wheel-like thing in front of them. Three buzzers appeared, one in front of each of them. The wheel started spinning.

"Roulette?" Lucy asked confused. But it didn't look like any roulette wheel any of them had ever seen. Instead of numbers there were eight different strange symbols. Each field was either gold or silver. Something else appeared as well. It was a number. It hovered above each of their heads. There was also a green light underneath Lucy and a red light underneath Cana and the other girl.

"Hit the buzzer", the girl told Lucy. Lucy reached out a trembling hand, but then pulled it back. "The only way to defeat me is to play my game."

"We don't want to play your game", Lucy said.

"Then you don't want you keys back?" the girl said and Lucy's keys appeared in an arch over her head. Lucy bit her lip and took a step back. She wanted to get her keys back but she was afraid of what would happen now.

"We don't even know what your game is!" Cana yelled.

"It's simple really", the girl said. "You hit the buzzer to stop the wheel. If the arrow lands on any golden area whatever is within the area will happen to me. If it lands on a silver one it happens to you. What can happen is this: damage, healing, fear, confusion, panic, raising defense, lowering defense and if you are really unlucky… instant defeat."

"And the numbers above our heads?"

"Your HP readers."

"HP?"

"Health Points. Hit the buzzer Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy hesitated again. But Cana was having none of it. She gripped Lucy's hand and forced it onto the buzzer. She wanted her cards back, they were a birthday gift from Gray. They meant a lot to her and she wanted them back. She didn't want Lucy to be the reason she lost them. They stared at wheel which was slowly slowing down. Until it stopped on a silver field with a sword on it. Lucy screamed in pain. It felt as if someone had cut her with the sword. She lost some HP. Cana stared at her friend and then at the wheel that had started spinning again. Cana gulped because it was her turn. She hit the buzzer. This time it stopped on confusion. Cana felt as if her mind got all fuzzy and looked at the girl opposite them. But she wasn't standing there anymore. It was Lucy. Beside her was the girl. Cana scratched her head. What was going on here? Lucy looked into her hand and then hit the buzzer. It stopped at raising defense. Cana grinned.

"Good job", she said happily. Now the real Lucy stared at her and started objecting. But Cana didn't seem to understand it was her. Whatever that confusion thing did it only caused them trouble. Their opponent smiled and it was Lucy's turn again. Lucy hit the buzzer and this time she also hit a sword. Cana cheered and Lucy felt the need to smack her hard. When it was Cana's turn again she tried to calculate where the wheel would stop. She noticed "Lucy" look into her hand again. "Lucy" nodded and Cana hit the buzzer. Which lead to it stopping at a golden field with raising defense. Cana felt her mind clear and saw how "Lucy" turned back into that girl. Cana's eyes narrowed in anger.

"That was a cheap trick!" she shouted.

"No trick… only fortune", the girl said.

"No you tricked me into helping you!"

"I did nothing. You hit the button Cana Alberona. You got confused. You hit the button again. You helped me. I am not breaking any rules of the game."

"No but you made me press the button!"

"Did I control your hand?"

"No but-"

"Then how could I make you press the button?" the girl asked and hit the buzzer again. But not before looking into her book. When the wheel stopped it landed on a silver field with a sword. Both Cana and Lucy screamed in pain when the damage hit them.

* * *

This kept happening over and over again for what felt like forever. Their opponent kept having luck on her side but whenever Lucy and Cana managed to get in a hit on the girl she always got healed when it was her turn. Cana and Lucy knew they only had a hit each left in this stupid game. The girl was looking quite smug with herself.

"Lucy", Cana said. "That book is somehow helping her, we need to get it away from her."

"I know but how?"

"You still have your whip right?" Cana asked. Lucy nodded and pulled it out and in one quick swipe hit at the girl across the wheel. But the girl stepped to the side. Lucy kept hitting at her but the girl kept moving out of the way or held her book out of the way. Lucy groaned in frustration. It was as if this blind girl could see the future. That's when she realized that the girl had Lucy's golden keys above her head. Lucy used her whip again and the girl sidestepped. But the whip wasn't aimed for her or her book. It hit one of Lucy's keys. Lucy reached out her hand and grabbed it.

"Open gate of the Giant Crab!" she shouted. "Cancer!"

Cancer appeared and Lucy ordered him to do something about the girl and her book that saw the future. Cancer attacked the girl and tried to use his scissors to cut the book. But the girl kept it away from him. But as he moved around Cancer suddenly stumbled and managed to cut the bandages around the girl's eyes. She screamed and covered her face. When she did she dropped her book and the big roulette wheel disappeared. Cana and Lucy managed to get their cards and keys back, thanks to Cancer. But Lucy noticed him looking very pale. Why was he so pale? That's when a green light suddenly filled the area.

"The green moon", the girl said and moved her hands from her face. "It's warm." She started shining.

"This isn't good", Cana said and then the girl started changing appearance. The grey monk clothes ripped and changed color. One part was black and the other was white. The white part formed a hood over the girl's head and covered her breasts as well. The rest of the white fabric hung behind her like two ends of a scarf. The black cloth was wrapped around her waist and ended just above the thighs. The black fabric was tied into a knot by her knees and hung behind her. They could now see her hair and it was shoulder long and blue. Her eyes were yellow. Her skin was pale but the strangest thing was that where her stomach should've been there was a silver wheel. It started just underneath her breasts and went down to her waist line. Cancer turned even paler when he saw her. Lucy and Cana realized that the girl looked like one of the statues in the big throne room.

"Oh no", Cancer said and trembled. "What have I done? I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked him.

"Fortuna please forgive me!" Cancer called. The girl just looked at him and held her hand out. With a scream Cancer was forced back through his gate.

"I almost feel as if I am a mother with ungrateful children", the girl said.

"Are you a Celestial Spirit Mage or something?" Lucy asked her. "Since the spirits act so strange when they see you."

"I am not a Celestial Spirit Mage. I am just the person that created those keys and cards you bare. My name is Fortuna and I am the goddess of luck and foresight."

"Foresight?" Cana asked. "Wait… you created my cards?"

"Well not yours specifically but I was the one to create the Tarot Cards as well as the Celestial Spirit Keys."

"You?" Lucy said. "I doubt it."

"Really?" Fortuna asked and then smirked. "Then why don't we ask the spirits of the Zodiac?" She clapped her hands together and another set of the twelve golden keys appeared in front of her. She took them in her hands and crossed her arms over her chest. Lucy gaped because she still held her own keys in her hands. But now they felt cold instead of their normal almost warm feeling. Fortuna smiled and all her keys started glowing with a golden light.

"Open gates of the twelve signs", she said. "The Zodiac!" A golden light appeared all around her and the twelve spirits of the Zodiac appeared in front of her. She smirked and spread her arms to the sides. "Show these babies who it is that made you what you are. All of you attack!"

"Fortuna stop!" a voice shouted and Lucy and Cana was aware of something with butterfly wings appearing just in front of them, blocking their view of the spirits. The spirits all launched their most powerful attacks but whoever it was that had stepped in between took them all onto himself. There was a rainbow light throughout the area and Cana felt her feet leave the ground as she and Lucy were hit by the shockwave. The last thing Cana saw after hitting her head hard on the ground was that girl Fortuna sending all the spirits away before running towards someone. But who? Cana wasn't sure but then darkness filled her vision and she knew no more.

* * *

 **TBC If you want to check it out I made a fanmade intro for this story and it should be on youtube. Search for "Fairy Tail - The Ninth Demon" and it should be there.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	20. Part 19

Part 19 – Gray and Exceeds vs. The Invisible Foe

Gray and the exceeds had woken up in a dark area. They had walked through many tunnels and in one they had been forced to run from a dog with three heads. In one tunnel they had met a man in a boat. He had offered to take them to the other side if they paid him one obol. Gray had no idea what that was so he declined. Now he was walking with his hands in his pockets. He was trying to find a way out. And it didn't help that the exceeds were constantly chatting at his feet or above his head. Usually he wouldn't mind having one of them around, Lily was especially tolerable, but all five? He felt like he was going crazy.

He sighed heavily and leaned against a pillar once they entered a hall. Above his head hung a sign that he couldn't read but he didn't pay it much attention. He'd been having this strange feeling that they were being followed but he couldn't see anyone whenever he chanced a look over his shoulder. He knew it was dangerous to stop but he wanted to catch his thoughts for a moment.

These so called Mountain Kings wanted to somehow resurrect the dead former Mountain Kings. Said Kings had disappeared 700 years ago according to Rogue. Freed knew a lot more about them than he let on. He knew songs. The new Mountain Kings wanted Freed to call upon Albion. But Albion had already been there. So what did they need Freed for? And since when did Freed have raven wings? Wings just like Albion. And why were Albion's voice so familiar? And why was it that Gray had no memories of what happened with Phantom Lord's master? Or what happened on Tenrou Island? He had always wondered but when Mest had messed with their memories all those thoughts had resurfaced.

Gray had always known that Freed was much stronger than anyone thought. He was sure no one knew how strong Freed really was. Gray sighed and shuddered and as an Ice Mage that made him feel worried. Ice Mages never got cold. And he was also sure he could see a few people following him. But whenever he turned around there was nothing there. Gray sighed but then he was flung hard to the side when the pillar he was leaning against shattered into many pieces. Gray had to throw himself to the side to avoid getting hit by the massive pieces of stone.

"Gray!" Happy exclaimed and hurried over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine", Gray said and brushed off his shirt.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. I felt a draft and then that thing just exploded."

"Really?"

"Yeah there was a chill that even I felt and then just… woosh."

"Woosh?" Lector asked.

"That thing just blew up. Whoa!" A huge crack appeared in the floor between Gray's legs. The exceeds stared. Gray started moving around like a break dancer to avoid whatever it was that made those cracks. The exceeds used their wings to stay out of the way but they could all see that Gray was running out of space and getting closer and closer to a corner. Happy and Lector flew down and grabbed his arms, pulling him up and out of the way. But when they did it Lily noticed something move in the air. He narrowed his eyes and looked around.

Happy yelped when something large and metallic hit him in the face. He dropped Gray's arm. Which left Gray and Lector hovering in the air, Lector struggling. Lector yelped when he was hit in the back and he dropped Gray. Gray crashed hard onto the floor. Gray winced but then felt something moving towards him and rolled out of the way. All of a sudden the floor opened and left a huge crevice. Gray rolled over the edge but managed to grab hold of the edge with one hand, catching the now unconscious Lector and Happy with the other. The two exceeds had been swiped along with him. Gray looked down and saw fire burn far below them and then he looked up. His hand was slipping.

"Hold on Gray we're coming!" Carla said as she and Frosch hurried towards them.

"No watch out!" Gray shouted just as whatever it was that attacked them hit the ground just by his hand, making the ground crumble more. Gray stared in shock and fear at the stone giving way more and more. Lily closed his eyes. Their foe was invisible but he would still breathe… still make a sound. Still smell.

Gray looked down and then up. He felt that cold again and closed his eyes. Then he heard a huge clang. He looked up and saw an axe mere inches from his hand. It had been stopped by Lily's sword and Lily was now in his big shape. Lily's muscles were tense because whoever was swinging this axe was truly strong. Lily managed to wrestle his sword free and at the same time move the axe away from Gray.

"Get Gray out!" Lily ordered and went for the axe again, the weapons met over and over again. Whoever was wielding that axe knew how to use it and was very strong. Lily had a hard time forcing it back from his sword. What was worse was that each time that happened the axe would get invisible again. But with his eyes closed and using his nose Lily could find the enemy.

Gray was watching them fight, noticed Lily's tactic and decided to try as well. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear a lot of sounds, too many to make out a difference between them. But when Lily managed to push back his opponent there was a moment of silence. And that silence was broken by the sound of someone moving around in armor. Gray's eyes flew open.

"Ice Make: Gungnir!" he shouted and the giant ice spear shot up and hit something. Gray cursed when all his attack had managed to do was hitting a helmet off of his opponent's head. But at least now he could see the man. It was Nestor. Nestor was rubbing his chin where Gray's attack had hit him.

"Ice", Nestor grumbled and his voice rumbled like thunder. "Interesting, never knew it could be used for this. Usually I just have it to cool my drinks during warm days."

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked and removed his shirt. "Well I'll show you what ice magic can do."

"I'm not interested. Sure magic has it uses but I am more of a hand to hand combatant."

"Which translates to you favoring weapons in a fight are your fists", Lily said and stood beside Gray. Nestor smirked.

"Nice kitty you got there kid, is he a trained mouse catcher?"

"Excuse me!?" Lily asked angrily.

"Wow, one, two, three, four, five… five cats. Are you the son of Hecate or something? She really did enjoy having that cat with her."

"Will you shut up about the exceeds already?" Gray asked and formed a sword from ice. "You want to fight? Then let's fight!" He sprung forward, prepared to strike the muscular man. But the huge man sidestepped him easily and hit him in the back of the head, sending him rolling. Gray got up on shaky legs.

"Careful", Nestor said. "If you step into any of these crevices you will end up in different places."

"Such as?" Gray growled.

"Tartarus, Fields of Punishment, Fields of Asphodel, Elysium or Isle of the Blessed."

"What kind of crap is that?"

"Well Tartarus is not really a part of the Underworld. It is in truth even far beneath the underworld."

"What are you babbling about?"

"This sounds strangely familiar", Carla mumbled and closed her eyes while she thought.

"We also have the Fields of Punishment", Nestor continued, as if he had forgotten they were there. "Now that is a place for those who have created havoc in the world and committed crimes to a lot of people or maybe crimes against the gods. I will make the individual's punishment of eternal suffering based on their specific crime myself."

"So you're a judge?" Lily asked.

"I can also sentence you to the Fields of Asphodel. It is a place for ordinary or indifferent souls who have not committed any significant crimes, but who also have not achieved any greatness or recognition that would warrant them being admitted to the Elysian Fields. It is where mortals who did not belong anywhere else in the Underworld are sent."

"That's not very nice", Happy said, he and Lector had gotten back to consciousness.

"The Elysian Fields in turn can be explained as paradise. However when you reach Elysium you can choose to be reborn or to stay. If you are reborn three times and achieve Elysium three times you will be sent to the Isles of the Blessed. So then gray Fullbuster… choose."

"Choose what?" Gray asked.

"Choose which crevice your body shall fall into."

"Oh no", Carla said, she had now realized why it all sounded so familiar and who they were _really_ fighting. "His name isn't Nestor! Gray run!"

"What?" Gray asked and turned to her.

"His name isn't Nestor! It's Hades!"

Hades smirked and wielded his huge axe towards Gray. Had it hit Gray would've died. But it didn't hit. From one of the crevices a silver light appeared and stopped in front of Gray. Appearing there and blocking the attack was a man. A man that Gray and Happy recognized at once. Gray felt his whole body shake as the black haired man used his bare hands to wrestle the axe away.

"Keep your dirty hands off of my son", the man yelled.

"Dad?" Gray asked weakly. There in truth stood his father. Silver Fullbuster stood in front of him in all his glory. Silver's eyes were burning with fury. But he wasn't alone. Another spirit appeared by his side. A woman with short purple hair and with a confident stance. Gray's knees buckled and he fell onto them on the hard stone floor.

"Touch my disciple and die", the woman growled. "Ice make: Rosen Krone!"

"Ur", Gray whispered and watched how his enemy screamed in pain when the ice attacked him.

"Ice Devil's Rage", Silver yelled and opened his mouth to let the blizzard through.

Gray felt tears run down his cheeks. The exceeds all gathered around him to protect him from the lord of the dead. But then a green light hit the incased Hades. The ice exploded and his true form started to get revealed. His clothes and armor stayed mostly the same but he grew even taller. His golden brown hair stayed the same as well but his skin changed. It turned much paler, almost ashen and his grey eyes were now filled with burning fire. He was one of the Mountain Kings that changed the least. His power seemed to grow as well. The only change his clothes went under was changing into black.

His burning eyes locked on Gray and saw the pain there as well as the joy to see two of the people he loved most. Suddenly there was a dark light in the room. When it faded a strange creature hovered in the air. It was dressed in a long black coat but had neither legs nor feet. It wielded two long-barrel revolvers. Its face was shrouded in a blood-stained cloth sack, with only one ominous white eye to see its surroundings. It wore two long chains across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross. Gray felt how his chest and head started to ache. In the same places he'd been shot at by those dragon babies. His heart beat really fast as well.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Reaper I did not call for you", Hades said. "Go back to your home."

"Dead souls", the Reaper hissed. "Mine. Must take all back."

"Not right now."

"Mine. Mine."

Gray watched the horrible creature aim at his father and Ur with its guns. No, it was going to take them away from him again. He couldn't let that happen! He got up on shaky legs.

"MINE!" the Reaper shrieked and fired its guns.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled and formed a shield in front of his teacher and father. "I won't let you take them!"

Hades cocked an eyebrow.

"Escaping Underworld", the Reaper hissed. "Mine. Take to Fields of Punishment. Need punish." It fired again.

"No!" Gray yelled and put up a new shield. "I won't let you! They came to protect me! I won't let them suffer because they want to save me again! Everyone that tries to save me gets hurt or dies! I won't let that happen to the people that had already sacrificed it all for me!"

Hades looked at Gray in new light. Here he was, protecting the dead from a deity of death. Hades looked at the young man and then the exceeds that covered behind him and the dead souls. He smiled and stepped forward.

"Go away Reaper", he said. "Before I call for Thanatos to come and get you."

"Hades gone long", the Reaper said. "No listen."

"I hoped you would say that." Hades put up a hand and pointed at the Reaper. Then he spoke a word in a language Gray and the others couldn't understand. But the effect was instant. The Reaper screeched and started burning. It ran frantically around them and then fell into one of the crevices. The crevice closed tightly and the others started closing as well.

"We must go", Silver said and turned to Gray. "We don't belong here Gray."

"I know", Gray said. "But-"

"No buts", Ur said and smiled. "I am proud of the young men you and Lyon have become. You have both taken what I taught you and evolved it. I am proud to have called myself your teacher."

"And I am proud to have called myself your father", Silver said. He and Ur both hugged Gray between them. He sobbed and clung to them. Hades watched them and then picked his axe and helmet up. He put the helmet on and pointed with the axe at the floor.

"It is time to go", he said. "Death waits for no one. Go through this crevice and it shall take you to the Elysian." The two spirits looked at him and nodded. Silver kissed Gray's head before leaving, giving him his mother's love as well. Ur was the last to step through the crevice.

"Gray", she said. "Promise something."

"What", Gray choked out.

"Tell Lyon that he has already surpassed me." She smiled and then she was gone and Gray broke down crying as the last crevice closed. The exceeds moved closer to him. Trying to comfort him. Hades watched him and then sighed. He walked over and held his hand out to Gray.

"Stand up kid", he said. "You will see them again. No one cheats death forever. Not even you. But you six are living beings. Let's leave this place for now. You will come back sooner or later. But not today."

Gray looked up at him and took his hand. Hades pulled him to his feet and then pointed at a wall with his axe. A gate appeared and all seven of them stepped through. Leaving the realm of the dead far behind. Had Gray and the exceeds managed to read the sign above the door they would've read:  
 **Through me you pass into the city of woe:  
Through me you pass into eternal pain:  
Through me among the people lost for aye.  
Justice the founder of my fabric moved:  
To rear me was the task of Power divine,  
Supremest Wisdom, and primeval Love.  
Before me things create were none, save things  
Eternal, and eternal I endure.  
Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.**

* * *

 **TBC Bonus points to those who know where the last piece came from! (the sign above the door). Oh! And gold star to those who can figure out where I borrowed the description of the Reaper from ;)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	21. Part 20

Part 20 Gajeel, Jet and Levy vs. The Vengeful Two

Gajeel growled in annoyance. He wondered where that crazy smiling bastard with the scar had disappeared too. As well as his Shrimp. No not the bastard's. Gajeel's Shrimp. What was worse was that Gajeel seemed to be stuck in an endless field with flowers and cuddly looking animals. He groaned and sneezed. All that perfumey flower smells were itching his nose. And it was so fucking bright here that he was almost blinded. But the worst was all cute and cuddly little things that scurried around… everywhere.

He couldn't take a step without something giggling or talking cutely at him. This was a nightmare. He looked around to try and find a trace of Levy or that freak. But he just kept hearing that obnoxious giggling. He tried to sniff the freak out but the flowers blocked the smell. Gajeel growled but then his ears picked something up. Running feet. He closed his eyes to easier figure out where they came from. Gajeel's eyes snapped open and he threw himself to the side. He looked back at where he had just stood and saw that scarred freak that had just performed a slide tackle on him. Well had tried to. Gajeel saw a knife sticking out at the toes of the boot so he knew he was very lucky. Not that the knife would've done any major damage to him. He was the iron dragon slayer after all. But if it had hit just right it might've ruined his favorite boots. As it was now the creep slid over the ground and disappeared amongst the flowers. Gajeel jumped into the flowers and swiped around but couldn't find anything. He sniffed the air and then jumped as high as he could. The ground underneath his feet exploded. He heard a loud laugh above him and saw that scarred weirdo laugh above him.

"Going somewhere tough guy", he asked and kicked Gajeel in the head, sending the iron dragon crashing into the flowers below. Gajeel growled in annoyance as the young man landed on his chest and put a knife to his throat. The maniac smirked at Gajeel and moved his face really close to Gajeel's.

"I have a thing for tough guys", he almost purred. "But you have sinned and it is my duty to extract revenge."

"Not today", Gajeel said and moved his head and took a bite from the guy's knife… before head butting him off his chest.

"Bodil!?" the weirdo shouted and looked at the now broken blade. "Oh you're gonna pay for that!" He threw himself at a giggling Gajeel. Their brawl really took off.

* * *

In the meantime Levy was trying to get away from that crazy scarred girl. She was running through a strange sewer like place with lots of steam, pipes, stench and rats. Why did it have to be rats? The girl that chased her was laughing like a maniac, swinging between the pipes like some Pipe-Room Tarzan. Levy had tried to fight her, she really had but the girl was acting so over the top and was so violent that Levy got too scared. She hadn't felt fear like this in a long time. She was terrified for her life and she knew that if that crazy girl got her she would lose it. Suddenly Levy felt something around her ankle and fell. It was a whip. She looked up at the laughing girl behind her. The girl was now holding an axe and was about to chop her in half with it.

"You'll regret messing with the Mountain Kings little Fairy", she said. "Now let me clip your wings!" she swung. Levy screamed.

"Falcon Heavenward!" a voice suddenly shouted and she looked up and saw Jet kick the girl in the face. His kick sent the girl flying through the pipes. Levy stared in awe as Jet kept going at the girl, using his magic to hit and kick her.

"I don't like beating on girls but I'll make an exception for you", he growled after kicking the girl so she flew out of site. Jet ran up to Levy and bent down to help her up. Levy smiled at him and Jet blushed a little. Levy had just enough time to get to her feet before everything around them disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Jet gripped Levy's shoulders to help steady her and both of them turned their heads in the direction that girl had been in. She was standing there, panting and glaring at them with fire in her eyes, literary. She was covering a cut on her arm with one hand and her whole body was shaking. She looked murderous.

"You're gonna pay damn it!"

* * *

Gajeel groaned in pain when that crazy knife-wielding freak used the hilt to hit him in the chin and sending him flying. Gajeel sat up and rubbed his chin. He could admit that the guy was strong for being so scrawny. He heard a yelp and saw the guy grip his arm as a cut suddenly appeared.

"What the?" Gajeel asked and got up. "Hey you cut yourself or something?"

"No", the guy growled. "Your fucking buddy did that. Very well… two can play that game."

"Excuse me what?" But he didn't get an answer. The freak swiped his broken knife through the air and something appeared in front of him. Gajeel's eyes widened. Runes. There were purple runes in front of the boy. And not just any runes.

"Dark Écriture: Connection!" the boy called and he runes hit Gajeel.

"You gotta be kidding me", Gajeel said. "You know the same magic as Freed?"

"Of course I do. My big brother taught me everything I know about runes."

"Your big brother?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you? Awwww that's so sweet he's still embarrassed of me! Wow wait until I tell him I killed you, your buddy and your girlfriend."

"You keep Shrimp out of this!"

"Nope you see… you both started it."

"Started wha-ow!" Gajeel got interrupted when he felt massive pain in his back. It was so strong it sent him onto his knees.

"Neat huh? Revenge is always ten times worse. You see when your friends hurt my better half I get hurt and now if my better half hits your friends you will feel their pain… only ten times worse. But there is this _wonderful_ other side to it as well. _You_ getting hurt will cause _them_ to feel your pain ten times stronger as well."

Gajeel's eyes widened. Crap. How would he fight that? If he got hit he knew he could take it but could his Shrimp and Jet take it? Maybe for a bit. But there was another catch as well. If Gajeel was in the middle of a perfect attack and Jet or Levy got hit the pain it caused him would make him interrupt his own attack. And what was worse… if he got struck his pain would be felt by them and their attacks or protective magic would be interrupted due to the shock and surprise. The kid looked even more smug and Gajeel groaned when he felt massive pain again.

"And that's not even the best part", the kid said. "I don't even have to touch you to defeat you. I can leave it all in my better half's capable hands. Revenge is sweet."

"Shut the fuck up", Gajeel said and got up on shaky legs. "It won't come to that because I will beat you and that other half of yours into a bloody pulp before that happens!"

The kid laughed.

"I'd like to see you try", he said. With that they lunged at each other.

* * *

Jet was in the meantime doing his best to disturb the girl while Levy worked on figuring out what Freed's runes meant… and why he had written them in the first place. But there was something strange about them. They looked the same, the same color, the same type, same language… but there was just something off about them. Freed's runes were always perfect and neat. These were perfect too… just a little less perfect and a little less neat. She knew what they said though. They said "connection". Why would Freed write that and why was it that they kept getting hurt when that girl didn't even touch them? Wait… did this connect mean that the damage someone _else_ got was affecting Jet and Levy? Was that what connect meant? Well two could play that game. Levy rewrote the runes quickly and then turned to Jet.

"Jet!" she called. "Let her hit you!"

"What!?" Jet yelled and looked at her. But that served Levy's purpose. Jet got distracted long enough for the attacking girl to land a hit on him. Jet was thrown back hard into a wall. He groaned in pain and Levy looked confused. It didn't work?

* * *

"What the hell?!" the psycho yelled as Gajeel all of a sudden didn't seem to feel pain from the others. Instead it only seemed to make Gajeel stronger.

"Gihi", the Iron Dragon Slayer giggled and gripped the guy by the collar of his leather jacket. "Time for you to take a little trip."

"Let go of me you brute!" the guy yelled and kicked Gajeel in the gut.

* * *

"Let go of me you bitch!" the girl yelled and tried to get out of Levy's grip.

"No", Levy said. She didn't know why but she was all of a sudden feeling much stronger. She punched the girl as hard as she could at the exact same moment that Gajeel sent the guy flying. Both Gajeel and Levy then stared in confusion as their opponents both stopped midair as if hitting something. Then the realities around them seemed to crack and they could suddenly see into each other's worlds. Their opponents had hit each other's back and now lay motionless on the ground. Levy smiled brightly and ran up to Gajeel, Jet followed, limping slightly.

"Good job Levy", Gajeel said. "I'm sure you had something to do with this bastard's messy runes."

"Yeah", Levy said and looked at the runes that were now fading away. "Wait… this guy wrote them? But they are the same as Freed's!"

"Freed taught him."

"What!?" Levy and Jet screamed. Gajeel nodded.

"It's true, this guy called Freed his big brother. He knows Freed's magic."

"But if he does that… does that mean Freed is on their side?" Levy asked.

"Or under some mind control?" Jet asked.

"I'm not sure", Gajeel said. "Our Rune-guy seemed pretty pissed when we came to rescue him. What if it has been some plan all along? You saw his reaction when we came to the mountain. I am willing to bet that Freed really _does_ know more about this place than he is letting on. There has always been something off with that guy. When Phantom Lord attacked your guild I remember hearing some parts of the fight between José and Rune boy. I also felt a massive surge of magical energy and I know it wasn't from José. Then there is the case of Tenrou Island. Sure I was mostly unconscious when the camp was attacked but I woke up… when Freed and that freak with the glasses were fighting. Freed put you all to sleep and I heard them talk. I woke up to hear that Rusty guy talk about how Freed should have lost all powers since he is a wizard of Fairy Tail. Then Freed said something about it not affecting him because he wasn't a wizard."

"What?" Levy asked. "That's stupid."

"No…" Jet said. "I… I think Gajeel's right. Remember when we left Tenrou? Both Happy and I saw something. Something that was behind Freed. But now that I think of it… it wasn't really behind him… more around him. Like… Freed was hiding something but when we traveled his way I could see it because our entire beings were stripped down so we could travel through space."

"Maybe", Gajeel said. "And he used the opportunity he had to cover up things about the Mountain Kings when you were researching in the library. Freed is hiding something."

"But what?" Levy asked. "What could he possibly be hiding from us? We're his guild! His family! Doesn't he trust us?"

There was a laugh behind them and they turned around. The laugh was with two voices merged into one. A female voice and a male voice. When they turned they could now see their opponents. They were slowly dissolving into smoke while they laughed. Their eyes were glowing red.

"Fools", they said. "Of course he doesn't trust you. You're not his family!"

"Shut your traps", Gajeel growled. "The both of you!"

"Both of us?" they asked and started laughing again. A green light lit up the area and the duo kept laughing as they turned completely into smoke.

"I don't like this", Jet said as he and Gajeel took a protective stance in front of Levy. The smoke cleared and in its place was a being. It was impossible to say if the being was male or female. Its skin was white and it had pointed ears. The hair was short, shaggy and black. It was wearing black pants, white shirt, dark grey waistcoat, a long black coat with spikes on the shoulders and dress shoes. In its hands it held a chain on which ends there was a knife and a scissor-like thing. On its back it had wings like a bat. Levy paled even more because she could now see that this creature looked like two of the statues in the hall.

"This isn't good", Gajeel said and turned his arm into a lance. Their opponent smiled a wicked smile and opened its palm. Swords made of various materials that weren't iron appeared. "Defiantly not good."

"You little maggots are doomed", their opponent said. "Vengeance is always paid back in tenfold. Cower before me for I am _Nemesis Poine_ deity of vengeance and revenge. You have sinned against the gods and I hereby sentence you to death!" Nemesis screamed in rage and set off towards them at a high speed. Jet grabbed Levy and Gajeel and used his own powers to pull them clear. Nemesis growled and set off after them again. But Jet kept staying out of Nemesis' reach. He got an idea.

"Ha!" he mocked. "You can't catch me slowpoke!"

"Do not mock me you little pest!" Nemesis growled.

"Aw what's the matter? Scared I'm too fast for you?"

"Jet what are you doing?", Levy whispered but Jet hushed her. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. What was Speedy up to? He locked eyes with Jet and Jet made a discreet nod. Gajeel glanced in that direction and saw a door. Gajeel nodded and gripped Levy's arms. Jet made a turn and let go of them. Gajeel pulled Levy close as they tumbled over the ground. When they stopped they got up and turned to look at Jet.

Nemesis and Jet were still running around, fighting each other. Gajeel growled because it was clear to him that Jet was not strong enough to handle their opponent. But Gajeel could also feel that neither were they. This was the same kind of power that he'd felt back at Phantom Lord when Freed fought José and the same power he felt at Tenrou Island. This person was seriously strong. Gajeel was strong too but he wasn't stupid. He was running low on power due to the fight with Nemesis' male half. They had to regroup. So he took Levy's hand and against her protests started dragging her towards the door. He couldn't see it anymore, he guessed he moved too slow now that Jet wasn't holding him. But he still knew where it had been. Levy protested wildly, she didn't want to leave Jet.

Jet could hear her but didn't care. He wanted to make sure they were safe, yes even Gajeel and to do that he had to keep Nemesis' attention on himself. It wasn't that hard. Nemesis was a vengeful character so all he had to do was make sure Nemesis failed attacks or mock them. Nemesis didn't seem like they liked being made fun of. Jet did know that he didn't have much time though. He was running low on magical energy. But if he made sure Levy was safe that would be enough for him.

"I'll kill you!" Nemesis screamed in rage.

"Nu uh since you can't catch me!" Jet mocked and took off again. Nemesis screamed in rage and Jet had to make a halt when a huge stone axe landed right in front of him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Nemesis. Nemesis smirked and moved their hand forward. Jet gasped. Somewhere he was sure he heard Levy scream his name before a door slammed shut but he couldn't be sure. He looked down and saw that Nemesis had turned their arm into a blade and that blade was now piercing his stomach. Jet looked up at Nemesis.

"Caught you", Nemesis said and pulled the blade back. Jet took a step backwards and fell, but he didn't hit the ground. The last he saw was Nemesis being hit by an ice-hammer. He felt a huge hand press against the wound on his stomach. Then he felt or saw no more.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Anonymousmoon - gets the bonus points because they were correct!**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	22. Part 21

Part 21 – Natsu vs. Justice Part I

Natsu yelped when everything around him exploded at a wave of Martin' hand. Martin himself was floating in the air above the floor. Out of reach of Natsu. The young man had a smirk on his face. Whenever he moved his hand things around them exploded. No… not things. The air. Martin could make the air explode and implode. Natsu did try and eat the fire from the explosion but nothing happened. It was as if the fire wasn't really fire. Martin smirked.

"Stop messing with me!" Natsu yelled. "Get down here and fight like a man!"

"Don't waste your breath you lying scum", Martin spoke calmly. "You will pay for what you did."

"I didn't do anything you asshole! You were the one that kidnapped our nakama!"

"No you were the one that did not heed my warning…" Martin said and held out a hand. A card appeared in it. Natsu had watched Cana use her cards long enough to recognize a few of her cards. This one had a background that was red on the left side of the card and white on the right. In the middle was a sword which edge was white on one side and black on the other. From each side of the guard on the sword hung a scale pan. Natsu knew it… it was the Justice Arcana. Martin's hand started glowing blue.

"Ninth of the nine orders of angels", he said. "The "watchers" who never sleep. Among these are the guardian angels who are assigned to every human at birth."

He curled his hand into a fist.

"Angel!" Martin called and after a flash of light a blonde girl, with her eyes covered and her body covered in various straps and with wings on her back appeared. Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"She doesn't look like the girl from the Oración Seis", he said and she saw Angel tremble in something. Martin looked offended. Angel then screamed and Natsu understood the feeling now. It was rage. She took off towards Natsu. Martin sailed down and sat on his throne again. Natsu dodged all the attacks the girl kept throwing at him. How she could see him was beyond him. But she kept coming at him with wind magic. It was way stronger than the wind attack Erigor had used against him in the past.

"Yo listen lady", Natsu said and jumped out of the way of her as she punched a pillar with a magic wind attack, cracking it. "I'm not in the mood to fight a blind chick but I will do whatever it takes to take my nakama back!" He stood on the floor and looked up at her. Angel came at him. But just as she was about to hit him Natsu charged up.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he shouted and flew up, hitting Angel in the stomach. With a scream she exploded into shards of glass. They never cut Natsu because they disappeared. Natsu smirked and looked cockily at Martin. Martin only smiled though and held up another Justice card.

"Eighth of the nine orders of angels", he said calmly. "Their duty is to minister to humans and deliver messages. They are at constant war with the fallen angels. Archangel!"

This time after he crushed the card in his hand a male angel appeared or at least that was what Natsu guessed. The angel had orange brown wings and was in full body armor. The visor was open and Natsu could see a pair of black eyes pear back at him and the shadow in the helmet made the angels face look black like coal. In his hand he held a sword.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to handle justice?" Martin asked as Natsu started fighting Archangel. Archangel was not as fast as Angel but he was much stronger. Archangel seemed to use lightning magic and was almost as strong as Laxus. Natsu kept dodging but the lightning didn't hurt him as much as those wind attacks had. Natsu guessed it was because he was about to enter lightning-fire dragon mode. He smirked as this so called Archangel kept going at him. Natsu grinned happily and kept jumping out of the way.

"Fire Dragon's: Flaming wing attack!" he shouted and attacked the angel, destroying it with one hit. Martin cocked an eyebrow at this. Natsu smirked and walked towards him.

"You're next asshole", he said.

"I don't think so", Martin said and another Justice Arcana card appeared in his hand. "The seventh of the nine orders of angels. They guard cities and nations, and protect various religions. Principality!"

The angel that appeared this time had greenish wings and really pale grey skin. It was dressed in what we would think of as slightly Roman type clothing, with a staff with a cross at the top. On his head he wore a helmet with long spikes, almost like a crown. He kept his eyes closed and didn't even look at Natsu.

"I am Principality", the angel said. "I was born of thee, and I shall walk by thy side. I am with you on the path to glory!"

"I don't care about who you are", Natsu growled. "I will crush you either way just like I did your chums!"

"My chums were weaker than I", Principality said calmly. "I am mightier than thou."

"Yeah right, all you do is talk!"

"I am merely answering your insults sir, it is important to be polite."

"Oh yeah? Then why did your master kidnap a member of my guild!?"

"He did?"

"Yes! That's why I want to smash his face in!"

"That is a very unwise idea."

"Oh yeah why's that?"

"My master is _very_ powerful."

"Pft yeah right, then why doesn't he face me himself?"

"I guess he doesn't really wish for you to die. After all he is a kind and warm person. He is very compassionate. I am sure he will forgive you for your wrongdoings."

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You barge in here and threaten my master and myself."

"Because he kidnapped my guild member!"

"How do you know that it was one of yours?"

Natsu was about to reply but closed his mouth again. What did the guy mean? Principality just kept on smiling and all of a sudden Natsu was hit in the chest by a blinding light that knocked him off his feet and made him slam into a pillar. Natsu only had the time to look up when he saw Principality come at him, using his staff to hit at him with. Natsu was about to attack when the staff hit him in the face sending him flying. Before he could crash into the wall Principality appeared and hit him with the staff again. He kept repeating it to Martin's huge amusement because it look as if Principality was playing some kind of tennis with himself. And Natsu was the ball. Martin watched for a bit before he burst out laughing.

"Stop it Principality", he said. "Do not dishonor him so, he is a warrior after all."

"As you wish my lord", Principality said and slammed Natsu in the stomach with his staff, sending him crashing into the wall. Natsu groaned and sat up, his whole body was shaking. That had hurt much more than he thought. The parts of his skin that the staff had touched was actually smoking. Martin looked at him in amazement.

"I see", he said and cupped his own chin. "That is very interesting. And you are not aware of it? Well I shall not tell you then. It is your truth to find out."

Natsu got up on shaky legs and looked at the angel coming at him. Natsu felt so weak and he didn't know why. His whole body was shaking and he felt so heavy. He didn't even know if he could move out of the way in time. But he had to. He had to move. For his own life's sake. For his guild mates. He needed to find them. And for Freed. They needed their nakama back! They needed to take him back from these evil bastards! But to get him back Natsu needed to move. Natsu swiped with his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barraged his target. Principality screamed in pain.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts!" Natsu panted afterwards. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Principality screamed again and exploded into many little shards of glass. Or at least that was what it looked like. Natsu panted and looked at Martin. Martin cocked an eyebrow at him. Natsu collapsed onto his knees. Martin hummed and got up from his throne.

"You know what little dragon child", he said. "I think I'll give you hand."

"What?" Natsu asked and then stared as Martin's eyes started glowing white. Natsu was engulfed in light and then he was gone. Martin sat down on the trone again and leaned back.

"It's no fun when they run out of energy… he'll be back soon enough", he said and then smiled. "This is so much fun!" He started laughing and his laugh echoed in the empty hall.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Anonymousmoon - I do too :)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	23. Part 22

**Spoiler alert if you haven't read past chapter 436 of the manga**

Part 22 – Natsu vs. Justice Part II

Natsu felt warm and calm. Like he was sleeping in his own bed or in Lucy's comfy bed. He was feeling safe and warm. He felt as if he was just asleep but at the same time there was something that wasn't quite right. It was if he was stuck between sleep and being awake. His body felt so light but at the same time very heavy and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open his eyes. What was going on? Was he sick? Wait what had he been doing? They had been on a mission. No wait their guild had been destroyed. No wait they were rebuilding it and something happened. The princess and that Arcane guy came… and there was Sting and Rogue… something about a dark winged messenger… and lots of kings and stupid angels. Wait were they fighting Oración Seis? Oh yeah! They bastards had kidnapped someone! Someone he cared about! Was it Lucy? No… Erza? No… Gray? Nope… who was it? No it wasn't a girl but someone with kinda long hair. Gajeel!? No way. No that asshole would never get himself kidnapped! So who was it?

* * *

Natsu whined when a sharp pain went through his head.

 _"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"_

 _When he shouted a surge of magic threw Laxus and Jet backwards into their friends. They all looked up and saw thick, black and oily smoke well up all around Freed. His eyes glowed dark purple._

 _"This… this is bad", Bickslow said. "Freed, dude calm down!"_

* * *

Wait… what was Jet, Freed, Laxus and Bickslow doing here and why was Freed so angry?

 _"Here you are", a voice said._

 _"Martin!" Erza yelled. "Let him go!"_

 _"Why would I? I have waited so long to lay my hands on him and now I can. Thank you for helping me realize where he was Masters Bickslow and Rogue, Mistress Mirajane. I pray we will meet again someday. But we will be going now."_

 _"The hell you are!" Natsu yelled and took off at where he could see Freed but before he could reach the duo they were gone and Natsu fell. But he managed to grab hold of something and yank it down with him. A painful yelp was heard and then it was quiet. Natsu growled and looked into his hand. There was a black feather there. He looked up but all the people at the gate were gone and Freed with them. What the hell was going on here?_

* * *

What the hell _was_ going on here? Why was Natsu's head so heavy? Why was he so confused, more than usual? What were these strange memories?

 _"Albin?" he asked._

 _"So close", Albion replied and hovered in the air. Natsu looked down and saw his friends appear one by one far below them. "They have put your friends back where they should be since you did not heed the warning."_

 _"What warning? Martin's shit about not coming here if we wanted to hurt them? They hurt us first!"_

 _"How so?"_

 _"They kidnapped Freed to get you or something! They stole our nakama and we want him back!"_

 _"What if he wasn't really yours to begin with?"_

 _"Doesn't matter! He is ours now so give him back!"_

 _"I can't…"_

 _"The hell you can! You scare Zeref! You can do anything so do it!"_

 _"I-"_

 _"GIVE OUR NAKAMA BACK!"_

* * *

That's right! Natsu's eyes snapped open. Martin and his group had kidnapped Freed to try and bring Albion out of hiding so that they could fight against Zeref. Natsu didn't blame them for wanting to hurt or destroy the dark wizard. But he didn't want them to use and hurt his nakama to do it. He had to stop them! But first he had to break free! Natsu closed his eyes and focused.

"Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Flame!" he shouted and everything around him exploded.

* * *

He landed on the floor of the grand hall and looked up at Martin, a Martin that was just smiling.

"Well you look rested and ready", Martin said and got up, holding out two of his hands. In each a card of the Justice Arcana spun. "I would rather just call out one of these two at a time. But I will hear it forever if I don't call them out together. The sixth of the nine orders of angels. It is said that they were the first order to be created. Their duty is to protect human souls from demons. The fourth of the nine orders of angels. Their duty is to oversee the other angels. It is said that the success of failure of nations is decided by these angels. Power! Dominion!" He crushed the cards in his hands and two angels appeared in front of him.

The first one had violet wings and violet skin. He wore a dark purple tunic. Over it on his upper body he wore a red cuirass. He had a red metal helmet on his head with two ram-like horns on it and a red metal plume in the middle. In one hand he carried a red spear and in the other a red shield with a black octopus on it. His feet were bare and he had a sword hanging at a belt around his waist. Around his ankles and wrists he held red metallic guards. His turquoise eyes narrowed at Natsu.

The other angel had light blue skin, white wings and shoulder long dark blue hair. Around his forehead was a thin band. He wore a white robe with two dark brown wraps around his waist and over his shoulders. In one hand he held a blue book and in the other a golden scale. His green eyes narrowed at Natsu as well.

"Well if it isn't the half-demon himself", the blue haired one said.

"Dominion", Martin barked with a warning tone in his voice.

"To make it this far greatly enforces Lord Albion's faith in you", the purple angel said making Natsu figure he was the one called Power. "You are much different from other wizards we have fought."

"Though it vexes me how you can cling to your futile dream Natsu Dragneel", Dominion taunted. "Freed Justine will never be yours. As followers of our lord Martin Gold we cannot allow it."

"Exactly", Power said. "We will destroy you before such a monstrosity as that can take form. Don't you agree?"

"Hell no!" Natsu yelled. "I'll crush both of you and then your master and then I'll get Freed back for us!"

"I see, well after we have crushed you and your friends Lord Martin and his nakama shall extract revenge on those who caused them all this pain in the first place. I hope we can meet again for that magnificent sight."

"Thanks but I'll pass!" Natsu yelled and threw a punch into Dominion's face, sending him smack into a wall. Then he kicked at Power but the bigger of the two angels just held up his shield and blocked it. Natsu gritted his teeth and tried another approach but whatever he threw at Power he could dodge or if he got hit he just smirked as if it didn't affect him at all. Natsu felt his blood boil with rage. Then all of a sudden something hard hit his head. He turned and realized Dominion had hit him with his book. Natsu growled.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted and hit Dominion again. Dominion screamed in pain. Power positioned himself between Natsu and Dominion, which meant taking Natsu's attack head on. But once again Power just smirked because Natsu's fire didn't move him in the slightest. Dominion cowered behind him. So that was why? He remembered what Martin had said when calling them out. Power was of the sixth orders of angels and Dominion of the fourth… whatever that meant. So there was supposed to be someone between the two but these two wanted to work together instead. Come to think of it… Martin had even mentioned it. So was one of them immune to fire while the other was immune to something else? Well if they were that strong he would need to do something else. Just fire wouldn't be enough to cut through Power's defense. He looked up when he noticed the two angels move on each side of him. Power held his spear pointing up towards the roof while Dominion had opened his book.

"Zionga!" they both called and Natsu smirked when lightning came soaring at him. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed it all. Dominion and Power both blanched and looked sick whereas Martin only cocked an eyebrow before smiling. The guy was seriously starting to piss Natsu off. He was so calm and looked amused. It was annoying! Wait a minute… Natsu jumped out of the reach of the angels and looked at Martin again. There was something about that smile… he reminded Natsu of someone. Natsu jumped again when Power swung his sword at him and Dominion sent a beam of light his way. What was it about Martin that nudged at his memory? It wasn't just that smile. It was the way he spoke and the way he moved. What was it? His smell was also vaguely familiar. But familiar of what? Natsu dodged Power's spear and managed to swallow another lightning from Dominion. He felt his body charging up and smiled.

"Now this is more like it!" he called and ran at Dominion, he hoped his plan would work. He opened his mouth to let out a roar. At once Power was there.

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted and sent his attack at Power. Dominion looked panicked and tried to step in between them but it was too lat. Power screamed as lighting was his weakness as well as his weapon. His body exploded and that left only Dominion. Dominion screamed in horror and tried to snatch one of the pieces.

"Master!" he shouted and turned to Martin. "Master I beg of you! Bring Power back!"

"You both get one shot, that was the deal for coming together", Martin replied. "He is not dead and you know it."

"But you can't keep me from him! We cannot be kept apart! Master please I beg you! Bring him back!"

"No I will not break the rules… however there is another way."

"Master do it please! Anything! I want to be by his side! PLEASE!"

Martin raised his hand and sent a beam of pure light straight at Dominion, wiping him out. Natsu stared in horror. But to his amazement Dominion smiled before disappearing.

"Power…" Dominion whispered before he was gone. Natsu stared at the spot where the angel had been.

"H-how could you?" he asked and glared hatefully at Martin. "He was one of your servants wasn't he!? How could you just destroy him without caring!?"

"That is where you are wrong", Martin spoke calmly. "I do care about my servants. Did you not see the pain it caused Dominion to be left behind? They cannot live apart, they care too deeply for one another. Keeping them apart would only ham them more and I could not let that be. You saw his reaction to being destroyed. He smiled. Because he knew he would be united with Power and the others. Just because you destroy these Personas doesn't mean that they are gone forever. Look." He held his hand open and all the cards that Natsu had been fighting against so far appeared in Martin's hand. Shining brightly and giving off a warm light. "You see these cards are just gateways to where my servants dwell. They come to my aid but I must abide the rules Alexis and I set. Once a day I can call them out so they will not return to fight you Natsu Dragneel. Your strength and determination is impressive but we are moving on to stronger servants now… you stand no chance."

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you! Give me your number one servant!"

"My number one servants? You mean you do not wish to face Virtue and Throne?"

"Nope. Bring me your strongest servant!"

Martin chuckled. "As you wish." He held out his hand and this time four cards of different arcanas appeared above it. Natsu narrowed his eyes, he knew those arcanas. The first was the Justice Arcana again. But there was a heart shape there as well. That was the Lovers Arcana. And he was sure that he managed to see the Empress Arcana as well. But he also saw one Arcana card where someone was blowing a trumpet down from the sky. Judgment. Now this… this was bad.

"I call upon thee", Martin said and grabbed the Justice card. "One of the four major archangels. His name means "Flame of God," and he knows all the celestial phenomena. He is the first angel Satan met on earth." Then he took the Lovers card. "One of the four major archangels, his name means "healer." He recites the history of the fallen angels and the creation of Adam and Eve." He grabbed the Empress card. "One of the four major angels. His name comes from the Sumerian word for "governor."" Lastly he gripped the Judgment card. "One of the four major angels, he is at the top of the angel hierarchy. Carries a long sword that can cut through anything. His name means, 'Who is like God?' Come forth! Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel and Michael! The Seraphs!"

There was a blinding light that covered the whole room and Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now this… this would be bad.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Anonymousmoon - As a matter of fact yes I am ;)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	24. Part 23

Part 23

While Natsu and the others were fighting the new Mountain Kings Darton was reading through one of the oldest books in the whole Kingdom of Fiore. A book that was even kept secret from the magic council. It was a book written by a king far back. Around 700 years. There had been no way to translate the old language in the book but now that magic had progressed there were ways to use magic to translate them. So Darton was using a special magnifying glass to read the text. But for each part he read he got more and more worried. The book told the tale of the true Mountain Kings. Hisui was patiently waiting for him to tell her and Arcadios of his findings.

"It says here princess that the Mountain Kings were nine to their numbers. They lived in Necropolis, a castle overlooking the valley of Crocus. Before magic was introduced to mankind they were the first beings to obtain it."

"Beings?" Arcadios asked.

"Yes, you see it says here that they were not wizards… in fact they were not human at all."

"What were they then?"

"As far as I can tell there was no name for what they were. Oldest of them was a man called Martin Gold. He was the heir of something… the throne I think. But what throne I don't know. He was a man of beauty, grace, wisdom, compassion and light. The King of Light. Said to be one of the most important angels in the hierarchy, yet the most mysterious. He is the scribe and advocate of Heaven.

Then there was the Lady of the Light, queen of the sun and queen of life. Lilli Sunrise. The female parallel to her brother Martin Gold. The goddess of light. Said to be a deification of the sun, she also governs life.

Next is the sibling rulers of the Underworld and Death. Lord Nestor Pluto and Lady Lucille Norse. Nestor was believed to be the Lord of the Dead. Ruler of the underworld. The king of the dark realms who is fearsome to behold, but is actually kind and benevolent. Lady Lucille was called the goddess of the underworld. She controls the fate of all dead souls in the world. Half of her body is black and rotted, a symbol of her lordship over the dead and her role in judging all life. Although when we saw her that turned out to be false.

Then there was the lord of shadow and darkness, the Demon King Freed Justine. Lord of darkness and shadow, the first true demon to walk the earth.

After him was the king of the Fairies, Charles Fae. The king of fairies and the air. He was believed to be very polite to humans, at times even showing affection towards them.

There was the lady of luck and fortune… Alexis Norn. The goddess of luck and the future, she turns the Wheel of Fortune.

The lady of the night, Nina Night. The goddess of the night. She was born out of Chaos and rumor has it that she gave birth to many offspring, including light, day, death and the Moirae Sisters."

"Who are they?" Hisui asked.

"A long time ago people believed that these sisters were the ones that decided a person's fate princess", Darton explained. "Clotho who spins the thread of life. Lachesis who is the one measuring the thread which determines each person's lifespan. And the most feared… Atropos the one that cuts the thread of life of those whose time has come."

"I see… and Nina was believed to be their mother?"

"Yes princess. Then things get a bit… hard to figure out. Half the time the author speak of a Lady of Retribution, Revenge and Vengeance but then they speak of a lord of the same thing. Depending on what they write the person is called Emma or Peter Justine. Deity of revenge and retribution. An inscrutable deity whose vengeful nature is legend among those who've felt their wrath."

"What more does it say?" Hisui asked.

"It says that the Mountain Kings were very much loved by people everywhere. They defended them against dragons and other monsters. The people worshipped them like gods. They even built shrines to them and prayed to them. But that didn't sit well with the priests an prophets of the church of Balance. The Church of Balance was the biggest religion in Fiore long before Zentopia. Most of our oldest churches and cathedrals are from the time before Zentopia. But one night the moon changed color and turned green."

"Just like now", Arcadios pointed out.

"The members of the Mountain Kings didn't know the effect of the moon. They were out amongst the people when the clock tolled three. But when it did their real selves were shown. The monsters that they were came out. The people fled in horror. They wanted to get as far away from the Mountain Kings as they could. That's when the King of Darkness and Shadow appeared before them once again and tried to reason with the people. Explaining that they were not there to harm them and should he himself ever harm a human his oldest brother would strike him down. The Dark King talked them into returning and most did, but not all. That is where the term 'darkness corrupts' came from. Most of the people returned to the valley by their mountain but some stayed away, the priests of Balance.

Everything seemed to be back to normal but then the King of Darkness and the lady of Death appeared and tried to fool the humans into abandoning the valley. The people wouldn't listen since the Mountain Kings had asked for them to return. Which meant they were nearly all slaughtered when the dragons Apoca and Lypse attacked. After the attack the followers of the Balance accused the Mountain Kings of the attack and it was decided that they would somehow destroy them. But it turned out much harder than they thought. Whatever they planned the Mountain Kings saw them coming and now that they constantly got attacked their friendly demeanor changed. They started fighting with their true powers showing the world what they truly were… demons. Monsters. Horrible creatures disguised as men and women. Even the King of Fairies fought against the humans with all his might, he who was said to care for them more than any of the others."

"I can understand why the Mountain Kings fought back", Hisui said.

"The Mountain Kings were too strong though so later one man had managed to learn some magic and he taught a few others. All these men were priests and they created a spell that would destroy the Mountain Kings and their home. They had used a book belonging to the Lord and Lady of Death. In pretending to sacrifice a human child they lured out the lady of Fortune and somehow managed to trap her. The King of Darkness came to her rescue and brought her back to the castle. She was unconscious and controlled by rage the King of Darkness set out to destroy the approaching army himself. But while he was distracted by the army and the other Mountain Kings were trying to wait everything out the wizards made their move. They cast a magic spell that was so powerful it banished the Kings and their mountain. When the King of Darkness saw what was happening he returned to the castle and was banished as well. They all were."

"What spell was used", Hisui asked.

"It was made forbidden later… hm it says here it was called the Abyss Break Spell."

"Abyss Break?" Hisui asked. "Yes I know about that spell. Although its effects still remain mostly unknown these days it has been stated that the size and power of the attack change with the size of the Magic Circle."

"Well it sounds as if it pushes something into the abysses of hell in this book", Darton muttered. "But it is strange. It says here that years after the Mountain Kings disappeared everyone that cast that spell were found slain in various horrible ways. The wizard that came up with this spell however wrote with his own blood that they had missed one… the ninth demon."

"Wait… so one of the Mountain Kings survived the attack?" Hisui asked.

"I don't know but it was rumored. The Mountain Kings were never seen again after that… or even mentioned."

The trio stood in silence and looked out the window at the huge mountain above them. They couldn't see Necropolis or anyone moving around there but they had seen someone earlier. They had actually been able to see a small dot with wings silhouetting against the green moon. It was before the Fairy Tail wizards, Sting and Rogue had left for the mountain a second time. That must have been one of the Mountain Kings. Suddenly Arcadios twirled around.

"Darton", he said. "What was the human name of the King of Darkness and Shadow?"

"Hm", Darton said as he looked through the book again. "Freed Justine." Hisui sat up straight at that and Arcadios gritted his teeth.

"It was as I thought", he said. "Freed Justine isn't who he claims to be. Darton use the lacrima to search for every mention of a Freed Justine in the library."

Darton nodded and did as he was told. Many books appeared on the desk in front of them and there didn't seem to be a stop to them. The books kept pouring out and opened themselves to the right pages were Freed's name was mentioned. The trio hurriedly picked books and read the paragraphs that mentioned Freed's name before throwing the books aside to let everyone else get room. The only thing though was that Freed's named seemed to be mentioned in passing in all the paragraphs they read or it was information about Freed Justine of Fairy Tail. There was one paragraph though that caught Arcadios' attention.

"Listen to this", he said. "During the battle of Moonlight Valley a mage appeared on the battlefield to protect the valley. His name was Freed Justine and he was beyond powerful. All by himself he wiped out the evil wizards and their evil creatures by the wave of his hand. Single handedly this angel of darkness and shadow protected the village from an assault that would have destroyed them all. As the sun rose over the battlefield there was no trace of Moonlight Valley's savor. Wherever Freed Justine is now we hope that he is safe."

"Well that could be the Freed Justine we know", Hisui said.

"There is just one problem princess… this happened 500 years ago."

"There is a rational explanation though", Darton said. "Freed could be a family name in the Justine family."

"Or Freed himself stole the name", Hisui said.

"Whatever it is… I no longer trust that guy", Arcadios said. "And if these Mountain Kings are anything like the ones from before… we need the magic council's permission to use the Abyss Break Spell… or for the council themselves to use Etherion."

"Is that even possible after the attack?" Hisui asked. "Is there a new magic council?"

"I don't know, but if there isn't that's just good. No one can stop us from using Abyss Break princess."

Hisui nodded and looked at the mountain. She ordered that the members of Fairy Tail were to be given another two hours before they would call as many mages as they could to cast the spell upon the mountain.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Anonymousmoon - I had troubles with them too, both there and in Digital Devil Saga and Nocturne.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	25. Part 24

Part 24 Natsu vs. Justice III

Natsu dodged as he almost got beheaded for the millionth time, well it felt like that. These four seraphs were frigging crazy! Three of them had swords and the last and most powerful held a spear. They were all wearing armor and they were all super-fast. Natsu had a hard time trying not to get killed. But through it all Martin just watched him with a smile on his lips.

"You know Natsu", he said. "For a dragon boy you are quite powerful and entertaining."

"Will you shut your trap already!?" Natsu yelled at him and smirked when he was finally about to ram his fist into Gabriel's face. Only problem was that when he was about to hit him… he rammed his fist into an invisible shield instead and his fist turned and hit himself.

Raphael. That was the problem with this whole fight! Raphael was the problem. Not only did the pink-skinned angel cast spells that weakened Natsu's powers or made the angel's teammates stronger… he also caused shields that protected his friends from physical and magical attacks. He needed to take that angel out first… but how? Whenever he went for Raphael Michael would get in his way.

That dude was already annoying as hell because he was immune to almost every type of magic and if he wasn't immune he took very little damage from the magic attacks his friends hit him with by mistake when trying to hit Natsu.

Gabriel turned out to be their healer while also using ice magic. Great.

Then there was Uriel who had been ordered to use his sword because he used fire magic. Natsu was also amazed and annoyed at the fact that these four didn't even listen to any of his mocking words. When one of them seemed to be listening, one of them being Uriel or Raphael, Michael would appear in front of them and make sure they didn't follow through. Natsu was figuring that these four were like siblings, with Uriel or Raphael being the youngest. Michael had the bossy attitude of some older brothers… or Erza. The red skinned angel actually reminded him of Erza in a way. No nonsense, honor, fighting like a tiger… and just his aura. But Natsu noticed something else about these four. They were doing everything they could to block Martin from his view. Natsu was barely allowed to even scream at the jerk that was sitting on his throne and just watching this as if it was a game.

But wait a moment… Martin was a man of honor. Natsu dodged another sword aimed at his head, gripping Gabriel's arm and using the angel to catapult out of reach of Uriel and Raphael. Natsu landed in front of Martin.

"Martin!" he yelled but an orange wing suddenly blocked his view of the Golden King.

"At ease Michael", Martin said and Natsu heard how Michael's spear was pulled out of the stone floor, right from between Natsu's feet. Michael moved aside to let Natsu look at Martin. But he along with the other four Seraphs hovered above the throne.

"Now what do you want Natsu?" Martin asked calmly.

"I wanna know why you are hiding behind these… guys", he said and looked up at the angry angels. Natsu wasn't the smartest but he knew it wouldn't be wise to call these guys things or something more colorful.

"Oh but Natsu haven't you realized it yet?" Martin asked and leaned a bit forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Realized what?"

"They aren't protecting _me_ from you… no they are protecting _you_ from me."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu", Martin said with a sigh and got up and walked towards the window. "The reason I told the king of Fiore and his daughter to stay away from our mountain and from attacking us is quite easy." Martin looked at the city below. "I want to protect them… from us."

"I don't get it", Natsu said. Martin turned and walked up to him.

"Natsu we're no ordinary family", he said and stood right in front of Natsu. "We are no ordinary humans. Long ago we were attacked and we retaliated… which caused a lot of death. I do not wish for innocent to be injured. You and your nakama, as you say, are innocent. I do not wish any harm to come to you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"You attacked us first."

"We did not you-"

"Stole our nakama… yes yes so you keep saying. But is that really true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me… why do you think I brought Freed Justine here?"

"Because his powers can call that Albino guy!"

"Albion."

"Whatever! We know for a fact that Freed's powers drew him to Magnolia when Tartaros attacked us! So we know that you are trying to bring back the former Mountain Kings!"

"Former Mountain Kings?" Martin asked with mirth in his voice. "What makes you think there are former Mountain Kings?"

"Because you guys can't live as long as those guys have… Rogue said they disappeared 7000 years ago."

"That's a bit of a stretch… it's more like 700 years since we were sent away."

"Don't be stupid there's no way you have lived that long."

"And yet… you have heard of an individual who has haven't you? A dark wizard with demons of his own… Zeref was it?"

"Shut up, don't act dumb. We know you a trying to resurrect the Mountain Kings so that you can all go and kill Zeref."

"Kill Zeref?"

"Yes! He's afraid of that Albion guy! He knows you can kill him so… wait… wait that's it!"

"What is?" Martin asked confused.

"You're just like them!"

"Like who?"

"Tartaros! You're like them right? You're demons created by Zeref to kill him!"

"We're _what_?" Martin asked with a dangerous tone. "I warn you Natsu don't compare me and my siblings to those lowlife fakes."

"What? You aren't his demons? Oh! Maybe you didn't know! Tell me do you have a burning desire to return to Zeref so that you can kill him?"

"Natsu", Martin warned and the four Seraphs hurried forward.

"Aw come on it's not that bad", Natsu said. "At least you look human enough… right now. I mean all of Zeref's demons have a true side that they keep hidden… and you do too right? I mean that feather I pulled was either from you or Freed and as far as I know Freed isn't a bird so… what kind of demon are you?" After those words left his mouth Natsu heard a bell toll three and at the same time Martin swiped with his hand just as the Seraphs appeared in front of Natsu. When he did the four of them disappeared. Natsu blinked in confusion as the green moonlight fell on Martin and his body started glowing.

"I can see by the darkness in your soul that you have chosen to disregard my warning..." he growled. "You are beyond the point of redemption. I cannot turn a blind eye to the way you attacked my home and compared me to those beings created for only destruction and hate. Listen, fiend! Foul creature whose soul is tainted with darkness! Listen! And tremble in fear! I am Metatron! I am one with the Great Will! By this will, I shall destroy you!"

"Lot of talk from a poster boy", Natsu mocked and Martin's eyes flashed and he started changing. His clothes changed first. Turning into tight black pants and shirt. He was barefoot. Then his whole body seemed to be incased into silver. The silver was decorated with gold ornaments. That strange ruffled coat on his back unfolded into wings that looked sharp and deadly. His honey colored hair turned metallic as well. Over this strange armor he wore a toga like cloth which was white but held a golden cross at the bottom. On his forehead appeared a strange golden symbol and in each of his palms appeared the symbol of the Mountain Kings. Natsu's mouth fell open when he realized that Martin now looked exactly like one of the statues.

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled. The winged being in front of him spread its wings and shouted:

"Fire of Sinai!" Natsu felt the floor underneath his feet explode and he was thrown high into the air before Metatron appeared in front of him again and punched him so hard Natsu was sent through a bunch of pillars. Natsu remembered thinking:

"This is bad." Before everything turned dark.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Anonymousmoon - Totally, don't know how many times I wanted to smash my TV fighting that one!**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	26. Part 25

Part 25 – Sting vs. the Sunlight and Rogue vs. the Night

* * *

 **Slight M rating here!**

* * *

Sting groaned and shielded his eyes. He was out in a grass field with nothing and nothing around except long green grass. But it was so bright here and the sun was so strong. He could barely see where he was going and what was worse… whenever he moved the sun seemed to move to be in his face all the time. Even if he turned a full 180… blasted magic world. He heard a soft laugh and turned his head around. He could barely make out a shape in front of him.

"Hello?" he called and the shape laughed happily and ran away. "Hello? Where did you go?" He heard that giggle again and looked around. But every time he turned his head that shadow just disappeared out of view again. He growled and tried to turn faster to find it but that didn't help at all, the only thing it did was making him dizzy.

"You're kind of cute", a voice whispered in his ear and he twirled around.

"White Dragon Kick!" he yelled as he spun around but his foot hit nothing. He heard that laughter again and took a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight", that voice whispered again and Sting turned around but this time he came face to face with someone. A young woman with long pitch black hair. Her skin was a nice tan color and she wore a long white dress, with wide sleeves and a golden belt around the waist. She was barefoot but from the high slits on the dress Sting could see a golden dagger strapped to her tan leg. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she had a gentle and happy smile on her face. She was floating in front of him, like she weighed nothing at all. Even her long hair floated behind her. Sting stumbled back when he saw her and tripped over his feet. The young woman giggled and floated towards him.

"A klutz", she said. "But a cute klutz."

"Shut up", Sting said and got up. "What the heck do you want? You're Lilli aren't you?"

"Amaterasu", the woman said and sat on the air. "I'm sure you have seen my pictures on temple walls."

"No I have never heard of you."

"Right… we were gone 700 years", the girl said and looked sad for a moment. "No one even remembers me… well except for my little brother who was still here."

"Who?" Sting asked.

"Freed of course."

"Yeah right", Sting scoffed. "Because the guy looks like 700 years old."

"Well actually he should be a couple of thousands of years by now."

"Shut up liar."

"Do not call me a liar little Sabretooth", Amaterasu said and was in his face, but still smiling. "I never lie."

"Well… let's get on with the fight?" Sting said and readied his fist.

"Fight? How un-classy." She laid down in the grass and stretched out. String blushed a little because she looked really beautiful. She smiled up at him. "Come… lay with me in the grass. It's so nice and soft." Sting blushed even more because the shoulders of her dress had slid down which made her dress slide further down, almost revealing her breasts.

"N-no thanks", Sting said.

"Aw why not? I won't bite. I promise." She held her hand out to him. Sting took it and she pulled him down on top of herself. Sting blushed a bit. This felt really nice. She was really beautiful and this place was making him feel so calm and she did as well. This place wasn't really that bad. The grass was soft and there was a gentle breeze blowing. She put her hand to his cheek, it was soft and warm. She caressed his cheek almost lovingly.

"You are so handsome", she said. "Why don't you stay here with me? There are no troubles here, no fights needed. We can just be happy for all eternity."

"But I must-" He was cut off when the young woman's lips were suddenly on his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sting's eyes fluttered close and he started kissing her back. He had never felt like this before when kissing someone. She ran one hand through his hair and with the other she pushed down his pants and underwear. Sting smirked into the kiss, he'd show her what a real man was. But at the same time there was a small nagging voice at the back of his head that told him that this wasn't right. But he ignored that voice, especially when the girl pulled up her skirt and wrapped a leg around his waist. Sting felt nervous but he was going to show her that he was just the kind of man she wanted. He caressed her leg and readied himself. But that's when he felt someone grip the back of his vest and he was roughly pulled off the girl. He tumbled over the ground with someone and when he stopped he looked up. What he saw them almost had him squeak in terror. Rogue stood above him looking angrier than ever before. But there was also sadness in his eyes.

"How many times have I told you to _not_ think with that part of your body and instead use your head?" Rogue growled and Sting blushed and pulled his pants back up.

"I'm sorry but she-"

"I'll deal with _you_ later", Rogue growled. "Right now we have big trouble to take care of."

"Trouble?" Sting asked and turned his head. He saw that the woman that called herself Amaterasu suddenly had company by a young woman with a long wavy dress in many shifting hues of blue. She wore a long coat over it, this one shifting in blue as well. She wore black sandals and showed off her pale skin wherever she could. Her eyes were shifting in many different dark colors and hair purple hair had lots of little sparkles in them. She and the other woman stood there glaring at Sting.

"Who's that girl", Sting asked and got up, making sure his pants were back in place.

"Just a teacher", Rogue said.

* * *

 _A little while earlier_

Rogue was starting to get annoyed and that wasn't usual these days. Sure he got annoyed with Natsu… and Sting but getting annoyed at Sting was to be expected. Rogue's boyfriend didn't always think things through before acting. But right now Rogue wasn't annoyed with his boyfriend or Natsu… or Gajeel. No now he was annoyed at his surroundings.

Everything around him was pitch black. He couldn't even see his hand in front of him and no matter how far he walked he didn't feel as if he was getting anywhere. Now Rogue was the Shadow Dragon Slayer so darkness and shadow wasn't anything new for him… but this was ridiculous! He had even tried to use his powers to see through the darkness… but he couldn't. And he thought he could hear someone giggle nearby too.

The giggle sent chills up his spine though. Not because it was scary… no it was because it was supposed to be seductive and Rogue… was not interested in girls. At all. He knew that people thought he and Minerva were an item but they were just close friends. She was even the one that made him man up and tell Sting how he felt. Sting had always been there for him and Rogue felt that Sting completed him and now a girl was trying to seduce him with that giggle… and the darkness too probably.

"Do you like the night?" a voice whispered nearby him.

"It has its charm and beauty just like daylight", Rogue commented dryly. He felt a pair of arms around his neck and felt a nose rub against his cheek.

"You're so mysterious", the voice said and Rogue turned his head but the arms and nose were gone. He heard that giggling again and kept looking around.

"So are you… care to show me your face?"

"No. This is much more fun."

"And seductive?"

"Usually."

"Yeah… I don't doubt that if I saw you I could probably tell that you are very beautiful… however…"

"However?" the voice asked right in front of him and he looked up, he was sure he could see a small light over there, twinkling like stars.

"You possesses body parts I don't fancy."

"Oh I see", the voice said and Rogue turned around and came face to face with a young woman with a long wavy dress in many shifting hues of blue. She wore a long coat over it, this one shifting in blue as well. She wore black sandals and showed off her pale skin wherever she could. Her eyes were shifting in many different dark colors and her purple hair had lots of little sparkles in them. She was floating in the air, it almost looked as if she was under water. That was how her hair and clothes acted. She smiled at him.

"Hi there", she said.

"Hello", Rogue answered calmly.

"You're cute, but not that cute."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can see that you are one with the night", she said and moved around him. "But you are trying to push it away. Which is why your friends have more power than you."

"Being strong isn't everything."

"I never said you weren't strong or that they are stronger than you", she said and smiled. "I just said that you are pushing your power away."

"I do not."

"You do but I understand… you are scared of what might catch you in the dark… when you can't see." She vanished again and Rogue felt a little panicked. "Lots of things can hide in the dark… darkness corrupts people say. Are you scared of that? Scared of being corrupted? Scared of losing control of your dark side?"

"Yes", Rogue admitted.

"You don't have to be", the girl said and Rogue felt her arms around his neck, almost tenderly. She played with his hair. "The darkness does not control you, you control your own darkness."

"I have seen what my future will hold if I do."

"The future?" the girl asked and laughed before letting go of him. She moved through the air and made a little twirl. "Sweet little Shadow Dragon, the future isn't set in stone. Everything we do in the here and now affect it."

"Well I have seen what the future I can do… and I don't like it."

"So? You can reach your future without becoming him… are you so afraid of your own darkness that you are letting it tie you down? Seriously you need to sit down and have a talk with Albion and Fortuna."

"Albion and who?"

"My sister", the girl said and stood in front of him. "She had her eyes covered when you and your friends attacked her."

"Wasn't that Alexis?" Rogue asked, then his eyes widened. "Wait…"

"You are a clever one", the girl giggled.

"Shit", Rogue cursed and started to look around. They needed to get out of here and that was now. That's when he saw it, far away but he saw it. A small light. Sting. It had to be him. Rogue had to get to him, he had to warn his boyfriend. They needed to get out of there. It all made sense to him now.

Those statues in the hall were the Mountain Kings but the people they were fighting now weren't some descendants of them… no they were them and if they were all as strong as Albion they really were in trouble. Especially Sting. He would launch into the battle without thinking and get hurt or killed.

Rogue couldn't have that so he focused on the shadow within him, the darkness he had always suppressed. He was its master, not the other way around and he needed to be stronger to get out of here and save Sting, the light of his life. He could feel the darkness encircle him, it felt cold and comforting. He took a calming breath. Then he moved into the shadows around him and used them to travel to that light. He could hear that girl clap her hands in excitement but ignored it.

* * *

Soon he arrived in a sunny field. He sniffed the air and found Sting's scent. He hurried in that direction but froze when he saw what was going on. Sting. His Sting was making out with one of the Mountain Kings and it looked as if he was willing to do much more. Rogue felt a soft hand on his shoulder and clenched his fists angrily.

"No", that girl from before said gently. "Do not let rage power your darkness. This is your big test… your friend failed his but you can still succeed."

"What do you mean?" Rogue growled.

"Do what is right", she said and let go of him. Rogue took a deep breath and thought back to all his times with Sting, good times and bad times. This sure was a bad time but Rogue was not gonna let his powers run crazy and destroy the person he loved the most… he didn't want to become the Rogue of his nightmares. With that in mind he sped forward and yanked Sting off of the girl.

* * *

"And that is how we ended up here", Rogue said and glared daggers at Amaterasu. She only smiled and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She got up and brushed off her dress. The girl Rogue had met appeared beside her.

"Big sis that was very naughty of you", she scolded Amaterasu. Amaterasu giggled and hugged the girl close.

"Little sister it was just all in good fun", she replied. "I am sure you had some fun on your own yes?"

"Yes, I did… what now?"

"Well they are pretty so it would a shame to break their pretty little faces."

"But… aren't we supposed to show them our strength?"

"We can't fight you", Sting objected. "You're girls!"

The two "girls" turned to glare death glares at him.

"Girls?" Amaterasu asked angrily. "Girls!? We're not girls!"

"Then what are you?" Sting asked confused. The whole area turned green just after his question. The two girls smirked and looked up into the light of the green moon. Amaterasu started glowing. Her whole body shone like the sun and when it faded she was changed, not much but some. Her white dress now looked more like an empress robe. It was mainly white but had red details like red trimming and a red cloth around her waist. She was still barefoot. On her head she had a golden crown and around her neck a golden necklace. She held a golden shield in her right hand and a sword with a golden hilt in her left. On her back were golden decorations that looked like wings. She had big golden earrings as well.

The girl Rogue met changed as well. Most her blue clothes seemed to merge into a big flowing, purple coat. Her dress turned more simple, but still in that dark purple hue as the coat. But when Rogue and Sting looked closer and really looked at her dress and coat they could see all the stars and the moon shining back at them. Imbedded in the fabric itself was the heavens of the night sky. Rogue gaped at her and the girl giggled.

"Now he drools over me", she said. "Or more likely my clothes."

"Well who can blame him Nyx my sweet little sister", Amaterasu said and caressed her cheek. "You are the goddess of night after all."

"And you are the goddess of the sun big sister", Nyx said happily.

"Wait what?" Sting said and both women turned to him.

"Idiot", Rogue swore and grabbed Sting's arm and started running. But the whole area was enveloped in a warm light and when it faded the duo was lying in the grass, fast asleep. Draped over them was a blanket made from the night sky. Nyx an Amaterasu looked down at them and then towards a hidden door that would bring them back home. Now… how could they get one of their brothers to help them carry these two back?

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Anonymousmoon - I thought you'd figure it out for sure :P**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	27. Part 26

Part 26 – Mira vs. The judge of the dead

In the caves underneath of Necropolis things were blowing up left and right as a furious fight between Mirajane and Lucille was taking place. Mira was in her Satan soul form and Lucille was still in her armor. Mira had to admit that the other woman was a capable foe. She was as strong as Erza if not stronger and fast like Mirajane herself as well. In comparison to most of the others she hadn't talked to her opponent at all, she just attacked her without hesitation.

Mira didn't have to look around like Gray, Sting, Rogue and Gajeel. As soon as Mira could see again after being taken from the main hall Lucille charged at her enemy. Mira also realized that they were quite similar. She could feel the same type of darkness around her as she did when Freed attacked her all those years ago when she was on a rampage. So maybe this woman had a demon side too? She also had white hair just like Mira herself and her demeanor reminded Mira of herself before Lisanna "died".

Mira landed on a ledge and looked at the woman. Maybe it was worth speaking to her? Mira opened her mouth but then had to jump as the woman flew at her and swung her sword at Mira's neck. The edge of the sword mere inches from severing her head.

' _She is fast_ ', Mira thought as she kept dodging. ' _Faster than me in this form. I guess I have no choice._ ' Mira jumped out of the way and reverted into her original form. The woman in front of her narrowed her eyes and then came at her again. Mira closed her eyes and waited for the sword. When it was about to hit her she used her now transformed hand to grip it. Fire burst up all around them and Lucille cocked an eyebrow. Mira's clothes were replaced by a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which corseted her waist and a black cape. On the side of her head she grew a pair of horns and the amount of hair on her head grew as well. On her hands appeared claws and royal blue markings appeared on her legs. She was surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to.

"Sitri", Mira stated calmly, her voice much deeper. Lucille scoffed and jumped back.

"You think your new form is enough to face me?" she asked Mira. "Do you not know who it is you are facing girl?"

"I am not a girl. I am a demon."

"No. You are much but _I_ have known the true Demon King since he was born. I have faced a _real_ demon many times before and you my dear is not a demon."

"I am, my take over magic… Satan Soul is-"

"Nothing but a fancy name for the power to take over fake demons. No _real_ demon would let itself be taken over by someone like you." She tilted her head when she noticed the rune on Mira's arm. "Tell me… did my little brother write that rune?" Mira covered it with her hand.

"Freed is _not_ your brother", she growled.

"How do you know?" Lucille asked and smirked. "You don't know him."

"Shut up. I have known Freed for years!"

"What are a _few_ years against hundreds… thousands?"

"Quit lying. We know what you people are planning. You think you are reincarnated versions of the original Mountain Kings. But I will tell you now _girl_ that we will never let you get away with our Freed!" with that Mirajane charged. She used the flames at her feet to boost each of her attack. She managed to break through Lucille's defense and land a hit straight to the other woman's face. The force was so great it sent Lucille flying. But Lucille only made a little twirl in the air and landed on her feet.

Her feet barely touched ground before she set off at Mira. Mira met her midair and everything around them shook when they collided. They were practically nose to nose and none of them were letting up. Mira had gripped the sword when they collided and was pushing it back while Lucille was trying to get it loose. They never let their eyes leave each other's but then there was a crack. Lucille's eyes widened and Mira smirked. Mira crushed the sword in her hand. Lucille jumped back and made a tumble run and landed a bit away from Mira. She looked at the hilt in her hand and the broken blade. She looked at Mira. Mira smirked at her. Lucille looked at the blade again and scoffed.

"Two can play that game", she said and threw the broken weapon aside. She clapped her hands together and a green mist appeared around her hands. When she spread her hands a new sword appeared. One that Mira knew was much stronger. But Mira wasn't one to hold back. So she charged at Lucille again. But this time Lucille swung at her and hit her chest. Mira was sent through the air and she felt herself slip out of her Sitri form. She crashed through a through pillars and landed on her back. She groaned and sat up. Lucille put her boot down on Mira's neck and pressed her down. Mira gasped for air but nothing came through. Lucille smirked.

"You are nothing compared to me Mirajane", she said calmly. "There is _nothing_ you can do against me."

Mira closed her eyes and focused all her energy. She could feel her magic charging up and Lucille raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I still have an ace up my sleeve", Mira groaned out and gripped Lucille's foot. Lucille looked at her. *"You see… after our battle with Tartaros there were plenty of souls ripe for the taking." Mira stared glowing. "So I devoured them all!" The amount of magic power she emitted was so strong that it sent Lucille through the whole cave. Mira got up.

"Satan Soul: Mirajane Algria!"* Mira shouted. Her clothes were replaced with a dark form-fitting body suit with light colored knee guards, and light segmented boots. Her forearms gained segmented-like protrusions and her fingers became scaled in an armored type manner. She gained pointed ears and her little ponytail that she always wore was covered by a headband that bore the symbol of Tartaros in its center. Six armored segmented tendrils sprouted from her back.

Lucille groaned and got up. The blast had been so strong that it had cracked her sword and her entire armor. When she sat up pieces of it even fell off. Mira took off towards her, intent on incapacitate her enemy. But not kill. But while groaning and struggling to her feet Lucille didn't seem worried in the slightest. Mira hit her and sent her flying again. But Lucille just kept getting up.

"You would do best to stay down", Mira said. She was starting to get worried about Lucille's health.

"No", Lucille said and got up by clinging to a pillar. Clawing herself back up. "You see we have something in common you and I… more in your mind I think."

Mira paused and looked at her. Lucille had scratches all over and was shaking.

"I guess you would say we are both women who live in the darker parts of the world", Lucille continued. "Our bodies and souls are consumed by darkness and our appearance when we show our true selves make people judge us. When we show them our darkness they think we are just monsters or evil creatures but darkness-"

"Takes many forms", Mira cut in, remembering Freed's words when they were fighting Phantom Lord. "Not all of it is evil. The Darkness itself is never evil just the person wielding it."

Lucille smiled and showed her fangs. "You have been listening to and talking to my little brother I see. That is another thing we have in common. We are both big sisters. I would do everything for my siblings… especially Albion. He was my first little brother… my first little sibling. Before he came I only had older siblings. They all tried to convince me that my true self was nothing to be ashamed of. But it was Albion who with his unconditional love and affection made me realize it. The first time he saw my true self he only said: Big sister you are so beautiful! His eyes shone with truth. He understood the darkness within me… the darkness of my being. The others never called me beautiful but they never called me ugly either. But Albion said I was beautiful. He said that my darkness was beautiful. He said that it didn't matter that my soul and body was partly darkened and rotten. He was the first to explain to me that darkness isn't something to be ashamed of. It's not different from light. Just the other side of the same coin. I will do anything for Albion… and if that means facing an opponent such as you with my true self? Well so be it. As I said before Mirajane. Two can play the same game and by the light of the green moon… I will now show you my true self."

"Green moon?" Mira asked worriedly and turned around when a stream of moonlight found its way down between the cracks of the roof. It didn't hit either of them but Lucille started changing. Fist her armor disappeared and was replaced by a white dress with a hood and rather long trail. But then it started ripping in places and grew a spiky collar. Mira gasped when all of a sudden the entire right side of Lucille's body turned black and rotten.

"Fear me Mirajane", Lucille said and stood tall. "For I am Hel. The goddess of the underworld. I control the fate of all dead souls in the world. Half of my body is black and rotted, a symbol of my lordship over the dead and my role in judging all life and you Mirajane… shall be judged."

Mira paled when she felt the ground shake underneath her feet. Hel raised her right arm but it was no longer an arm. It had turned into a black blade with a green flame burning all around it. Mira readied herself to meet the blow but it never hit her. Because when Hel swung a hand appeared and gripped her forearm. In anger Hel turned around but came face to face with Hades in all his glory.

"Sister I need your help", Hades said. His face was serious. Hel looked at him.

"Not now, can't you see I've got my hand full?" she said.

"Sister it's a matter of life and death."

Hel sighed and was about to say something back when she saw the look on his face. She sighed again.

"Fine", she groaned and grabbed her brother's cloak and started walking. "But first." She let go and snapped her fingers. Mira looked down and then screamed in pain as a green fire burst up all around her and burnt off her transformation. She fell unconscious to the ground. Before going through the portal that Hades had appeared through Hel turned around and looked at Mira's unconscious body and said:

"You may believe you have the power of Satan Soul… but I'm the big sister of the real Satan. My powers are that of hell itself. Don't think you can fight me Mirajane Strauss. You can't fight death… no matter how hard you may try. Death always prevail."

With that the two siblings left. But Hel threw a card over her shoulder, a card of the Death Arcana. It glowed and a little girl with long blonde hair, white hair band, blue dress, white belt, black shoes, black bow at the neck and white stockings appeared. She giggled and skipped up to Mira and although being small she picked Mira up and left.

* * *

 **TBC**

 ***The part marked with * I borrowed from the manga.**

 **I've come to understand that there is some kind of problem with notices on FF and have gotten PMs of apology from some of you guys. Don't worry about it! It's not your fault you don't get the notifications.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	28. Part 27

Part 27 – Erza vs. A Love Story of Ancient Times

Erza's head was pounding and she wasn't sure why it was. She slowly sat up and found that she was not in some dark dungeon or dark room. Instead she was lying on a sofa with a blanket over herself. She looked around. The room was light and the way the pillars in the room and the room itself were decorated made Erza think that she was in a forest. She could even see flowers growing on the floor and she could hear birds sing. But she didn't look up at a sun, instead she looked up at a lamp. She didn't lie on a rock, it was a sofa. But everything in the room, every furniture was cleverly disguised so you'd think you were in a forest.

Erza looked at herself and was a little shocked that she was still in her armor and that her sword was lying right next to the sofa. If her enemy had put her here he was not smart enough to take her weapon away. Or maybe… Erza felt a chill run up her spine and she twirled around. All around her… she could feel it. _Massive_ magical power. Stronger than any opponent she had ever faced.

"I see", Erza whispered. "He knows he's so much stronger than me that he doesn't fear or care for my blade."

"No I just feel bad about leaving a woman unarmed", a voice said and she twirled around but saw no one.

"Where are you? Face me if we are going to fight coward."

"I have no wish to fight you. I actually like humans… I have a soft spot for them."

"Really?" Erza said, her voice full of sarcasm. She started looking around in the forest/room. She walked around and realized it was much bigger than she thought. The rug was actually real grass and everything that looked like plants were plants. Well except for the pillars and the furniture, but their surfaces were covered in plants. Erza got so fascinated that she started plotting on how she could make her room look like this.

After walking for a bit she came upon a fireplace and above that fireplace hung a painting. She could see Charles in it and he was holding his arms around someone. His face was soft and full of love. There was a woman in that painting as well but her face was hidden by a curtain draped over the frame. Erza reached out for it.

"I would be most offended if you did that", the voice said and Erza looked around and thought she saw a shadow among the trees. But it was hard to tell the shape in the green moonlight streaming in from above. Erza gasped and remembered what Freed and Levy had said.

 _"A green moon", Freed said and kept staring at it. "It only appears once every 300th year. When the clock strikes 3 during a night of a green moon all the demons come out to play."_

 _"I sure hope not", Levy said. "I read about a green moon a while back. According to the book; people with demon links or demonic powers will be turned into uncontrollable demon forms of themselves. These demon forms will run wild throughout the night… until the green moon is no more."_

But then she remembered that Freed had put down runes to keep that from happening. She looked at the moon again. Laxus was right when he thought it was creepy.

"A green moon", that voice said. "In the light of a green moon all that is true will be shown. For good and for bad."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked and looked at the shadow. "Charles show yourself."

"I don't need to, look at the painting."

"Why?" Erza said. "There was nothing special about it."

"Look again, closely… look at the background."

"What about it? It's just a colorful fabric behind you."

"No… look closer."

Erza sighed and did as he asked. But she was getting very annoyed. She did hope that he would come closer though so that she could finally fight him and get back to the others. Erza looked at the painting but saw nothing special about it. She was about to tell Charles that when something caught her eye. There was a rose bush beside Charles' leg. Erza looked closer and noticed a tree branch and the clear blue sky. But… if he really was outside… then that couldn't be a drape. Erza looked closely and noticed that those colorful drapes she thought she had seen was actually attached to Charles' back.

"Those are not… drapes", she whispered. "They're… wings… butterfly wings."

"Well actually they are not butterfly wings", Charles said just behind her and Erza twirled around. She looked up at the tall red headed man in front of her. He was wearing black boots, white pants, a long red coat which looked suspiciously a lot like Freed's coat, pauldrons, knee protection, armor along his forearms and elbow, a chestplate, backplate, a belt with a sword around his waist and a dagger. He wore a golden crown on his head. His flaming red hair was still in a ponytail but from his back spurted multicolored butterfly like wings. Erza stared up at him.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I my sweet _Titania_ am a not a demon", Charles replied.

"I am sure Charles…"

"My name is not really Charles. That is the name I wear in my human form. My true name is Oberon Fae."

"Oberon?"

"And I am the king of fairies."

"What?" Erza asked and blinked. "Fairies are real?"

"Well they were", Oberon said and sighed and looked up at the moon. "But mankind has never been fond of things that are not like themselves."

"They're dead?"

"Or hiding too far away to hear my call. I have been calling them since I arrived. If they still lived in this world they would have come at my call."

"What kind of call?" Erza asked curiously. Oberon smiled and a small golden aura appeared around him, it rained down from his wings and spread by the air. "Fairy dust…"

"Yes… but as you can see I do not have a tail. Neither did my fairies. I guess that answers your question? Why else would you call yourselves Fairy Tail?"

"I… don't know…" Erza said and took a step backwards as the King of Fairies walked closer. Even though she could feel massive magical energies coming from him she couldn't really feel any hostility. Nothing in his body language suggested that he would be aggressive towards her at all. Oberon looked up at that painting.

"They call you Titania", he said. "But do you know who that is?"

"The Queen of Fairies I guess…"

"Did you know that she was real?" Oberon asked.

"Up until _now_ I never knew the _King_ of Fairies was real…"

"Ah… that changes a lot. But tell me _Titania_ Erza… is there an Oberon in your life?"

"Why does that matter?" Erza asked and blushed.

"Because if you are to carry her name I want you to meet a man with mine."

"Why does it matter?" Erza asked again.

"Because", Oberon replied and gripped the cloth. "I want the heir of my love to be happy." With that he pulled the cloth aside. When he did Erza gasped.

Oberon was no longer alone in the painting. In his arms was a woman with long flaming red hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and a _very_ familiar face. Erza saw in that face her own reflection, almost. There were some small characteristics that differed but it was almost a reflection of her. Erza started shaking and gripped her sword a little tighter. Oberon watched her and then turned and looked at the painting.

"I hide her face because it is too painful to watch it now", he said and threw the cloth aside.

"W-who was she?" Erza asked.

"The love of my life… Titania…" Oberon looked at the painting. "I met her in the woods 705 years ago. I was out with my fairies and other servants when all of a sudden there was a scream. One of the creatures created by my sister's wrath was chasing this… this _fair girl_ through the woods. She was unarmed… she was unprepared. At first I decided to just fight the beast because it was the right thing to do but afterwards… when I saw her face I felt something within me. It was as if I had suddenly found a part of me that had been missing all along.

And she… usually when people saw me they would run away in fear, because they had seen our true selves when the green moon shone. But she ran… and came back. She only ran about ten feet before turning around and returning to me. She thanked me for saving her life and when our eyes met I knew she felt it too.

We would meet in the woods every day. My siblings had nothing against it but some of her kind did. So, we met in secret. My subjects loved her as I loved her and one night when the full moon shone its brightest over our wood… we were married. King and Queen of the Fairies." He smiled. "The stars shone extra bright and the night was full of music and beautiful creatures. My siblings helped I am sure of it. But our happiness would not be long.

700 years ago mankind trapped my sister Fortuna. Albion saved her and brought her back home. Filled with rage he attacked the approaching army. Metaron didn't want us to attack so the rest of us decided to wait it out. But since Fortuna was trapped in sleep she could not warn us about the trap. Mankind had learned some dark magic and they used that to banish us. Luckily my love was not within the castle with me. I am still not sure what happened to her other than that she died but seeing you gives me hope that our love was continued."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"My Queen was pregnant with my child", Oberon told her and looked at Erza. Erza's eyes widened. "Seeing you here must mean that the child survived and that the bloodline has been continued for 700 years."

"But… I'm not a fairy", Erza said.

"Neither was Titania."

"Wouldn't I have some of your magic if we were related?"

"It may have faded… I do not know. But the fact that you have found your own fairies and is their queen tells me that some of my love's love for fairies and my love for humans are still strong within our bloodline."

Erza looked at Oberon and tried to think this through. Here was a man that claimed to be the real King of Fairies and somehow related to her. Erza felt a small part of her wishing for this to be true because it could mean she had someone that could be blood-family. But as far as she knew these people were crazy and believed they were related to the former Mountain Kings. Wait that couldn't work… not if these new Mountain Kings claimed to _be_ the former Mountain Kings. Then they were even crazier than she had first thought. She looked at the taller man in front of her and gritted her teeth.

"Tell me", she said. "Did you make that story up and made a fake painting to convince me that you are not crazy?"

"What?" Oberon asked and his gentle smile faded.

"Did you really believe that you could trap me with your lies? The Mountain Kings disappeared, they died and now you are all trying to bring them back to defeat Zeref. Well you can do that if you like but keep my friend Freed out of it and make sure no one innocent gets hurt."

"What are you talking about? I am not making anything up and I have no intention of going after this so called Zeref. And in the matter of Freed Justine you need to know this… Freed Justine is not who you think he is. Freed Justine is just the name my brother Albion chose to carry as a human. You think Freed has a demon side like Mirajane Strauss? No. Freed Justine _is_ a demon. A true demon. The _first_ demon. The king of Darkness himself. Albion Universe. He is not your fairy Erza he is _mine!_ "

With that Oberon pulled his sword and charged. Erza met his blade with her own and changed into her Armadura Fairy Armor. Seeing it Oberon froze for a second. What he saw now was the armor of his wife and queen. Although when Titania wore it the armor was green, not pink. Erza saw his hesitation and took that as an opportunity. She attacked him with both her swords but he managed to raise his own and block her attack. Erza was a bit surprised that his sword held up against her attack. She jumped back and glared hatefully at him. But he did not look as hateful as her. Instead he was trembling because he could see something she could not.

On either side of Erza was a young man with long hair. One of them had long white hair, was clad in a green and silver armor and held a green spear. The other had black hair and was dressed in an identical armor in type. Though the color differed. His was white and purple. His spear was white. Oberon had not seen these two men in a long time but just like back then they were protecting the Queen of Fairies.

Oberon growled and charged. Erza was prepared for it but to her shock his weapon was blocked… but not by her. She could barely make out two shapes in front of her and it was those shapes that the King of Fairies was now fighting. Erza didn't know who they were but she was thankful for their help. She decided to charge as well but was stopped in her tracks by small beings with wings. Some of them had short brown hair and blue clothes, some had red skin, black hair and white clothes, some were blonde with green clothes and a few were wearing black, purple and silver clothes and had blue spiky hair.

"Fairies?" Erza asked.

"High Pixie!" the man in green shouted and the fairies with spiky blue hair nodded. They joined hands and suddenly lightning stroke the ground, making Erza trip.

"Sylph!" the man in white shouted to the green clad fairies. They nodded and fluttered their wings. A strong wind blew through the room, halting Oberon in his tracks.

"Hua Po!"

The red skinned fairies unleashed fire around Oberon and Erza. They moved away from the flames and came back to back.

"Pixie!"

The pixies giggled and cast some kind of fairy glitter at Oberon and Erza. At once Erza felt her wrath and confusion die away. One look at Oberon and she noticed the same on him. Oberon smiled and sheeted his sword.

"Tam Lin", he said and looked at the man in green. "Cu Chulainn." He looked at the man in white. "Thank you."

The shadows of what used to be the bodyguards of Titania and Oberon nodded and vanished. Along with all the fairies around them. They giggled and waved and made happy little twirls in the air. Erza watched them in awe. Oberon smiled fondly and when they were all gone he turned to Erza.

"Forgive me Erza", he said. "It was wrong of me to attack you. I see now that you only have what's best for my brother in mind. You are not here to fight us."

"But we", Erza began.

"I know. You came to fight us to bring your friend back. It is a noble quest one I should not punish. But you also think that we are something that we are not and that we have a goal that we do not."

"So… what now?"

"Meta… I mean Martin believes you are all out to harm us. We need to change his mind."

"How?"

"First we need to stop my siblings and I know where to start."

"Where?"

"With Fortuna", Oberon said and held up a hand. A portal appeared. Then he held his hand out to Erza. "Come child." Erza hesitated. "You can trust me Erza."

"For now", Erza said and took his hand. He lead her through the portal.

* * *

After stepping through the portal Erza and Oberon found themselves in an area shrouded in fog and smoke. But they could see Lucy, Cana and a for Erza unknown woman. Her body was strange though but before Erza could react the woman started speaking.

"Really?" the woman asked and then smirked. "Then why don't we ask the spirits of the Zodiac?" She clapped her hands together and a set of the twelve golden keys appeared in front of her. She took them in her hands and crossed her arms over her chest. Erza stared because she could see that Lucy was still holding her own keys in her hands. The woman smiled and all her keys started glowing with a golden light.

"Open gates of the twelve signs", she said. "The Zodiac!" A golden light appeared all around her and the twelve spirits of the Zodiac appeared in front of her. She smirked and spread her arms to the sides. "Show these babies who it is that made you what you are. All of you attack!" Erza felt Oberon move before she saw it.

"Fortuna stop!" he shouted and appeared just in front of Cana and Lucy, blocking their view of the spirits. The spirits all launched their most powerful attacks and he took them all onto himself. There was a rainbow light throughout the area and Erza saw Cana and Lucy being lifted off their feet by the shockwave. That girl Fortuna sent all her spirits away before running towards Oberon that was kneeling on the ground. Erza ran over to Cana who seemed to be unconscious. Lucy was struggling to sit up.

"Oberon!" Fortuna cried in horror, tears going down her cheeks. "Oberon! Oberon answer me!" She had gripped his shoulders and shook him. He placed a gentle hand on hers.

"I'm okay", he said. "My shield took the most of it."

Fortuna sobbed and hugged him close, sobbing into his shoulder. Erza turned her attention back to Cana. She shook her gently and called her name. Lucy stumbled over as well. Behind them Oberon and Fortuna got up. Oberon looked at Cana and held out his hand. Fairy dust appeared all around his arm and then spread over the area, healing all who were injured. Cana's eyelids twitched a little before she slowly sat up. Lucy hugged her and Erza smiled. Cana looked around and her eyes landed on Fortuna and some guy with butterfly wings. Cana got up and drew her cards at once.

"Cana wait", Erza said and gripped her arm just as Cana was about to attack. Cana glared at her. "Oberon is not our enemy. He wants to help us."

"Help them?" Fortuna asked and looked up at her brother. "Help them with what Oberon?"

"To stop Metatron from doing something drastic", Oberon said gently. "This is all just a big misunderstanding and we need to get Metatron to calm down before he destroys them all. Albion won't want that."

"They attacked us!"

"Fortuna. To them it looked as if we stole one of their comrades. They wouldn't go to this length if they didn't think we were putting him in danger. They care about him just as much as we do. So use your powers and look into the past."

"You know I can't do that!"

"Fortuna."

"I see the future not the past."

"Fortuna."

"I can't do it."

"Fortuna."

"I won't do it."

"Fortuna."

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a big cherry on top?"

"I said no!"

"You owe it to me."

"Why would I do that!?"

"Your children attacked me."

"You jumped in between!"

"Because you couldn't stop them."

"I could've if I wanted to!"

"Which you didn't so I handled it."

"I don't need you to handle my messes."

"It's what big brothers do."

"You sound like Metatron!"

"We're your big brothers Fortuna. Of course we sound alike."

"You are both too nosy and too darn protective!"

"Because you need protection from yourself sometimes. Now do as I asked."

"Over my dead body!"

"Don't force me to pull the big brother card."

"You wouldn't dare", Fortuna growled and Oberon smirked and crossed his arms.

"Fortuna, I order you to look into the past of these three young women and see what connection they have with Al… I mean Freed Justine."

Fortuna pouted and then sighed and swung around. In front of them a huge magic circle appeared. She held up her book and hour glass. They started glowing and the circle cleared and looked like a mirror. It was divided into three parts to show Lucy, Cana and Erza's past and their relationship with Freed.

* * *

Cana blinked in confusion when she saw her younger self in a brawl at the guild hall when all of a sudden she tripped and a table came flying her way. Just then Freed appeared in front of her and cut the table to pieces so that she wouldn't get hurt. Freed then smiled at her before disappearing. The mirror then showed her various times Freed had helped her or just been polite. Until a moment that still felt just months away even though it now was seven years.

 _"I won't ask again", José said._

 _"We didn't ask you to", Freed said and everyone stared at him. "You think that just because you are a Wizard Saint and just because your guild is just as strong as ours you have the right to do as you please. This girl is a member of Fairy Tail and while I do not know her and even though I have never met her I would never give one of my own up to whatever fate you will lead her to! That's not the Fairy Tail way! You'd have to kill us all first!"_

* * *

 _"Don't worry about me Cana", Freed got out between gritted teeth. "Make sure these jerks get a piece of your mind."_

 _"Don't worry", Cana said and pulled some cards out. "I intend to!" Then she charged._

* * *

 _"Listen", he called and his guild mates looked at him. "I've studied the Giant and I know what it can do. I also know its weakness."_

 _"You do!?" Cana asked and Freed nodded. "Then tell us!"_

 _"The Element Four", Freed replied. "Their powers are linked to that of the Giant. Defeat them and the Giant will stop moving. We have to hurry though. That spell will be finished in about ten minutes." He closed his eyes again and then snapped them open. "And he knows."_

* * *

 _"Freed!?" Mira exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"_

 _"I don't think Natsu and the others will fail", he replied. "But just in case… I am widening the shield!" They all looked around as his shield seemed to grown and was soon covering all of Magnolia. Cana gaped. Was he insane!? A shield that large would drain his magic super fast! It could even kill him to keep it up against a big attack! Not to mention all those soldiers hacking away at it. Was he insane or something? But Freed didn't look tired. He looked determent. It lit a little spark of hope in Cana's heart. Maybe they could pull through this after all._

* * *

 _"Cana!" he called and she hurried over to him._

 _"What is it Freed?" she asked._

 _"Erza and the others will need my help against José", he said and looked up at her. "My runes will be of use against him in a fight. But for me to do that I need to drop this shield. You are in charge Cana… what do you want me to do?"_

 _She stared at him with big eyes. She didn't know he thought so highly of her. But what could she do? They needed Freed's barrier to protect the guild hall but she also knew he was needed against José. If he could cast a barrier like this around those that fought the man then they could defeat him. She sighed and looked around._

 _"Okay listen up!" she shouted. "The others are most likely facing José now and he's on the same power level as our Master! Erza and the others need Freed more than we do. We need to let him get over there to fight!"_

 _"But doesn't that mean the barrier will be gone?" Wakaba asked._

 _"It can't be helped!" Cana said. "Freed needs to help over there! If José defeats Erza and the others he will come for us next and he will crush us! We can handle the soldiers. Freed! You get over there this instant!"_

 _"Yes m'lady", Freed said and vanished in front of their very eyes. Cana blinked in confusion. How did he do that!?_

* * *

 _"Freed are you fit to put up another shield?" Cana called._

 _"Are you nuts", Evergreen screamed angrily. "Do you want him to pass out!?"_

 _"It's okay Ever", Freed said and put his hand on the ground and created a new shield around them. "Because there is hope now that the Master is back. These things might have torn down our guild hall but we are still Fairy Tail."_

"We are still Fairy Tail", Cana whispered and looked at her feet.

* * *

Lucy was going through similar memories to her. She hadn't known Freed as long but she still remembered how he kept coming through for them when it counted. Even when it was just her turning herself invisible with her bath potion. She hadn't known Freed that long but she still wasn't sure he would always be there for her and anyone else in the guild if they just asked. There was just something about him that she didn't trust. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed and looked at Erza.

* * *

Erza was staring at the mirror in front of her. She got to see Freed practicing fencing with her younger self, teaching her some techniques she hadn't seen before. She too like Lucy and Cana was reminded of things from fighting the Phantom Soldiers and then later she was shown something else from back then.

 _"We gotta do something to take out that Jupiter cannon", Erza stated and requipped._

 _"I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces", Natsu stated. "I only got fifteen minutes to wreck it right?"_

 _Erza nodded. And Natsu took off._

 _"Wait!" Freed shouted and Natsu froze. "Natsu that thing is moving, it's a vehicle."_

 _Natsu blanched and everyone else groaned in exasperation. Freed just chuckled._

 _"Natsu get over here a second", he said and Natsu hurried up to him._

 _"What's up?" he asked._

 _"Just stand still", Freed said and moved his free hand. He wrote something in the air and suddenly a rune appeared on Natsu's arm. "This rune will keep your motion sickness at bay for fifteen minutes."_

 _Natsu grinned widely at him._

 _"Awesome man!" he said. "You rock! Come on Happy!"_

* * *

 _It didn't take Freed long to reach the grand hall. When he got there he saw Erza and the others. He walked up to them and Elfman and Gray prepared to attack the intruder. But Erza stopped them because she could see him._

 _"No wait", she called out. "It's just Freed."_

 _"Freed?" Gray asked and Freed walked up to them. "What are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to hold that shield up!?"_

 _"I was but now my talents are needed elsewhere", Freed replied calmly. "I want all of you to retreat."_

 _"What!?" Elfman yelled. "Are you serious!? It's not manly to joke about things like that!"_

 _"José uses dark magic", Freed explained. "My enchantments can handle him much better than any of you can. That includes you Erza. You are still too banged up from your fight with Aria."_

 _"How did you know I fought him?" Erza asked._

 _"The Giant stopped completely and he's lying over there", Freed replied dryly. "Now can you…"_

 _He trailed off when a black mist started to appear all around them._

 _"What the…" Gray began when he felt the cold darkness._

 _"What is it?" Mira asked a bit frightened._

 _"I sense death", Erza replied and held her arm close, she must be injured from her fight with Aria._

 _"I don't like this feeling", Gray continued. Freed fought the urge to roll his eyes at him._

 _"I'm super manly and it gives me chills", Elfman said and shivered._

 _"Whatever it is it's pure evil", Mira said._

 _"Not really", Freed replied and they all looked at him. "It's just darkness."_

 _"What do you mean?" Erza asked and got up._

 _"Darkness takes many forms", Freed replied. "Not all of it is evil. The Darkness itself is never evil just the person wielding it." He looked at Mira. "For one who used to be one with the darkness you should know that. The darkness isn't evil by itself. What you feel is not death Erza. Just a man. A man with power and hatred. Do not blame his powers for how he wield them."_

* * *

 _"Only because", Erza began. "My friends have filled my heart with strength. I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones that I love!" But just as the words left her mouth her eyes slowly slid shut. José stared in confusion as she dropped her sword and slowly fell backwards. But before she could really fall Freed grabbed her and gently lowered her to the ground._

 _"Rest now Erza", he said gently and made sure she laid within a small rune barrier that would protect her. "I will take it from here."_

 _"My my my this was really unexpected", José said as Freed slowly stood and turned to face him. "I never expected that one of Erza's so called friends would attack her."_

 _"I am her guild mate but I am not her friend", Freed stated calmly. "She stood no chance against you José. But now you will have to deal with me."_

* * *

 _"No we have to do as he says!" Freed said and hurried over to them. "Let's go."_

 _"But Freed", Erza began._

 _"We have to leave now", Freed said. "Mirajane can you stand?"_

 _"Yes I think so", she said and slowly put her feet down._

 _"You are not leaving!" José screamed. "After I've killed you I will kill Makarov and then I will kill you all!"_

 _"You could not kill our Master and you can't kill me", Freed said and a purple sigil appeared underneath him and the others._

 _"Don't you dare!" José screamed but in a flash of light they were gone. Makarov smiled. Freed's powers seemed to have improved since he last saw him. And that made him very proud._

* * *

 _"Freed are you fit to put up another shield?" Cana called._

 _"Are you nuts", Evergreen screamed angrily. "Do you want him to pass out!?"_

 _"It's okay Ever", Freed said and put his hand on the ground and created a new shield around them. "Because there is hope now that the Master is back. These things might have torn down our guild hall but we are still Fairy Tail."_

* * *

 _"It is a bit more complicated than that", Freed said and all eyes were on him now as he was slowly getting up. Bickslow had slung Freed's arm around his shoulders and had his own arm around Freed's waist to help him up. "The spell looks into your heart and affect those that your heart sees as your true enemies."_

 _"Incredible isn't it?" Erza asked him and he nodded._

 _"It is one of the most legendary spells in existence", Freed said. "We should all feel honored that we got to see it with our own eyes."_

* * *

 _"This feels like one of Master's spells", Erza said and slowly got up._

 _"This guy is insane", Gajeel grumbled. "He's trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgment spell. It will target anyone the caster sees as their enemy. We're as good as dead."_

 _Laxus roared and positioned his hands._

 _"You're right metal head", Laxus said and laughed. "I've mastered the Fairy Law spell!"_

 _"That's the same spell that defeated Master José. No!"_

 _"Laxus what are you thinking!?" Natsu screamed. "Don't do this!"_

 _"I must", Laxus growled. "Thanks to you lot and gramps I hurt the only true friend I had. I have nothing left now so all I can do is start over on a clean slate… and to get that… I must destroy you all!"_

 _"Laxus stop!" Erza screamed. "You can't do this! Freed might still be alive! Freed… your best friend… is close to death for your sake! Stop this! Go see him one last time! Please hurry before it's too late!"_

 _Laxus didn't say anything but he looked as if he was thinking about Erza's words. Natsu looked down._

 _"No… he can't be", he whispered. "Freed is gonna die? No way…"_

 _"Please Laxus!" Erza screamed tearfully._

 _"That only gives me more reason to destroy you all!" Laxus roared._

 _"Damn you", Gajeel growled._

 _"This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail", Laxus said. "I'll rebuild everything from the ground up. I'll form the ultimate guild. One so powerful all will tremble at our name!"_

 _Erza fell to her knees. "No Laxus."_

 _"You can't do this!" Natsu yelled trying to get up. "Don't you care about Freed at all!?"_

 _"Fairy Law", Laxus said and unleashed the spell. The whole of Magnolia was incased in a golden light. But within that golden light there was a small speck of darkness that covered the three members of Fairy Tail that had been closest to Laxus. When the light faded Laxus grinned, expecting to see nothing left of his enemies. But to his surprise he found that they were all still alive and the whole city was unharmed. But there was also a purple barrier all around them._

 _"What the?" Laxus asked and took a step back. "No way… Impossible! How in the hell are you all still alive!? I hit you with so much magic energy."_

 _"The other guild members and the citizens of Magnolia remain unharmed", a new but very familiar voice said. In front of Erza, Gajeel and Natsu was Freed. He stood tall, with his face as calm as ever. Only a small part of his coat was burnt as well as his shirt. Just by his heart, where Laxus had hit him with the lightning. But Laxus could see the enchantment on his chest… it wrote: "lightning shall not pass"._

 _"Freed?" Laxus whispered._

 _"Looks like your spell didn't work", Freed stated calmly._

 _"Freed?" Erza asked as well, feeling relieved that he was okay._

 _"Not a single person was killed", Freed continued and Laxus started walking slowly towards him. Freed could feel the change in his friend. All that pent up energy was gone. "Your true feelings have betrayed you Laxus. You've inherited more than strength from your grandfather. Deep down you also have the Master's heart. Whether you'd admit it or not it's evident that you care for your comrades. The Fairy Law Spell only affect those the caster sees as their enemy." By now Laxus was right in front of him. "Since no one was hurt. We know how you truly feel." Laxus reached a hand out and poked Freed's shoulder, to make sure he was real. He then put a shaking hand on Freed's shoulder._

 _"Your magic could see into your heart", Erza said and got up. "And that's why we're still here."_

 _Freed smiled a little. "You can try to hide your feelings Laxus. But your magic will always reveal the truth within your heart."_

* * *

"But your magic will always reveal the truth within your heart", Erza whispered and looked at Oberon. He had a very proud smile on his face while watching the magic circle. A smile Erza knew a proud friend or sibling would wear when watching someone they care about a lot doing something amazing. So maybe there were even some truth in what Oberon had been saying? Fortuna closed her book and turned to Oberon. They looked at each other for a bit.

"Let's go", she said and he smiled. He opened a new portal and turned to Erza and the girls.

"Let's go", he said and Erza and Cana nodded. Together the small group walked through the portal and left the misty world far behind them.

* * *

 **TBC Sorry for the long wait. My work is CRAZY this time of year.**

 **Anonymousmoon - No, I just used the name Freed was supposed to have from the start.**

 **Only Wish To Help - Thanks for the tip! I'll try to follow it.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	29. Part 28

Part 28 – Wendy and the Thunder Legion Talks To A True Demon

With a roar the winged rage-filled mage cast the Lightning Dragon Slayer down onto the ground. Laxus groaned when his back hit the ground for what felt like the hundredth time. He never knew that Freed was this strong when angry. Well he did look kind of possessed. His eyes glowed dark purple and his body had changed a bit as well. Laxus got up slowly and cracked his neck. He and Bickslow were doing their best at holding their friend in one place so that Wendy and Evergreen could use their magic and somehow immobilize him. They were hoping that doing that would let Bickslow use his powers to free Freed from whatever was corrupting him.

The only problem was that Freed had no intention of being caught. He just brushed aside all their attacks with ease and his own attacks packed a serious punch. Whatever those freaking Mountain Kings had done to him was causing Freed to lose control over his emotions… and it was really bad judged by the carnage around them. They had completely caused the stadium in Crocus to crumble. There were cracks and craters everywhere. The four giant statues in the middle had been reduced to gravel by one of Freed's furious attacks. Laxus looked up at the rage filled beast that had once been one of his best friends. Laxus looked around him and sighed. He knew he had to do this but he was scared that it would hurt his friend. But he realized he had no choice. He needed Freed to calm down, even for just one second. So Laxus took a firm stance and channeled up his magic. The others noticed and all scrambled out of the way.

"Lightning Dragon's: Roar!" Laxus screamed and unleashed all the energy he could muster, straight at Freed. Freed turned in that second and got hit head on by the attack. There was a big explosion and a bright light spread throughout the area. For a little bit they were all blinded by the light but then the light faded. Laxus panted and looked up at the sky. His eyes widened.

Freed was still hovering above them but the attack hadn't damaged him at all. Not even his clothes were ruffled. Freed roared and a black shockwave sent them all flying into the sides of the stadium. Freed looked at them and headed for Bickslow full force. Bickslow's babies hovered in front of their master and let out beams of light to defend him. Freed avoided them all and punched Bickslow in the chest, sending him flying again. Evergreen caught him before he broke his neck. Wendy launched an attack at Freed but Freed grabbed it with his hand and sent it at Evergreen and Bickslow instead. Laxus groaned and got up slowly. This had to stop. He watched one of his best friends throw his other best friends and Wendy around like rag dolls. Laxus looked up at the sky and the green moon. Was this the effect of the moon or the Mountain Kings? Whatever it was it needed to stop. When Wendy came flying by, due to Freed hitting her with a swift kick, Laxus caught her arm. She stared at him and he nodded. They needed to work together. They both channeled up their attacks.

"Lightning Dragon's: Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's: Healing Roar!"

"Baryon Formation!"

"Fairy Machinegun: Leprechaun!"

Evergreen and Bickslow joined in as well and their attacks merged together and hit Freed's forehead dead center. Laxus hoped that now he would've at least gotten a little groggy. But no. He just hovered in the air, unharmed. What was he made of? Wendy collapsed onto her knees and Laxus noticed Bickslow and Evergreen looking a little unsteady. Freed looked at Laxus and Laxus could see that even though Freed hadn't taken any damage… he was now calmed down a bit but anger still filled his eyes. He looked at them all respectively, darkness surging around him.

"You attacked us", he growled. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Bickslow yelled up at him. He was holding his arms around Wendy to protect her. "We didn't attack you just your kidnappers and now you are the one attacking us and causing more damage than Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus combined. Freed come on snap out of their stupid mind control."

"I see… you still haven't realized it."

"Realized what?" Wendy asked.

"It doesn't matter", Freed growled. "All that matters is that you did not keep your word and that you all attacked. Therefore, I must do the same." He raised his hand and darkness gathered around it.

"Freed!" Evergreen shouted and ran up to him.

"Evergreen what are you doing!?" Bickslow yelled.

"Get back here you idiot!" Laxus shouted and tried to grab her arm but she got out of the way. She ran up to Freed.

"Freed please stop it!" She shouted. "I know you don't want to do this and I'm sorry that we somehow forced your hand. But you're wrong! They might not have realized it but I have!" She dug something out of her pocket and held it up in front of her, to try and show him. "I know who you are!"

"You just think you know who I am, now begone", Freed growled and finished channeling his energy and released it.

"EVER!" Laxus shouted.

"EVERGREEN!" Bickslow screamed.

"Albion!" Evergreen screamed just as the attack was about to hit her. Freed's eyes widened in shock. At the last second he split his attack in two so that it flew past Evergreen on either side of her. Laxus and the other two ducked out of the way. Evergreen stepped forward so she was facing Freed head on. Even with his magic still surging around her. The gust from the attack was whipping her hair around.

"That's your name right", she screamed to be heard. "You're really this Albion person aren't you? And you are not just an ordinary wizard either I guess. Everything Martin has said is true isn't it? You are really one of them… their sibling or nakama. Everything they have claimed is true… isn't it? Don't try to deny it. Because when Albion appeared, grabbing Natsu we attacked him thinking he was the enemy. But when he left he dropped something… he dropped this." She held her hand a little higher as she walked, so that he would look at what she held there. The medallion. Freed looked it as did everyone else. She smiled.

"I gave this to you years ago", she said and opened it, looking at the picture. "It contains a picture of all of us… our team. Our family." Freed watched her. "Don't you remember that we are family too?" Freed looked at the picture. In the flashes from his still ongoing attack he could make out their faces. Their smiles and laughter. He slowly vanquished his attack. Evergreen's hair stopped whipping around as much. Looking behind her Freed could see that he had melted the ground and the whole wall and seat-section behind her. He sighed heavily and landed on the ground in front of them. The furious glow in his eyes was all but gone and he looked at the picture Evergreen was showing him.

He just stood there and Laxus, Wendy and Bickslow took that as a sign to move closer. Freed didn't seem to notice. He just kept staring at the picture of the four of them together. They were just teens and had just finished one of their first big jobs. He reached out and took the medallion in his hand and looked at it. Remembered all the good times and the bad with his team. He sighed again and all anger seemed to disappear.

"We're family too Albion", Evergreen said gently.

"I'm sorry", he said and they all looked at him. "In a family you should be honest with everyone… I haven't been."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked and he looked at her. Then he sighed and closed his eyes. He walked backwards into the green moonlight and sighed again. After long last Freed let go completely of the withheld powers within him. Black, oily and thick smoke spread out all around him and the others with him in the center. His body started changing before their eyes. He grew fangs like a vampire. His nails turned into claws. His skin went almost ashen. His hair grew much longer. From his forehead and curling back along his head grew a pair of horns. From his back sprouted raven-like wings. His clothes started changing as well. His pants tightened around his long legs and got almost scaly and black. His cooking jacket changed into a long black leather coat on which a metallic hood appeared. There were slits in it that fit the horns on his head. Within the open coat was a black chestplate bearing a strange symbol. The same symbol appeared on each of his pauldrons. These were too black. His boots turned black and reached up above his knees, ending on the mid-thigh. He opened his purple glowing eyes and looked at them.

"This is the real me", he said calmly. "My name is Albion Universe and I am the Mountain King of Darkness."

His team and Wendy stared at him with big eyes and Freed/Albion sighed and looked up at the green moon and the stars. He didn't know what to expect from them. Anger? Hate? Hurt? Betrayal? Whatever it was he knew he probably deserved it. He almost jumped in surprise when a small hand caressed his wing. He looked down at Wendy and saw her caressing some of his feathers with a dreamy look on her face. Freed had to smile a little. He'd forgotten that even though she was such a great wizard Wendy was still just twelve year old… a child. A child that was amazed by angel-like creatures it seemed.

She kept caressing his feathers and she was surprised. They were so soft. She thought that someone with wings as dark as these would have rough feathers. But they were so soft, softer than anything she'd ever felt before. She noticed Freed no… Albion smile at her gently and she blushed and pulled her hand back. She just hadn't been able to help herself when she saw those wings. Carla never let her touch her wings for some reason but Albion didn't seem to mind. She was a bit amazed at herself. She had expected to feel angry or betrayed by what he'd revealed but she found that she just couldn't feel that way.

She understood why Freed had kept this hidden from them. Judging of what they had seen he was very powerful and he didn't want to scare any of them away with his powers… and his past whatever it was. But if now Freed was the real Albion that meant he was more than 700 years old. What Wendy didn't understand was why he kept his powers hidden. If he was as strong as it seemed, he must be more than a match for the dragons they fought and Acnologia. Gray and Natsu had told them about Albion's remark about wringing Acnologia's neck if they ever met again. Did that mean that this whole time-skip could have been avoided if he had just shown himself? Wendy felt a little hurt by that. All the suffering their guild had been through and they as well could have been avoided. That was what she realized she needed to know from Freed. She looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked and he looked back at her. "If you are this powerful then why didn't you fight Acnologia so that we didn't have to go through the time-skip?" Freed sighed heavily and his wings slumped a little, clearly showing his regret.

"Because I was afraid that letting my powers out would scare you all off… or even kill you", he said and looked at her and then his team. "By the time Acnologia appeared I had given my dormant powers a small outlet by whipping Rustyrose out of existence. But since they were starting to be let back into full use, my powers were a bit unstable. Clearly I had forgotten how strong they really were after hundreds of years dormant. I was afraid that if I went head to head with Acnologia I would destroy the whole island and everyone on it. I'm powerful Wendy but at the time not powerful enough to keep my powers from accidentally hurting any of you.

By the time Tartaros attacked I moved everyone out of harm's way and could finally let my full powers go. That's why I could stop that poisonous cloud and wipe out all traces of the Bane Particles. I used all my dormant powers and was finally free and able to control my full self again. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for putting you all through the time skip. Had I'd known that would happen I would've gladly fought Acnologia instead. But I didn't want to harm the people I had come to care about like family. Please understand Wendy that deciding not to fight that big lizard was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made.

And before you ask I didn't fight the dragons here in Crocus because something told me _not_ to. If I had, Natsu would not have been able to defeat the Future Rogue and learn something he was supposed to learn. I suspect Fortuna, my sister, had a hand in it. I am sorry for causing harm to you all when, in reality, I could have stopped it so many times. But I guess I was scared. Scared that if you all found out who and what I really am… that you would run from me in fear. I have been through that once and do not wish for it to ever happen again. Although now I realize there is no way for it to not happen. I should have told you all the truth from the start because now I know most of the guild will turn from me for being a liar and a deceiver. I don't know what to do other than tell you that I am truly, deeply and really sorry Wendy for causing you all so much pain."

She looked up at him with big eyes, thinking about what he had said. A part of her was still hurt by the fact that he had put them all through this but another part of her understood why he had chosen to not tell them. She was sure that if Freed had suddenly changed into this creature in front of them she and some of the others would have been afraid of him. Seeing what powers he had kept hidden within himself for so long and what he really looked like could have turned many mages against him… even in their guild. She carefully reached out and took his hand. He looked at her and smiled a small smile. Even though he had changed so much from the Freed she had gotten to know she could still see that it was him because in that small smile she could still see his heart. She hugged him around the waist and that must've shocked him because he jolted in surprise.

"I can only speak for me", she said. "But I forgive you." She then turned to the Thunder Legion. They were all still staring at Freed. Freed sighed and looked at them wishing he could read their minds. Well he could he just didn't because he had always thought it was impolite to pry like that. He locked eyes with Evergreen. She was looking at him with warm eyes. She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"I forgive you", she said. "You have always forgiven me for my mistakes so I will do the same to you."

"Yeah baby", Bickslow agreed. "And Laxus thinks so too." Laxus just huffed. "And now things finally make sense."

"What do you mean?" Freed asked and looked at him.

"Whenever I've tried to look at your soul it always looks a little strange… like it's really not real or something."

Freed chuckled at that. "How about now?" he asked and Bickslow used his powers and gasped. He'd never seen a soul like that. It was completely different than ever before. It was pitch black but with speckles of gold. It reminded Bickslow of a starry sky, with golden stars. He blinked in confusion and looked at his friend who smiled a little.

"What are you exactly?" Bickslow asked in awe. "Souls only have one color but yours…"

"Like I told you", Freed said gently. "I'm a real demon… the first of my kind." Freed looked at his hands. "A fallen angel with a cursed soul… that's what they used to call me. The Fallen Angel. Lucifer himself. Satan."

"You are way too good to be Satan", Evergreen said lightly and took his hand. "But I wonder something…"

"What?"

"How come you ended up with us and didn't stay with the Mountain Kings?"

"Well it is a long story… and let me start with saying that the Ballad of Albion, that you may have heard or read in old children's books, is not quite a lie but not yet a full truth."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked and looked up at him.

"The world was a bright place before my curiosity got the better of everyone", Freed said. "There was no such thing as horror or darkness. Man did not speak of greed or anger. There was no jealousy. There was no quarrel. Life was calm and peaceful. But I really was curious to see what else there was. I was the King of Darkness… but what was this darkness? That's what I wanted to know and sadly that led to corruption, sadness, hurt, anger, jealousy, hate… distrust. Mankind started wars as did the beings in nature. What I had started there truly was no stopping. My shadow still grows and are we not careful… it could corrupt us all."

"But you didn't mean to cause all those wars or harm right?" Laxus asked.

"Of course not… I was curious. A child with too many toys to know what to do with. But that was just the start of our troubles."

"The green moon revealed your true selves?" Bickslow guessed and Freed nodded.

"When you are immortal and never age time seems much different than it does for those affected by its powers. Ten years is just a blink of an eye. A hundred are just a few breaths. Even a thousand years run by swiftly when you live forever. We simply forgot to keep time and the green moon came and we were not prepared. Our true selves were revealed and the people fled in fear. Hel and I managed to convince a few to return, to show that we meant no harm. But then the dragons Apoca and Lypse attacked and slaughtered the few that had returned. The cursed Church of Balance talked others into believing we were all created for evil deeds and made the people forget everything good we had done as well. Sure we made mistakes, we are all living beings after all. But the Church of Balance demanded our destruction and they did try and try and try. They tried and failed and tried something new. That's where the saying: 'fail once try again fail better' comes from. At first we did nothing but take their hits but soon we grew angry. We had done nothing wrong. Apoca and Lypse were slain by us but that was forgotten. Everything good we had done was forgotten so we forgot our hearts as well and fought back."

"Understandable", Laxus huffed and Freed offered him a weak smile.

"But thanks to me and my curiosity the darkness within these people grew and they kept trying. They found a way to lure my sister Fortuna out and she hates fighting so she did not fight them. She tried telling them that their plans were futile, she had seen it. In response they burnt her eyes with flaming steel. Her screams reached us on our mountain. Filled with rage I descended upon the priests and their followers and slayed them all. Fortuna was badly hurt so I brought her home. But in doing so I set their plans in motion. They had stolen some of my work… my runes. They had written them upon Fortuna. They said that if the one carrying her body to the mountain and then charged the approaching army the others should be trapped within teh castle. I fell into their trap, consumed by the rage I had helped bring into the world I charged and unwittingly set the trap into action. Unknown to me the priests had learned magic and they used that magic to destroy my home for what I thought was for good… they cast the Abyss Break Spell. The castle started disappearing and I returned home to save them but Meta… I mean Martin cast me down to spare me. He knew something I did not at the time and I watched them all disappear in front of my eyes. The pain of losing them and from Martin's attack knocked me out and I slept for days. It must have been Fortuna's last lingering blessings of luck that kept me from being detected. But when I woke up the mountain was gone and the Church of Balance started to build Crocus City."

"How horrible", Wendy said. "You must've felt so lonely."

"Lonely yes… but most of all I felt hatred and anger."

"What did you do?" Laxus asked. For some reason he felt like he understood what Freed had felt. The loss of his father in a way not chosen by him had been what had started his rebellion against the guild. That and the building of magic within him. Freed must've held back much power and fueled by anger… who knew what an angry true demon could do. Freed sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Something I am not proud about now", he said. "But I must admit that if I hadn't done it I would never had found out the truth… that the spell did not destroy people or things. It just cast it into oblivion, into the Abyss of Time and it would be kept there for 700 years. No one back then thought 700 years could be lived. They never knew we were immortal. Anyway I sent out to get my revenge of the spell casters. I tracked them down one by one and slaughtered them in the most painful and horrible ways I could imagine. But even that did not settle my anger. I returned to the valley of Crocus and…"

"And?" Evergreen urged when Freed had been quiet for a couple of minutes. Freed sighed and bent down and picked up a leaf that had landed on the arena.

"It would be easier to just show you", he said and his eyes flashed. Had you looked into the arena you would have seen a huge flash and afterwards… nothing.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Anonymousmoon - As you see you were right ;)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	30. Part 29

Part 29 – Let My Vengeance fall

Their head was pounding but they slowly let their eyes open. They were staring up into a starry night sky but there was something weird about it. They could see that a part of the sky was almost orange. It was the glow from a fire and the air was thick with fog. They coughed and sat up. The smoke made their eyes teary and they reached up to try and rub them. They slowly got up and soon they realized that the ringing in their ears was not their ears ringing but the bells of a nearby church. They stopped rubbing their eyes and carefully blinked them open. Only to realize that they were standing in a town square with lots of people either standing around them or running away. Everyone kept looking at the building that was burning furiously. It was a cathedral. It did not look like any cathedral they had ever seen before. They blinked slowly.

People were shouting all around them. Some were crying and some were on their knees praying or screaming at the sky. They realized that the whole city was burning as well. But the fire from the church was the one that burnt the hottest and for some reason everyone seemed as drawn to the church as they did themselves. The gates were wide open and the flames kept roaring out from them. They shielded their face and looked at the flames. A shadow appeared amongst the flames. A man. That was what they could assume from the broader shoulders. But then wings spurted from the shadow and the people around them started screaming or crying. Some in joy, some in horror. Some yelled a demon while others called it an angel. But the shadow kept walking and soon left the fires of the church and stood upon the stairs. They could now recognize Freed in his Albion form. The look of pure hatred and anger on his face was as intense as the flames burning the city. Darkness welled up around him and he started talking:

" ** _Since you refused to spare my family  
All through the land of Fiore..._**

 ** _I send a pestilence and plague  
into your house, into your bed  
into your streams, into your streets  
into your drink, into your bread…  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
upon your oxen in your field  
into your dreams, into your sleep…  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus said the lord._** _"_

With that Albion spread his wings and flew. The ground cracked underneath his feet. The flight sent a shockway through the town, blowing out the last windows and shattered stone. They all noticed how time seemed to move a little faster around them. But what they saw truly scared them. First the fires were put out but soon tragedy kept hitting the city. The cattle died, the sheep starved, the oxen died of thirst, the water turned to oil and the sky seemed to burn. But whenever someone tried to flee they were kept within the city by an unseen barrier. Suddenly Albion appeared over the town square again. He was hovering in the air. Watching the citizens with nothing but disgust and hate in his eyes. He held his hand up to the sky and magic gathered in it. He then pointed at the town square and sent a purple flame down that spread throughout the whole town. He said:

 ** _I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down  
I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town  
I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus said the lord_**"

After he left they watched the town being struck by thunder and fire from the sky. The fields started burning and homes were destroyed by the force of Albion's wrath. Ice fell from the skies and crushed the crops. Suddenly locusts appeared and devoured what was left of the food. People started getting sick and weak from starvation and the lack of fresh water. The whole town started slowly dying. Albion appeared again, walking amongst the dead or dying. He looked at the people with burning hatred.

" ** _Once I called you brethren, once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted_** ", he said darkly. " ** _But now I'm glad fate had not chosen another serving as your foe on fate's behalf is just the thing that I wanted._** " But as he walked into a square were dead children lay he stopped by one. A little girl holding flowers in her hand. He kneeled beside her and caressed her hair. He could see that she had suffered so much pain before dying. Her skin was burnt in many plaes and she had scars from frostbite and freeze damage on her arms. She was so thin it looked as if she would break if he touched her, starvation. They could all see a change on Albion's face. Guilt. That was guilt that they saw. Guilt and regret. He carefully scooped the girl up. " ** _This was my home all this pain and devastation how it tortures me inside all the innocent who suffered from your stubbornness and pride._** " He glared up at the church that was being rebuilt. " ** _You who I called brethren why must you call down another blow?_** **_Let my vengeance fall!_** **_Thus said the lord!_** "

Albion took off to place the girl to rest in a field of flowers. But he could not find any because the whole of Fiore had suffered the same thing from his wrath. He hovered in the air above Crocus, still holding the girl who looked as if she was sleeping. " ** _You who I called brethren how could you have come to hate me so?_** " His eyes had saddened now and he landed on the square and put the girl down and tucked her in with a flag he had taken from another town. They watched him kiss the girls hair and caress her face. Then he turned his head and saw the priests trying to get people to rebuild the church or talking people into murdering their own loved once. Albion's anger returned and he took to the sky.

" ** _Is this what you wanted?_** **_Then let my heart be hardened and never mind how high the cost may grow. This will still be so: I shall let my vengeance fall. I shall let my vengeance fall!_** "

He called down fires from the stars and the Church of Balance exploded, taking its priests and followers with it. The people watching screamed in fright but then the unseen barrier fell and soft winds started blowing fresh air into the town. Albion had gotten his vengeance. He glared at the church before taking off, far away from Crocus to live out his time in solitude until his family returned. They were once again blinded by light.

* * *

Laxus groaned and rubbed his head. It was pounding. He looked around and saw Wendy, Evergreen and Bickslow doing the same. But Freed was crouching on a statue on the roof beside him. He had somehow moved them back to Necropolis. He was watching the town below them.

"I moved from town to town and tried to help mend the pain I had caused", Freed said. "But I always lost my temper and showed parts of my true self or lived too long to be able to look as young… so I had to keep moving and keep hiding… keep fleeing. I decided to hide away, to make the people of Fiore forget me. Forget what I did. I tried to remove any tracks of myself and my family. But obviously I wasn't successful. So I hid away. I took part of the dragon wars, protected villages from some savage beasts. But other than fighting those lizards I spent my life hiding away. Decades past and one day a young boy came upon me and wanted to know the secrets of life and death and wanted my help to resurrect someone that had perished. I refused because I know what it would lead to. After that Zeref was cursed."

"Wait what?" Wendy said.

"Don't bother I won't tell you more than that. I kept moving and hiding for hundreds of years until a loud mouthed pink haired brat stumbled upon my hiding place."

"Pink haired… you mean Natsu?" Laxus asked. "But you were just a teen yourself when you came to the guild!"

"Babe he can change from that to Freed and back and forth and all around", Bickslow said and pointed at Freed. "Do you really think he can't shape shift into a kid as well?"

"First of don't call me babe second-"

"- it's his royal babe", Evergreen cut in and Freed and Bickslow sniggered. Wendy stared in awe at the woman that had just insulted Laxus without looking scared or worried for her health. Laxus just snorted in reply to her interruption and turned back to Freed.

"So… Acnologia then?" he said and all eyes were on Freed again. "I remember Gray mentioning Albion's hatred towards the dragon."

"It is not unfounded because he caused the time skip that hurt you all so much… but I also hate him for what he did during the Dragon Wars. Some of those dragons had been my friends. Dragons I'd known from hatchling to full-fledged dragons… I hated him for what he did to the dragons and I hated him for what he did to mankind. And now I also hate him for what he has done to all of you."

Freed fell silent but stood up on the statue and spread his wings while looking to the east where the sun would soon start to rise. He had a weird feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"So… what now?" Bickslow asked after several minutes of silence. "What exactly are the Mountain Kings planning?"

"I am not sure", Freed said and jumped down to them. "But Martin holds a grudge so I think it would be best for us to return to the throne room and talk to him."

"And then? What will you do?"

Freed didn't answer just looked at the roof underneath his feet and a secret door opened. He jumped down it and the others followed hurriedly. They all understood his silence. Freed was silent because he didn't know what he would do now. But they were going to give him the time to figure it out and hopefully he would not leave their nakama.

* * *

 **TBC Things written in bold and italics aren't mine. I borrowed that from Prince of Egypt.**

 **Anonymousmoon - I hope you enjoyed what you got to "see".**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	31. Part 30

Part 30

Natsu groaned and opened his eyes. His head was pounding worse than ever. What the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was Martin turning into some mega angel or something and kicking his ass with just a single attack. Great. Gray would never let him live that down. Natsu lifted his head slowly and looked around. He was chained to a wall in the throne room. Martin stood by a big window and looked up at the green moon, still looking like that strange angel. But he wasn't the only one there. Two women were on either side of him. Natsu turned his head and noticed that he wasn't the only one chained up. Sting, Rogue and Mira were as well trapped against the wall by chains. What was going on here?

"Not a bad collection", Martin mumbled and turned around to watch their "prisoners". "But still lacking quite a few, what are the others up to?"

"Not sure", the dark clad woman said and smiled sweetly. "Maybe they are playing around?"

"I hope they don't forget our main objective", Martin said.

"Big brother you haven't told anyone so how can we forget something we haven't learned yet?" the other woman said and then turned and looked at Natsu. "Oh look the pink dragon is awake." Natsu felt a chill go up his spine when all three of them turned to look at him. The three walked up to him and the others. Natsu looked them over.

Martin was still barefoot and still had his whole body incased by silver. The silver was decorated with gold ornaments. The wings on his back glisten in the moonlight and still looked sharp and deadly. His toga like cloth which was white but held a golden cross at the bottom moved with his every turn. On his forehead the strange golden symbol glistened.

The girl to his right, Lilli, had changed as well. Now her white dress looked more like an empress robe. It was mainly white but had red details like red trimming and a red cloth around her waist. She was still barefoot. On her head she had a golden crown and around her neck a golden necklace. She held a golden shield in her right hand and a sword with a golden hilt in her left. On her back were golden decorations that looked like wings. She had big golden earrings as well. Her long black hair flowed around her.

The girl on his left, Nina had changed her blue clothes into a big flowing, purple coat. Her dress had become simpler, but had the same dark purple hue as the coat. But when Natsu looked closer and really looked at her dress and coat he could see all the stars and the moon shining back at him. Imbedded in the fabric itself was the heavens of the night sky. Her hair was now dark purple.

"Wow I want a coat like that", he said. "It looks sweet."

Nina giggled. "Thank you Natsu but it is too heavy for you to bear. I do not believe that you can carry the weight of the heavens on those young shoulders of yours."

"Let me loose and I'll try", Natsu said with a grin.

"Sorry sweetheart but I don't want big brother Metatron to murder me for letting loose a savage warrior in here just after he finished cleaning up the place from last time. _And_ managed to cool his temper."

"Nyx don't tell him every single detail of myself thank you", Metatron said and moved closer to Natsu when he noticed that the others started waking as well. "I must say that I was surprised to see Alice arrive with you Miss Mirajane instead of Hel. Tell me where did my sister go?" Mira looked at him in astonishment. She didn't remember Martin looking like _that_ last time she saw him. It must be that stupid moon. She looked at Natsu, Sting and Rogue. Sting and Rogue were starting to get to and Natsu nodded at her to show that he was okay. Mira then looked straight at this new Martin.

"Nestor appeared and took her somewhere, saying it was a matter of life or death", she said.

"Of course", New Martin said and turned to the two women. "I suspect someone in Fairy Tail are dying then."

"WHAT!?" Natsu and Mira screamed at the same time. Someone was dying? Who? This couldn't be! Thousands of thoughts ran through their heads. Who was it?

Was it Gray who had been taken away by Nestor in the first place? Had that huge man hurt him with his axe?

Was it Cana or Lucy? Who knew what that creepy blind girl had done to them.

Erza? Had she finally met someone that could best her at fencing?

Gajeel? Was that little freak from before able to pierce Gajeel's iron skin? Or had that freak done something to slow Jet down or used Levy's knowledge against her?

Or was it Freed who in his rage had lost control so that Laxus and the others had to kill him? Or was it one of the Thunder Legion or Wendy that had gotten taken down by a half demon on a rampage?

Or was it an exceed?

Natsu felt panic rise within him. Martin and the others seemed to notice.

* * *

Metatron looked at the humans in his custody, wizards of Fairy Tail and Sabretooth. Metatron was still new to this world even though he was thousands of years old. But he had noticed that some things never seemed to change. Man was still hotheaded and easy to anger. How would they accept the Mountain Kings if they were not able to do it before? Metatron had been seriously tempted to just wipe them all out but now that he saw another side of mankind he stilled his hand.

He tilted his head slightly and looked at Natsu and Mira. They were panicking. Worried about their friends. Metatron walked a little closer to them and reached out and rested a hand on Mira's head. She tried to pull her head back but he ignored it and closed his eyes. Metatron didn't really like prying into human's minds, that was one of Fortuna's favorite hobbies, but he needed to know what was going through their minds. He could feel Mira's worry about the friend that might be dying, might be dead.

He nodded and moved back. He turned to his two sisters. Amaterasu, his closest sibling. He would be nothing without her. She was the constant calm in his own turbulent mind, his rock and his solace. Next to her was one of his baby sisters. The reason he existed was not to guide mankind or watch over them. No, it was to protect his family. He reached out and caressed her cheek and she nuzzled his hand instantly. Was this the same love that Mira felt for her guild mates? Then why did it feel so different. Metatron looked at his sisters. They were special to him. All his siblings were. Were the wizards of Fairy Tail siblings as well? Were they family? What was that Natsu had told them? Freed Justine was his nakama. But what did nakama mean?

"Natsu", he said and turned to the dragon boy.

"What", Natsu spat.

"What does nakama mean?" Metatron asked and looked at him and tried to look as sincere as possible to calm Natsu down.

"Don't you know?" Mira asked him and the three beings turned to look at her. "Nakama means friends or comrades."

"And it means comrades that are _more_ than friends", Rogue groaned and looked at Metatron through one eye. "It means friends that are more like family and I am pretty sure you lot know what _that_ means."

"We do", Metatron stated calmly. "But why do you think my… why do you think Freed Justine is your nakama? Don't you know what he is?"

"What he is?" Natsu asked. "What are you talking about? Wait is this about him being a rune mage or half demon? You guys have a problem with that? Well I can understand that. A lot of people have a problem with wizards that use dark magic like Freed, Mira or Bickslow for example. But in our guild, our family, everyone is welcomed for who they are. It's not their magic that makes them the people they are. It's their hearts and Freed has a heart of gold. He's proven it time and time again. He's risked his own life many times."

"Like when we thought my little sister had died", Mira said gently. "My own half-demon powers went crazy and I went on a rampage. Freed showed the guild his true self for the first time and transformed to one of his own demonic shapes to help tire me out. I was much stronger though but he never gave up and soon Mystogan, Laxus and Gildarts were there to help him out. But he did everything he could to stop me from hurting myself and the rest of the world. He let me take my rage out on him and for a moment after that battle we all thought he was dead."

"Just like when he lured Laxus into letting his pent up rage out on him a few months… I mean a few years ago", Natsu said. "We thought the guy was dead but he came back to protect us and his best friend from the remnants of that rage."

"Against all odds Freed also brought back himself and his team to save us all when Phantom Lord attacked", Mira said. "He's been there time and time again. Like when Wendy needed a solo mission."

"Or when Lucy got herself invisible."

"Or when Tartaros attacked Yajima-san."

"Or when Grimmorie Heart attacked Tenrou Island."

"Oh and the whole Infinity Clock thing."

"That old piece of junk?" Nyx asked. "You got your hands on that?"

"You know about it?" Mira asked.

"Of course, Fortuna, myself and Nemesis made it. We never got it to work so we threw it away thousands of years ago."

"Well Zentopia got it to work", Natsu grumbled. "But let's not get into that now. Look Martin or Metastasis or whatever your name is… Freed is our nakama because we care about him and he care about us, simple as that."

The three beings in front of him shared a look. A look that Natsu didn't know how to read into. But then Metatron turned his head towards the windows. Natsu saw a bright colored flash and then Erza along with Lucy and Cana appeared. But they were not alone. Behind the girls stood a young woman with a peculiar appearance. The only clothes-like thing she was wearing were two cloths. One part was black and the other was white. The white part formed a hood over the girl's head and covered her breasts as well. The rest of the white fabric hung behind her like two ends of a scarf. The black cloth was wrapped around her waist and ended just above the thighs. The black fabric was tied into a knot by her knees and hung behind her. She had shoulder long blue hair, her eyes were yellow, her skin was pale but the strangest thing was that where her stomach should've been there was a silver wheel. It started just underneath her breasts and went down to her waist line. She had a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

In front of the girls was a man that made Natsu, Mira, Sting and Rogue gape in awe. The man had long flaming red hair, same color as Erza's, in a high ponytail. His eyes were not like hers though. Instead of auburn they were forest green. He was dressed in black boots, white pants, a long red coat which looked suspiciously a lot like Freed's coat, pauldrons, knee protection, armor along his forearms and elbow, a chestplate, backplate, a belt with a sword around his waist and a dagger and a golden crown on his head. The metal of his armor was dark green. But what caught their attention is what spurted from his back. He had multicolored butterfly-like wings.

"Big brother stop!" The man yelled and flew forward using his wings, landing in front of Natsu and spreading his arms out in front of him, as if to protect them.

"Oberon", Metatron said with a sigh.

"No! I know you seek vengeance against the people responsible for this! But these children are not those men and women! Those must be long dead by now! Metatron I will _not_ let you lose yourself to damnation because of your temper!"

"If you would just calm down little brother you would notice that I am quite calm. But I must admit that your fondness of humans is still very cute on you."

Oberon blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Oberon the only reason I have chained these children up is to keep them from doing something that will lead me to having to hurt them. I admit I lost my temper before and let loose Sinai on Natsu but seeing his body fall to the floor like that calmed me down. Humans are very fragile… even when they are dragon-children."

Oberon lowered his arms and looked skeptically at Oberon, Amaterasu and Nyx. The girls along with Fortuna were giggling. Fortuna! He turned to her.

"You knew!" he accused.

"Serves you right for pulling the big brother card", Fortuna huffed. "Besides you will soon be very busy."

"I will?"

"Right about now."

When she spoke flames burst up on the floor and Hel and Hades appeared on each side of Oberon. He blinked in confusion when they both put a hand on his shoulders.

"Shut up and just come along little brother", Hel spoke and Hades snorted before the trio disappeared again. Every wizard and Mountain King, except Fortuna, in the room blinked in confusion. But just as the trio disappeared a new group appeared. Albion along with Wendy and the Thunder Legion. Albion looked around and cocked an eyebrow.

"And here I thought we'd arrive to a battlefield", he said.

* * *

Natsu stared in confusion. What was Albion doing here and where the hell was Freed?! What was going on?

"What's Albin doing here?" he asked.

"Albion!" Everyone else said or shouted at him. Albion himself smiled and folded his hood back so his face was shown fully for the first time. Erza, Mira, the Twin Dragons, Lucy, Cana and Natsu gaped. Their chins almost hitting the floor. Albion looked at them and smiled a little sheepishly. They could all now see his pointed ears, his super-long green hair, his pale skin, his purple eyes and his horns. Amaterasu tutted and walked over to him.

"Little brother _what_ have you done to your hair?" she asked and gripped one of the long strands that reached the floor.

"I… neglected it?" Albion said sheepishly. Amaterasu sighed in frustration and conjured up some scissors.

"Now stand still!" she said.

"Whoa!" Bickslow said and gripped his friend's shoulders and pulled him out of her reach. "Nu uh! Don't you touch his hair! We like it this way!"

"Bickslow my dear friend", Albion said calmly. "This will only affect my looks when I show my true self, not when I'm Freed."

"Oh… well in that case", Bickslow said and pushed his friend back towards Amaterasu. "Be my guest." Amaterasu giggled and smiled at him before taking her brother's hand and dragging him out of the room, against protests. Nyx followed happily. That left the Thunder Legion to explain what they knew so far.

* * *

When the siblings returned a little later Albion's hair was a lot shorter. It didn't quite reach his shoulders and was even all over. His sisters had proclaimed that he should not hid his pretty face so they had pulled his bangs back and along with some hair at the temple clasped them together at the back with a skull hair clip.

"Much better", Metatron said and pulled his little brother to his side. "Now everyone can see your pretty eyes and your pretty horns." Albion just rolled his eyes and looked at his human friends. Lucy looked a bit triumphant while Erza and Natsu looked pissed. Albion sighed.

"Look", he said. "Like I told the others I didn't know how to tell you… this. But believe me I never wanted you to get hurt."

"We're family Freed", Natsu said. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! And you're strong enough to fight Acnologia? Why didn't you!?"

"Because I didn't want you all to perish along with him", Albion explained and his wings bristled in anger. "Like I told the Thunder Legion I had suppressed my powers for so long that I could barely control them. I didn't want my powers to be the reason Fairy Tail was destroyed. In a way they did cause it because of the time skip. But that was not my intention. I wanted to protect everyone… from myself."

"Yourself?" Erza asked.

"Erza I'm _very_ strong. My powers could easily wipe out this whole city or the whole of Tenrou Island. I didn't want to risk that. I would've survived but you all would've died. I could not risk letting my second family die… I couldn't stand losing another family." He felt Metatron put a supporting hand on his shoulder. "All I can say is that I'm sorry Erza, all of you. I'm really and truly sorry for whatever pain I have caused you by not making my true powers known. I know some of you have already forgiven me and I know it might take time for some of you. But I need to be true to myself and you all now. The only way I can do that is by telling you the truth and the truth is that I was scared. Scared that if you all saw my true self… you would attack me and destroy me. It happened before and I was afraid to have it happen again with people I see as my family. But if you still want to destroy or harm me for my misgivings I shall let you and know that there will be no 'treason' talk if you do."

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked confused. "I don't want to hurt you I just don't understand what you mean by treason."

"Treason in a guild's eyes is hurting other members of the same guild on purpose", Albion said and started to remove one of his gauntlets and gloves.

"Yeah so?" Natsu asked and then gaped when Freed held up his hand. The Fairy Tail guild mark was gone.

"I'm sorry but this was out of my control", he said and put his glove and gauntlet back. "The rules state that a member of a guild can't be part of two at the same time. And with the return of my brothers and sisters so did my guild. Look at my forehead. The mark is almost a birth mark. Marked from birth to be part of the Mountain Kings family… the Mountain Kings Guild. My Fairy Tail mark faded even though I tried to stop it. I was never a true Fairy which was why I did not lose my powers when the Tenrou Tree fell. If you feel the need to hurt me for what I have put you through I will not stop you. But know that I never meant to cause you harm."

After Albion spoke his eyes suddenly went huge and he twirled around. There were triplet screams from Amaterasu, Nyx and Fortuna. Metatron said nothing, just looked down and saw that lance had pierced his chest from the back. It was covered in blood, his blood. He gripped Albion's shoulders tightly and looked at him. Albion's eyes were huge and wide in horror. The lance was pulled back and Metatron's knees buckled and he clung to Albion to stay upright. Albion wrapped his arms around him and lowered him to the floor. Metatron coughed and looked up at his younger brother. Some blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Metatron saw the horror on Albion's face. He reached up a hand and caressed his cheek and smiled. Before closing his eyes and letting his hand fall to the floor.

"NO!" Amaterasu screeched. Nyx screamed in grief and collapsed onto the floor. Fortuna stood like a statue, not knowing what to do. Albion's body started shaking and darkness started gathering around him as he watched his brother's face.

"Metatron", he whispered but got no reply. "Big brother? Big brother… Martin?" His body shook as he suppressed the sobs but darkness started gathering around him like a thick cloak.

"Albion", Amaterasu hurriedly said. "No! Compose yourself! Albion!"

"Freed", Evergreen said. "Freed don't!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Albion screamed and the darkness he had gathered exploded all around them. The windows of the throne room burst into million shards of glass as the darkness tore through them. Amaterasu used her powers of light to protect the members of Fairy Tail, Sabretooth, herself and her sisters from the shadows and darkness. Even the ones responsible for the rage Albion was now feeling. When the shadows cleared, she looked up. Albion was gone.

"This… is bad", Nyx said. She was hugging Rogue close to protect him.

"Bad?", Amaterasu asked. "No little sister. This is the beginning of the end of the world."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Anonymousmoon - Did you enjoy the meeting?**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	32. Part 31

Part 31

 _A while earlier_  
Levy tried to contain her sobs as she and Gajeel rushed down the halls of Necropolis. They had finally managed to escape that creep Nemesis but at the cost of Jet's life. Jet had been her close friend for years. Ever since they were kids and now he was gone forever. She felt the sobs shake her body but she couldn't stop crying and she couldn't let them go completely either. Gajeel held a firm hand around her wrist and dragged her with him down the halls.

He was upset as well. He'd never been fond of the speedster that along with his knuckle head best friend was so attached to Levy that it was almost disgusting. But the guy was still part of his guild… one of his own and it angered and hurt Gajeel to see one of his own hurt and now… now one of his nakama was dead. Had sacrificed himself so that they would be able to escape. That angered Gajeel as well as made him sad. But he couldn't stop and let the grief and anger consume him. He needed to get Levy away from Nemesis. He needed to get her to safety.

He looked around and found a staircase leading up. If Nemesis pursued them the freak wouldn't think they'd go upstairs right? Because that was in reality a stupid thing to do. But Gajeel nodded and decided to act dumb on purpose and hoped Nemesis didn't figure it out. He dragged Levy up the stairs and came to a halt. There were nine doors in this corridor and no way to continue up or no way to get down another set of stairs. Gajeel sighed and on chance chose the door at the end and ran inside with Levy. He closed the door after them and waited. But he couldn't hear any footsteps following them. He sighed and looked around.

"Whoa", he said. First now did he realize that they were inside a bedchamber. There was a huge bed, a desk, a desk-chair, bookshelves and a door that must lead to a bathroom. There were paintings and tapestries on the walls and one huge window. The window showed the whole of Crocus. Gajeel noticed a weapon stand. There were two weapons there. A golden sword and a golden lance.

"This… this must be M-Martin's room", Levy sniffled and wiped her nose on a tissue from her pocket.

"How do you figure?" Gajeel asked.

"There are many drawings of all the others here, including Freed, but none of Martin", Levy answered from the desk. "Doesn't the place smell like him?"

"Don't know", Gajeel said. "I didn't think to 'sniff'. But now that you mentioned it… yeah it does smell like the guy."

Levy sighed and sat on the bed. Gajeel leaned against the wall by the window. The green moon kept shining brightly in the sky. Gajeel sighed again.

"How long do you think we can stay here?" Levy asked, clutching the edge of her shirt tightly. She was fighting her tears again.

"I dunno… I don't know how long it will take for Nemesis to finish… their fun."

"Stop it!"

"You asked."

Levy started sobbing and Gajeel felt bad. But he didn't know what to do. Levy clutched the edge of her sweater tightly and tried to stop the tears but she couldn't. One of her best friends since childhood was dead! Had died to save her and Gajeel from a psycho. She had always known his feelings for her. Had always known that she could always count on him to be there for her when she needed it. In their team Jet had always been the one she knew would be able to get her and Droy out of danger if they ever needed it. She knew that he was fast enough to outrun any enemy. But this time he had been hurt in his ankle after the fight with Nemesis' female half. But he still tried to hold Nemesis off. But Nemesis caught him and now he was gone. This was Freed's fault. All of it. Had he just told them the truth from the start this would never have happened. She got up and headed for the weapons stand.

"Woah! Shrimp wait!" Gajeel protested when she gripped the lance. She pulled it out and to her surprise found that it was lighter than air. Gajeel blinked in confusion. The lance was bigger than Levy herself. He walked up and looked at the lance.

"This is no ordinary metal", he mumbled.

"I think it's made of Heaven's Gold", Levy replied calmly. "A legendary metal said to be made by melted starlight and moonlight. Harder than any other material in the world but light as a feather. This will do."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"The Mountain Kings killed one of us so I will do the same in return."

"Levy this doesn't sound like you at all."

"I just think we should let her enemy feel our pain", she said and Gajeel noticed an almost dark smoke in her eyes. Something was wrong. Really wrong. He moved towards Levy and reached out to take the lance from her. But as soon as his hand touched it he was flung back by a dark force. He hit the wall hard and blanked out for just a few seconds. But when he came to again Levy was already gone.

"Shit", he swore and got up and ran out the door. He had to stop her before she did something stupid.

* * *

While all this was going on Nemesis was busy trying to fight off Gray's Ice Make magic and flying cats. Nemesis was not enjoying this at all. They thought this guy and these cats were really annoying and what was worse… _Hades_ was on this person's side!? Hades was trying his best to keep that speedster alive! Didn't he understand that this was a war!? Didn't he understand that vengeance was needed!? Didn't he understand that Nemesis hadn't done anything wrong!? Hades looked at the pale mage at his feet and sighed before getting up.

"Gray you can't stop them", he said. Nemesis grinned happily at that. "They are too strong."

"What do you suggest we do then!?" Gray yelled.

"Work together."

Nemesis' grin faded. What!? But before they could do anything about it Hades had gripped Gray's hand and combined their magic that way. Nemesis tried to run but they didn't get far. Ice spikes shot up of the ground and trapped them in a cage made of spikes and thorns. Nemesis gripped the bars and tried to tear them apart. But it didn't work. They glared at the black ice.

"Hades!" they screamed. "Let me out!"

"Not until you calm down Nemesis and we have sorted out the mess you have caused", Hades replied.

"Mess!? I only did what we were meant to do! We want vengeance on the people who have done us wrong!"

"Those people are already dead."

"No! Not all. They are still here!"

"Who?"

"Wizards! They all need to die! All of them! They will do it again if we don't stop them so I found a way to do it!"

"What do you mean?" Hades asked and Nemesis smirked wickedly. "You didn't."

"I did."

"Nemesis! Metatron forbid it!"

"He's not the boss of me and neither are you." Nemesis said and turned their back to them. Gray was reminded of a defiant child. Had it been any other time he would've snorted or laughed. But this wasn't any other time. This was now and now meant that Jet was slowly dying. Gray felt the earth tremble underneath his feet and turned his head. And almost wished he hadn't. Now Gray wasn't one to run from danger but the utter fury on Hades' face was enough to scare anyone. His whole body trembled and dark fire was all around him. Gray took a step back and the exceeds covered behind him.

"Uh oh", Nemesis said and squeaked when Hades reached out a hand a grabbed them by the leather jacket and pulled them through the ice bars. They were nose to nose, Hades holding Nemesis above the ground by their jacket. Hades' face was filled with anger and Nemesis confidence was rapidly melting away.

"Undo it", Hades growled darkly. Nemesis tried to move Hades' fingers.

"I can't!" Nemesis squeaked in panic. "Albion never taught me the release rune!"

"So you trapped this poor boy's soul in his body so that it will be tormented forever and didn't learn how to undo it!?" Hades roared and the room or whatever it was they were in started to crumble. Gray hurried to Jet's side to protect him if there was need for it.

"I asked Albion to teach me that rune so that I could use it on the biggest sinners!" Nemesis squeaked in terror.

"And this boy is one of those?"

"I… well… now that you… I…"

"This kid is just a kid!" Hades roared. "Nemesis we have been gone for 700 years! None of the people responsible for our isolation all those years ago are still alive today! Albion saw to that himself! Hel and I told you all as much. We may both have been gone from the Underworld for 700 years but we still knew what was going on! This young man came here, thinking we were hurting one of his friends. And even though he clearly had doubts about Albion he came to rescue him! Do you call that a sinner!?"

"Well… if you put it that way…"

"Nemesis!"

"Okay fine! No I don't think he's a sinner okay? He just pissed me off alright? He kept mocking me and kept being insolent! What do you expect me to do!? It's my job to punish those that sin or mock the gods! It's what my entire being is about! That's why I was born! I was born from the need humans and other beings have for revenge and retribution! I can't fight it any more than you or Hel can fight the urge to lead lost and trapped souls to the Underworld!" As soon as those last fourteen words left his mouth Hades' wrath seemed to diminish and Nemesis' eyes widened.

"Hel!" they both shouted and Hades dropped Nemesis so that they crashed onto the ground with a small "ouch". Hades then wielded his huge axe and a portal appeared.

"Gray", he said. "Use your ice to try and stop that wound. Do everything you can to keep him alive. Nemesis you better be gone from here when I return."

"Yes big brother", Nemesis mumbled and looked really ashamed. "Where should I go?"

"I suggest the deepest and darkest hole so that Amaterasu and Metatron can't find you in a hurry. Come back when I tell you to."

"Yes big brother", Nemesis and disappeared in a crimson puff of smoke. Hades hurried through the portal. Gray looked at Jet's face and used his ice to do as Hades had asked.

"Hang on man", he said. "help is on its way."

* * *

Hades looked around in the caverns underneath the castle. Typical of Hel to bring that self-proclaimed-demon-girl into the deepest and darkest parts of the castle. She was fairly easy to track though. The carnage spoke volumes. He felt the ground shake and sighed in annoyance. Why did Hel have to be so violent?

"Fear me Mirajane", he heard Hel say and hurried in that direction. She had transformed this late? It must be because she was so far away from the moonlight. "For I am Hel. The goddess of the underworld. I control the fate of all dead souls in the world. Half of my body is black and rotted, a symbol of my lordship over the dead and my role in judging all life and you Mirajane… shall be judged."

Hades hurried forward as fast as he could and managed to catch Hel's sword-arm just as it was about to take Mirajane's head off. In anger Hel turned around ready to attack him but when she saw who it was she stopped her movements.

"Sister I need your help", Hades said. His face was serious. Hel looked at him.

"Not now, can't you see I've got my hand full?" she said.

"Sister it's a matter of life and death."

Hel sighed and was about to say something back when she saw the look on his face. She sighed.

"Fine", she groaned and grabbed her brother's cloak and started walking. "But first." She let go and snapped her fingers. Mira looked down and then screamed in pain as a green fire burst up all around her and burnt off her transformation. She fell unconscious to the ground. Before going through the portal that Hades had appeared through Hel turned around and looked at Mira's unconscious body and said:

"You may believe you have the power of Satan Soul… but I'm the big sister of the real Satan. My powers are that of hell itself. Don't think you can fight me Mirajane Strauss. You can't fight death… no matter how hard you may try. Death always prevail."

With that the two siblings left. But Hel threw a card over her shoulder, a card of the Death Arcana.

"Alice?" Hades asked. "Seriously?"

"My cards, my choice. So shut up. Now what was the matter of…" she trailed off when she saw Jet. "Ai ai ai, what did Nemesis do _this_ time?"

"They used the _Soul Trap_."

"Seriously!? But Metatron-"

"Let's just say Nemesis' temper got the better of them."

"And now you think the two of us can break the rune?"

"We're the Lord and Lady of Death", Hades said and walked up to Jet. "The least we can do is try." She nodded and hurried over. They both kneeled by Jet and held their hands above him, well sword and hand in Hel's case. Gray was still holding Jet in his arms, not really trusting these people. But when Jet's body along with their hands started shining he felt a little hope build up in him.

"Why are you helping us?" Carla asked.

"Because what Nemesis did in their rage wasn't right", Hades stated calmly. "Kill someone, that we are both fine with… but trapping their soul in a dead body so that they can't move on to the afterlife… that's far from okay."

"Trapped how?" Lily asked.

"Imagine that you are trapped within a coffin and for some reason cannot die", Hel explained. "You can watch everything going on around you. Now that coffin is buried so you can feel, hear and taste the dark. You can hear people talk above you but you can't answer them. They can't see, feel or hear you. You are trapped in the dark forever. Alone, cold… can't fight the horrid creatures eating on you. That's what your friend here will have to experience if we can't break that rune."

"Can you do that?" Happy asked hopefully.

"Maybe", Hel said.

"Albion is very strong so is his runes", Hades clarified. "Had he written it himself we would _not_ be able to. Nemesis is not as powerful when it comes to runes of this kind. Which means that their runes are weaker… and sloppier. So in theory we should be able to erase the rune set on this boy's soul."

"Jet isn't a boy though", Lector cut in.

"Compared to us the oldest man in the world is a child", Hel said, her voice much gentler than when she spoke to Mira. She smiled a little at Gray and winked playfully at him. Gray blushed and looked away. Why did the psychos always go for _him_? Hades chuckled.

"Easy boy", he said to Gray. "Hel just likes you because she knows what you did for the dead. She… wait… Hel do you see that?"

"Yes", Hel replied. Her eyes turned completely white, as did Hades' eyes. Gray stared at them in confusion. He couldn't see anything, he guessed it was on another plain that only these so-called gods could see.

* * *

And this is what they saw. Hel and Hades were travelling through complete whiteness, looking for a purple rune that would be their goal. But all they could see was white all around. They could feel the effect of the rune but they couldn't see it. They could also see Jet's soul running around in a panic. Trying to get free from the bonds that held it. They sadly had to ignore him for now. They needed to find that rune. That's when help arrived. All of a sudden a transparent form appeared in front of them, barely noticeable. But they could both see who it was.

"Albion?" Hades asked. The shape smirked and pointed. "That way Hel." But she had already taken off ahead of him. He fondly shook his head and set out after her. They rounded a corner and hit a dead end. When they looked up they saw the rune.

"Wow… much bigger than I thought", Hel said.

"Size doesn't matter", Hades said.

"Pft depends on what", his sister replied with a wicked smirk. He shook his head and looked at the form of Albion beside him. The form didn't speak, just hovered there.

"Ah I see, you're not really Albion."

"Just one of his backdoors", Hel said.

The shape nodded and pointed at the rune. The two deities of death followed his finger and noticed a small black light in the corner of the rune. It didn't look out of place for the untrained eye but they were used to Albion's dark humor and sharp intellect. Both deities nodded and focused their energies.

"Final Judgement", Hades said and swiped with his axe.

"Judgement of the Dead!" Hel said and took off at the tiny spot with her sword-arm in front of her. She matched the speed of Hades' attack and they hit the spot at the exact same time. There was a blinding light and the two of them felt how they got pushed back and out.

* * *

Gray noticed the effect as well. Jet's body started shining and the ashen skin color was replaced by a paler version of his real.

"They did it!" Happy cheered. The other exceeds cheered as well.

"He's not out of the woods yet", Hel said. "Now he is not trapped between life and death… now he is dying. Wait here and we will fetch someone that can fix _that_ particular problem."

"What do you mean wait?" Carla screamed but the two deities were already gone. "They come and go just like Freed!"

But they were back just as fast and this time they had with them a man who had long flaming red hair, same color as Erza's, in a high ponytail. Forest green eyes. He was dressed in black boots, white pants, a long red coat which looked suspiciously a lot like Freed's coat, pauldrons, knee protection, armor along his forearms and elbow, a chestplate, backplate, a belt with a sword around his waist and a dagger and a golden crown on his head. The metal of his armor was dark green. But what caught their attention is what spurted from his back. He had multicolored butterfly-like wings.

"Heal him!" Hel ordered and the red-haired man didn't ask any questions. He just held his hands above Jet.

"Diarahan", he said and Jet's wound started glowing and soon vanished. "Can you tell me now why I had to heal this man?"

Jet groaned and opened his eyes and the exceeds cheered. Gray just grinned and held his hand out to him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living man", he said. Jet grinned and took his hand. Gray pulled him to his feet and looked at the three people that had helped saving him.

"Thank you", Jet said. They just nodded. The woman was about to speak when a crimson cloud appeared and Nemesis rushed out of it.

"We have big trouble!" they shouted. "I feel the fires of utter vengeance burning in someone that isn't me! We need to get there quick!"

"Lead the way Nemesis", Hades said calmly and they all, Gray, Jet and the exceeds too were covered by that crimson cloud before disappearing.

* * *

Levy's heart and mind was consumed by hatred and a feeling of vengeance. She didn't really know where she was going but her feet seemed to know where she was heading. Her grip around the lance made of Heavenly Gold was so tight her knuckles turned white. But she needed them to pay. They had taken someone she cared about from her so she was going to do the same. The question was just who. She wanted it to be Freed or Albion or whatever that lying little creature's name was. But she also wanted him to know the feeling of loss so killing one of the others would serve her purpose far better than anyone else. The question was just… who?

Nemesis because they were the ones that brought this on in the first place? No that would not make Nemesis suffer for causing all this.

Nina? No that beauty-queen-wannabe would not serve her purpose or put up much of a fight.

Alexis? Well Freed had seemed rather close to her. Seeing her hurt had set him off in a rage so killing her would cause him sweet misery. On the other hand that girl was blind and most likely protected by all the others so getting to her would be the hardest.

Charles, Nestor and Lucille looked to be the warriors of this guild so getting to them with her own lack of weapon experience would be quite hard. Besides Nestor was almost three times her size and much stronger, she would not be able to come close. Lucille and Charles seemed like top-class fencers. Almost on Erza's level. She was not on par with them. She needed to find an easier target.

Lilli? Now she seemed to be the oldest girl so getting to her would be easier than the warriors. But maybe she was the strongest witch of them all? She always seemed to float through the room like a spirit. Maybe she wasn't able to get to her either. But wait… there was a perfect target. Someone that no one would believe anyone could get to. The leader of the guild. The king of the Mountain Kings. Martin.

He was stronger than everyone else together, right? So no one would be watching his back thinking he could handle himself. Surely that would be the case. Levy smirked. Slaying the bastard with his own weapon? That would serve her purpose. He had been the one to grab Freed. Maybe they were more than friends. Maybe there was more to it. All the others followed Martin and his word was law. Yes that would cause them most harm.

She blinked when she realized that she was inside the throne room. No one was looking in her direction. She saw Natsu, Mira, Sting and Rogue chained to a wall. Erza, Lucy and Cana stood by a wall looking at five people. Levy looked them all over. One of the women was wearing a white empress robe. It had red details like red trimming and a red cloth around her waist. She was barefoot. On her head she had a golden crown. She held a golden shield in her right hand and a sword with a golden hilt in her left. On her back were golden decorations that looked like wings. Her long black hair flowed around her.

Next to her was another woman dressed in a long purple coat that contained the night skies, looked like it anyway. She had long purple hair as well but that was all Levy could see from the back.

Near Lucy, Cana and Erza was a woman with a strange appearance. Her clothes was made up by two cloths. One was black and the other was white. The white part formed a hood over the girl's head and covered her breasts as well. The rest of the white fabric hung behind her like two ends of a scarf. The black cloth was wrapped around her waist and ended just above the thighs. The black fabric was tied into a knot by her knees and hung behind her. She had shoulder long blue hair and yellow eyes. Her skin was pale but the strangest thing was that where her stomach should've been there was a silver wheel. It started just underneath her breasts and went down to her waist line. But Levy didn't think too much of it.

Her attention was on the two men in front of her. From the back all she could see was that one had short green hair, raven wings and dressed in a long coat. While the other had honey colored metallic hair and had his whole body incased in silver metal. His wings as well were made of sharp metal. He was dressed in a white robe. Martin. That must be him. Her grip around the lance tightened and she moved closer. Her conviction that this was Martin grew stronger when she heard the raven-winged man talk. That was Freed's voice.

"I'm sorry but this was out of my control", he said and put his glove and gauntlet back. "The rules state that a member of a guild can't be part of two at the same time. And with the return of my brothers and sisters so did my guild. Look at my forehead. The mark is almost a birth mark. Marked from birth to be part of the Mountain Kings family… the Mountain Kings Guild. My Fairy Tail mark faded even though I tried to stop it. I was never a true Fairy which was why I did not lose my powers when the Tenrou Tree fell."

Traitor her mind screamed and she ran at them. She could hear Gajeel entering behind her but he would not be able to stop her.

"If you feel the need to hurt me for what I have put you through I will not stop you. But know that I never meant to cause you harm."

She pierced Martin's back from behind and the reaction it caused was instant. The three Mountain Kings women screamed. Martin said nothing, just looked down and saw that lance had pierced his chest from the back. It was covered in blood. He gripped Freed's shoulders tightly and looked at him. Freed's eyes were huge and wide in horror. Levy pulled the lance back when Gajeel's hands landed on her shoulders. She watched Martin's knees buckle and how he clung to Freed to stay upright. She dropped the lance when she saw the pain on Freed's face… the pain and the fear. She had caused that? Then why didn't she feel the satisfaction she wanted to feel? Freed wrapped his arms around Martin and lowered him to the floor. Martin coughed and looked up at his younger brother. Some blood trickled down the side of his mouth. She watched as Martin reached up a hand and caressed Freed's cheek and smiled. Before closing his eyes and letting his hand fall to the floor.

"NO!" Lilli screeched. Nina screamed in grief and collapsed onto the floor. Alexis stood like a statue, not knowing what to do. Freed's body started shaking and darkness started gathering around him as he watched his brother's face.

"Metatron", he whispered but got no reply. "Big brother? Big brother… Martin?" His body shook as he suppressed the sobs but darkness started gathering around him like a thick cloak. Levy moved closer to Gajeel in fright and he wrapped protective arms around her. She noticed how Lilli's expression changed from horrified to serious.

"Albion", she hurriedly said. "No! Compose yourself! Albion!"

"Freed", Evergreen said. "Freed don't!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freed screamed and the darkness he had gathered exploded all around them. The windows of the throne room burst into million shards of glass as the darkness tore through them. Levy and Gajeel bother felt a warm light envelope them as Lilli protected them from the rage Freed was now feeling. When the shadows cleared, they looked up. Freed was gone.

"This… is bad", Nina said. She was hugging Rogue close to protect him.

"Bad?", Lilli asked. "No little sister. This is the beginning of the end of the world."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Guest - Was it who you expected?**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	33. Part 32

Part 32

A crimson cloud appeared in the room and the exceeds, Gray, Jet, Hades, Hel, Oberon and Nemesis appeared. Gray's eyes immediately searched for a certain someone and when his eyes found her he relaxed. She looked okay. The four Mountain Kings froze when they saw their oldest brother on the floor. Fortuna was kneeling by his side, holding his cold hand to her cheek.

"METATRON!" Hel screamed and ran to his side, falling to her knees beside him and caressed his cheek, searching for any sign of life. Hades and Oberon stared with wide eyes. Nemesis crashed onto their knees and stared in horror. Amaterasu finished freeing the members of Fairy Tail and turned to her siblings.

"We need to stop Albion", she said and all eyes were on her. "He's lost control of his rage and there is no telling what he will do."

"Where is he then?" Hades asked.

"We don't know", Nyx whispered. "He lost himself in rage and disappeared."

"Then he could be anywhere…"

"So what will we do first then?" Erza asked and turned to Laxus and the Thunder Legion. "You lot know Freed the best of all of us. Where would he go if he was really lost and really angry?"

"I'd say home", Laxus said. "But we're at his home so…"

"He can be anywhere", Nyx said and got up from her place by Metatron. Her purple robe was slowly turning black due to grief and anger.

"No don't you start too", Nemesis said and sprung forward and gripped her arms. "Look this is all my fault so I'll sort out this mess. Oberon!"

"Yes?" the King of Fairies asked.

"Can't you heal him? _Please_ there must be something you can do! Metatron can't be gone!"

"I… I don't know."

"I'll help", Wendy said and hurried over to Metatron. "Charles and I'll heal him. The rest of you need to spread out to find Albion."

"How about those two", Fortuna asked and looked at Levy and Gejeel. Levy didn't hear her though. She was staring at the red head that was leaning on Gray for support. She'd thought she'd never see him again but here he was. She ran over and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"You came back", she sobbed. "You came back!" Nemesis looked at the floor.

"It's not her fault but mine", they said and then ran to the window. "We need to find Albion now!" They jumped out and took to the skies.

"Right!" Natsu said. "Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said and grabbed him, following Nemesis. Gajeel and Lily left as well. They wanted to help find Albion. Erza took command over the other wizards and they all spread out to look through the castle. Amaterasu took charge of the Mountain Kings. After seeking advice from Fortuna and establishing that there were too many possible futures from now on so she couldn't point out one Amaterasu decided that they would spread out as well. She would search Albion's room along with Evergreen. Hel, Hades, Nyx and Fortuna would go with some of the other wizards. Hades decided to go along with Gray. Fortuna followed Cana and Lucy. Hel and Mira joined forces. Bickslow and Laxus left to search Crocus. Nyx dragged Sting and Rogue with her towards the gates. They were going into Crocus. Erza decided to head to the castle with Levy. Jet stayed behind to be of assistance to Oberon and Wendy. So began the search for Albion.

* * *

Nyx had teleported the Twin Dragons and Erza and Levy along with her to the center of Crocus. Erza and Levy hurried towards the castle while the other three started looking around. Rogue could feel his body tremble but he wasn't really sure why. Sting felt on edge too. Nyx kept looking around them. She could feel it too but she knew what it was. It was the darkness and shadows around them. They were responding to Albion's torment and were taking advantage of that to gain solid form and cause mayhem throughout the land. She sighed. If Amaterasu had been there they could easily vanquish them. She knew how to handle the nightmares of Albion's powers.

"What the hell!?" Sting suddenly exclaimed and she turned around and saw an army of slimy black creatures crawl towards them. They looked somewhat like boars.

"Shadows", she said and raised her hand.

"What are they?" Rogue asked. "Are they like my shadow?"

"No. These are creatures born from human emotions… mostly from the seven deadly sins."

"Which are those?" Sting asked.

"Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride."

"Which ones are these?" Sting asked. The slimy slug like boars crept crawling towards them. The only thing that wasn't black on them where their masks. There was a one in Roman numerals on the middle of it. Nyx's face paled when all of a sudden the shadows got heart-like eyes.

"Lust", she said and they took off towards her, Sting and Rogue. "Kill them!" she started attacking them with her powers. Sting and Rogue followed suit. Destroying the Shadows weren't hard. They easily fell from just a single blow. But they were so many and they just kept coming. If they didn't find a way to stop this they would run out of magical powers before they got to Albion. But that was all they could do right now. All of a sudden the sky roared as lightning rained down from above. Sting grinned when Laxus appeared to help them fight.

"What are these freaky things?" Laxus asked dryly. Rogue noticed that he had little cuts all over his face and that his clothes were rather dusty. It looked as if Laxus had been thrown through a wall or something. But Laxus didn't give any explanation to his dishelved state.

"Some Shadows", Sting said and shrugged. "Dunno really. They are created by human emotions or something."

"Let me guess… negative emotions getting form due to the 'King of Shadows' having some sort of emotional breakdown?"

"Pretty much", Nyx answered and kicked a Shadow into oblivion. Laxus cocked an eyebrow at her. But both Sting and Rogue noticed the slight blush on his cheek when he looked at her pale leg. They sniggered as Laxus watched her use her powers of the night to simply wipe the enemy out. Laxus was suddenly aware of something. He could see a resemblance in her fighting style. A resemblance to Freed. It wasn't the way they fought, since Freed usually used his sabre to write runes and make short time of his opposition. But it was something in the finesse of their movements. When she swung her hand so a star sent its light down to burn Shadows away around them he could see Freed swinging his blade to "Slash" away their enemies. Yes, Laxus could see that this woman, Freed's sister, was truthful in her claims. How he hadn't noticed it before was beyond him.

As if she noticed him looking at her she turned around and gave him a look. Those eyes. The whole night sky was in those eyes. Twinkling stars and the shining moon. The comets moving over the heavens. When she blinked he saw the shooting stars. She smiled and blew him a little kiss. Laxus blushed more and turned away. She just giggled and wrapped her coat around another Shadow, slaying it at once. She cocked her head to the side in a challenging way. Laxus smirked and joined into the fight. Sting and Rogue did as well. They knew that they weren't likely to find Albion this way but if these things managed to get past them and attack the citizens, things could get bad. But the way they kept coming was starting to take its toll on them.

"Hey Nyx", Sting panted. "Aren't you like… as strong as Albino?"

"As Albion?" she asked. "Well almost. You see he is older than me so just a little bit more powerful."

"Well these things are kind of his underlings, right?"

"Not really. You see Albion has servants that dwell in the darkness and the shadows but he doesn't really use them that much because they are not reliable. Albion may be the one that brought the negative emotions into the world. But that does not mean he knows how to handle those emotions when he gets overwhelmed. That means that the negative emotions of all the humans in Crocus along with his own racing ones cause life to these Shadows."

"So… could you wipe them out in one strike?"

"I could but it would take you and the whole of Crocus with it."

"Let's not do that then", Sting said and used his dragon breath to wipe out some of the Shadows. Rogue though looked thoughtful. Sting noticed. "What's up babe?"

"You said your attack would cause a lot of damage right Nyx", Rogue asked and she nodded at him. "Could you teleport them away and us too?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're the Goddess of Night and the Night Sky. Wherever the night is you are there right? So could you not move us to another place where the night is? Say an abandoned field somewhere?"

"I could but I won't", she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to save my strength for what is coming. Amaterasu wasn't joking when she said that this could be the end of the world. Albion may not be the oldest of us all but he is one of the strongest. His powers are of shadow and darkness. That doesn't mean the dark of the night or a shadow you just cast standing in the sun. But those are included as well. His powers include the darkness in people's hearts and minds. The shadow that lurks in the deepest parts of someone's psyche. Every ounce of self-doubt, jealousy, anger, grief, fear, horror he can exploit. If he wants to. Albion is the master of the negative feelings of all that lives and exist. He can exploit it all which is why his emotions running wild is far more dangerous than Nemesis' feelings doing the same. Albion's feelings are so strong that if he loses control his powers will run ramped along with them. This has never happened before but Metatron once said that if it did we would have to ban together to defeat him… if it was even possible."

"Why wouldn't it?" Sting asked. "You are all as strong as him aren't you?"

"We live too do we not? So he can exploit our feelings as well. Which is why we are all trying to stay neutral."

"Was that why Nemesis told you to calm down?" Laxus asked. "So that Freed's rampaging feelings wouldn't get the better of you as well?"

"Yes", Nyx said and sighed. "All we can do right now is keep fighting these things until someone manages to find Albion."

"We're just gonna let them run amok after that!?" Sting questioned outraged.

"No _after_ someone has found Albion I'll leave that to you." She sent him a withering glare. "That is… if you can keep it in your pants for that long." Sting blushed at her words and Rogue laughed. Laxus just shook his head and continued on fighting.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Only Wish to Help - Thank you for your advice but in my country you write the , after the " which is why I do it :S Sorry.**

 **Annonymus - I live for making twists no one sees coming ;)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	34. Part 33

Part 33

"Are you a guy or a girl?" Natsu asked Nemesis as they flew over Crocus looking for their missing friend. Nemesis had barley spoken a word since they left and neither had Gajeel. Natsu and Happy didn't like the tension and the quietness so Natsu decided to at least get some answers.

"Excuse me?" Nemesis asked and looked at him.

"I mean you look kind of like both and I remember Igneel telling me about the goddess of vengeance, Nemesis. But you kinda look like a guy too so I just wondered."

"Don't you think we have way more important things to think about Natsu Dragneel?" Nemesis asked tiredly.

"Yeah… so which are you?"

Nemesis' lips twitched and they stopped flying forward and just hovered in the air. Happy and Lily did the same. Gajeel and Natsu were now facing Nemesis. Nemesis looked at them with their red eyes.

"You could say that I am neither", they replied. "When it calls for it I am a woman and when it calls for it I am a man. When women need help with retribution many of them wishes for a 'strong handsome man' to protect their honor. Or a woman to see things through their perspective. Men usually just wants another dude that knows how it feels. But I tend to stick to a woman's body anyway just to piss them off."

"You are a wicked one", Lily said and Nemesis grinned.

"We know", they said. "It's what we were created to do."

"Who did create you?" Lily asked and narrowed his eyes.

"You know", Nemesis said and rubbed their chin. "I have no idea."

That's when they heard a strange sound. It was a hissing sound and flaps of many wings. They turned towards the green moon and could make out black tigers with wings and with red masks. They were carrying black slug like creatures with orange masks.

"Aw shit", Nemesis said and pulled out a long axe.

"What are those?" Lily asked.

"Shadows", Nemesis replied. "Creatures of the deepest darkest parts of a human's mind. The ones coming towards us are two different Shadows. We are in for one hell of a fight. Tell me… are you guys ready to kinda face yourselves?" They turned to Natsu and Gajeel. "Because those are Wrath and Sloth."

"Sloth?" Natsu asked. "So what they're like… slow?" Just as he asked a Wrath Shadow dropped a Sloth Shadow towards them. It landed on Natsu and refused to let go. Natsu tried to get it off but it was useless. Nemesis used their axe to hack to Wrath one to pieces. Gajeel smirked and used his lance to pierce the one on Natsu's face. It exploded into a black smelly goo. Happy made a face and Natsu's eyes shot daggers.

"I'm fired up now!" he shouted. "Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied and they took off towards the enemy forces coming towards them. Gajeel and Lily followed. Nemesis tilted their head and looked at them.

"You know these kids are growing on me", they said and smirked crazily before joining into the fight as well. Nemesis sped up and whizzed by the two Dragon Slayers and their partners without much effort. Natsu gaped while Gajeel growled. He'd forgotten how fast this dude/girl was. They watched Nemesis diving into the enemy ranks and swinging their axe around. At one point Nemesis got surrounded so they pulled out guns and started firing at a speed that put both Alzac and Bisca to shame. Even though Gajeel watched them with something like annoyance Natsu couldn't help to like the guy uh girl. That they pissed off Gajeel was just a bonus. Lily and Happy were both awed by the Mountain King's skill.

"Don't trust him", Gajeel growled. "He or she or whatever was the one that nearly killed Jet and got Levy all worked up so she killed Martin. This person is dangerous and all they want is revenge."

"Aw come on", Natsu said with a grin. "I like them! They've got energy and love to fight!"

"Natsu!" Gajeel shouted when the pink-haired Dragon Slayer dove into the fray to join into the "fun". Gajeel growled and urged Lily on. He could at least try and fight these flying things so that no one innocent got injured. But he made sure to always have an eye on Nemesis. The Mountain King was a good fighter. That Gajeel could at least agree to. That's when it hit him. He recognized some of those movements. Natsu had also noticed that. Whenever Nemesis armed themselves with a sword or a sabre and swiftly cut through the enemies the two Fairies could see a certain resemblance to Freed's swiftness during fights. Gajeel even noticed a certain familiarity in the way Nemesis moved through the air. It was very natural. Something he had always thought Freed had. Natsu and Gajeel weren't the only ones noticing these small similarities. Happy and Lily were aware of them also. All of a sudden one of the Sloth Shadows was dropped right onto Happy. The blue exceed started screaming in disgust as the slug-like creature started sliming on him. The slime slowly started stream down towards Natsu.

"Don't let it touch you!" Nemesis shouted and headed towards them as fast as they could. Lily had sadly suffered the same fate as Happy. Both exceeds were covered in slime. Then there was a small: "plop" and their wings disappeared. Natsu and Gajeel blinked before both started hurtling towards the ground. Lily and Happy following. Nemesis dove after them through the clouds. Natsu stared up at the approaching Mountain King and for a second felt as if he had seen this person before. It was the pale face and the eyes that did it.

He felt a hand grip his arm while Gajeel's leg was caught. Natsu managed to grab Happy's tail and Gajeel grabbed Lily's arm. Natsu looked up at Nemesis. Yes. He could clearly see a resemblance to Freed/Albion in that face. How he had missed it before was beyond him. Nemesis looked at him before turning their head towards the approaching mass of Shadows. They sighed.

"This won't do", they said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"We are too far above to ground for me to drop you and deal with these creatures. I mean… can you guys fly without your cats?"

"Not really", Gajeel grumbled.

"I see…" Nemesis mused. "I see… well then I guess we have no other choice."

"What do you-" Natsu began but was cut short when Nemesis took off at a very high speed. They were heading straight towards the Shadows.

"What are you doing!?" Happy screamed.

"Saving your lives", Nemesis and sped up even more. Gajeel and Natsu could feel their clothes starting to tear due to the wind tearing at them so hard. "I promise you will land somewhat softly."

"What do you-" Natsu began again but was yet again not able to finish. Nemesis had reached the right amount of speed and let go of them, slowing themselves down. Natsu, Gajeel and their two exceeds flew forward through the air. What the four didn't know was that Nemesis only did this for their own amusement. They wanted a little payback for Gladys after all. So giving them a little flight and scare only served them right.

When the Fairies had been released they'd been teleported. Nemesis watched them disappear before they nodded and sped back towards the Shadows. While they flew, they started charging up their magic. A crimson flame of energy started to light up around their body. Nemesis' eyes started glowing crimson as well. They smirked as they headed for the center of the mass. The Shadows all latched onto Nemesis at once. Both kinds. Nemesis waited for the last one to do it before they released the gathered energy. The night sky was lit up by a huge crimson flash. All the Shadows above the city were destroyed at once.

* * *

Natsu and the others had landed on the ground, leaving four craters but somehow they were not injured. It made no sense but that's how it was. They stared up at the sky as the explosion lit it up. Gajeel felt a bit cold looking at it. What had that vengeful flying fucker done now? Had they gone and got themselves killed!? Gajeel slowly sat up and then saw something. Something was crashing towards them at a high speed.

"Aw fuck", he swore and took off running. Natsu and the others followed him. Natsu caught up to Gajeel and the two of them had just enough strength to catch Nemesis before they hit the ground. The Mountain King was paler than before and unconscious. Not only had Nemesis defeated all the Shadows above the city. They had managed to defeat all the Wrath and Sloth Shadows about to be born. So right now Wrath and Sloth would be out of the equation… for a while.

Nemesis knew this and they also knew that they were a risk to the others. The others would most likely have to fight Albion or rather… the _thing_ Albion became when losing control. Nemesis would be a hindrance… a danger. They knew this because they knew that out of all the Mountain Kings they were the ones that were the easiest affected by their emotions.

Albion's emotions were running wild which meant they would affect Nemesis the most. The only way they could stop that from happening was not to be there when they had to fight. Which meant they had to either be dead or unconscious. Nemesis preferred the second option because they had way too much fun alive thank you very much. So right now being out cold was what they preferred.

That meant that their siblings at least had a better chance to fight the _thing_ they would have to fight soon. But there was one little secret that Nemesis were not ready to spill. The truth was that they knew what they were up against and in all honesty, they were afraid. Very afraid. So being able to take out a large amount of enemies and would-be-enemies was way better than being a scared little loser right? Right?

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Only Wish to Help - Thank you :D**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	35. Part 34

Part 34

Gray hated to admit it. He _really_ hated to admit it but he was kind of enjoying having Hades around. The older man was a huge calming presence. He had a calming effect on Gray. Gray wasn't really sure why. I mean this was a deity of Death walking by his side so that should really be unnerving, right? But it wasn't. Gray actually felt quite calm, almost reassured.

It wasn't only the fact that it was a being of death that walked side by side with him. It was also the fact that Gray felt that he could trust this man fully. He knew that Hades was a man of honor. Not like the man that had stolen his name and fought them at Tenrou Island. Gray had told the real Hades about it and Hades had snorted something about it not being the first time.

Gray felt calm in a way he never did when on missions for the guild. It was hard feeling calm and collected when you had Happy, Erza or Natsu around. Happy and Natsu were so energetic that it sometimes clouded your judgement. Erza always kept you on your toes and let's face it… She wasn't always the best people person. Natsu and him fought constantly and ticked each other off all the time. Lucy could be really easy to work with or really annoying. Gray had realized he usually got annoyed with her because she always put herself down and acted weaker or more scared than she really was. That frustrated him. He knew Lucy could look after herself and actually was a really strong mage. She just seemed to forget it and needed them to save her a lot because of it. That frustrated him and don't get him started on Juvia. Whenever she was around he always got really frustrated and emotional. Her obvious infatuation for him was getting on his nerves. He liked her as a friend only. She was fun and easy to talk to when she put her feelings aside for a while and when she wasn't stalking him. But whenever she put that aside she was a perfect partner during battles and he cared about her a lot. Just not in the way that she hoped for. So being on missions with her never really made him feel calm. The only times he did was… he stopped walking.

That time he was working with Freed and whenever he had been on a mission with Cana. Cana. He sighed. He missed the good old days when it was just she and him on missions. They had fun, took care of business and it was always relaxed and good natured. Cana held a special place in his heart and it was a very special place in his heart. Cana had been the first girl he liked more than a friend but they had both feared those feelings. So instead of considering it they had gone their separate ways and that was starting to affect their friendship in a way Gray never wanted.

Cana had always been the only one that understood him. Erza was a close second. But it was Cana Gray would always turn to if he needed to vent and he knew it was the other way around as well. Sure Cana and that Bacchus guy were getting along great but Gray hoped they were just friends. He jumped when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I know your mind is in turmoil over something", Hades told him calmly. "But we can't afford to stop. We need to find Albion."

"I know", Gray said and blushed a little. "I just… have a lot on my mind."

"Love can be confusing, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

Hades chuckled. "I may not be fully human but I have been where you are Gray. Oberon is not the only one who fell for a human woman. Persephone was the love of my life. Until she betrayed me and tried to stab my head from behind. Oberon was lucky that his love loved him for who he truly was. I guess Death has a hard time getting real love."

"Was that when they found out about your true selves?" Gray asked as they started walking again.

"Yes. Before that we were very much in love. But the green moon reveals all that lies in here." He put a hand on his chest. "Your true selves come out… and not just ours."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked and Hades chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Have you not noticed that your icy façade has melted away this night? I noticed the way you looked at miss Alberona when you saw that she was okay. Your soft side has been showing all night. Have you not noticed?"

"Well… maybe a little but… it's all so confusing."

"Your feelings for Cana or this whole situation?"

"This whole situation… and Cana."

"Well this whole situation I can explain and give answers to. But when it comes to Cana… that is your thing to figure out my friend. All I can say is that if you feel as strongly for her as you think you should tell her sooner rather than later. If you tell her later it might be too late and if things go badly tonight your time will have run out on this plain but you still have eternity after death."

"Wow, look at you, being all positive."

"Shut up." Hades said and shoved him lightly. Gray laughed. Hades smiled. "I see why Albion likes your guild. Full of kids with strong personalities and soft sides."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Oh nothing. Now if you really love Cana as much as you clearly show me then don't be afraid of showing her. I will give you a few words of comfort okay. You know how people say 'until death do us part' during weddings?" Gray nodded. "Death do no one apart if their love is strong enough." Hades winked at Gray and walked a little faster. Gray grinned and hurried after him. Hades was an okay guy he decided. A true big brother and they barely knew each other. But anyone that protected him and his loved ones were okay in Gray's book.

* * *

They walked for a bit longer but then Hades suddenly stopped and smiled. He walked forward and held his arms out. Gray blinked in confusion and then proceeded to jump in surprise when something came crashing down from above, straight through the roof. When the dust had cleared he saw Hades holding Bickslow in his arms and five little dolls flew around the two of them. Bickslow shook his head as if to clear it and looked around.

"Bickslow?" Gray asked and hurried over. "What happened!?"

"Uh some quick little slimy fuckers found me and Laxus", Bickslow answered as Hades put him down on his feet. "They were fucking strong though. They threw Laxus out of the window and threw me through the floor! Just wait until I get back up there!" Bickslow made to run away when Hades caught the back of his shirt.

"Hold it", Hades said. "What did these 'quick little slimy fuckers' look like?"

"Like small slimy felines oh and some roosters!"

"Pride", Hades said and rubbed his face. "This isn't good at all."

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"When Albion's emotions run haywire his powers run haywire too. The bring out the worst in the people around him. Humans and animals alike. Let's just say that the drags out the deepest and darkest parts of a human being. I think you refer to them as the seven deadly sins. We refer to them as Shadows. That little part of you that you aren't proud of. Feelings that in a way make you human but also is your greatest weakness. The ones you ran into had violet masks right?" Bickslow nodded. "And the way you described them makes me certain that you battled the feelings of pride. Now pride is a hard opponent because pride isn't always bad. Being proud of an achievement or being proud of friends or family is not bad. If you are self-righteous it is a sin. But if you are proud of making it through hardship you shall not be judged. When your pride becomes a hindrance for you to see the well-being of others or others' worth then it is bad. But if you feel proud of others' achievements or success it is good. Which is why we'll need to fight these Shadows carefully."

"Like freezing them before they can do anything?" Gray asked and smirked.

"No, no, no don't act smug that will make them stronger", Hades scolded and bopped him on the head. "When facing these things soon we can't take pride in ourselves. That will feed their power. We need to take powers from them."

"How?" Bickslow asked.

"By being proud of each other. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Like trying not to think about how great I am or cheer over my own success but instead cheer for you two?" Gray asked and Hades nodded. "I can do that. Let's get to work gentlemen."

"After you", Bickslow said with a laugh. Hades shook his head and jumped up through the hole Bickslow had created when crashing down. Gray looked around.

"Need a hand", Bickslow asked. He was standing on his babies so he could fly. Gray couldn't fly. Gray was about to decline when he remembered what Hades said. He couldn't let his pride get the better of him. He needed to accept help when he needed it if they were ever going to beat these things. So Gray nodded and Bickslow held out his hand to him. Gray took it.

"Now get your footing on Puppu and Pappa."

"Are you sure they won't get hurt?" Gray asked. He was afraid he'd destroy the little things and he knew what they meant to Bickslow.

"Positive. They carry me around right? My babies are super-strong! I am so proud of them!"

Gray grinned and found his footing, but never let go of Bickslow. He was not going to be self-righteous and think he could do this with no trouble. He nodded and Bickslow gave him a hand up through the whole, making sure to help steady Gray when necessary.

"This is much harder than it looks!" Gray called as they flew and soon they arrived on the scene. Their eyes widened when they saw Hades fight the massive army of Pride Shadows. He went at them with his axe with a calm look on his face. As if he was using a scythe to cut wheat on a field. But with each swing a massive green fire burst out and burnt the Shadows away.

"Wow that dude is strong", Bickslow said and jumped off the doll he was standing on. Gray did the same thing.

"I know", he said. "I have firsthand experience from it. So let's give him a hand yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Bickslow said and laughed. Together they jumped into the battle to help Hades and he could help them in return. If they survived this Gray was going to swallow his pride and tell Cana how he really felt about her. It was truly the right thing to do and if she didn't feel the same he would accept that and try to move on. But just a tiny bit of him told him that he didn't have to worry because he and Cana shared a bond that he didn't share with anybody else.

* * *

 **Special thanks to** NoticeMeFreedSenpai **and** Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi **for your continuing support :)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	36. Part 35

Part 35

"You can't be serious!" Erza screamed at the princess, Arcadios and Darton. She and Levy had arrived at the castle to explain what was going on but was not met with the understanding she thought. Instead they were met with the princess telling some soldiers to get her father so that they could set their plan into action. Levy had asked what the plan was and Hisui had explained that they were contacting all the guilds to help them cast the Abyss Break Spell against the Mountain Kings and their mountain home.

"I am serious Erza", Hisui said. "And if what you say is true and Freed really is Albion and that Albion has lost control it means we have to do it now and not later. The Mountain Kings are too dangerous to be let out in this world."

"But that's not a reason to just cast them away like before!" Erza said. "The Mountain Kings were never to blame in the past and neither are they now! They were just defending themselves against prejudice and persecution! If anything, _we_ in Fairy Tail are to blame for all of this!"

"Which includes Freed Justine", Arcadios stated calmly. "Who in turn really is a being called Albion, a Mountain King."

"Don't twist our words", Erza growled. "If you do this don't you realize what will happen?"

"We will destroy a threat", Darton said. Erza shook her head.

"No you will start the cycle all over again but this time I doubt there will be any forgiveness in the hearts of the Mountain Kings when they return the second time. Instead of trying to make sense of the new world around them I do not doubt that the Mountain Kings will destroy the world when they return a second time because they will be convinced that the world is a cruel, cold and evil place. When they return next time it will be to destroy the world and everything in it."

"What makes you so sure they will return?" Darton asked.

"They did this time", Levy said and stood firm beside Erza. "I'm not sure how though…"

"Freed and the Thunder Legion explained it to us before you… arrived", Erza said and Levy looked at her feet in shame. "He said that he had watched his home and family being destroyed by the Abyss Break spell. But what he didn't know at the time was the effect of that spell. In his rage afterwards he hunted down the people responsible and slaughtered them. But one of them told him that the spell did not actually kill or destroy whatever it was cast upon. It sent them into oblivion for 700 years. Back then no one believed there was such a thing as immortality so they expected the Mountain Kings to all wither away and die in the limbo they were sent to. But Freed knew there was immortality so he knew his family would return someday."

"Look this is all very touching", Arcadios stated dryly. "But we need to focus on the here and now and the truth is that we are not strong enough to face this threat. The only thing we can do is stop them the same way it was done last time. But this time we will keep tighter records and prepare a special branch of wizards for the return in 700 years. When the 700 years has passed they will cast the spell again and the world will not have to worry and so on."

"You plan to continue banishing them forever?" Levy asked horrified. "You can't do that!"

"We have no other choice", Hisui stated. "We…" she trailed off because something behind Erza and Levy had caught her attention. Strange shadowy creatures that resembled pigs were entering the castle from every open window, closed window and doors. They were black except for yellow masks with a roman numeral.

"What are those!?" Darton exclaimed and Erza and Levy turned around and noticed the creatures too. But the creatures didn't seem to care about them that much. They were busy devouring everything they could sink their teeth in. Which included the floor, walls and pillars. They seemed to eat everything they touched. Erza felt a chill run up her spine when one of them looked at her. Whatever these things were they weren't anything with good intentions.

"Whatever they are they they're pure evil", Levy whispered and looked up at Erza. Erza had pulled her sword ready to attack, but that's when she realized what Levy had just said and it brought back a memory to her. A memory that felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

 _"Whatever it is it's pure evil", Mira said._

 _"Not really", Freed replied and they all looked at him. "It's just darkness."_

 _"What do you mean?" Erza asked and got up._

 _"Darkness takes many forms", Freed replied. "Not all of it is evil. The Darkness itself is never evil just the person wielding it." He looked at Mira. "For one who used to be one with the darkness you should know that. The darkness isn't evil by itself. What you feel is not death Erza. Just a man. A man with power and hatred. Do not blame his powers for how he wield them."_

* * *

"No not pure evil", Erza said and they all looked at her. "Just… negative. I can feel lots of negative energy around these things. They are pure darkness but I am not sure what kind of darkness. They are made of darkness and they are part of us all I think..."

"How do you figure that?" Darton asked and she pointed. One of the creatures had buried its claws into a shadow belonging to one of the guards and now pulled on it, pulling out a creature just like it to make their numbers even greater. Arcadios moved forward with his sword drawn. The creatures turned to him and Erza and Levy saw only hunger in their eyes. But before they could warn the big knight the creatures sprang into action and started attacking everything in sight. The guards and Arcadios did what they could do defend Darton and the princess. Erza and Levy joined into the battle. The only problem was that whenever something touched these creatures they devoured it and grew even larger. They ate everything thrown their way. Well calling it eating wasn't really right it was more like they absorbed it. Whatever came their way, be it magic, food, furniture, things, dust or even light they tried to absorb that too. Which made them hard to defeat because no matter what they threw at them they took no harm. They took everything thrown at them and used it to their advantage and they seemed to grow even more if you fought them or tried to take something from them. Arcadios called in all the soldiers in the castle to try and fight these creatures off. Levy used her Magic Script to try and stop them from advancing but it was to no avail since they devoured her spells. Erza was trying all her weapons and armors to stop them but even she had to withdraw or risk being swallowed up hole herself. These things were greedy and they yearned for everything they could, everything in their path. Erza blinked when she saw the creatures split into two, one was now resembling a vulture instead. The vultures too devoured everything in their path.

"We must do something!" Darton shouted. Then he had to jump back or risk getting burnt by green fires that burst up through the floor. Levy sighed in relief when she saw Mira standing there. Her face was filled with scratches and her hair was a mess as was her clothes. She looked as if she'd been in a fight with huge birds. Mira looked at the creature and there was only one word to describe her emotions right now. Mira was _pissed_. Levy hurried to her side.

"Mira what happened?" Levy asked but before Mira could reply they were all knocked off their feet by a gust of wind. The gust had appeared when Erza and Arcadios' blades collided with Hel's sword arm. The Mountain King had rushed forward to stop the two of them to slice the biggest creature in half. Hisui, Darton, the soliders and Arcadios stared at her. Some guards even fled in fear and Hisui felt how she started trembling. Hel looked at Aradios and he met her gaze dead on.

"It takes a brave man to look Death in the eye", she said before pushing him and Erza back. "But only an idiot would attack an enemy they have not yet studied and knew nothing about."

"Who are you?" Arcadios growled. "And if you haven't noticed these… these… _things_ are destroying the castle!"

"I can see that", Hel replied calmly. "My face may be rotten on one side but I can still see through my eye. Now listen to me. These creatures are Shadows. They are brought to life by Albion's powers but these Shadows' roots are in the human feeling of greed and gluttony."

"So Albion is behind this attack?" Darton asked.

"No", Hel said sharply and glared at him. He dared not meet her gaze. "The one causing all this was not Albion but her!" She pointed at Levy with her finger. "Her actions resulted in an emotional collapse within the King of Darkness and this is the result."

"Hel don't cast blame onto Levy", Erza said and the Mountain King turned to her now, glaring. Erza paled a little but met her burning gaze head on. "We can debate on who's at fault later, right now we need to defeat these Shadows. Do you have any idea of how?"

Hel scoffed and turned to the big black mass coming towards them slowly. Her eyes scanned the huge group and then she turned to the humans behind her.

"Tell me", she said. "What drives Gluttony and Greed? Look closely."

"Why do we waste time talking instead of fighting!" Arcadios yelled.

"Trust me", Mira said and stepped forward. "I want to fight too but Hel knows what she is talking about. Greed and Gluttony are driven by their hunger to have, own, devour and take everything they can lay their slimy paws, talons, claws and mouths on. They want everything because that is how they grow. No matter what we throw at them to stop them they will only use to grow. We have it and they want it. That is why they are almost invincible. They want our strength, our powers, our bodies, our minds, our souls, our clothes, our things, our dreams… _everything_."

"So how do we fight them", Erza asked. "If they want everything and nothing can be thrown at them to defeat them… how do we destroy them?" Hel scoffed again. "What's with you?"

"This is what I despise about humans", Hel said and walked towards the black mass of creatures. "You all only see one side of the coin, the negative side or the positive. Not both. You give up way too easily. There is always another way." She looked at her opponents and then swiped with her sword in the air and green runes appeared. The runes spread out throughout the room, creating a shield between the creatures and the humans.

"Hel!" Mira screamed. "What are you doing!?"

"I told you before Mira", Hel replied and lifted her sword-arm. "We are very much alike you and I." She started channeling all her magic and it was so forceful that everyone in the room felt as if they were running out air while someone was pressing them down into the floor. Her building power was so intense they were all forced to their knees. Hel's whole body was burning with green flames and the Shadows were looking at her with hungry eyes. Hel closed her eyes.

"I too am an older sister", she said softly. "I would do anything to protect my family. But my family just like yours doesn't only include blood relatives. In a way everything that lives is my family. I am the Lady of Death but I also look after the living. Once you come into this world you come into my world. I govern life and I protect the dead. I watch over the people around me and that includes you all." Her dress started cracking while her flesh started burning as well. "I may look like a demon on the outside. I may look vile and rotten just like you do in your true form Mira. But just like you I have a heart of pure gold. Just like you I would give anything for my family and my world. Just like you I will do anything to protect those around me and those I hold dear. But unlike you all I am not human. Unlike you all my powers never run out. Levy if you wish to redeem yourself in my eyes do me this small favor… strengthen my runes to keep you all safe because what I am unleashing now will destroy every living thing in this city should the enchantment crack." At her words Levy set to work and started adding her own script magic to strengthen Hel's barriers. In the meantime, the floor underneath Hel's feet cracked.

"Hel!" Mira screamed. "Don't be a fool! You can't fight them on your own!"

"Fight them?" Hel asked and opened her eyes. "No Mira. I am not fighting them. I am _giving_ them what they want!" With that she unleashed the true fires of hell upon the creatures in the room. The blast was so strong the whole castle shook. The king arrived but he like everyone else could only see huge green flames contained within a barrier. They could all hear those creatures scream and they could hear popping noises from within the roar of the flames. Erza watched in awe and fear how Hel single-handedly destroyed an enemy that had been invincible to them. Levy kept adding more and more spells to keep the fires at bay but it was much harder than she thought. Mira looked at her and then nodded. She turned into her Sitri form and started using her own flames to strengthen Hel's barrier. Erza saw what she did and nodded. She would help too. She called out her shields and weapons and pressed them against the barrier. She also used her Adamantium Armor to help block the flames. The heat in the room was almost unbearable, way stronger than Natsu's flames. Was this what the fires of Hell really felt like?

After what felt like an eternity the flames dwindled away and ever so slowly they died. The air within the barrier, where Hel stood, was still hot. There was smoke everywhere. The stone floor had turned into diamond. The amount of coal within the ground underneath was large and Hel's fires had turned it into diamond. The pillars had melted. Hel stood there staring ahead of her. She was sweaty and her body shook from exhaustion. She swayed and fell backwards onto the floor. When she hit the diamond floor the barrier disappeared. Levy, Mira and Erza withdrew their magic but before they could run forward they were held back by guards. If they stepped onto the diamond floor they would only get burnt. Levy glared at the floor and called out water to cool it down. The whole room was covered with steam but when it cleared they could all hurry over to her. Hel was unconscious. Her attack had stopped all Greed and Gluttony Shadows from ever coming back, well that night. Mira felt her neck for a pulse.

"She's okay just very tired", she said. "I think she will sleep for a while."

"Good", Arcadios said. "But this just prove our points."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked. Hisui looked at the unconscious woman before turning to her father.

"Father", she said. "I ask of you to let me and every available and willing mage to perform the Abyss Break Spell upon the Mountain Kings. What we just witnessed was the power of _one_ Mountain King. Imagine what they can all do together. They are too dangerous to be left alone. What if they decide that that we are too weak to deserve a place on this earth? You saw it with your own eyes father, this woman could have burnt us all away without much effort. Imagine what they can do together!"

"Princess no!" Levy said. "You can't do this!" The king looked at her, then his daughter and then the woman on the floor. Mira hugged Hel close, trying to protect her.

"My daughter…" the king said solemnly. "You are right."

"No!" Erza and Levy objected.

"Let it be known that the king of Fiore orders every available mage to take part in the casting of the Abyss Break Spell. Those that try to stop it will be classed as traitors of the realm and cast into jail or executed."

"Your majesty please don't!" Mira begged but she wasn't heard. The guards started leaving to spread the word. Arcadios and two guards walked towards Hel. Now that she was not able to fight back they could destroy her. But Erza, Levy and Mira would not have that. The three Fairies looked around them before nodding. Levy used her magic to stun their new enemies. Mira and Erza got Hel up and while the enemy was disoriented they fled the castle. Now they had to get back to Necropolis and fast. They needed to warn the Mountain Kings and their friends. The ultimate attack was coming and there was no way of stopping it.

* * *

 **35 done about... 6 more to go if I haven't miscalculated again ;)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	37. Part 36

Part 36

"I was wondering", Cana said while they walked down a hallway.

"Wondering what?" Fortuna asked calmly.

"Since you got no stomach… what do you eat and do you need to use the bathroom like at all?"

"Cana!" Lucy hissed. "That's personal!"

"What? She's got no stomach just a wheel!"

Fortuna chuckled as she watched the two of them bicker about her as if she wasn't even there. Truth was that Fortuna did eat but not the kind of food that you or I would eat. No she fed on people's choices. In every situation during every day we make multiple choices. Those choices always leave a choice we did not make and those discarded choices is what gives Fortuna strength. Picture that you are at a crossroads and must choose between going right or left. Let's say that you choose to go right. Then the choice to go left and all choices you'd have to do down that path will no longer be valid. Those choices are what Fortuna feeds on. She draws her strength from the many opportunities the future holds, choices that are discarded. Choices that are no longer needed. That is what she feeds from and that's what gives her strength.

"I do eat", she said and cut through their argument. "Only I do not eat in the way that you do. However, I do believe this is an argument you shall have to settle at another date. Because right now I need the two of you prepared to fight the enemy instead."

"What enemies?" Lucy asked then noticed that Fortuna's eyes sparkled a little.

"When we turn that corner we will run into a man who speaks nonsense and looks strange", she said and pointed. "If we instead continue on we shall meet him in ten minutes." She pointed at a door. "If we go through that door we will not encounter him at all but instead ten like him." She pointed behind her. "And if we go that way we will be caught in a fight between my brother, your friends and a horde of disgusting roosters." The two wizards stared at her in confusion. "I see the future girls, all futures."

"What do you mean all futures", Lucy asked and stopped walking. Cana did as well.

"There isn't just one future girls", Fortuna explained. "Everything we do in the here and now results in different futures. Let's say that you are standing at a crossroads. One path goes forward, one goes right, one forward and then there is the path behind you. Standing there I can see all that happens no matter which path you choose. However, if you say choose the left there is multiple futures down that path as well."

"So you can see everything that happens or could happen in the future?" Lucy asked. "Really?"

"Lucy I _am_ the goddess of Luck, Foresight and Fortune", Fortuna said calmly. "That is what I do."

"Explain one thing to me though", Cana said. "You said you made my deck." She held out the cards.

"Well not yours specifically", Fortuna explained and held out her own deck. Cana and Lucy could feel the power pulsating from it. "But I made the first deck ever created. Mankind tried to copy its power but have so far not been successful. I have seen what your cards can do Cana they are, and I say this without malice, weak in comparison to my deck. Perhaps you want a comparison?"

"Yes", Cana said and pulled out a card from her deck.

"Ah… the _Tower_ ", Fortuna said. "Pulled in an upright position", she pulled her own Tower out. "It could mean: woe; misery; disgusting circumstances; loss; non-predictable circumstances. Pulled out reversed it basically tells the same things, only a little weaker. But adds on the meaning of tyranny, capture and repression."

"So?" Lucy asked.

"What can you do with your card Cana?" Fortuna asked.

"Not much, but if I combine it with _Lightning_ and _Lovers_ it causes a strong lightning attack", Cana explained proudly. Fortuna scoffed. "What?"

"Watch and learn Cana", she said and held out her card. "Tower!" chains flew out from everywhere and so did long vines filled with thorns. Lucy and Cana pressed close to Fortuna to avoid them. Fortuna smirked and then Lucy and Cana stared as the shadows around them started squirming and screaming in misery. They could see the shadows take the shape of humans. They had no faces, they only wore masks. Their whole bodies were black and they wore no clothes. There was no way of telling if the shapes were male or female. Fortuna looked at the card spinning in her hand and crushed it. In front of them a tall blue-skinned figure appeared. He had long and matted hair, black. On his forehead was a symbol of the Third Eye. On his head was a half-moon. There were some ashes on his body. He wore just a loincloth made of tiger-skin, but his most prominent feature was his four arms. In one hand he held a trident, in another a sword, in the third a ring and in the fourth a drum.

"Shiva my darling can you destroy these Shadows for us please?" Fortuna asked. "I will give you some help." With that she pulled out a golden key. "Aries!"

Lucy and Cana gaped as Lucy's Spirit appeared beside this Shiva. However, there was something strange about her. She was not as timid as usual. She stood tall and took a fighting stance.

"Aries is actually linked to the Emperor and dares to show herself to him", Fortuna whispers. "But her compliment arcana is the Tower and that brings out the best in her. Now kiddies play nicely."

"Yes mother", Shiva and Aries replied and charged the Shadows. Fortuna took Cana's hand and dragged her and Lucy with her down a hallway, leaving the fighting behind them. While they walked Lucy was about to ask about their enemies, but as always Fortuna knew it would come so she replied beforehand. She told them that these were sides of the human soul which managed to manifest itself due to the King of Shadows' own emotions running wild and his powers doing the same. The Shadows took this opportunity to take solid form and chase after every living being around. The ones they had seen were called Jealousy and Fortuna wished with all her heart to spare the two of them from those Shadows. They were the worst of them all and they could easily consume the two girls. Fortuna used her powers to guide them through hallways to avoid those Shadows. At times, it was not possible and when that happened she let Cana and Lucy use their powers. Fortuna just watched them and only cut in when she felt it was necessary.

They kept moving at a good pace, but all of a sudden Fortuna stopped and put a hand to her forehead. Cana noticed that she had stopped and turned around.

"Fortuna come on!" she called but the Mountain King just looked at her.

"I cannot go with you", she said.

"What!?"

"Things will take a turn for the worst, I need to warn Amaterasu", she said. "I need to bring them all together."

"But we need to find Freed!" Cana screamed.

"No you do not. He has already been found or will be in a little bit. What you need to do is get out of this castle, get Lucy and your other friends with you."

"Why?" Lucy asked and moved closer.

"I see all futures and they all lead to one thing", Fortuna said. "The Abyss Break Spell is being cast. If you come with me the castle and everyone in it will be destroyed. Erza, Mirajane, Levy and my sister are making their way up the mountain. Nemesis is unconscious. Hades is fighting alongside Gray and Bickslow. Nyx, Laxus and the Twin Dragons are holding the city square but Nyx will be needed here. Oberon has his hands full. I need you to guide everyone out of here Cana."

"Me!?" Cana yelled. "I can't do that! Sure I can tell the future when I use all my cards during a calm setting but-" she was cut short when Fortuna held out a golden deck to her. "No! Nu uh! No no no no! I can't take your deck!"

"Borrow it", Fortuna said and put her hands on Cana's cheeks. "I see a bright future for you." She leaned their foreheads together. "Borrow some of my power and lead everyone out of here." Cana felt a warm sensation fill her. "But Cana I also have a little fortune just for you: I see trees of green, red roses too, I see them bloom for him and you and what a wonderful world that would be. I see skies of blue and clouds of white. The bright blessed day and the dark sacred night and I think to myself what a wonderful world. I see friends shaking hands, saying 'how do you do' when really they are saying 'I love you'. Now take my cards and do what you do best, kick some ass."

Cana was about to say something back but Fortuna was already gone. Cana blinked and then felt Lucy pull on her hand.

"Cana come on we need to go", she said. Cana nodded. Lucy started down a corridor but Cana grabbed her shoulder.

"Not that way unless you want to get squashed by some roof", Cana said and hurried down another hallway. She saw different futures in front of her eyes and smirked. "I could get used to this."

* * *

 **Yes I borrowed the lyrics from What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong. I just couldn't help myself ;)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	38. Part 37

Part 37

Evergreen shivered with every step that she took. Not even Amaterasu's warm light could keep her from shivering. The two of them were heading towards a room they could not believe no one had thought to look in. Albion's room. With every step towards that room Evergreen noticed a change. The whole world became colder and darker with each step that she took. If Amaterasu felt it as well she certainly didn't show it. The Mountain King still walked with her head held high.

"W-what is this feeling", Evergreen asked as they continued to walk.

"Grief", Amaterasu said and gripped her hand gently. "Do not let it overwhelm you."

"I… I'll try…"

"No you can't just try", Amaterasu said sternly. "This darkness around you is Albion's grief. If it overwhelms you there is no telling what you will actually do to yourself or everyone here. We need to stay calm and gentle. Think of it this way: Albion is a child that is grieving and you are his mother."

Evergreen blinked. That was the most ludicrous thought she had ever been told to think! Freed had always been the one to look after her like she was a little sister to him. She remembered what had happened the first time they met. Evergreen had been an outcast in the village where she had lived. People tormented her whenever they saw her. After she turned a rich boy to stone they had decided to burn her at the stake. She still had nightmares of the flames coming closer and closer to her. Then lightning had struck from the sky, statues came alive and a purple shield appeared around her so that the flames and smoke could not reach her. She had heard screaming and had dared to raise her glance and had seen three young men fighting off the villagers.

A young man with green hair had turned around and gave her a reassuring smile. She had turned her gaze away to avoid turning him into stone. The young man had taken notice of that but continued the fight first. After the villagers had all fled the trio had freed her and had brought her away from the village. She had been too scared to look any of them in the eye. She had not wanted to turn her saviors into stone.

The green haired young man had stayed closed to her their whole journey back to their hometown. He had comforted her and had told her that her powers were not something to fear or be afraid of. He had even suggested an experiment. Evergreen had noticed that one of the boys wore a visor for some reason. Said boy had been asked to give his visor to her. The other boy had reluctantly done so. Evergreen had put it on and the green haired boy had asked her to look him in the eyes. It had taking some prodding for her to do so but when she did nothing had happened. The green haired boy had looked quite smug when he had told her and the others that her powers most likely worked like the boy's who owned the visor in the first place. For their powers to work they needed direct eye contact.

She had been formally introduced to them then. Freed. Bickslow. Laxus. She had told them her name. Medusa. A name the boys had all decided that she should discard. She could still not remember what her name had been before the villagers had started calling her Medusa so she didn't know what to call herself. Once again it had been Freed that came to her rescue. She had caught him singing a song and in that song he had sung the word _evergreen_. Hearing that word Evergreen had felt a warm feeling fill her chest. Yes, yes she was evergreen. Her powers, other than her eye-magic, was fairy magic and white magic and as Bickslow said… "Your soul is ageless, timeless." What he meant she still didn't know.

She looked at Amaterasu. The woman looked stoic but Evergreen could see the worry in her eyes. Evergreen could see the resemblance then and there. If Amaterasu had sharper jaw-lines, paler skin, green hair, shorter eyelashes, thicker eyebrows and a beauty-mark underneath her eye she would look just like Freed. They were not twin-like but they were alike. In their way of acting as well. Amaterasu screamed regal and thinking about it, so did Freed. He always carried himself in an almost regal way. She remembered a time when they had been on a mission and the one giving the mission had thought that Freed was Laxus because he was carrying himself like a true gentleman and nobleman, something a great man like Laxus Dreyar surely must do. Freed had been really amused at that and Evergreen had been tempted to join in with Bickslow's jokes about it.

Evergreen looked upon Amaterasu again. The older woman looked regal, acted regal and her whole being screamed royal as well as powerful. If she understood it correctly Amaterasu was the oldest of them, now that Metatron was gone. She was an older sister, the _oldest_ sister. Everything seemed to rest on her shoulders now, what everything was Evergreen didn't really know but she could still feel that Amaterasu was carrying a lot on her shoulders. But there was a question Evergreen wanted to ask before they faced Freed.

"If… if you need to kill him Amaterasu", she spoke quietly. "Will you be able to?"

"It will not come to that", Amaterasu answered calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Evergreen", Amaterasu said and turned to her. "I am the goddess of the sun, but I also governs life. If there is a way to save a life I will do it and I can do anything to make that happen. If I say it will not come to that you shall have to trust me."

"Is it your powers talking or the big sister talking?"

"Both", Amaterasu answered. In truth she was scared that it might have to come to that. She also knew that she was not strong enough to kill her little brother. Her powers could do it of course but she could not will herself to do it. She would find a way to save his life. She had to. She would not stand to lose someone that she loved.

* * *

They reached Albion's room and she reached for the door handle. She needed to put her own feelings of grief to the side. Metatron was her only older sibling and they were close. Closer than any of the others. Metatron was only older than her by a minute so they had always been together. It had taken hundreds of years before Hades and Hel had arrived. Then more years before Albion came. Oberon, Fortuna, Nyx and Nemesis had also come after more waiting and Amaterasu remembered what it felt like when they all did.

There was always light and warmth and life until the Lord and Lady of Death arrived. With them _time_ actually came and they became aware of that time passes for everyone but them. Things were born and things died that is how it works.

After death came darkness. Not the darkness that Nyx would later bring, not the night. With Albion came shadow and he would later on bring out more sides to all that lives. When he came Amaterasu had been made aware of that there are things that even the sun cannot chase away and for the light to be seen darkness was needed around it.

When Oberon came so did the magical beings of the world. Oberon brought the magic out in nature.

Fortuna brought luck and fortune, things Amaterasu had never been aware of. Those were the things all her siblings had brought with them.

When Nyx came finally came the night and they were presented to the beauty of the night sky.

Nemesis was the last to arrive but only after Albion brought the true darkness out in the world.

Nemesis was young and restless. Truth was that had not Albion looked into the darkness and asked what it could do Nemesis would never have been born.

It was strange, Amaterasu governed life but she still had no idea where she and her siblings came from and why. Why did they even exist? They could not die of old age. They could not die after days without food or water. They could kill each other she was aware of that, but they didn't. So why was it that they had been created in the first place? She knew that Albion on a rampage meant the end of the world, but why did it mean that? Why were they so important anyway? What did it mean with Metatron upholding the throne? Why were Hades and Hel the Lord and Lady of Death? Why was she the goddess of the sun and governor of life? Why was Albion the King of Darkness? Why was Fortuna the one to see the future of all but herself? Why was Nemesis forced to listen to the voices of vengeance and why was it that Nyx had to hold the whole weight of the night sky on her shoulders?

Amaterasu shook herself to rid herself of these thoughts. She had bigger things to handle right now. She looked at Evergreen and when the girl looked at her Amaterasu blinked and then chuckled. So that Erza girl was not the only heir of the Fairy Queen. My, my, my baby brother Oberon surely would enjoy knowing he had two "daughters" running around in the world. Oh how love can be powerful. That's it!

"Evergreen there is no telling what we are going to face in there", she said calmly. "But remember that whatever happens, whatever we see we have to show Albion that we do love him. With all our hearts. Light is strong against darkness but love truly conquers all."

" _That_ was the corniest thing I have _ever_ heard", Evergreen said dryly. "You and Freed are defiantly related." With that she turned to the door. Amaterasu nodded and pulled it open and then there was nothing.

* * *

Well it wasn't really true. It was just that couldn't really see anything because of the darkness. The darkness covered everything. It was if they walked through a thick, black fog. Evergreen felt Amaterasu grip her hand lightly so that they would not lose each other in the dark. Evergreen gripped the locket around her neck with her other hand. Freed had dropped it in the throne room so she had taken it with her. It had helped before, maybe it would help again.

"Albion", Amaterasu called gently as they walked around. She raised her right hand and made it shine like a little lantern in the dark. Evergreen felt as if they were walking through a dark cave or something. She felt cold though, from the darkness trying to claw its way up her body.

"Freed?" she called carefully. "Where are you?"

"Albion, you do not have to be afraid", Amaterasu said. "I am not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" a voice asked and they walked towards it. Soon the found who they were looking for. Albion sat on the windowsill but there was nothing outside of the window. Only darkness. Albion sat and looked out at it anyway. His whole being seemed changed. He looked the same as last they saw him but there was just something off and Evergreen understood what it was. It was grief. It rolled off him in big black shadowy waves and it seemed never-ending. Amaterasu and Evergreen walked up to him and stayed their steps just a little bit away from him.

"We wanted to find you", Amaterasu said and let go of Evergreen's hand. "You are my little brother and I did not want you to be alone with your grief."

"That's why I came too", Evergreen said and stepped forward but Amaterasu gripped her shoulder before she could touch Freed. As if he was dangerous.

"Evergreen?" Freed asked.

"Yes", she said bravely. "I came to look for you because you are my big brother. We're family. That's Fairy Tail."

"Is it?" Freed asked and looked at her and she felt a chill run up her spine. His eyes had changed. Well not so much the eyes themselves but the area around them. Freed had cried, black tears. It looked as if tar or thick ink was dripping from his eyes and down his pale cheeks.

"Yes, never doubt that", Evergreen said, her voice a little shaky. "I know that it was one of our own that hurt one of your family members. But she didn't do it on purpose."

"Nemesis has already said they were sorry", Freed said and looked at his hands. "I could here them call this mess theirs. But really it was not their fault. Had I told the guild the truth from the start none of this would have happened."

"And had mankind not attacked us all those years ago Albion none of this would have happened at all", Amaterasu said sternly. "You cannot carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." She gently pushed Evergreen back and walked up to him and took his hands in hers. "We are here to help with that."

"How?" Freed whispered. "Metatron is _dead_. Nemesis is out cold and I cannot feel Hel's fires."

"I noticed that too", Amaterasu said gently. "But you know Nemesis. They let their emotions steer them most of the time. Why Hel does not burn anymore I am not sure of but we will figure it out together."

"I can't stop it Ama", Albion whispered and looked up at her as more tears came down his cheeks.

"Who said you had to stop it?" she asked and caressed his cheek gently. Evergreen moved closer.

"Your sister is right", she said. "You told me yourself that not all tears are of evil. You're grieving. It's normal when someone you care about dies. It's… human." She held the locket out to him. "I don't know exactly what the lot of you are", she continued and watched Freed take the locket carefully. "But you all are human as well."

"Why?" Freed asked and looked at the faces in the picture.

"Why what?"

"Why are we human as well?"

"You make mistakes, you have feelings, you regret, you act rashly, you do what you think is right, you fight, you comfort, you protect but above all… you feel something. A green haired boy once told me that what we feel is what makes us strong and right now… I feel happy that you are alive and that for the first time… everything makes sense to me."

"What do you mean?" Freed asked and looked at her confused.

"I have always known that there is more to you than just a Rune Mage Freed. I have always known that you are stronger. I have always felt that even you are the most honest of us all you have kept something hidden within you. First I thought it were those demon shapes you used in some of our fights. I guessed you were scared to show that side of yourself to the world. But now I finally understand what it is that you are trying to hide. You are trying to hide the fact that even though you are still Albion, angry at the world for taking your family from you, you are _also_ Freed Justine. The Fairy Tail mage that can forgive the world and the people in it for what wrong they have caused him. You have put your life on the line for me and countless others through the years have you not? What makes you the strongest of us Freed is not your demon side or even your Mountain King side. It's your heart that makes you strong and even though you have now faced a loss that has broken it…" she took his hand. "We are all here to help you put it back together again."

She caressed his hand and looked at him. She remembered a song he had sung to her once and looked at his hand and sang gently:

 ** _I am not a child now.  
_** ** _I can take care of myself.  
_** ** _I mustn't let them down now  
_** ** _Mustn't let them see me cry.  
_** ** _I'm fine.  
_** ** _I'm fine._**

In his mind Albion was suddenly back to the worst morning of his life. He had closed his eyes when Evergreen started singing and now his eyes opened slowly but he was no longer in his room. He was looking up at a cloudless blue sky. Birds were singing around him and the whole world was humming. He looked around himself. He knew this place. This was the valley of Crocus. He could see humans moving around in the distance, looking through rubble and rebuilding a city. But there in the middle something was missing and he suddenly remembered what.

 ** _I'm too tired to listen.  
_** ** _I'm too old to believe:  
_** ** _All these childish stories.  
_** ** _There is no such thing as faith,  
_** ** _And trust,  
_** ** _And pixie dust._**

He gripped his head and screamed out his pain to the skies. He knew he should have felt his magic surge but it didn't. Had he lost that as well? No, no it was still there he was just completely emptied. Was Metatron behind this so that he would not destroy the world? How could he not!? He got up and roared in anger towards the sky. How dared the sun shine so joyfully while his family was destroyed!? He looked around, looking for someone or something to _kill._ He didn't care what it was as long as he could kill it! He took to the skies. Mankind would pay!

 ** _I try,  
_** ** _But its so hard to believe.  
_** ** _I try,  
_** ** _But I can't see what you see.  
_** ** _I try.  
_** ** _I try.  
_** ** _I try._**

He closed his eyes and opened them again. The church was burning, the city was burning. Blood from one of his many victims was pouring down the side of his face. He looked at the gathered people and took to the skies again. Let his anger fall.

 ** _My whole world is changing,  
_** ** _I don't know where to turn.  
_** ** _I can't leave you waiting,  
_** ** _But I can't stay and watch the city burn;  
_** ** _Watch it burn._**

Then she was there. The little girl that had made him change his mind. The dead girl. The innocent girl. The innocent victim of his rage. What had he done? He had turned into them! He had become a man. He had tried to destroy the world he had taken so much pride in help building. No, no, no, no this could not be happening. He gripped his head. He could not turn into one of _them_! He had to set things right! He had to! He had to stop it! He could do it! He could do it!

 ** _'Cause I try,  
_** ** _But its so hard to believe!  
_** ** _I try,  
_** ** _But I can't see where you see.  
_** ** _I try.  
_** ** _I try._**

He had to redeem himself. He had fled Crocus. He would not return. He had found out the truth now. His family wasn't dead. He only had to wait. Wait them out. He could do that he could stay hidden. At least he had thought he could. The Dragon Wars, the Great Magic Wars. All of those wars he had taken part in. But he never stayed to get any glory. He did not want to be recognized. He did not want to be feared again. He did not want others to fear him again.

 ** _I try and try,  
_** ** _To understand,  
_** ** _The distance in between:  
_** ** _The love I feel,  
_** ** _The things I fear,  
_** ** _And every single dream._**

Zeref the boy had said his name was. He had wanted to bring someone back from the dead. Did he not understand what that meant? That meant he wanted to tear the fabric of life and death, of time itself. It was foolish and stupid. He refused to help him. He warned Zeref. He truly did. But Zeref would not listen and now there was another dark wizard in the world. It was his fault. He knew it was. Had he just explained it to the boy. Had he not forced him away. Had he just talked him through it. Things would not be as they were now. But a little part of him wanted the boy to go and fulfill his dreams of bringing his brother back. Albion had been given the gift of immortality so that he could wait out the return of his family. He had lost them all and they would be returned to him. So a small part of him wished that Zeref would be allowed the same grace as well. That was why he turned him away. That was why he sought the boy out and explained what awaited him now. That is why they became friends of sorts. That was why Zeref's demons were created. Because they became friends. Because even though they were from different times and ages they still had two things in common. They were both wishing for lost loved ones to return and they were both alone in their own darkness. That's what made them friends. That's what made them…

 ** _I can finally see it.  
_** ** _Now I have to believe:  
_** ** _All those precious stories.  
_** ** _All the world is made of faith,  
_** ** _And trust,  
_** ** _And pixie dust._**

Guild Mate. That is what the blonde boy had called the pink haired boy. Albion knew everything about magical guilds, well he thought so. He was not so sure anymore. This young rash dragon and the somewhat older dragon were both unaware of it but he could actually see it. These two could be strong together if they ever decided to fight together and not trying to outshine each other. If they just protected each other. In a way they were but not in a way a real family would but still. There was still hope. He couldn't really say what it was that intrigued him so much about these people and the winged cat. He had no idea what it was that pulled at his heart when he watched the blonde protect the younger boy and the cat. Maybe it was recognition. The blonde reminded him of Metatron and the younger boy reminded him of Nemesis. Were there people in this guild that could remind him of his family? Was it possible for him to find a new place to belong so that he could wait out the remaining years before his family arrived? He would need to go soon anyway. He needed to understand this new world his family would return to. Yes, he needed to know. So he gave up. He didn't really know why he surrendered. It just felt right. It felt right. These people felt right. He would later, among them, realize why it felt right. Because they like him was…

 ** _So I'll try,  
_** ** _'Cause I finally believe!  
_** ** _I'll try,  
_** ** _'Cause I see what you see!  
_** ** _I'll try.  
_** ** _I'll try!  
_** ** _I'll try!  
_** ** _I'll try-  
_** ** _To fly._**

"Human", Albion whispered and looked up at him. "That is what I have tried to be and not be all my life. Human. Humans let their emotions run wild with them. Humans makes mistake. Humans give forgiveness. Humans live. Humans die. I have not died yet… am I still human?"

"Yes", Evergreen said. "If that is what you want to be."

"I want to be…" But whatever he was about to say died away on his lips. His eyes widened and he gripped his head and screamed. The Shadows! He needed to stop them. He flew up and pushed his sisters back. Evergreen stared as he stepped on the locket, crushing it by mistake. Amaterasu got up and hurried towards him.

"Albion!" she screamed in terror and reached out for him but before her shining hand could touch him he screamed and threw himself out of the window. Amaterasu jumped after him. Evergreen followed, calling out her wings.

* * *

Pain, pain, pain that was all he felt. He was angry at the world for taking Metatron from him, for making him not understand! For trapping him! For working against him! He was jealous of the humans! They didn't have to live forever! They didn't need to watch the ones they cared about die of old age! He wanted what they had! He wanted to be free of the burdens his existence had cast upon him! He also wanted revenge on the humans for abandoning them! They were the cause of everything going south! They were…. Human! He was hovering above the mountain and screamed. His darkness exploded around him and all over Crocus the Shadows looked up at him and started heading for him. He kept screaming.

* * *

Nyx, Laxus and the Twin Dragons looked up at the mountain in horror, or in Nyx' case worry. She bit her lip and took to the skies as fast she could. She needed to get to the mountain!

* * *

Hades crashed through the window after making sure that Gray and Bickslow were okay. He stood upon the wall and looked up at the scene in front of him. Hel appeared at his side, leaning on him heavily. Weakened from her fight. Amaterasu came to them as did Nyx. The four of them looked at each other and then they looked at their new opponent. Nemesis was nowhere to be found and Oberon was occupied in the throne room. Albion screamed again and the scream turned into a roar. A huge creature of darkness appeared above the castle. It had bat-like wings, long tentacle arms, claws, horns, fangs and burning red eyes. But in the center of its chest was a pulsing purple light.

"What now sister", Hades asked Amaterasu just as Fortuna arrived.

"Now", Amaterasu said. "We fight my siblings. Together. If we want to save the world we need to fight this with all our might."

"But… it's Albion", Hel whispered.

"Right now that is not our brother", Amaterasu said. "He is in there I know he is. We need to reach him but to reach him we must defeat him."

"For the fate of the world", Fortuna said. "We will need him to stop the disaster."

"One disaster at the time thank you _very_ much", Nyx said and cracked her knuckles. They all readied themselves, knowing that the mages of Fairy Tail would come to them soon. Hopefully they could defeat Ahriman before it was too late to save the world and Albion himself.

* * *

 **Song is not mine.**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	39. Part 38

Part 38

Darkness that was all this being knew. Darkness and destruction. It looked at the city before its feet. How easy it would be to crush it, just one swipe with his hand and it would all be gone. But there was no fun in that. He wanted the world to suffer like he had suffered. He opened his hand and looked at his long claws. It would take so little. He reached his hand out towards the city but then had to pull it back. It burnt. It burnt like Hell itself. He looked down and saw a shape hovering in the air.

She wore a white dress with a hood and rather long trail. The whole right side of the shape's body was rotten. She raised her right arm but it was no arm. It was a black blade with a green flame burning all around it. That must have been what burnt him. He swiped at her as if she was nothing more but a fly. She moved out of the way and went for his face. He swiped at her again but she kept evading him. He then used both hands and caught her with them. Only to roar in pain when his palms got burnt. The woman was burning and then disappeared. He roared in pain as something sharp dug into his heal.

He looked down at a man whom wore a heavy black coat. He was wearing a wolf-like helmet. Ahriman lifted his foot, about to stomp on him. But he was blinded, he could see nothing but stars. He felt a fabric at his face and tried to grip at it. Little did he know that the skies themselves had wrapped around him. He pulled on the fabric and felt rage well up inside. How dared these insects stop him from destroying the world? With a mighty roar he tore the fabric off his face only to be met by a blinding and warm light, like the sun herself. Ahriman slapped at the light but burnt his hands. He roared again and sent out bursts of dark energy around him. The light faded and the man disappeared from around his feet.

* * *

Erza, Levy, Mirajane and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild had gathered on a balcony facing the battle. Mira hugged Levy close as she felt the younger girl's fear. They all stared at the creature above them. What was it? Where had it come from? Laxus and the Twin Dragons arrived along with Natsu's group. Gajeel was holding Nemesis in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Erza asked and looked at the unconscious Mountain King.

"He destroyed all the Shadows that attacked us in one fell swoop", Gajeel said.

"She was awesome", Natsu said with a grin and then looked up at the huge monster in front of them. "What the hell is that!?"

"That young ones is Ahriman", a voice said behind them and they turned to see Fortuna. Her book was open and the hour glass spun in front of her.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"A being of destruction, created by the negative feelings of every living being in this world, taking shape due to Albion's power and body."

"You mean _that_ is Freed?" Bickslow asked. "Are you joking?"

"She's not joking", Evergreen said and looked at the broken pendant in her hands. "I saw it myself. The darkness took over him… it corrupted him. What was Freed or Albion is not there anymore. It's gone."

"He's dead?" Cana asked in shock and looked up at the creature that the Mountain Kings were fighting.

"Dead?" Fortuna asked. "No, not dead. Albion cannot die."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"As long as there is light there is shadow", Fortuna explained, her eyes were glowing as she instructed her siblings on where an attack was coming from or where a safe place would be to hit their opponent. Fortuna was not a fighter she was the strategist. Her powers of foresight both a blessing and a curse at this stage. She did have a way to sort through it all, chose a path and follow that and only that. She never knew if she chose the right one or if she had chosen poorly. Usually she chose the right one.

"So as long as there is light in the world there Albion and his darkness will also exist?" Lucy asked and shuddered. "So evil needs to exist as well?"

"The world needs balance", Fortuna spoke calmly. "As long as there is good there is bad, we cannot ignore that fact. If there was no evil how could we see what is good or right? If there was no shadow how could we know there was light?"

"Shadow flee from light", Lucy pointed out.

"And shadow can drench the light", Rogue spoke, he should know. He had seen what it could do.

"But light always prevail", Erza said.

"Does it?" Fortuna asked. "If that was the case where have I been the last 700… no I must not give in to anger or despair. Amaterasu!" Amaterasu looked at her little sister and then the being in front of her. She nodded and headed for Fortuna, lifted her hands, kissed her fingertips and blew a long kiss to Fortuna. Fortuna's body shone from a warm light and she smiled at her sister. Amaterasu smiled back before returning to the battle.

"As long as you have her you will be fine", Laxus concluded but his eyes were constantly on Nyx as she used the heavens to help her fight the creature that wanted to destroy everything and everyone.

"Amaterasu cannot exist if Albion is gone and Albion cannot exist of Amaterasu is gone", Fortuna said calmly.

"But when you were all gone", Sting said. "Freed didn't turn into… _that_." He pointed.

"No he did not give in to all emotions at once, only rage."

"How can we help?" Gray asked and turned to her. "There must be something we can do to help your family fight this creature taking over our friend."

"There is nothing you can do, you should however get out of here. The second disaster is coming."

"What second disaster?" Natsu asked.

"The Abyss Break Spell", Erza answered her and all eyes were on her. She hurriedly explained what had transpired in the castle and all eyes were on Fortuna again. Fiore was going to attack the Mountain Kings again? Try to dispose of them once more? Laxus could understand why. They were dangerous, strong and no one really knew what they were. Why shouldn't they fear them? He did. He would never admit it but these people, these _beings_ scared him more than any opponent he had ever faced. His eyes turned to the creature they were fighting, and losing too. He blinked in hesitation and then looked more intently.

"What is that?" he asked and pointed at the purple pulsing light.

"Where there is shadow there is light", Fortuna only said. Laxus was aware of something else. The Mountain Kings were trying to get to that light but Ahriman kept them at bay. He heard a groan behind him and turned. Nemesis was coming to. Gajeel placed them on the ground and Nemesis slowly sat up while rubbing their head. Then their eyes snapped open wide.

"Oh no", they said and got to their feet. "I woke too soon."

"Do not worry", Fortuna said.

"Worry? Why should I not worry!? Me being here and being awake is our doom!"

"You are linked to Ahriman's powers yes, but you can control your own fate and life Nemesis."

"No sister I really _can't_. You know it as well as I. My emotions will be the doom of us all!"

"Or our savior", Fortuna said. "I have seen that future too. Nemesis we need you."

"I… I cannot…" Nemesis looked at their feet. "I cannot fight it… I cannot fight _him_."

"We are all scared and worried", Erza spoke up and approached the youngest of the Mountain Kings. "It's… human."

"You do not understand", Nemesis whispered.

"Maybe not", Natsu said and placed a hand on Nemesis' shoulder. "But that's not a reason to run. You are afraid, right? That's what's stopping you from joining this fight. You are afraid of what your unstable emotions can lead to for your siblings."

"Yes… more than anything."

Evergreen looked at them and then at the being that had just gripped Hades and thrown him down into the city below, destroying a few houses on the way. She was also scared. She felt her hand sting and looked down. The glass in the locket had cut her hand. She looked at her wound, a tiny mark that still bled and her eyes lingered in the faces of the picture.

The Thunder Legion was her family. She would do anything for them. They have all learnt from each other and taught each other different things. One of the biggest lessons they have learned was that no matter how scared you were, facing your fear would only make you stronger and no one would blame you for your fears. Everyone feared something but it was when you looked your fear in the eye and even though you wanted to run… you stayed put that you were truly brave. Freed had told her that once, after she had turned Bickslow to stone by mistake and they had spent hours trying to find a way to bring him back. Freed had not fled from her like the rest of the guild members who had seen it. He had stayed put because his fear was not as strong as his love for his friends. Evergreen looked at the creature her friend, her _brother_ had turned into and clutched the pendant tightly. She turned around and marched up to Nemesis.

"You need to get out there", she told them and they looked at her.

"What?" they asked.

"You need to get out there and face your fear. Your fears does not make you weak. It's allowing it to take you over that makes you weak. Freed once told me that facing our fears is what makes us brave. Your siblings need you Nemesis. Without you they are weaker. You are scared your emotions will combine with those of Ahriman right? That it will use your emotions against your siblings. Make them lose themselves to their own fears, anger, jealousy, hatred, grief, spite or worry. But what if… what if your feelings could make them stronger?" she put the pendant in Nemesis' hands. "Our emotions are our biggest weakness but also our biggest strength. Fairy Tail is filled with emotional idiots, me included. But it is through our emotions that we thrive and helps us understand ourselves better."

There was a scream of pain and they looked up to see Nyx trapped in Ahriman's hand, he was slowly crushing her and the heavens shook with each passing second.

"Nyx!" Hel screamed and hurried towards her along with Amaterasu.

"Duck!" Fortuna shouted but her sisters took no heed of her words and were both knocked aside. Nemesis trembled in horror as they saw Amaterasu and Hel hit the castle walls and fall unconscious to the ground. Their whole body started trembling and Nyx screamed again.

"Nemesis you can save them!" Evergreen shouted. "Turn your fear into bravery and fight that thing! Do you wish for your sister to die!?"

"No!" Nemesis yelled and anger started flaring up within them, the fires of vengeance burning bright.

"Then channel your emotions and use them _against_ that thing!" Evergreen shouted. "Like your brother did when he thought all of you to be dead! Use your emotions to fight the monster within you. Like we have all done, everyone here has fought their own monsters and won. It's time _you_ did the same. Nemesis please… you are the only one that can save them. _Please_." She gently pushed the pendant into their hands again and Nemesis looked at it, feeling the warmth from her hands. They looked up at the monster before them. Metatron had always said they needed to face their fears and needed to get a hold of their emotions. It would make them stronger. But how? How could they turn their hate into something good?

"AAAAAH!" Nyx screamed in pain.

"Not my sister you fucking bastard!" Nemesis screamed and took to the skies. Fire of vengeance burning in their eyes. How dared this thing do this to his family!? How dared it hurt Hades? How dared it knock their older sisters out against the castle walls? How _dared it_ hurt Nyx? She was the kindest of all Mountain Kings! How dared this _creature_ us his brother Albion as its life source? It needed to pay, it needed to feel pain it needed to be _destroyed._ Nemesis roared in anger and with all strength they could muster they dug what was left of Gladys into Ahriman's hand. The creature roared in pain and dropped Nyx. The King of the Night Sky fell towards the ground but Nemesis swooped down a caught her before she could hit the ground. Nemesis hovered in front of the Fairy Tail Guild and carefully handed their sister to Laxus awaiting arms.

"Get her back on her feet", Nemesis growled before turning around and heading straight for the creature above their home. Ahriman tried to catch them, feeling the strong feelings from the King of Vengeance and Retribution, but Nemesis evaded all attacks.

"You take over my brother!" Nemesis yelled and punched the creature so hard it staggered. "You hurt my other brother!" Another punch. "You hurt three of my sisters." A third punch. "And you no longer scare me!" this they roared and their hand was engulfed by flames. The punch hit Ahriman so hard the creature was sent into a mountainside far away. Nemesis turned their head and noticed Natsu's hand around their wrist. Natsu grinned.

"Heh, thought you needed a little help", Natsu said with a grin and Nemesis turned their head to see all the Dragon Slayers, minus Wendy, hover in the air around him as well as Mira, Bickslow and Evergreen. Down below Nemesis saw Gray, Levy, Cana and Erza join into the fight. Fortuna smirked at it all. Ahriman stood no chance against all of Albion's family. The ground at Ahriman's feet exploded and sent the creature flying again. A fuming and furious Hades appeared from the crack and swung his axe sending the dark creature flying a third time. Gray made a huge axe out of ice and swiped with it, hitting the creature as well. Laxus cracked his knuckles and with a fist crackling by lightning he sent the creature down on the ground.

Ahriman was not stopped. He emerged only seconds later and took to the skies again, roaring in rage and unleashed beams of dark energy at them. Erza used her adamantium armor to protect some of them, Gray put up an ice shield, Levy created a shield as well and out of nowhere Jet appeared and ran around moving people out of the way for the attacks. Ahriman roared in anger but the roar stopped when Sting, Natsu and Gajeel together punched the creature's stomach, sendind it flying once more. Cana and Lucy used their cards and keys to call out a powerful attack as well. Evergreen and Bickslow joined them.

"Natsu!" a voice called and the Dragon Slayer turned, he saw Hel getting up. "Eat up!" she threw a green flame at the Dragon Slayer before falling on her knees. Natsu swallowed it up and then screamed in excitement. He had never felt such power before and charged the creature with the help from Nemesis and Rogue. Ahriman's scream crushed all windows all over Crocus. Then Amaterasu woke up. She looked, with one word, pissed. The whole ground trembled at her steps and everyone moved out of the way. She marched towards Ahriman.

"You dare come here", she growled but her voice echoed throughout the world. "To my home!"

"Uh oh", Nemesis said and gripped Sting and Natsu's arms. "We need to get out of the way."

"You dare come to this plain Ahriman!?" Amaterasu yelled. "You dare use my brother for your evil deeds?!"

Hades urged the non-flying members of the Fairy Tail Guild away, preparing to put up a shield. Nyx had gotten back on her feet and leaned on Fortuna. Mira helped Hel up. Ahriman screamed at Amaterasu and her body started glowing.

"You dare try to destroy the world without my permission?" she yelled. "I _am_ the _Queen_ of the Mountain Kings. I am the heir to the throne!" She stretched her arms out. "This is our home and _you_ have no place here."

"Everyone focus all your positive thoughts and feelings as well as your strongest feelings onto Amaterasu", Fortuna called. The Mountain Kings nodded at her order.

"Final judgement!" Hades shouted and swung his axe, sending a cascading flame into his sister's left hand.

"Judgement of the Dead!" Hel screamed and aimed her fires at Amaterasu's left hand.

"Star-falls!" Nyx shouted sending starlight cascading into Amaterasu's right hand.

"Roar of Retribution!" Nemesis shouted and their attack reminded Fairy Tail of a Dragon's Roar.

"Arcana Zodiac!" Fortuna shouted and a golden light came from the wheel in her midsection and went straight for Amaterasu's right hand. The members of Fairy Tail looked at each other and followed suit. They all focused on their brightest memories and combined them with their attacks. Amaterasu gathered up all of them and slowly rose towards the sky. A light, strong like the sun, spread throughout Crocus and everyone went to their windows or out the doors to watch. Amaterasu raised her hands and the monster in front of her reached out to grab her in its hands. Amaterasu felt a tear go down her cheek.

"Forgive me little brother", she said. "UNIVERSAL BALANCE!" She aimed both hands at the purple spot in the monster's chest and all the light she had gathered hit that spot. It pierced the demon's flesh and it roared and screamed in pain. Amaterasu screamed as well, in sorrow. Her siblings stared at her in awe and then the monster in front of them all exploded. Amaterasu lowered her arms and fell towards the ground. She never hit it. Bickslow managed to catch her before she hit the ground. They all stared at the spot where the monster had been. A small purple light could still be seen, but of Albion/Freed there was no trace at all.

* * *

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	40. Part 39

Part 39

He lay alone on in the darkness. Everything around him was just black. He could not feel his body, he couldn't even move his head. The only thing that moved were his lips. He was singing in a small, broken and weak voice.

 **Time flows, time flows like a river  
A long time the Mountain Kings have lived  
Dawn, day, dusk and night they watch us  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

 **One castle, one castle amongst the mountains  
There the Mountain Kings are guarding  
Marble, bone, wood and iron  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

 **Time flows, time flows like water  
The Mountain Kings are hidden in the mountain  
For 700 years they have been hiding  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

 **Seven colors, seven colors of the rainbow  
The Mountain Kings shine with their brilliance  
The springs flow through the forests  
The Mountain Kings are watching from their fortress**

 **Time runs, time flows like water  
The Mountain Kings are hidden in the mountain  
For 700 years they have been hiding  
The Mountain Kings are watching from the mountains**

"That is a pretty song", a girl with green eyes and brown hair said as she sat down beside him. She was wearing glasses. He looked at her but could not answer her.

"So who are the Mountain Kings?" the girls asked.

"I don't know", he replied in that small tired voice. "It's a song I learned long ago."

"It's still pretty."

"Not as pretty as you", he said gently and she smiled at him. Then on his other side appeared a girl with white long hair.

"Oh thank God I got a hold of you", she said.

"What's the matter", he asked trying to find a name for her. "You seem troubled."

"Phantom Lord has attacked us. They nearly destroyed the guild hall, then they attacked Levy, Jet and Droy. We went to get revenge but Master got badly injured. We've been trying to locate Mystogan and Laxus but only you have answered so far. Please we need your help, Phantom Lord are sure to attack us again."

How could he help them with this? He could not move, he could not do anything.

"Will you at least try?" the girl asked.

"You have my word", he replied. "We will do our best but I'm still not sure it will be enough."

"Please that's all I ask", she said.

"Bam baby you really put them in place!" a loud voice and a happy laugh echoed around him.

"As usual the strongest team in Fairy Tail doesn't disappoint", the first girl said. He sat up slowly at her words and looked around in the dark.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes walked towards him.

"And here I thought you weren't gonna get back in time!" she said.

"Well what can I tell ya baby", that happy voice said and he saw a man in a visor. "We're full of surprises!"

Next a boy with pink hair and a big grin appeared in the darkness.

"Awesome man!" he said. "You rock! Come on Happy!"

An old man came walking through the darkness.

"Freed is a member of my guild and therefore my child", he said. "I will _never_ lift my hand against him. I will _never_ attack one of my children!"

Freed? Was that his name? He couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember how he got here. Where is here anyway?

"Freed stop tormenting the commander and just come along", the old man said. "He is a member of my guild Freed! As well as my grandson! It's my job to stop him from doing foolish things."

He looked around him, he felt out of place, out of time. What was this? He looked at the old man.

"But it is my mission to protect my entire guild", he said. "That includes you Master. Laxus can't hurt me even if he tried." Wait... who was Laxus? The old man faded away into the darkness and next he felt a hand on his shoulder and two voices shouting, the happy one from before and the first girl to arrive.

"FREED! Freed baby wake up! Look at me!"

"Bickslow be careful!"

"Why isn't he waking up! Don't you die on us Freed! If you do I will kill you myself!"

"Bickslow!"

"No no no no no you can't be gone you can't. Freed? FREED!"

"Will you stop that? You're gonna hurt him even worse!"

Their voices faded and next he saw a woman with long red hair and auburn eyes along with the boy with pink hair and two other young men stand there.

"Laxus stop!" the girl screamed at the blone. "You can't do this! Freed might still be alive! Freed… your best friend… is close to death for your sake! Stop this! Go see him one last time! Please hurry before it's too late!"

"You can't do this!" the pink haired boy yelled. "Don't you care about Freed at all!?"

Was it him they were yelling at or the blonde that looked broken beyond repair? Who was this Freed and come to think of it… who was he himself? All he knew was this darkness. He got onto his knees and looked up when he heard other voices.

"Incredible!" a black talking cat said.

"They sure are", said a girl with short white hair.

"That's our Thunder Legion", a blue haired girl said while being close to tears. "Thanks you guys."

"Well yeah but wouldn't Freed be a better choice?" asked a blonde girl and looked at him. He felt obliged to answer.

"Thanks", he said politely. "But I need to stay here and..." And what? Why did he need to stay there? Where was here anyway? He looked around in the dark. There was nothing that could tell him where or even when he was. He got up and turned around, he found himself looking at a young man with black eyes and black hair.

"I do not hold you responsible Albion", the young man said after a while.

"That is good since I do not share a part in your fate", he replied.

"You did warn me."

"I did."

"But I would not listen."

"You were blinded by your genius and the love for your brother."

"Albion", the young man said. "Will you look after him for me?"

"Why do you ask this of me?"

"Why should I not?"

"He does not need it, of that I am certain. The thing with your brother is that he always bounce back no matter what hardship he faces."

"One could think he is like you."

"Let us hope not. But I shall do what you ask."

"Why would you?"

"Why would I not?"

Albion, this young man had called him Albion. Was that who he was? Was Freed not him or was it Albion that was not truly him? He felt even more confused than before. How come he knew what to say to the people when they talked to him? He didn't even know who they were! He suddenly felt a feeling of extreme urgency and flew around to see that old man again, only much bigger this time.

"I will fight by Master's side", he said to the old man.

"No lizard's gonna tear this guild apart", that happy voice from before said and now he could see that he had changed clothes, well he could not see his face due to the visor.

"I'll stay with you to the bitter end!" the first girl added. After her many more started to call out that they were joining the fight from somewhere within the darkness. He felt a hand on his and turned to a young girl with green eyes and long blonde hair. She smiled at him.

"We invoked Fairy Sphere", she said calmly. "This magic protects our guild from any evil. It is an absolute defense magic. It is powerful enough to defend everything within the sphere against even time. Which means that in here time stops. Everyone within it is stuck in a frozen state in which they don't age. The same goes for you. When the spell is ready to be released it will be, not before. But I do not know how many years will pass. We shall see, for now just rest Freed Justine. And know that you have made the guild proud today."

His guild? He had a guild? Wait what was a guild? Was he truly this Freed Justine they spoke of? What was going on? He had no answers and that made him feel something else.

"I feel like I am letting everyone down", he whispered.

"How do you figure?" that blonde man from before said and appeared at his shoulder. "Your powers are some of the most amazing I know. You are super smart, fast, strong and those fucking barriers of yours can be fucking annoying."

The blonde faded away and that brown haired girl appeared again and threw her arms around him.

"From my mother now shut up and give me a hug", she said. A young man with black hair and dark eyes appeared as well.

"Hey man", he said. "Glad you're alright."

Was he alright? He didn't know. He didn't even know what it meant to be alright. The pair disappeared like everything and everyone else had. He started walking through the dark, trying to find out where he was. Then a golden man appeared in front of him.

"We knew you would find your way here", he said. "Welcome back 'Freed Justine'. Here you are."

"Martin!" yelled the redhead from before. "Let him go!"

"Why would I? I have waited so long to lay my hands on him and now I can. Thank you for helping me realize where he was Masters Bickslow and Rogue, Mistress Mirajane. I pray we will meet again someday. But we will be going now."

Now he found himself surrounded by a group of men and women that all looked very different but he felt a strange bond to all of them. Like they were connected on a deeper level than anyone who had appeared before this moment. The golden man from before spoke:

"No they wouldn't, not if they were true friends."

"Perhaps…" he himself replied and looked around.

"Are they strong?" a huge man asked from behind them.

"Very."

"I would like to meet them", said a redheaded man and sharpened his sword. "Especially that red haired beauty down there."

"I figured you would… Her name is..." The group faded away with his voice. He could not figure out her name but he knew that he was supposed to know it. He suddenly felt someone holding his hand and looked at the pink haired boy.

"GIVE OUR NAKAMA BACK!" the boy screamed and the loud scream.

A small girl with long hair appeared next.

"I can only speak for me", she said. "But I forgive you." She then turned to the first girl, the blonde man and the man with a visor. The girl smiled at him.

"I forgive you", she said. "You have always forgiven me for my mistakes so I will do the same to you."

"Yeah baby", the visor man agreed. "And Laxus thinks so too." The blonde just huffed. "And now things finally make sense."

One of the women he felt deeply connected to walked over to him and tutted.

"Little brother _what_ have you done to your hair?" she asked and gripped one of the long strands that reached the floor. He looked at her and then felt his hair being much shorter.

"Much better", the golden man said and pulled him to his side. "Now everyone can see your pretty eyes and your pretty horns."

"We're family Freed", the pink haired said. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! And you're strong enough to fight Acnologia? Why didn't you!?"

"Because I didn't want you all to perish along with him", he replied, not knowing where the words came from. "Like I told the… I had suppressed my powers for so long that I could barely control them. I didn't want my powers to be the reason Fairy Tail was destroyed. In a way they did cause it because of the time skip. But that was not my intention. I wanted to protect everyone… from myself."

Fairy Tail, that's what it was. The guild they had spoken off. His guild, no wait that was not completely true. The woman that tutted about his hair appeared again. The first girl was with her.

"We wanted to find you", she said. "You are my little brother and I did not want you to be alone with your grief."

"That's why I came too", the first girl said and stepped forward. He knew her. He knew that he did. He looked into her eyes and then felt warmth was over him.

"Evergreen?" he asked.

"Yes", she said bravely. "I came to look for you because you are my big brother. We're family. That's Fairy Tail."

"Is it?" he asked and looked at her feeling tears go down his cheeks.

"Yes, never doubt that", Evergreen said, her voice a little shaky. "I know that it was one of our own that hurt one of your family members. But she didn't do it on purpose."

"Nemesis has already said they were sorry", he said and looked at his hands. "I could hear them call this mess theirs. But really it was not their fault. Had I told the guild the truth from the start none of this would have happened." Suddenly he had to grip his head as it started to hurt.

"I can't stop it Ama", he whispered and looked up at the woman with Evergreen as more tears came down his cheeks.

"Who said you had to stop it?" she asked and caressed his cheek gently. Evergreen moved closer.

"Your sister is right", she said. "You told me yourself that not all tears are of evil. You're grieving. It's normal when someone you care about dies. It's… human." She held the locket out to him. "I don't know exactly what the lot of you are", she continued and he took the locket carefully. "But you all are human as well."

"Why?" he asked and looked at the faces in the picture.

"Why what?"

"Why are we human as well?"

"You make mistakes, you have feelings, you regret, you act rashly, you do what you think is right, you fight, you comfort, you protect but above all… you feel something. A green haired boy once told me that what we feel is what makes us strong and right now… I feel happy that you are alive and that for the first time… everything makes sense to me. What makes you the strongest of us Freed is not your demon side or even your Mountain King side. It's your heart that makes you strong and even though you have now faced a loss that has broken it… We are all here to help you put it back together again."

"Human", he whispered and looked up at them. "That is what I have tried to be and not be all my life. Human. Humans let their emotions run wild with them. Humans makes mistake. Humans give forgiveness. Humans live. Humans die. I have not died yet… am I still human?"

"Yes", Evergreen said. "If that is what you want to be."

"I want to be…" But the words died away on his lips. Who was he? Was he Albion or Freed? Mountain King or Fairy? He looked around him in the darkness. Everyone he had ever met was suddenly there. People from before his family disappeared. Friends long since dead. Friends long since turned away from him. Friends turned enemies and enemies turned friends. He looked at his hands and saw the claws on the gauntlets. He could hear their voices calling him from somewhere and then he saw it. A small flicker of light. He reached for it but stopped.

"Why do you fear it?" a voice asked from the darkness, a voice he had never heard before.

"It's warm", he replied to it.

"Light was meant to be warm."

"I am not warm."

"You are not light."

"I have light within me too…"

"You do but you are the darkness the world needs. The world needs balance and you balance out the light and darkness withing people."

"Am I evil?"

"No but neither are you good. You just are. It's what you do with yourself that decides if you are good or evil."

"I'm not human am I?"

"You have a human side like everyone else."

"But how can I be human when I am this?" he asked and motioned to his wings, horns, skin, fangs, claws, eyes, ears and just all of him.

"How can you not?" the voice asked and suddenly he saw who it was. In front of him was a man with green, long hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a gentle face. He was wearing black pants, white boots and a long red coat. At his belt hung a sword and on his hand was a guild mark.

"I am human", the person said.

"You are me", he replied.

"Yes and if I am you and I am human then why cannot you be human?"

"Because… I am a Mountain King."

"With a human side."

"It is just a cover."

"It is not just a cover. It is who you are also. Even deities like yourself have human sides to them."

"I know."

"Then why are you fighting it so hard? We have friends and family that need us, we cannot linger here."

"If I go back I must make a choice I do not wish to make."

"Sometimes we must make choices even if it will hurt others or us."

"I'm scared of the outcome."

"We all are, we all fear the unknown."

"So how will I know which is wrong and what is right?"

"No one knows, no one can answer that and no one can make that decision for you."

"I wish this would all just go away."

"So wishes all who has to face such a choice but it is not for them to decide. All you can do is decide. The first decision is to stay here and fade away or to go on and live again."

"So I am dead then?"

"No you are just lost in the dark. But the darkness is you. They are calling you. Have you not heard them? Can you not hear them?"

"I can… but I am scared to go alone."

"You are not alone. You have people waiting for you and you have me. Wherever you go I am there. You are never alone."

"Okay", he said and looked at the light and together they reached for it and there was a blinding flash.

* * *

He stumbled forward and should have fallen had not two strong arms reached out to catch him.

"I got you little brother", Hades said gently. "Don't worry we are all here and we got you."

"I know", he whispered slowly. "I could hear you call me." He smiled because now he knew who he was, where he was and what he had to do.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is messy but that was what I was going for. I wanted to make everyone feel as confused as the character felt. I hope I managed ;)**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	41. Part 40

Part 40

"Freed!" Evergreen screamed and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her close. He looked a little different than last they saw him. The nice haircut that his sister had given him was gone, well the hairclip had broken so his hair was hanging into his face. There were holes on his pant legs, his leather coat was torn in places, the chest plate was completely missing and on his chest was a scorch mark. Evergreen clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder. He just smiled gently and hugged her close. He felt Bickslow join into the hug and soon Laxus was there as well. He could feel their relief and their happiness. He felt other people join into the group hug. He even felt once of the exceed land on his shoulder and hug his head gently.

"Albion", a soft voice said and he felt everyone else release him. He stepped back as well. The wizards of Fairy Tail parted and his eyes landed on the woman walking towards him slowly. His sister, his oldest sister. He could see the tears on her eyes as well as the smile. He smiled gently to her. She walked up to him and reached out to caress his cheek gently. He leaned into the touch and relished in the warmth he felt. Without warning she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and she sobbed into his hair.

"I'm sorry sister", he said gently. "I am sorry you had to do that."

"It was not your fault", she said. "You could not control it. You went through a terrible shock. I am surprised this didn't happen when you thought us all slain."

"My anger fueled me then", he replied and nuzzled her hair gently. "Grief is worse." He nearly lost his balance when Hades joined into the hug. Hel, Nemesis and Nyx joining into the hug soon after. When the Mountain Kings let go of each other they all suddenly turned around. Laxus was somewhat impressed. They had all turned in perfect synch and their eyes landed on Fortuna. Her eyes were shining and her book was open in front of her. Cana felt herself gasp as she realized what was going on. She remembered now. As did Erza, Mira and Levy.

"We do not have much time", Fortuna spoke. "We are all in grave danger."

"What sort of danger?" Hades asked.

"The king has ordered every available mage in the area to unleash the Abyss Break Spell upon the mountain", Erza cut in and all the Mountain Kings turned to her, once again in perfect sync. "They plan to do what was done in the past."

The Mountain Kings all looked at each other. Erza tried, she really did, to read their expressions. However it turned out to be much harder than she had thought. The beings in front of her didn't give anything away. Hades had put a hand on Nemesis' shoulders but that was all. She locked eyes with Freed and she saw a small smile ghost his lips.

"I guess… it is for the best", he said.

"WHAT!?" the Fairy Tail mages yelled at him.

"What else can we do?" Amaterasu asked. "If we fight them we will only prove them right."

"You'll stand by and do nothing!?" Laxus yelled. "just let them attack you?"

"And what would you have us do?" Nyx asked him darkly. "Attack back? If we fight we will only postpone the inevitable.

"Nyx is right", Albion said and shook his head. "Fighting will serve us nothing and we cannot hide in our castle. Our powers will not let us hide for long. I did not hide for 700 years. I used my powers every now and then. Since joining Fairy Tail more frequently than I might have wanted and not at full power. But I did use them and I did reveal myself to quite a few people. Master José and Rustyrose are two I revealed myself to. Zeref is another and that was before you four saw our meeting. Have you all tried to hide your powers for 700 years? It is not possible. Having this power you get tempted to use it so I used it. Our powers are great and dangerous, you all witnessed what _I_ can do if left to run ramped. Some of you have seen the bad things I've done when my wrath took over. Maybe it is for the best that we once again disappear from the history of mankind."

"You don't mean that", Bickslow said and walked up to him. "You can't mean that!"

"Bicks-"

"No!" Bickslow yelled and gripped his shoulders tightly. "You cannot mean that you wish to be torn away from this world and from us! If you truly did you would not have come to Fairy Tail to begin with! If you truly wanted to accept the lie you just threw at us then why did you come to Fairy Tail? Why did you stay with us? Why are you still _alive_?"

"I…" he trailed off.

"We understand that this is hard for all of you", Erza said and looked at the Mountain Kings. "You all feel as if you have no place in this world. That you have no right to claim a place in this world. But you all have. Everything has the right to live. Even evil in a way because if evil lives goodness will be visible. You all stand for different things do you not? Life, death, retribution, darkness, the night-sky, the luck and fortune, magic, light and honor. The Mountain Kings, you are not just a guild you are parts of the pillars of this world."

"Pillars of this world?" Nyx asked.

"You uphold the balance of the world right?" Erza asked. "Freed is the darkness whereas Amaterasu and Metatron are the light. Hades and Hel are death and Amaterasu is life. Amaterasu is the day and Nyx is the night. Fortuna is the future, Hel and Hades are the past. Nemesis is vengeance and retribution whereas Fortuna gives the gift of luck. Nyx is the starlight in the darkness that is Freed. Metatron was the ruler of all whereas Nemesis follows everyone. Don't you see? Freed brought the dark feelings into the world you all created. Freed helps making us human and together you all uphold the world. You bring life but you also handle the dead. You bring forgiveness and light as well as shadow, darkness and retribution. You represent both shadow and light… you are all part of this world. You are the balance of this world. We need light but we also need darkness. We need the future but also the past. We need life but we also need death. We need retribution but we also need forgiveness. We need judgement but we also need empathy. We need happiness but we also need sorrow. We need anger but we also need calm. Don't you see? Everything that is the world and that is needed in the world you all represent. If the world was to lose all of you I don't believe it would last."

"It lasted when I was alone", Albion said gently.

"But that was because you existed Freed, don't you see? As long as one pillar stands it can uphold a roof long enough for the rest to be set up. If we remove all the pillars the roof will fall down."

"We don't have much time", Fortuna said. "The mages will cast the spell in a few minutes. Fairy Tail is down there too."

"What!?" the members of Fairy Tail shouted.

"They believe us their enemies", Hades spoke gently.

"We must stop them somehow", Cana said and gripped Gray's hand. "Gray! You and I'll go down there and talk to them."

"Right", he said. "Hades please send us down there."

"No", Hades said. "I am sending you all away. This is not your fight."

"The hell it is!" Gajeel yelled. "That man." He pointed at Albion. "Was, _is_ part of our guild. We will not let some bastards who has no idea of what is going on decide to destroy him! Let's go down there and show these jerks what really is going on! Everyone thinks you are demons right?"

"Yes so?" Amaterasu asked.

"Well you an' Nyx don't look the part to me. And neither does that… that butterfly dude."

"My name is Oberon and I am not a butterfly", a voice said behind them and they all twirled around. There stood Oberon with a sleeping Wendy in his arms. "Don't worry she is just tired from using so much magic. Against my advice I dare say."

"And where were you when we fought Ahriman", Nemesis asked as their older brother handed Wendy to Bickslow.

"Doing what I was ordered… the rest however is up to Metatron now."

"If there is a rest", Amaterasu said. "Hades."

"Yes ma'am", the big man said and swung his axe. At once all the members of Fairy Tail were gone. Leaving the Mountain Kings alone on their mountain. Not yet decided on what they should do. Albion stepped forward and raised his hands. His hands shone and an enchantment appeared around the mountain. Keeping every living being that was not a Mountain King away. Then he took Nyx's hand. They shared a look before looking down upon the city below. If they were to be banished at least they would all be together this time. Albion looked at the city and smiled a tiny little smile.

"Farewell Fairy Tail may you protect the world for a long time", he said.

* * *

Master Makarov was watching with a heavy heart as the mages all around him got instructions on how to cast the forbidden spell that would be large enough to destroy the mountain in front of him and everyone who was on it. Some of his brats were there. He and the other members of Fairy Tail that had decided to come along had yet to listen to the instructions. They were going to fight this for as long as they could to give their friends the time they needed to escape the mountain before it was destroyed. However just as he was about to sigh for the millionth time there was a green flash and his brats and two wizards from Sabretooth appeared in front of him. It was a happy reunion for some of them. The arrivals were pulled into happy hugs, looking confused and a little dazed. Makarov did a quick headcount but then stopped. One of his brats was missing! Where was Freed? What was going on? What had really happened on that mountain? Had the Mountain Kings killed him!?

"Where's Freed", Macao asked, the other man seemed to have noticed their friend's absence as well.

"The bloody fool is back at the mountain", Gajeel growled. "Mest! Go get him."

"Right!" Mest said and teleported away, only to be back again. His eyes were big as saucers. "What the hell!?" He tried again. And again. And again. And again. And again. But every time he came back just after he left, alone.

"I", back again

"don't", back again

"understand", back again

"what", back again

"is", back again

"wrong!" back again and collapsing onto the ground. Mest lay there panting and was gently pulled to his feet by Macao and Wakaba.

"Did Freed put up an enchantment?" Levy asked and looked towards the mountain.

"Son of a bitch!" Laxus yelled and electricity crackled all around him. "When I get my hands on him I will wring his neck personally!"

"If we can", Cana said and turned to the master. "Master you must stop this! We can't attack the mountain! The Mountain Kings have done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?" Kagura asked from beside them. "We all saw that monster above the mountain! We've all fought those shadowy things and they are all connected to that mountain!"

"Because we attacked them", Erza said. "It was not the Mountain Kings that attacked us but Fairy Tail attacked them. Granted at the time we thought they had kidnapped one of our own. We never knew he was actually one of them."

"Say what!?" Makarov and everyone around shouted. Evergreen pushed Erza aside gently and started talking. Erza was impressed that the other woman told the story without making it sound as if she and the Thunder Legion were better than anyone else. Evergreen told them what had happened 700 years ago. What had happened after the Mountain Kings disappeared, what had happened after the King of Darkness changed his mind, what Freed had done for them and what the Mountain Kings had done and were ready to do. They were ready to be banished again even though they had done nothing wrong.

"Just that they exist isn't a reason to destroy them", Gray said coldly. "They lived in a time where looking slightly different due to your magic was a horror and not common like today. We've all been taught to never judge a book by its cover so why on earth are we judging the Mountain Kings? Sure they are powerful as hell but they have yet to attack anyone. All they have ever done is protect themselves when attacked. Hades helped me fight death."

"Hades and Hel brought me back from the dead", Jet cut in.

"Amaterasu spared my life", Sting said.

"Nyx taught me not to fear my powers", Rogue added.

"Fortuna gave us the chance to set things right", Cana said and took Gray's hand, ignoring Juvia's outraged face.

"Metatron protected me from himself", Natsu said.

"Oberon wanted to help us out of love", Erza whispered.

"Hel understand me", Mira said and stood tall.

"Nemesis sacrificed themselves for us, teaching us emotions can be an asset as well as a danger", Lily spoke up.

"And Albion, _Freed_ , taught us what it means to be a family", Laxus finished. "The Mountain Kings are not evil. They just want to live their lives like everyone else is allowed to."

"It doesn't matter", the king said. "They are a danger to the world. We all saw what their powers were capable of. Maybe they are not going after us now but what if they are in the future? They are too dangerous to be let loose in this world. They rule over life and death? Who is to say they won't turn into guard, judge and executioner?"

"Freed would never let that happen", Bickslow protested.

"We don't know that. It might not happen now but what if it happens in a hundred years? No we have to act and we have to act now. Everyone who is here must join together and send that mountain back from whence it came. Those who will not will be a traitor to Fiore and will be put under arrest!"

"Do it", a voice suddenly said and everyone turned around. Freed was standing there, in his Albion shape. His clothes had been fixed and he had gotten a new chest plate. His face was set in stone.

"Freed?" Macao asked.

"Do it", Freed spoke again. "Unleash your magic upon the mountain but what will that give you? Abyss Break does not kill. It casts the goal into oblivion. You cast the spell again and we will be gone, fine. We will just come back later. You do it again? Do but maybe next time we will defend ourselves. Maybe next time people will get hurt, people will die. I cannot say for sure that we will accept our banishing forever and when we are all together maybe we can break the spell itself and return early. Nemesis represents vengeance and their feelings affect us all. Hades and Hel are death, do you really wish to meet them after you die if you decide to get rid of us just because we exist? Nyx represents the night. She will come for you every day, there is no way to escape her. Amaterasu is the light of the sun. What if she decides to keep the sun from shining? Fortuna holds the future and luck of all that lives. What if she decides to terminate the good futures or good luck? Oberon is the King of Fairies and in a way King of White Magic. What would a world without light magic be like? I represent the darkness. Take me away and all darkness in the world that is not of the night will vanish too. Don't you understand? Without us all the powers of magic will be gone. Without us the sun, the stars, the night, the day, life, death, luck, fortune, emotion, power, balance… everything will be gone. There will just be a big nothingness. A world of nothing. Is that what you want? If that truly is what you wish for and if you have no qualms about destroying the innocent then be my guest and cast the spell. But know this, if you try to banish _my_ family again you will regret that you were ever born. I will let you cast it, I never said I would let you hit."

"Wait just a moment", Arcadios told him and Albion's gaze was upon him. "You will let us cast the spell upon you?"

"Yes."

"But you won't let it hit?"

"Exactly."

"What will you do then?"

"There are lot of things I can do. I can cancel it. I can send it away into nothingness… or I can send it back at you. I will stop at nothing to defend my family. Last time this happened I could do nothing, Metatron let me do nothing. Metatron isn't here to stop me. Cast the spell upon us your _majesty_ " he made a mock bow. "On your head be it when it destroys you all instead."

"You cannot do that!" the king yelled. "You would attack your own friends!"

"If my friends attack me then are they truly my friends? It is your choice your majesty. Stop this and live. Attack us and die."

"Are you threatening me!?"

"No I am stating the facts."

"I've had enough of this! Cast the spell!"

"On your head be it", Albion said and vanished again. The king yelled again for the spell to be cast. Laxus crossed his arms. He refused. Everyone in Fairy Tail refused. As did Rogue and Sting. They knew they would have to pay for it later. If there even was a later. If Freed was true to his word, the king had doomed them all.

* * *

 **God damn it! Too much dialogue again!**

 **Please review ^^ that makes me happy.**


	42. Part 41

Part 41

The Mountain Kings stood on a balcony they had just constructed to watch over the city below them. Amaterasu stood at the front. To her left was Albion, Nemesis, Fortuna and Hades. To her right was Nyx, Hel and Oberon. She looked down at the world. A world she had not seen for 700 years. A world that was once again against them. What had they done to deserve such hatred and malice? What had they done to spur the human hatred so? She had so many questions. Questions she knew she would never get the answer to. She turned her head and looked at Albion.

They had all heard his words. He had not gone down himself to the city. He had sent a mirage so he had stood beside them when he spoke. He had threatened the king in a last effort to find a peaceful way to stop this. They had all tried to find a peaceful way to stop this madness. They only had two options. Kill everyone who wanted to attack them or let the attack send them away again. It was a hard choice and a choice they would have to make. This was her world too, why did she not have the right to live in it? She sighed. She wished there was a third option.

"Maybe there is", Oberon said and all eyes turned to him. Amaterasu was not aware she had voiced her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Nyx asked.

"They are attacking, there is no way around it. But who said we had to _stay_ here?"

They stared at him. The thought had not occurred to anyone! Why did they have to stay in the castle? On the mountain? Albion had not been there the last time. He had been spared. Amaterasu looked at her siblings. The thought had never occurred to her. This was her home, could she just leave it? And what about Metatron? Oberon and Wendy had done everything they could and now it was up to him. Could they dare move him? If he was dead could they just leave him? Of course they couldn't. He was their brother. Their leader. They couldn't just leave him here to be banished away on his own. But should they stay and just take an attack upon them?

"Fortuna", Amaterasu said. "If we leave what then?"

"There are too many possible outcomes to say for certain", she said. "I can see a new home for us. I can see a life on the run. I can see a future of us as a danger to the world. I can see a future where we save it. I can see us all together. I can see us divided. I can see us staying and returning. I can see hatred building. I can see compassion showing. There is just too many choices for me to pick out just one possible future for us."

"But there is a future for us?" Hel asked.

"Always my sister."

"Then I say we leave", Hades said and took Fortuna's hand. "Why must we stay here? No one ever told us we must. Let them attack us and think they did the right thing."

"Then we must do it now!" Nemesis shouted and pointed. The spell was already heading their way.

"I'll hold it back", Albion said and spread his wings. "When you are all clear come get me Hades!"

"Like I'd leave you a second time", Hades said and gripped his axe tightly, preparing to create a portal for them.

"Albion be careful", Amaterasu said as he took to the skies and spread his arms.

Albion looked at the spell approaching and clapped his hands together.

"For the family I love and for the friends I choose", he whispered. "Give me strength by night and day and never let me lose!" he spread his arms again and a huge shield appeared in front of him. The spell hit it head on and nearly shattered it at once. He noticed his siblings one by one trying to leave. The spell however was affecting their surroundings, making it hard to move or to make a portal. Albion was not going to let them down, not this time. _Not_ this time! He focused all his energy on the shield. Keeping it up meant his family would be safe. Keeping it up also meant that he would be able to spare his friends and second family the grief of losing him. If he could hold the spell in check until they were all gone he knew he could protect them and would not have to send it back at its caster to cause harm to them. He was going to save everyone. He had no other choice. His shield would not falter. He could feel it cracking. Why was he so weak that he could not hold it!? The blaze from the spell was burning his skin but the light hitting his feet was warm. Wait? What was that? He turned his head slightly to the east and saw what it was. Dawn. Dawn was coming. He smiled. A new day was breaking. A new hope for his family. He noticed that three of them had gone, five remained. When he counted himself that is. He sighed. He could not hold for much longer. He could feel his whole being crack. He needed to hold it! He needed to be strong! Strong for his friends! Strong for his families! Strong for the world!

"I leave you in charge for five seconds and you still end up in deep trouble", a warm voice said beside him and he felt an arm around his waist. "Little brother why do you always get into so much trouble?" He felt his shield getting stronger as he was blinded by warm light. He felt himself getting stronger and he felt the magic attacking getting weaker. He heard his name called and then there was the familiar sense of warmth and calm that washed over him when his older brother teleported. His shields dropped as soon as he was removed.

* * *

"NO!" the scream from Evergreen was heart shattering. They had seen the familiar color of Freed's shield when the spell was about to hit the mountain. They had all watched as Freed's shield faltered but then returned. They had all watched the shield cracking in places, but it still held. They had seen the sun finally look over the horizon and hit the castle. They had seen Freed's shield all but shatter until a golden light, stronger than the sun appeared. The gold and the purple had mixed together. The two lights had shone brightly briefly before both just disappeared. The spell hit full force and the effect was instant. The whole mountain started shaking and shining in a way that made it look as if it was on fire. Then it started cracking and piece by piece it started fading away. Until it vanished with a loud bang, just as the rising sun hit the city.

Evergreen collapsed onto the ground, crying and slamming her fist into the ground. This could not be possible. Freed could not be gone! He could not be gone! He could not have been taken from them by their friends! She screamed again and felt a hand on her back, Elfman. She knew the feeling of his hand but she ignored it. Nothing he did could console her. Nothing ever would again.

The whole guild was grieving this loss and one look from the king told Makarov that he would not follow through with his threat and arrest them. Their grief seemed to be their punishment for not helping. Mira and Lisanna clung to each other while they cried. Bickslow was trying to console Wendy even though his tears were flowing too. Nastu and Happy cried. Erza tried to stay strong but Bisca and Alzac were there to cry with her. Gray and Cana were hugging tightly, hiding their faces from the world while they cried. Juvia cried as well, making it rain around her. Macao and Wakaba tried to stay strong beside the Master who was consoling Romeo. Levy cried in Gajeel's arms. Gajeel tried to look strong but tears slid down his cheeks too. Jet and Droy were openly crying. Mest had curled his hands into tight fists as he cried quietly. Laxus was crying silently, his whole body shaking. He looked as if his whole world had been destroyed. Everyone in Fairy Tail were crying and grieving. No one more so than Evergreen. Freed was her big brother, her best friend. She screamed at the sky in grief and at the moment, to them it felt as if the sun would never come out again.

* * *

It had been over a year since the Mountain Kings had been banished and things were slowly getting back to normal at the Fairy Tail Guild. The Thunder Legion had gotten new members in Gray and Cana. Gejeel, Jet, Droy, Levy, Lily and Juvia had banded together. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Happy and Carla had formed a team. Mira and her siblings had formed another team. Mest had become Makarov's right-hand man and connection to the Council. Macao and Wakaba hadn't changed much, neither had Bisca and Alzac and a few others. They had all accepted that the Mountaing Kings were truly gone and with them a piece of themselves had gone missing too. But there was still the small hope that whenever the gates opened a familiar green haired man would walk through.

The king had not punished them for not casting the spell that became the downfall of the Mountain Kings. Sting and Rogue along with their exceeds had joined Fairy Tail. They could not handle being in Sabretooth knowing their guild mates had cast the spell with no regards of their wishes. Makarov suspected they would return when they had forgiven their guild. But it would take time and he was happy to have the two young men in his guild. They had changed individually as well.

Rogue was stronger now, more confident than before. No longer afraid of his powers or the future.

Sting was calmer and more collected than before. But still had an uncanny similarity to Natsu.

Natsu was his normal self except for being a little less reckless when coming upon situations that was not what they seemed from the beginning.

Erza had become lighter of heart. She did not bottle up her feelings or sorrows because she knew that there was still someone beyond their line of sight that would always protect her. The fairies had helped her now and then. Oberon was protecting her and she knew he always would.

Gray had taken Hades' advise and had come clear to Cana about his feelings. He had also started to let go of the past. He had lost loved ones but it did him no good to dwell in the past. They would be there for him when his time came, he should not try and get there before it was his time.

Lucy had in a way started to come to realize that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for.

Cana just like Gray had decided to come to terms with her feelings. She had also looked upon her powers in a new light. She still held Fortuna's deck. She was learning to fight in a new way and she was getting stronger and stronger by each day.

Gajeel he had become a little softer and more understanding.

Levy had become stronger as well, knowing that she was not just small and smart. She was strong and forceful as well.

Jet had realized that even though he cared for Levy his feelings would not be returned. He would always be her friend and be there for her though. He had started to become good friends with Gajeel.

Mira had decided to get back in touch with some of her past self, before Lisanna died. She was still sweet and kind but her clothing style had changed back to that of her darker days. If Hel was proud of her darkness Mira would be as well.

The Thunder Legion had not changed much. They had tried not to as a way of honoring their fallen brother. Of course they had changed some. They had gotten closer to each other and others. They had started to find new ways to solve their missions without Freed's guidance. They grew and Laxus most of all. He tried to be a bit more like Freed and his relationship with the Master was improving day by day. Makarov could now see the young boy he had raised before the lacrima was placed inside him. Yes they had all changed and for the better.

* * *

One evening the guild was being quite calm for once and no one seemed to be in trouble with the Master. Everyone was just enjoying good company and great food and drink. They also enjoyed some music and other entertainment. The Master smiled gently. That's when the doors slammed open and all of the lights went out. The mages all prepared themselves to fight any foe coming at them. Then there was a chuckle.

"Oh my", a voice said. "We seemed to have caused quite the scene. Sisters please turn the lights back on my dears."

The candle lights came back and in the dim light the Master and the members could see nine people in the doorway that hadn't been there before. They stood in a line and all seemed to be of different heights as muscle. The members of Fairy Tails could clearly make out each individual from the light of the moon and the lights inside the guild hall.

To the far left was the tallest of them all. He wore a heavy navy-blue coat and black shirt. He wore heavy boots and baggy pants. He held his arms crossed. He had a belt around his waist and gloves on his hands. He was quite pale but with long well-kept golden-brown hair. His eyes were grey.

To his left and holding onto his arm was a woman dressed in a grey suit. She wore glasses that framed her yellow eyes and her blue hair reached her shoulders. She was pale too. She had a belt from which a book hung and around her neck was a necklace with an hourglass pendant.

To her left was a young man with pitch black hair, pale skin and red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a dragon on the chest, tight leather pants, black gloves without fingertips and wore leather boots. In a belt around his waist hung a big knife. He was lean and had a cocky grin. His most prominent feature was a scar going from his temple, diagonally down his face and ending at his jaw. He smirked and played with another dagger.

To his left was a man with shoulder long green hair, pulled back from his face by a hair clip in the neck. His eyes were pale blue but he had a gentle smile. He was wearing purple boots, black pants, black shirt and a long purple coat. There was rapier hanging at his side and a necklace around his neck, a necklace with a picture on it.

To the far right was a man with flaming red hair that hung loosely down his back. His eyes were auburn and his skin light. He was dressed in an armor made of leather. He wore army boots and had two swords strapped to his back.

To his right was a woman wearing black pants, sandals, black t-shirt, jeans jacket and gloves with rivets on the knuckles. Her white hair was held back in a loose ponytail and her bangs reached her eyes. She had a voluptuous body and was not ashamed of flaunting it. Her eyes were yellow and she grinned a wide grin. Her teeth looked like fangs and were pearl white.

To her right was a young woman in a dark sparkly pantsuit. She wore stilettos and black pearls around her neck and wrists. She had pale skin and her eyes were shifting in many different dark colors and he purple hair had lots of little sparkles in them. She had her hair hanging loose.

To her right was another woman. This one had long pitch-black hair that she had in a long braid down her back. Her skin had a nice tan color and her eyes were blue like the sky. She was dressed in a red shirt and had white pants. She wore sandals and had a belt around her waist where a dagger sat. Her bangs reached her eyebrows.

In the middle of them all was a young man with short, wavy and honey colored hair. His skin was perfectly tanned and his eyes were honey colored as well. He was dressed in a sharp white suit, a golden shirt and wore a white tie. He wore white shoes as well. He smiled at them and many ladies felt their knees weaken... and a few men as well.

"Now that was much better", the last young man said and smiled. "I do apologize for the intrusion but we thought it necessary to at least take a look at our new neighbors."

"Neighbors?" Makarov asked confused. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Oh I apologize", the golden young man said and bowed. "How rude of me. I am Martin and these are my brothers and sisters. But you already knew that didn't you… Natsu."

"Martin!?" Natsu exclaimed. "But… but you…"

"Died", the biggest man asked. "Death is highly overrated wouldn't you agree Gray?"

"Nestor!?" Gray exclaimed.

"Don't speak as if you are the only one connected to death and darkness dear brother", spoke the woman with white hair.

"Lucille!" Mira squealed and ran up to her and hugged the other woman.

"Oi! That is not fair! Where is my hug?" asked the girl in the pantsuit. "Rogue!"

"N-Nina?" Rogue stammered and she ran up to him and jumped into his arms to hug him.

"I foresee a lot of trouble for Rogue in the future", the girl with glasses chuckled.

"Alexis!" Cana cheered and along with Lucy ran up to hug her.

"Oi! You big jerk you still owe me for Gladys!" said the young man with black hair. Gajeel grinned.

"Peter get over here and tell that to my face!"

"Don't be rude Peter", the woman with long black hair said. "And think with your head and not other parts like Sting."

"Shut up Lilli!" Sting said with a grin.

"Erza it lightens my heart to see you smile like that", the man with red hair said and suddenly had her in her arms.

"Charles I'm happy to see you."

That left the green haired man and he slowly walked towards a trio that were staring at him with big eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late", he told them. "To get these people sorted into this world took a little longer than I-"

"FREED!" Bickslow, Evergreen and Laxus all shouted and had him in a tight embrace at once. The cheers of the guild knew no boundaries. Everyone cheered, cried and shared hugs. Makarov cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"Freed", he said and the young man walked up to him and took his outstretched hand. "Welcome home my boy."

"Honestly Master, I don't think I ever left", Freed replied and smiled softly. He truly was home and this time he had brought his siblings with him to stay. Instead of having two families and lots of secrets he now had one family… and still many secrets but he wouldn't tell anyone about those. It was not like knowing Natsu's true origins and why the dragons disappeared in the first place along with Zeref's true motivations and Acnologia's motives would cause any harm now would it? No surely not. Those were just little secrets that he would keep to himself. After all, one dark little secret had never hurt anyone now had it? It wasn't as if he would get in trouble for it, right? Right? Aw shit he was doomed.

The End

* * *

 **And there you have it people! Thank you SO much for coming with me on this ride. :D Love you all lots!**


End file.
